With Friends Like These
by Sergeant Hiddles
Summary: A broken god crashes onto the roof of Stark Tower, and Tony and Steve are horrified by what they find. As Loki's story unfolds, the Avengers discover what really happened when Loki was taken back to Asgard, and what he has endured for the past year. A powerful enemy emerges to threaten Asgard as Loki struggles to recover in the care of those who were once his bitterest foes.
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written anything like this before, so my apologies if it's not very good. I am madly in love with Loki and the Avengers, and I've been writing like crazy lately (mostly because I'm stressed out about school and college.) Here it is!**

* * *

Tony Stark opened another bottle of scotch, much to Steve's disapproval.

"Another one won't kill me, Spangles."

"Keep thinking like that and you'll die of liver cancer."

Rain beat on the windows, glistening in the moonlight as Tony took a long gulp. "Lighten up, Debbie Downer. Why don't you have a drink?"

"Not really my thing, Tony. And anyway that stuff has little to no measurable effect on me."

Tony made a noise of mock horror. "Sentenced to a lifetime of sobriety. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

"I'd wish it on you. When was the last time you were sober three days straight?"

"Erm..." Tony realized he didn't have an answer. "Don't know, Cap. I tend to block out unpleasant memories."

"You mean you can't remember that far back."

"Oh, give it a rest," Tony sighed as he returned to his computer screen. "The stuff helps me think."

Steve snorted. "I'm sure."

"Hey, studies show-"

"Yeah, yeah, you've told me. But I think they meant a glass at dinner, not three bottles an hour."

"Semantics," Tony retorted, already lost in planning the new rapid-fire laser for his iron suit. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Steve working hard on the newspaper crossword while Tony designed his weapon. Tony had tried to explain to Steve how the thing operated, but the captain had quickly lost interest, cutting Tony off at the first available opportunity.

Some time later, both men were startled by a distant thud - it sounded like an impact on the roof - that rattled the equipment and made the lights flicker. Tony looked up in annoyance. "If Thor's making it thunder again because he and Jane are-"

"Tony!"

"What? He almost destroyed several airplanes the last time Mjolnir got too excited."

"Keep it clean, Tony. And I don't think that was thunder; it was more like something hitting the roof."

"Why are you always right?" Tony reached for the scotch. Steve snatched it away. "Don't get your spandex in a knot," Tony grumbled. He reluctantly followed Steve from the lab.

Torrents of rain lashed the tower as Tony and Steve emerged onto the roof, squinting through the storm to see what, if anything, had landed. Lightning flashed, and Steve had a momentary glimpse of a human-like figure sprawled on the concrete.

"Hey, Tony! Over here!" he yelled, stopping in horror once he reached the body.

Blood ran in watery rivers from deep gashes across the man's face, chest, and arms, all of which were bare and covered in cuts and bruises. Unnaturally pale skin was stretched alarmingly tight over a gaunt, bony frame. His only clothing was a tattered, bloodied pair of black pants, through which Steve and Tony could see more injuries. His eyes were closed even though he shivered violently in the cold rain.

"Who is he?" Tony said hoarsely. "And how the hell did he end up on my roof?"

Steve had bent over to examine the man's face; he drew up sharply. "Tony."

"I mean, unless he fell from the sky? 'Cause the government does weird stuff, but even SHIELD doesn't just go dropping bodies-"

"Tony." The billionaire stopped. Steve was using his official voice. His listen-to-me-or-I'll-lecture-you-on-American-values voice. A good cue to shut up.

"It's Loki."

"What?! Loki? How in the name of - Thor never - how do you know it's him?"

Steve gestured to the man's face, and with a jolt Tony recognized the graceful, aquiline form, still visible in spite of the emaciation. Inky black hair splayed out onto the concrete, wet with rain and blood. Tony's heart missed a beat at the battered grey muzzle still clamped over the haggard face.

"Steve... the muzzle..."

"I know."

"How did... why is he on my roof? What is going on here?"

"No idea. Looks like he's not had the kindest treatment since Thor took him back," Steve said, and Tony heard indignation in his voice.

"You seriously feel sorry for Real Power here? I mean, the whole beat him up with his mouth glued shut is horrible, but he did try to kill us and take over Manhattan a year ago."

"I know, Tony. I was there. But Thor said he'd face fair justice. If this is what Asgard calls fair..."

Tony swallowed. He'd wanted to punch Loki's conceited face many times since the invasion, but he had to admit Steve was right. This was wrong. The memory of his torture in Afghanistan burned on the edges of his mind.

Steve crouched beside Loki's trembling body. "Hey? Loki? Can you hear me?" He pressed his hand to Loki's neck, feeling for his pulse. Loki's eyes shot open, filled with terror when he saw Steve above him. He made a strangled choking noise, hastily crawling backwards before collapsing on his injured arms, face drawn with pain.

"Whoa, there, Dasher," Tony said quickly, caught off guard by Loki's reaction. "We're the good guys." Loki's terrified eyes flashed between the two of them, his body tensed; wanting to run but in too much pain to move. Steve held up his hands.

"You don't have to be afraid of us. We won't hurt you. You look like you need help pretty badly." There was a note of pity in Steve's commanding voice. Loki didn't seem at all assured; Steve's words seemed to only frighten him more. His bare, bleeding chest rose and fell at too rapid a rate, air wheezing through his nose. Skeletal hands shook in their death grip on the concrete. "Tony, go get a gurney," Steve ordered.

Tony obeyed instantly, unable to stand the sight of Loki cowering. It reminded him to forcefully of his own ordeal in Afghanistan. He had a horrible feeling that whatever Loki just endured was much, much worse.

Steve moved a little closer to Loki. "You don't have to be afraid of us, okay? We're just trying to help." Loki shook his head, almost involuntarily, then flinched, backing away several more feet. Steve's stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot. What happened the the proud, embittered god who had fought them with so much contempt only a year before? "Look, I can see you're scared, but all I want to do is get you out of the rain and look at those injuries. If you stay out here, you'll get sick. It's too cold."

Tony reappeared with a gurney. Loki eyed the two of them, terror in his eyes, before releasing a little tension in a subtle, wary acquiescence to Steve's request. Steve approached the trembling god slowly, keeping his hands in view. He slid his arms under Loki's knees and shoulders, trying not to be affected by the way Loki cringed horribly at his touch or how he shook like a cornered animal when Steve carried him, hardly relaxing when he was lowered onto the gurney. Tony quickly wheeled him inside, throwing a blanket over his quivering body as they entered the elevator.

Bright lights greeted them in the infirmary, and Loki grimaced, screwing his eyes shut at the flourescent glare.

"Jarvis, put the place on low lighting, will you?" Tony said to the air, the Artificial Intelligence system obliging as the bright glare reduced to a muted glow. Loki relaxed very slightly, eyes cracking open to observe the two men.

"Uh- I need to pick you up," Steve said with hesitation, afraid to scare Loki more than he had already. "Is that okay?" Loki's eyes flashed to Steve's face, making contact for a split second before averting to the ground. He gripped the gurney, shaking, then, after several moments, gave a curt nod. Steve slipped his arms under the trickster god, biting his lip at the involuntary flinch, and lifted Loki onto the hospital bed. Loki quickly shifted to the far side, putting as much distance as possible between himself and the two Avengers. Tony and Steve looked at each other. The next part wouldn't be easy.

"Loki-" Tony began, searching for the words least likely to frighten the wounded god, "I know you hate people touching you and everything, but Steve and I really need to clean you up." New fright leapt into Loki's emerald eyes, mixed with something else - confusion. Loki backed onto the very edge of the bed, shaking his head furiously as his hands trembled.

"It's all right, Loki, we don't want to hurt you, okay? But you have broken bones and you're bleeding all over the place. Please let us help you." Steve's voice was pleading, but Loki only appeared more terrified, eyes darting between him and Tony.

"If you think we're still sore over the whole take-over-Manhattan thing, then don't worry," Tony said quickly, "We're not. Clint already told us the Chitauri were at least partially controlling you, and this is more than anything you could have deserved. We're not holding anything against you." Steve's and Tony's frustration increased as Loki remained unconvinced, shaking and clutching the bed so hard that his knuckles were white.

Tony took Steve by the elbow and led him into the corner, where they could speak out of Loki's earshot. "Any ideas?" Tony muttered, glancing at the bed. Steve shook his head, looking queasy.

"I've never seen anything like this, Tony. People straight out of concentration camps were in better shape than him."

"Tell me about it. He looks like he's been through a sadistic meat grinder. I can't believe Thor would do this to his little brother. To anyone, for that matter."

"If I'd known this is what he'd get, I'd never have let Thor take him back. What he did here was not okay, but even Clint admitted that he obviously had severe family issues and that the Chitauri weren't exactly kind to him. Whatever he deserved, it wasn't... that."

Tony sighed. "So how do we get him to stop having a seizure every time we try to touch him?"

"I have no idea. If we had time, we might be able to show him that we're harmless... but he needs attention now. If we could at least get that muzzle off..."

They were both silent, Loki's ragged breathing the only sound in the room. He was still petrified against the head of the hospital bed, stiffening as Tony and Steve approached. Both were careful to keep their movements deliberate and visible, seating themselves several feet from the bed. Steve spoke first.

"I don't know what you think we're doing, Loki, but I swear we only want to help you. Whoever did this to you... is a monster. This is torture, and I don't care what anyone's done, that's never okay." Loki knit his eyebrows together in bemusement. Tony and Steve looked at him hopefully, but he still appeared unconvinced, and they didn't want to push him too much.

Tony asked a question that had been bothering him since they found the god. "Did this... happen to you in Asgard?"

Loki stared, nodding quickly, then cringed horribly as though expecting a blow for his admission. Tony and Steve were appalled. "Loki, you can be honest with us," Tony said cautiously. "We're not going to hurt you. I don't know what they say is okay in Asgard, but here it's not cool to torture people." Loki unbent slightly at his words, though he didn't seem to quite believe them.

"Did Thor-" Steve began, but at the mention of the thunder god, Loki made a gut-wrenching noise of fear, scrambing off the bed and into the corner, where the shrank against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest and covering his head with his scarred and lacerated arms. Steve tried to run forward, but Tony held him back. "Probably best not to talk about Asgard," he muttered as Loki cowered in the corner.

Steve collapsed back onto the chair. "What do we do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Many thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read and review! You've given me so much motivation to keep writing. Sorry this chapter is rather short, I promise there is much more on the way very soon.**

* * *

The gatekeeper stood, steadfast and silent, gazing at the myriad stars. He did not turn when the queen approached on the flickering bridge, nor when she spoke.

"How fares my son, Heimdall?"

"He is speaking with the king."

"Not Thor." Frigga's face was a regal mask, but shadows of anxiety crept in her eyes.

"I have been forbidden to speak of Loki."

Frigga's composure slipped. "Why, Heimdall? Can you not see him?"

"I see him."

"Odin sentenced him to be held alone in the deepest dungeons of the palace, did he not? Why should he forbid you to speak of him?"

Heimdall did not respond for several seconds. When he did, there was a curious tone in his voice. "It is not wise to accept as truth all that one hears."

Frigga paled. "Heimdall, where is Loki?"

"That I have been forbidden to say."

"Is this why I am not allowed to visit him? Because I would not find him there?"

Heimdall said nothing.

"By the Nine Realms," Frigga said, shaking. "If any harm has befallen my son, Asgard will know my wrath."

The queen turned, mounted her horse, and galloped swiftly down the bridge. Heimdall remained where he was, a faint smile hovering over his impassive face.

* * *

_Sir, I must inform you that Miss Potts wishes to speak with you_. Jarvis' clear voice rang through the room. Loki's eyes shot up.

"I'm busy," Tony retorted. "Not a good time."

_I am afraid she is rather insistent. She is at the infirmary door now._

Tony spun around in panic as the door swung open and Pepper Potts walked in, looking rather annoyed as she strode in wearing her formal work attire. "What are you doing in here, Tony? If it's another-" she stopped in her tracks the moment she saw Loki. "Tony - what - who is that?"

"It's - erm - we - found him on the roof, and-"

Pepper's eyes widened as she noticed the quivering man's long raven hair. "Tony, is that - Loki?"

"Ah, yes, I can explain-" Tony said quickly.

"What happened to him?" She looked horrified.

Tony and Steve glanced at each other. "Apparently... Asgard's justice system is a little more severe than we thought," Steve replied carefully.

"He needs help," Pepper said breathlessly, glancing at Tony and Steve. "Why aren't you-"

"Reindeer Games doesn't really like people touching him - Pepper, I wouldn't do that," Tony exclaimed as Pepper approached Loki. She shot Tony a glare and continued to step closer to the frightened god, who did not acknowledge her.

"Loki..." she whispered softly, kneeling next to him. She slowly reached up, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flinched horribly and tried to shrink back. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Loki." Pepper gave his shoulder a small, warm squeeze. "You're safe here."

To everyone's suprise, the trembling subsided a little. Slowly and warily, Loki lifted his head, letting his tear-streaked green eyes flit to Pepper for a fraction of a second before returning to the floor. Pepper suppressed a cry at the sight of the muzzle. "Oh my - what is this, Tony? Why is that thing still on him?" She turned around, keeping her hand on Loki. "How do I get it off?"

"There's a groove on each side, towards the back-" Tony instructed, pointing to a spot on his jaw just below his ear. "If you press down, it should unlock."

"I'm going to try and take this off, okay?" Pepper said kindly, touching the muzzle. Loki cringed, sharp green eyes wary. Pepper carefully reached around the muzzle, finding the two grooves, then pushed as lightly as possible. Loki jerked away, grimacing in pain, as the device released his face with a soft click. She slid the muzzle away, paling a little at the layers of bruises and cuts along his jaw.

"I need water, and towels," Pepper said in a clipped voice as blood ran down his neck. Steve quickly handed them to her, and she gently wiped the blood from Loki's jaw. The god shuddered, but did not protest. "There," Pepper said, withdrawing the towel. "It'll be painful for a little while, but at least you can open your mouth."

Loki looked around nervously, his lips parting slightly. He drew in a few hoarse breaths, but was otherwise silent, eyes still fixed on the floor. Pepper, Tony, and Steve were somewhat surprised; they had expected him to say something with the muzzle gone. But he didn't so much as cough.

Pepper hesitated. "You can speak, Loki, if you want to."

Loki froze, wild fear in his eyes. He glanced at her and the others, trembling again his white face flooded with panic. He shook his head, terrified.

"I'm sorry, Loki, I didn't mean to scare you." Pepper sighed as Loki remained silent. "Will you at least let us look at your other wounds?" she pleaded.

Loki was unsure, but after a few moments, he nodded slowly. Pepper released a breath of relief. She smiled encouragingly at Loki, taking one of his hands and leading him back to the bed. He followed gingerly, eyeing the others as he limped behind Pepper. Tony and Steve cautiously approached as Loki lowered himself onto the bed, gritting his teeth in pain.

"It's okay, Loki, they're only going to help." The god relaxed slightly, Pepper holding his hand, as Steve took a warm, wet towel and began sponging away the blood on his chest and stomach. Pepper gently stroked his hair. "You're doing really well," she murmured, easing his anxiety somewhat as Tony and Steve wrapped white bandages around the uglier gashes. Loki stared fixedly at the ceiling, pain written in his eyes, though not a sound escaped his mouth.

Tony and Steve grimaced at the red swelling in several places on Loki's body that likely denoted either strained or broken bones. "How many are there?" Steve asked reluctantly.

"Let me see... five ribs, left collarbone, left radius and ulna, sprained right wrist, three fingers on the right hand, right femur, severely bruised right tibia, sprains in both ankles, two right toes and four on the left." Tony tried to keep his voice level as he reeled off the uncomfortably long list. Steve groaned and Pepper sucked in her breath, gently squeezing Loki's hand as he tensed, closing his eyes.

Tony and Steve began setting the bones, wrapping some in casts. Loki was silent, though his breath was labored and his grip on Pepper's hand tightened so that it was painful. She made no comment, not wanting to upset him further, and waited patiently for Tony and Steve to finish.

"That's all for now," Tony said in relief as he and Steve leaned back, having just wrapped half of Loki in white gauze and hardening plaster. Some of the tension drained from Loki's face, but he was still fearful, his features gaunt and haggard. He looked exhausted; dark circles hung under his eyes, and he was extremely pale, almost white. Loki seemed to want nothing more than sleep, but was too afraid to succumb with the others so close.

"You can rest, Loki. You've done really well. Hopefully you can heal now," Pepper said kindly. Tony and Steve stood up, sore from sitting while bent over for so long. Steve glanced questioningly at Loki, then Pepper, wondering if they should stay or leave Loki alone. Thinking that Loki might feel safer by himself, Pepper tried to slowly stand, but Loki instinctively clutched her hand in a surprisingly strong grip. She hesitated, unsure of what to do. "You want me to stay?"

Loki started suddenly, quickly letting go of Pepper's hand and cringing in expectation of punishment for trying to detain her. "It's okay, Loki. I'll stay if you want me to." She looked at Steve and Tony, who understood and moved over one of the neighboring beds so that it was a couple feet from Loki's. "I'm going to change out of my work clothes, and then I'll come back for the rest of the night, okay?" Loki didn't look pleased when she left, leaving two men behind.

"You like Pepper?" Tony asked with a hint of amusement as she disappeared down the hallway. Loki's eyes shot nervously to him, wary of his intent. "Oh, it's fine if you do. I mean, I agree, she's wonderful, isn't she?" Steve grinned, thinking of his own fondness for the perky woman. Tony was certainly a lucky man... and so was Loki.

Pepper returned several minutes later, wearing a white T-shirt and blue pajama pants. She kissed Tony goodnight, smiling at the two Avengers as they left. Tony instructed Jarvis to keep an extra careful watch on the infirmary (or he'd be demoted to a coffeemaker).

"Do you want the lights on or off?" Pepper asked, reaching for the light switch. Loki shook his head, his face panicked as her hand neared the switch. "On, I guess." Loki watched her as she laid down in the adjacent bed, brows furrowed in perplexity. "Good night, Loki," Pepper murmured, breath growing regular several minutes later as she drifted to sleep.

Loki lay awake a while longer, still gazing at the sleeping woman, immeasurably comforted by her presence even though he did not understand her concern. Eventually his eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

"I have found him, my lord. He hides among the humans."

The foul creature knelt before his master, relaying his information. He fell hastily backwards when the other stood, evil features twisting into something horribly reminiscent of a smile.

"The humans? They befriend him? How curious..." Thanos paced around his throne, teeth bared at the dark heavens. "I enjoy this. Let him think himself safe. Let him believe we have lost him. Let the Asgardians believe he has escaped punishment. We will have him, and the petty humans, in the end."

"Yes, my lord."


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchos gracias for all the lovely reviews! I hope you like the new chapter. **

* * *

_"You stand before me, Loki Odinson, a traitor to Asgard." _

_Loki burned_ with_ the desire to speak. He was not an Odinson. He was not the only traitor to Asgard. The other stood by Odin's side, in a disgustingly royal scarlet cape, holding the hammer he didn't deserve. Thor had tried to destroy Jotunheim. Why was he not hauled before Odin in a humiliating trial? _

_"Your crimes are great. Your punishment must be equally so." _

_A murmur of assent rippled through the courtroom. Loki glanced at the scornful faces, all so condemning of him. They were arrayed in a vast semicircle, Odin and Thor in the center, all bearing down on Loki with their conceited disdain, turning up their noses at the disgraced prince who stood, muzzled and chained, in the center of the courtroom. Hatred coursed through his blood like poison, his fingers itching to strangle each and every one of them. _

_What would Odin decree? What punishment would the great and wise Allfather find fitting for his undeserving son? Eternal solitude, perhaps. That was likely. Hide Loki out of sight so that he could never tarnish Asgard's golden halls again. Or maybe he would be made a servant to Thor, or worse, the Midgardians. Perhaps, if Odin felt especially vicious, he might sentence Loki to eternal torture. Odin was known for rather... creative punishments. Loki was vaguely curious as to what he might concoct this time. _

_"Though you deserve great pain for your actions, you are a former prince of this realm, and therefore your sentence will not be carried out in Asgard." _

_Loki tensed. What did this mean? Were they sending him to Midgard? _

_"You will be returned to your allies, the Chitauri, who will decide your fate." _

_Loki's scream was muffled against the metal of the muzzle, his wide eyes fixing on Odin with terrified urgency. They couldn't send him back there, not to them, they hated him, death from them would be a sweet mercy- _

_He was shaking, sweating, Thor was walking towards him, this couldn't be happening, they couldn't be offering him to those monsters- _

_Thor stood before him, maintaining a sickening air of wisdom. "This is for the best, brother. Someday you will return." _

_Return? The Chitauri would only return him when there was nothing of him left to be returned, when he was an empty shell alive only because they denied him death. Loki desperately tried to speak, to make Thor understand what he was doing, but he could not, his mouth was blocked. _

_Odin stood, raising his spear, pointing it at Loki. "Loki Odinson-" _

_Loki screamed again and fell to his knees before Thor, clutching his scarlet cape with deathly pale hands, green eyes burning with a plea, a plea for mercy, to be able to speak and tell them what they were condemning him to. _

_"Convincing as always, brother, but I am no longer fooled by your tricks. Father is just, and I trust his judgment." _

_Tears streamed from Loki's eyes. He tugged desperately at Thor, trying so hard to make him see that he wasn't lying, but he already knew that no one would believe him. _

_Two guards strode forward, roughly grabbing Loki's arms to pull him away. He gripped Thor's cape harder, trying to shout through the muzzle, but Thor's face was blank. The guards pulled harder, and Loki was torn away from Thor, hands still clutching shreds of scarlet fabric. Loki writhed, screaming against the muzzle, until one of the guards struck him in the side, and he fell to the ground, winded. His blurred eyes saw Odin extending the spear once again, heard the echoing words "-and I cast you out-" before he was thrown from Asgard to the realm of the Chitauri. _

_They were waiting for him. _

"Loki? Are you all right? Loki?"

The face of Pepper Potts burst into Loki's vision as he jolted awake, the nightmare suddenly replaced by a large, dimly lit room and a very concerned woman.

"You were crying," she said anxiously, feeling Loki's forehead. He instinctively drew back from her touch. Pepper gently took one of his hands, searching for the pulse in his wrist. It was far too rapid. "Are you okay?"

Loki didn't respond, staring at her with wide eyes, still seized with the terror of the memory. Pepper grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped the tears form his eyes, her face full of pity.

"Whatever it was you were dreaming about, Loki, it can't find you here," she said softly. He regarded her warily, though her kindness seemed to dispel a little of his fear. Pepper still worried at his lack of speech. An idea suddenly occured to her, and she left Loki's side, crossing the room and rummaging in a large cabinet. Several seconds later, she returned with a spiral-bound notebook and a pen. "Can you write?" she asked Loki, holding the notebook and pen before him.

Loki's eyes narrowed at the objects, but he tentatively reached for the pen, glancing nervously at Pepper before taking it. He pushed himself up a little with his less injured arm, taking the offered notebook, and looking at Pepper with unspoken question in his hollow face.

"I'll ask you something simple. Do you know who we all are?"

Loki held the pen in his slightly trembling hand as though it were foreign, taking at least a minute to trace his answer. His writing was shaky and uneven, but Pepper was able to discern the words.

_I remember everything _

"That's good," Pepper said encouragingly. "How are you feeling?"

Loki tensed and looked at Pepper with fear and suspicion. Seeing nothing but sympathetic anxiety on her face, he answered.

_I do not know why this should concern you, but if you must know, I have healed somewhat since last night _

"Does anything hurt?" Pepper said with trepidation. Loki again seemed suspicious of her question.

_Yes. Not too badly. Why do you wish to know this? _

Pepper didn't like his answer. "Because we're trying to help you."

_I attacked your planet and murdered your people. I am rejected by both Jotunheim and Asgard. What does my welfare matter to you? _

Pepper didn't know how to answer. So this was why Loki was so afraid of them? He didn't think he deserved help? His fear made sense, now - if he thought himself worthless, then any care they gave him must have some ulterior motive.

"What happened a year ago wasn't okay. But what they did to you in Asgard is far, far worse than anything you could possibly have deserved. Nothing justifies torture. We're helping you because you need it, because your family abandoned you. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Loki stared at the ground, sharp green eyes glistening a little. His slender fingers held the sheets in an iron grip, and he was trembling slightly - but not from fear this time. There was a spark of something in his eyes, only for a moment, but undeniably there - a spark of _hope_.

"Loki," she asked quietly, after several minutes of silence, "you did say all these injuries came from Asgard?"

Loki tensed, nodded briefly and then cringed, looking fearfully around the room.

"Is this what Odin-"

The effect upon saying the Allfather's name was immediate. Loki scrambled off the bed, falling heavily to the floor and curling into a tight ball, shaking and clutching his hair as he sobbed into his knees.

"Loki!" Pepper cried, kneeling on the ground a few feet from the terrified god. "I didn't mean to scare you..."

He didn't acknowledge her words. Pepper thought uncomfortably that so far, both times they'd mentioned Thor and Odin had produced a violently fearful reaction. Had Odin and Thor been the ones torturing him? Surely Thor couldn't be that cruel.

"I'm sorry," Pepper whispered. "I don't want you to be scared, Loki. They don't know you're here. We won't let them take you back, if that's what you think is going to happen."

Something in her words seemed to startle Loki, because he looked up sharply, regarding her with tear-streaked eyes. He loosened his grip on his inky hair, holding out one of his hands as though asking for something. Pepper understood, quickly retrieving the notebook.

_You will not send me back? _

"No, of course not," Pepper answered.

_You will allow me to serve my sentence here? _

"You're not serving a sentence."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows, not completely reassured, but not as frightened either.

The door to the infirmary opened, and Loki tensed as Tony walked in, carrying a bagel, a cup of coffe, and a bowl of dry Cheerios. Pepper brightened, walking over and gratefully taking the coffee as Tony kissed her cheek.

"How's it going with Reindeer Games?" he whispered, setting the bagel and Cheerios on the nightstand. "Is he in love with you yet?"

"Tony!" Pepper remonstrated, glancing at Loki. He'd lifted himself back onto the bed and was watching the pair warily.

"What got him all worked up a few minutes ago?"

"I mentioned..." Pepper lowered her voice, speaking right into Tony's ear, "his adoptive father."

"That's what freaked him out?" Tony said, surprised. "I thought you'd suggested a haircut."

Pepper punched him in the arm, though she was smiling. "I assume the Cheerios are for him?"

"Didn't know if Rock of Ages was hungry yet," Tony replied, shrugging. "Have you asked him?"

Pepper shook her head, then turned to Loki. "Are you hungry at all?"

Loki froze, breath quickening. He involuntarily raised his bandaged hands to cover his mouth, shrinking back against the bed.

_"Does it want to eat? Is the little prince hungry?" _

_The Chitauri crowded around Loki, prodding him with their twisted fingers, jeering when he winced. He was chained against a jagged rock wall, unable to defend himself as they tormented him. He knew the worst was yet to come; they were only testing his resilience now. _

_"Come, Jotun runt, surely you miss the great royal feasts!" _

_The others joined in the cruel laughter, and a great shout arose as several hulking warriors approached, carrying a barrel of something Loki didn't want to see. The Chitauri reached in, pulling out handfuls of spiny, writhing worms, shrieking with delight as the threw handfuls of the creatures at the bound god. The worms latched onto his skin, crawling up his body and trying to burrow under the muzzle. He screamed, thrashing against the wall, eliciting fresh jeers from the Chitauri as he tried in vain to rid himself on the worms that clustered around his jaw. _

"Loki?"

The memory evaporated. Loki slowly withdrew his hands from his mouth, flushing slightly in embarrassment at his own weakness; Pepper and Tony watched him with concern. Pepper sat down next to his bed.

"It's okay if you don't want to, but if you're hungry, you can eat. I didn't mean to scare you before."

Thankfully, Loki didn't panic this time.

_I do not understand why you offer me choices, my preference is insignificant. But if you wish to know, I do not need food. _

Pepper knew that wasn't true - Loki did need food - his bones jutted alarmingly from his emaciated frame. She was about to say so when Tony pulled her aside.

"I know he looks like a Halloween decoration right now, but he can probably last a little longer. If he's going to trust us, we need to let him make decisions," Tony whispered. Pepper finally relented, though not completely. She approached Loki again.

"It's okay if you don't want to eat right now... But are you thirsty? I don't think you've had anything to drink yet."

A strange look crossed Loki's face at her words. He seemed to be battling himself for several seconds, before writing an answer and nervously giving her the notebook.

_If I am allowed water I will take it _

Pepper looked elatedly at Loki, who flinched, expecting displeasure. His reaction hardly dimmed Pepper's joy at his response, though. Loki was giving her an opportunity to prove her words.

"You aren't 'allowed' or 'not allowed' anything, Loki. Of course you can have water. All you have to do is ask." Pepper walked over to a table with a pitcher and two glasses. She filled one, then, on second thought, filled the other. Loki might be reassured if she drank as well, to show that there was no poison. She sat across from his bed, handing Loki a glass, then drinking from her own. Loki watched it empty into her mouth, waiting perhaps for her to seize up suddenly or cry in pain. Nothing of the sort happened, however, and he tentatively raised the glass to his lips, tilting it infinitesimally so that a few drops ran through his lips. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead as he swallowed, waiting for the inevitable agony, for Pepper to laugh and call him a fool for trusting her. The water, however, proved harmless. Pepper smiled at her victory as he drank a little more, glad that he had trusted her just this little bit, and also that he had the presence of mind not to drain the entire glass. Loki set the cup down, then took the notebook.

_What must I do in return_

Not quite a victory, then. But close enough.

"Nothing, Loki. You don't have to do anything."

* * *

Frigga waited patiently outside the throne room for Odin to emerge. She could have gone in, but he was speaking with several particularly important diplomats at the moment, and she didn't want to interrupt or have her conversation heard.

Some time later, Odin and several men finally appeared, Odin accompanying them to the palace doors to bid them farewell. He returned, looking tired but pleased.

"How was it?" Frigga asked as she walked with her husband back to their chambers. "Was it about the treaty?"

"It was. All is well." Odin replied. "I should have had Thor with me. He is less skilled in political matters than some, and the experience would be of great benefit."

Frigga smiled. "He is with his friends. I think they have gone on a hunt." She lowered her voice. "Tell me, how is Loki?"

The mention of his wayward son did not please Odin. "He is well."

"I worry for him," Frigga said, keeping the anger from her voice so that she seemed only a concerned mother. "I know he never liked much company, but to be alone so far below us... I shall be glad when he is released."

Odin laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I wish to teach him the value of family. Sometimes these lessons can be learned best through deprivation. You need not fear for him. He is safe, here in Asgard."

Frigga's blood was boiling. Odin was lying, she knew it. But she kept her anger in check. Tomorrow she would search for her son.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for all the follows and reviews! Unfortunately the next update may take a little longer, but I'll get it up as soon as I can. Meanwhile, on with the show.**

* * *

The chess game was Steve's idea. Pepper had wanted to do something with Loki, to keep his mind off bad memories. Steve suggested chess, thinking Loki might like a strategy game. The captain was right.

It had taken some coaxing to convince Loki that they wouldn't be angry if he captured one of Steve's pieces, but Loki's nerves had quickly vanished as the game progressed. They all realized what a truly brilliant strategist he was; he checkmated Steve in fifteen minutes.

"You should play Natasha sometime," Tony remarked as Steve set up the pieces for a second round. "None of us have managed to beat her yet. I even played her when she was drunk and I lost half my pieces before she remembered my name."

Loki's attention was fixed raptly on the board. He looked almost happy, though he still winced when someone moved quickly or came too close to him. But if they needed any evidence that his mind was mostly intact, they had it when he checkmated Steve again, this time in under ten minutes. Steve knocked over his cornered king, smiling.

"You're pretty good at this. Ever played before?"

Loki shook his head, and Tony choked on his drink. "-The hell?" he spluttered. "You'll kill Natasha."

A faint pink tinge colored Loki's cheeks, and he looked at Steve, wanting to play again.

"Anyone else want to try?" Steve asked hopefully. "It's pretty brutal."

Tony jumped up. "I volunteer as tribute!" Pepper rolled her eyes as the billionaire took his place opposite Loki. The game barely lasted five minutes.

"Who's the reigning world chess champion?" Tony asked as Loki cornered his king, ending the game. "We need to call him up. This is unreal. We ought to make you start out with only a king and a pawn. Just to be fair."

"Oh, don't be such a bad loser, Tony," Steve said.

"Okay, what else can we do?" Pepper looked at the two Avengers. "Unless you can think of a game that'll last at least twenty minutes."

"Monopoly?" Tony suggested. Steve balked and Loki seemed confused. "Well... there's always UNO. Or Scrabble. Or that one where you take a shot every time-"

"Tony!" Pepper and Steve yelled in unison.

"We could watch a movie," Steve offered.

"That's a good idea," Pepper replied. "Which one?"

Steve and Tony spoke at the same time.

"The Chronicles of Narnia."

"Transformers."

Pepper waited until the other two had finished staring at each other. "Midnight in Paris?"

"Ach, Pepper, you're the only one who likes that movie," Tony grumbled.

"Steve does too!"

"How about Harry Potter?" Steve said quickly, skirting the looming argument. Fortunately, Pepper and Tony agreed. Pepper left to make popcorn and Tony snuck out a scotch he'd hidden in a cabinet. Steve noticed Loki's lost expression first. "You know what a movie is? No? You watch a story on a screen - it's a series of pictures - and it has sound, and - you'll see."

"They have color, now, too," Tony added. Steve rolled his eyes.

Pepper returned with the popcorn and the Sorcerer's Stone DVD. Tony fished a projector from a cabinet, wondering why on earth it was there in the first place, and after a few minutes of tangled wires and a very confused Steve, the movie was set up. Steve carried in a large couch, and the four of them sat down, Loki reluctantly sliding in to the corner and curling up so tightly that Tony wondered if he could breathe. Loki did eat some of the popcorn; not enough to reassure Pepper, but it was a decent start.

Tony had worried that Loki might find the movie 'beneath his Asgardian tastes' or something like that, but he actually seemed quite absorbed in it, and Tony realized that a story about a kid who got bullied his whole life was probably something Loki identified with all too easily. Maybe Snow White would have been a better choice.

"So how'd you like it, Reindeer Games?" Tony asked, yawning, when the movie ended. Loki nodded slightly; his mind seemed to be elsewhere. "Penny for your thoughts?" he added.

Loki made a writing motion with his hand, and Steve handed him the notebook.

_Harry was lucky to find friends_

That knocked the snark right out of Tony. "What do you mean?"

_Not all are so fortunate, or so deserving_

Here we go with the self-esteem issues, Tony thought with dread. Seriously, on an emotional stability scale of suicidal teen to Bruce after the Hulk killed someone, Loki was off the charts. Tony wished his injuries were only physical. He could deal with broken bones. Not broken people.

"I know what you're thinking, Loki," Steve said. "Like we said before, there's no one who doesn't deserve a second chance."

Thankfully, Pepper chose that moment to appear with three ice cream cartons. "Vanilla, rocky road, or mint?" she asked. Steve opted for vanilla, Pepper and Tony took rocky road, and, after several minutes of coaxing and hesitation, Loki chose mint.

"Anyone up for the Chamber of Secrets?" Tony asked.

Steve scratched his head. "Which one is that again?"

"It's the second Harry Potter movie, Cap."

Steve and Pepper agreed, and they all settled onto the couch again as Tony put in the Chamber of Secrets DVD. He noticed with satisfaction that Loki consumed his entire bowl of ice cream in the first ten minutes of the movie.

"You want some more?" Tony whispered, leaning over. Loki looked startled. He raised his eyebrows tentatively, taken aback by the offer. "I'll take that as a yes." Tony grabbed the bowl and emptied half of what remained in the carton into it. Loki looked like a small child on Christmas when Tony gave it to him, and the billionaire impatiently brushed his eyes. He was _not_ tearing up.

Pepper announced that she had to leave after the second movie ended; she had a board meeting for Stark Industries.

"You know, Tony, it wouldn't be frowned upon if you were to show up at a meeting once in a while," she said. "Being the owner of Stark Industries and all that."

"But you're doing a marvelous job on your own," Tony replied, resolutely remaining on the couch. "I'd hate to get in the way."

"Well, try not to be too productive while I'm gone."

"Oh, me and Spangles and Rudolph are going to have a wonderful time, aren't we? Just as long as I don't have to play another game of chess."

Loki didn't look pleased when Pepper left, but he was hardly worse off with the two men. They whiled away the hours with several games of Scrabble, all of which Loki won (to no one's surprise).

Neither Tony nor Steve noticed Loki's growing fear as clouds gathered in the sky, threatening a storm.

* * *

The board meeting was dull, as usual, but Pepper was in high spirits when she left. She'd needed a break from the emotional ordeal of caring for Loki, and the Stark business was a welcome, if not terribly exciting, relief. Walking back to the tower, she passed her favorite shoe store, and decided suddenly that she could do do with a new pair of dressy flats. She hadn't been shoe shopping in much too long.

Pepper entered the store and browsed for several minutes. She was trying on a pair of glossy black ballet flats when she realized another customer had been standing beside her for quite some time, She rose and turned to see a tall, blonde woman regarding her with strikingly majestic blue eyes.

"Miss Potts?" The woman said in a strange accent that sounded almost... like Loki's. Pepper answered warily.

"Yes?"

"It is such lovely weather here. Perfect for a stroll, don't you think?" The woman smiled kindly, turning and walking out of the store. After a moment of hesitation, Pepper followed her, suspicious but burning with curiosity.

The blonde woman led Pepper to Central Park, only a few blocks away, and they walked for several minutes down a secluded path, until the woman suddenly stopped, facing Pepper.

"You have my son."

It was a statement, not a question. Pepper swallowed. "Who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me, I should have introduced myself. I am Queen Frigga, of Asgard."

"You're looking for Loki?" Pepper asked, a little skeptically. Weren't the Asgardians the ones who had tortured Loki?.

Frigga sighed. "To make a lengthy tale brief, I was told that, after his arrival in Asgard, Loki was sent to the dungeons far below the palace, to remain alone until he had learned humility. I was forbidden to see him." She paused, her regal face shadowed with sadness. "I recently inquired of Heimdall, our Gatekeeper, whether Loki fared well, and I learned that Heimdall had been ordered not to speak of Loki, which I thought strange, because all knew what Odin had decreed for my son. Heimdall told me in a... roundabout manner that Loki was not where Odin had said he was. I mentioned my son to Odin, and he assured me that Loki was, indeed, below the palace. Then, however, I sensed the lie."

Pepper was stunned by Frigga's story. "Loki... appeared on the roof yesterday night, severely injured and terrified of everyone who came near him. It was all we could do to clean him up without him dying of fright. And he practically has a heart attack every time we mention-" she quickly cut off, realizing that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"What?" Frigga said sharply. "You need not fear me, Miss Potts, I seek only to help my son."

"Loki had a very... bad reaction when we mentioned Odin and Thor."

That troubled Frigga more than the news of Loki's injuries. "Are you sure?"

Pepper nodded.

"I do not know what this all means," Frigga said darkly, "but something evil is afoot. How badly was my son wounded?"

"It's pretty bad," Pepper said, not wanting to elaborate, but Frigga clearly wanted more. "He has a lot of bruises and broken bones, and he's extremely malnourished. When we found him, he... was still wearing that muzzle. He hasn't spoken a word to us yet."

Frigga blanched. "I do not think this happened in Asgard."

"Loki told us it did."

"We may not be as lenient as Midgard, but we do have standards. No prisoner would ever receive such treatment in our realm."

"Then where has he been for the past year?"

"I do not know, yet," Frigga said sadly. "Thank you, Miss Potts, for caring for my son. I am in your debt."

"Don't you want to see him?"

"I greatly desire to. But it is too likely that some enchantment will reveal him to Odin if I come too near. I trust you and your friends. My dear Loki has had more kindness in this short time from you than from Asgard in so many long years."

"Thank you, Frigga," Pepper replied, smiling.

"And now I depart in search of answers," Frigga turned to leave. "I hope to meet again under happier skies." She strode down the path, disappearing in a burst of golden haze.

* * *

Tony, Steve, and Loki were in the middle of a particularly intense game of Scrabble when Pepper walked in. She whispered urgently to Tony, who followed her out again, leaving Steve alone with Loki.

"Well, I guess Tony loses by default, then," Steve said with forced humor. He was troubled, and Loki sensed his anxiety, tensing a little and looking fearfully out the window, where the sky was a slate grey and a few drops of water splattered on the glass.

Several minutes of uncomfortable silence passed. "I have no idea what that was about," Steve said as he returned the Scrabble pieces to the box. "Don't let it worry you. Pepper was just at a Stark Industries meeting. It's probably about Tony's horrible public relations. Or that incident last weekend."

Loki shook himself, turning to Steve with what he hoped was an inquisitive expression.

"Tony threw a huge party, drank too much, and got too cozy with some of the... Well, I'm surprised Pepper forgave him already." Steve put the Scrabble game back in the cabinet, noticing the shadows under Loki's eyes when he returned. "Are you tired yet? It's about nine."

Loki nodded, and Steve helped him back to the bed. Loki lowered himself gingerly onto the mattress, grimacing at the weight on his bandaged limbs. Steve went to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth, emerging a few minutes later clad in a pair of Iron Man pajamas. Loki smirked ever so slightly.

"Christmas present from Tony. We all got them. Except for Natasha, he gave her... nevermind. Needless to say, she hasn't worn them. Not that I would know," Steve added quickly, turning a fiery red. He slipped off his socks, then crawled into the bed Pepper had slept in the night before. Jarvis turned out all the lights except for the lamp beside Loki's bed, "'Night, Loki," Steve mumbled. He was asleep within minutes.

Loki lay awake, staring at the rain outside. Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance, and he shuddered, burying his head in the pillow. Sleep did not come.

* * *

A booming crash of thunder woke Steve. He sat up, startled, looking around the room. The clock read 2:05 AM. He rubbed his eyes, then realized with a jolt that Loki's bed was empty.

"Damn," he whispered, quickly rising and squinting around the room. Had Loki left the infirmary? Surely he would have collapsed before he reached the door. White light flashed, and the thunder boomed again as dark, glistening rain pounded the windows. "Loki? Are you in here?"

No answer. Steve looked under the beds and in the corners. Perplexed, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. The sight made him want to punch someone.

Loki was curled up on the floor under the sink, arms covering his head, shaking with erratic sobs. He flinched horribly at each rumble of thunder, fingers tightening in their grip on his hair.

"Loki..." Steve knelt on the cold tile in front of the cowering god. "Loki, it's okay, it's only a thunderstorm." He placed a hand on Loki's shoulder; Loki trembled violently at his touch. "No one's going to hurt you. It's just rain and a little lightning. It'll pass."

Steve gently prised Loki's arms from his head, revealing his tear-streaked face. "Hey, look at me," he said gently. "You're safe here."

Loki unbent a little, taking several deep breaths. He began to crawl out from under the sink when thunder burst directly over the tower, rattling the windows and causing the lights to flicker. Loki made a strangled noise, clutching at Steve and burying his face in the soldier's shirt, shaking like a wounded animal. Caught off guard by Loki's reaction, Steve wrapped his arms around the quivering god, holding him against his chest.

They stayed that way for half an hour, until the storm had receded, lessening to a distant rumble. Loki's sobs quieted, and he fell asleep in Steve's arms. Steve carefully lifted him from the ground and carried him back to the bed, pulling the covers over him and wiping the still moist tears from his eyes. Steve had a horrible suspicion that this fear of thunder was connected to Thor. Try as he might, he couldn't fall asleep again, and he found himself staring at Loki's painfully thin face. Thor better have a damn good explanation for this, Steve thought, clenching his fists. Or he'd shove Mjolnir down his throat and punch him straight to hell.


	5. Chapter 5

"Holy heck," Tony breathed when Pepper told him about her unexpected meeting with Frigga. He emptied his drink in one gulp. "This is bad."

"You think?" Pepper looked shaken. They sat at the bar in Tony's kitchen, listening to the rain tapping on the building as thunder rumbled in the clouds. "Tony, Loki went missing for a whole year. And Odin seems to be behind it."

"What's bothering me is that Mighty Hammer hasn't shown up yet. If he knows Loki's here, you'd think he'd have broken down the door to see him."

"Unless Frigga hasn't told Thor," Pepper said slowly, "which would mean that Thor is somehow involved in whatever's going on."

"Thor's not the brightest bulb in the box, but I can't see him being twisted enough to let this happen to his little brother, adopted or not."

"But where was Loki?" Pepper repeated. The question nagged at her. "And why won't he tell us?"

Tony fiddled with his glass, his face darkening. "Probably because whoever it was threatened to torture the living daylights out of him if he said a word."

Pepper paled. "If he said a word... Tony, do you think that's why Loki isn't talking? Because they beat him for it?"

"That's sick," Tony said in horror. "I remember when he invaded a year ago, he wouldn't shut up. What it must have taken to make him that scared of just _talking_... that's sick."

"Do you think Loki will tell us who did this to him, if we ask?"

"No."

"Why?'

"He's afraid they'll find him."

"But they can't," Pepper said, then hesitated. "Can they?"

* * *

The first rays of sunlight had barely reached the windows when Steve awoke. As the events of the night returned to him, he looked over to Loki's bed. It was empty again. One of the sheets was missing.

Steve groaned. Where had Loki gone now? He went over to the bathroom, expecting to find him under the sink again - but no one was there. "Loki?" he called, looking around the infirmary. Jarvis would have notified them if Loki left, so he had to still be in here somewhere. Steve looked under the beds and in the corners, then sighed in frustration. "Jarvis - did you see Loki get up during the night?"

_Twice, sir.  
_  
"Where did he go the second time?"

_The linen cabinet, I believe.  
_  
Steve strode over to the large cabinet and cautiously opened the doors. He was greeted by a white face and glinting emerald eyes. "There you are," he said in relief, bending down to Loki's level. The god had squeezed himself inside between two stacks of clean pillows, hugging his knees to his chest and clutching the blanket as though it might save his life. He quivered as Steve reached towards him, backing as far into the cabinet as he possibly could.

"Is this about Tho- the thunder again?" Steve asked, deciding not to use the thunder god's name. Loki bit his lip, then nodded almost imperceptibly. His eyes were downcast, and his pale cheeks colored slightly, as though he were embarrassed by his fear. "It's okay, plenty of people don't like storms," Steve reassured him.

Loki's hold on the sheets softened, and he looked at Steve for an instant before returning his gaze to the floor.

"So, I guess you're not coming out anytime soon..." Steve said, sighing. Loki shook his head. "Well, is there anything you want?" the captain asked after a pause. "I can bring you water, or something to eat, or a book if you think you'll get bored sitting with the pillows all day." Loki looked at him, perplexed, then shook his head, though somewhat reluctantly. Steve smiled. "I'll get some water. And popcorn. You liked that, didn't you?"

There was only confusion on Loki's face as Steve rose and strode across the room. "Hey, Jarvis, I need some popcorn. And some books. Ask Pepper what she thinks Loki would like," Steve said, filling a glass from the pitcher on the nightstand. He took the water over to Loki, setting it down on the floor in front of the cabinet. A few minutes later, Loki was still eyeing the water when Pepper and Tony walked in, carrying the entire Harry Potter series and a warm bag of popcorn. Both looked tired, but Pepper brightened when she saw Loki, even though he was still in the cabinet.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" she said, smiling as she knelt in front of the cabinet. "Sorry about all the thunder last night; we'll let you sleep somewhere else next time. It's supposed to be sunny today, though. Are you sure you don't want any water?" She held up the glass, offering it to Loki. He reached out tentatively, finally taking it and drinking a little, less suspiciously than the first time.

"How does she do it?" Steve whispered to Tony as Pepper managed to persuade Loki to eat some of the popcorn too. Tony shrugged.

"At least Rock of Ages has good taste in women, if not in hairstyles," Tony said, smirking, though Steve sensed that his humor was somewhat forced.

"What's the matter? You and Pepper both look like you haven't slept."

Tony ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "Long story, bro. Pepper met someone yesterday, who... knew some things. Actually we're still trying to decide whether to tell Loki or not."

"We shouldn't keep anything from him," Steve said, frowning. "That would do more harm than good."

"We'll see," Tony muttered.

Pepper was now sitting on a pile of pillows, next to the cabinet, while Loki rather furtively ate more of the popcorn, glancing at her every few seconds as though afraid she would scold him for taking too much.

"Hey, Pepper," Tony called, "I'm going upstairs with Stars and Stripes, okay?"

"Alright."

Tony blew her a kiss before he left with Steve, who almost exploded with questions once the infirmary door shut behind them.

"Easy, now, Cap," Tony said, halting Steve's flood of inquiries. "I'll tell you in a minute."

The two men made their way down to the kitchen, where Tony brewed himself a coffee and sat down at the table with Steve.

"So. To make a long story very short, Pepper had a little chat with Frigga - Loki's sort-of mother - yesterday. Basically Loki's been missing for the past year."

Steve was shocked. "Missing? How?"

"No idea. Frigga thought he was in some dungeon below the palace, but apparently Odin was lying, because wherever he's been since Thor took him back, it wasn't Asgard."

"Odin - what? Why would he lie?"

Tony stared at his coffee. "That's the scary part. Because Frigga had no explanation for the fact that Loki looked like the lone survivor of a chainsaw massacre when he got here. Or how he got here. Or where he got here from."

"What about Thor?"

"It seems like he thought Loki was in Asgard too. Unless he was in on it."

"I think he was. In on it, I mean. You remember how scared Loki was when we found him on the roof? That was nothing compared to how he looked in the bathroom last night. He was terrified of the thunder. I think he thought Thor was coming." Steve looked very troubled.

"I know we were all pretty pissed with Loki when Thor took him back... But Thor was the one who kept insisting that there was 'good in him' and that he wasn't totally gone. I thought he'd be the one pleading for Loki to get off with a little community service, instead of..." he trailed off uncomfortably.

"I don't get it either," Steve replied. Would Thor really have consented to such a harsh punishment for his little brother?

"And Pepper and I are wondering if we should tell Loki that Frigga came."

"Why wouldn't you tell him?"

Tony sighed. "Well, so far, saying 'Thor' and 'Odin' has scared Loki out of whatever wits he has left, and we're afraid he'll die of fright if he learns that someone from Asgard was here. He'll think they're trying to take him back."

"But Frigga doesn't want to do that," Steve replied. "She wants to find out what happened to him."

"Do you think that'll make a difference?"

Steve considered. "Let's just mention Frigga to him, see if he freaks out. If not, we can tell him more."

Tony stared into his coffee, eyes dark with lack of sleep. "Sounds like a plan, Cap."

* * *

Pepper snapped the laptop shut, yawning and sighing in relief. Tony really should be doing some of this, she thought, Stark Industries being his company and all that. It wouldn't hurt him to fill out a spreadsheet or write a press release once in a while. Tired and craving coffee, she started to rise, but was arrested by an unexpected tug on the back of her shirt. She turned around to see Loki's hand clamped on her blouse.

"I'm just going to get coffee," she said, surprised. Loki, though he looked terrified, didn't loosen his grip. The unspoken plea in his face made her stomach twist with pity. She sat down again. "What do you want?"

Loki averted his eyes to the floor, ashamed but unwilling to release her. She turned around, taking his hand in hers and gently prising the thin fingers from her shirt. "Alright, I'll stay," she said kindly. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips moved, as though he were trying to speak. There was no sound other than his breathing, however, and after a few moments he abandoned the effort. "Loki? What's wrong?"

He shook his head slightly, still refusing to make eye contact with her. Pepper felt his pulse quicken under her fingers. She had an uncomfortable idea as to what caused his agitation.

"Loki, whatever happened with Thor, you're safe here," she said softly, pressing his hand. "We won't let it happen again."

Water glistened in Loki's eyes as he breathed unevenly, his hands shaking. He buried his face in his knees, trembling with erratic sobs.

"Hey, hey," Pepper murmured, reaching for his face. "It'll be okay, Loki. Thor can't find you here."

Loki shivered at her touch, looking up at her with teary eyes. She smiled at him, feeling her own eyes burn as she gently pulled on his hand, forcing him to move from where he had wedged himself against the wall of the cabinet. "We're your friends, Loki."

He slowly crawled from the cabinet, tears streaming from his eyes. Pepper wrapped an arm around his frail back as he leaned against her, crying into her shoulder as she stroked his hair. They sat together for an hour, at least, before Loki began to calm down.

"Feel better?" Pepper asked, smiling. Loki's response was to press his head harder into her shoulder. "If you want to talk about it..." she looked hopefully at him. He tensed, and she quickly amended her statement. "You don't have to. But it will help." She took his hand again, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be here when you're ready."

* * *

Ivar never missed a chance to attend a royal feast. Tonight was no exception; the Allfather had invited all members of his council to the palace, in order to celebrate... He couldn't remember what. But the reason was unimportant; what mattered was the roast boar and barrels of aged mead awaiting him.

The ride through the streets was pleasant; the sun radiated its soft evening glow, the golden city dimming as little lights began to twinkle in the windows. Ivar soon reached the palace, which seemed to hum with joy and energy as the sun set. He made his way to the dining hall, taking his seat along the long, golden table, immediately helping himself to several pieces of fruit.

The young man seated next to Ivar was unremarkable in appearance, except for his kind, gentle blue eyes. He regarded Ivar with a strange curiosity; someone more perceptive than Ivar might have noticed the spark of fierce anger hiding in the young man's amiable features.

It was several moments before Ivar, looking around impatiently for the servants bringing the main course, noticed his neighbor. Deciding that some conversation might distract him from his hunger, he addressed the young man.

"How goes it with you, lad? I am Ivar, a member of the Allfather's council. I do not believe I have the honor of your acquaintance," Ivar said in his deep, gruff voice.

"Oh, pardon me, my name is Frey," the youth replied, studying Ivar with his gentle, though penetrating gaze. "My father, too, is in the council."

"Is he indeed?" Ivar looked around again. Did King Odin intend to starve his guests?

Frey spoke again. "I think my father mentioned you to me, after the trial of that exiled prince."

"Exiled..." Ivar thought for a moment. "Oh! Yes. Him. Rather an unpleasant affair."

A host of servants emerged, carrying goblets of mead. Ivar grinned, quickly draining and refilling the drink he was offered. His mood mellowed as he imbibed more of the excellent draft.

"And unpleasant affair, indeed," Frey replied lightly. "My father was sorry to see the Allfather forced to punish his son in such a manner."

The mead seemed rather stronger than normal... Ivar's head was unusually foggy, even though he hadn't really drunk much yet. The drink was superb, however, and he felt a strong desire to converse with this pleasant-faced young man. "Ah, lad, I pitied our king. It must have been terrible for him. But he bore it well. As did Prince Thor."

Frey sighed. "How ungrateful the Allfather's second son must have been... My father believes he fully deserved what King Odin decreed for him."

Something in the back of Ivar's mead-ridden mind told him that this was something he wasn't supposed to be saying, but he brushed the thought aside. "Certainly, certainly. I myself thought it strangely lenient - returning him to his allies - but he didn't seem at all pleased with his sentence. As I do recall, he made quite a scene when the guards dragged him away... He refused to let go of Prince Thor's cape. But he was just up to his tricks... The Chitauri, disgusting as they are, will not do him any real harm."

Frey's face turned completely white. He rose from his seat, bowing to Ivar. "A pleasure to meet you, good Ivar. But I fear my father demands my presence." And with that, the young man was gone.

Ivar shrugged, pudgy face brightening as the servants emerged again, carrying several roasted boars. His new friend was quickly forgotten.

Frey exited the dining hall, striding swiftly away until he was alone in a dimly lit corridor. He glanced around him, making sure he was unseen, then closed his eyes. A golden haze enveloped his body, and when it dissipated there stood no longer a young man, but a woman, clad in a flowing white dress, her golden blonde hair hanging around her shoulders. She clenched her slender fists.

"The _Chitauri?_ Odin, what have you _done?"_ Frigga cried, trembling as Ivar's words swam through her head. _"-quite a scene when the guards dragged him away... He refused to let go of Prince Thor's cape-"  
_  
The torches nearby flared with Frigga's anger as she stood, breathing deeply to control her emotions. "Oh, Loki," she whispered, her regal face in her hands. "My son, forgive me... You did not deserve this..."

She straightened, her tears giving way to an expression of pure rage. "So, Odin, you thought to conceal Loki's true sentence from me by binding your council to secrecy? That was easily overcome. And you dared send my son back to those _monsters_? Pray to the Norns for mercy; you will receive none from me."

* * *

Jarvis' voice echoed through the kitchen, cool and clear. _Sir, Mr. Banner has arrived.  
_  
Tony barely had time to respond before the door to the kitchen opened.

Bruce looked terrible - his hair messy, clothes dirty and rumpled, eyes sagging with fatigue. What scared Tony and Steve, though, was the fury on his normally anxious face.

"You better have an explanation for this, Tony."

Tony stammered. "An explanation - for - what, exactly?"

"You know perfectly well what. Don't play games with me." Bruce's pulse was dangerously rapid. He set down his leather bag, his brown eyes boring into Tony and Steve with an ominous threat.

Steve swallowed. "We're not playing any games, Dr. Banner."

"I see. So Loki's just here for a social visit, is he?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Good news: this is a long chapter. Bad news: college applications are evil, so I might not be able to update as frequently for a while. But I will do my best.**

* * *

There was no time to warn Pepper. Before Tony and Steve could stop him, Bruce reached the infirmary, throwing open the doors and striding in.

Pepper looked up. "Tony, I-" then froze. Loki, who was still sitting next to her, head on her shoulder, jumped violently when he saw Bruce, eyes widening in fear. Pepper quickly stood, placing herself in front of Loki. "Bruce-" she began, then stopped in surprise when he held up a hand to silence her. He was staring curiously at Loki - they had made eye contact - and a strange expression hovered over Banner's face as he regarded the trembling god.

"Hi, I'm Bruce Banner, I don't think we've met," he said, walking over to Loki and bending down, his right hand extened. All were frozen in shock as Loki slowly reached out and grasped Bruce's hand. "I know you met the other guy... But we've never spoken." Bruce's soft brown eyes studied Loki's terrified green ones. Their hands parted, and Bruce stood again. "So how did he end up here?"

Tony shook his head. "Sorry. What the hell was that?"

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows. "What was what?"

"_That_. You were going to go all green giant on us and then you were just shaking hands with the guy you used to remodel my floor a year ago. Did I miss something?"

"Remember when I said I could smell crazy on him?" Bruce asked, gesturing to Loki. "Not anymore."

Tony, Steve, and Pepper looked at each other, completely confused. "Still don't get it," Tony said, lost.

Bruce shrugged. "Maybe you couldn't see it, but last year, when Loki invaded, I saw him on the helicarrier. He... there was this look, in his eyes. Completely deranged. I knew right away he was crazy. But it's gone now. I don't need you guys to tell me he changed. I can see that. But what happened to him?"

The others were still perplexed, but Steve finally answered. "Loki landed on the roof the day before yesterday. We don't know where he came from, but he'd been tortured, and he still had the muzzle on. We cleaned him up, and he's been here since then. He hasn't spoken a word to us. We're still trying to figure out what brought him here, and all we know is what Queen Frigga-" he stopped, realizing his mistake too late.

But Loki's reaction wasn't what they expected. He tensed, but his face brightened, and he leaned forward, eagerly hopeful, wanting Steve to continue. The captain did, though cautiously.

"Queen Frigga visited Pepper yesterday, and she told us that Loki was missing for the past year. Apparently Odin told everyone he was being held somewhere below the palace, but wherever he was, it wasn't there."

Bruce considered for a few moments. "You said he hasn't talked?"

Pepper shook her head. "Not a word."

Bruce turned to Loki, kneeling in front of him. "Why aren't you talking? Are you afraid to?"

Loki stared at the floor, then at Bruce. He was surprisingly unafraid, though still silent. Bruce reached towards his neck. "Can I? I just want to make sure your throat isn't damaged." Loki hesitated, then nodded. Bruce gently ran his thumb along his throat. "No problems there. So you're just choosing not to talk." Loki nodded timidly.

Bruce stood. "Has he eaten anything?"

"He's had some water and popcorn," Pepper said. "And some mint ice cream."

"Were there any problems?"

"Physically, no."

Bruce sighed. "He needs to eat. I know he probably doesn't want to, but it's critical that he does. He's severely underweight."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Tony muttered.

"He also needs to go outside; I don't think he's had any sun exposure lately, and he's probably severely lacking in vitamin D."

"Whatever you say, Doc. Should I call and reserve Central Park?"

Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony before turning to Loki. "Do you want to go outside? It's a beautiful day. We can just go out on the roof; no one will see you there."

Loki bit his lip, eyes fixed on the ground while he considered Pepper's offer, before looking up hopefully at her. She understood his question.

"Yes, of course I'll come with you," she said, smiling. "Do you want Bruce to come too? You seem to get along."

Loki nodded quickly, then flinched, eyes darting to Bruce, who laughed. "Don't worry, I've got the other guy under control." He walked over to Loki, taking his hand and helping him to stand. "Do you guys have some sort of wheelchair?" Bruce asked as Loki's legs shook under his weight.

"Yeah, I think there's one in the closet," Tony replied, opening a small door and pulling out a folded wheelchair. Steve helped him set it up.

"This is the one we used last month," Steve said, smirking. Tony looked at him warily.

"What for?"

"You don't remember? I guess you wouldn't. You were pretty drunk. That's probably why you jumped into a swimming pool from the roof of Clint's apartment building. It was a good thing you had the suit on."

Tony scratched his forehead. "I- what?"

"You were saying something about needing to see Edward."

"Ugh," Tony said, looking sick. "I was definitely drunk."

Even Loki smiled a little at Tony's discomfort. The billionaire glared at Steve before pushing the wheelchair over to Loki. "Okay, Rudolph, I know it isn't Santa's sleigh, but it'll have to do unless you want to hike all the way upstairs."

Loki looked around apprehensively before slowly lowering himself into the chair, glancing gratefully at Bruce.

"Okay, who's the designated driver?" Tony asked, scowling when everyone else quickly turned away and made for the door. "Love you too," he muttered as he pushed Loki out of the infirmary, giving Steve the stink-eye as the captain held the door open. Loki was tense and nervous as they traveled through tower, peering anxiously around corners and through doorways, his thin fingers tightly gripping the arms of the wheelchair.

The clear blue sky greeted them as they emerged onto the roof, the sprawling city spread out beneath them. Loki closed his eyes as the sun warmed his pale skin, relaxing slightly.

"Nicer weather here than in New Delhi," Bruce remarked, taking off his coat. Steve raised his eyebrows.

"You were in India?"

Bruce nodded. "It wasn't too bad... I don't think the other guy liked all the curry, though."

"Hey, how did you know that Reindeer Games was here, anyway?" Tony asked, frowning.

"As much as I hate the other guy, he has a very good sense of smell," Bruce said with a slight grin. "I was coming here anyway, but the moment I arrived, I knew."

Tony was about to respond, but was cut off by a shrill ring from Steve's pocket. The captain pulled out his cell phone, fumbling confusedly with it before Tony rolled his eyes, taking the phone and answering the call.

"You've reached the life model decoy of Stevie-"

_"Not in the mood for your damn games, Tony,"_ Nick Fury's voice snapped.

"Watch the language, bro, you're on speaker," Tony added.

_"Tony!"_

"Sorry, boss."

_"I need you all at base as fast as possible."_

The surprise was evident on everyone's faces. "What for?" Steve asked.

_"Can't discuss details over the phone, Captain."_

Loki was staring at the phone, eyes wide with fear. Had Fury discovered him?

Tony handed the phone to Steve, then pulled Pepper aside. "Do you think you'll be all right here with him?" he gestured to Loki.

Pepper nodded, but they were interrupted by Fury's voice.

_"I need Miss Potts here as well. Who was she going to stay with?"_

Tony improvised. "Bruce just got back from India, and... well, today's not one of his good days."

Fury's reply was curt. _"Meaning?"_

"Meaning a stress-free environment might be a good idea right now."

Fury paused. _"Is it really that bad?"_

"Let's just say... the other guy doesn't like curry. Or airplanes. Or eating curry before flying on an airplane. Or-"

_"Dr. Banner can stay behind, if absolutely necessary. But I need all the rest of you in."_

"Roger that," Tony replied, winking at Steve, who wasn't amused.

Fury hung up, and Tony looked around at the others. "Any idea what this is all about?"

Loki tensed, swallowing hard, his hands in an iron grip on the wheelchair.

"What's wrong, Loki?" Pepper asked. "You think this is about you?"

Loki's eyes flitted to her fearfully before returning to his feet; he didn't reply. He was shaking.

Bruce looked at him shrewdly. "Do you think someone's come after you?"

His guess was spot on. Loki flinched, breath quickening. Sweat glistened on his forehead.

"You guys go," Bruce said after several moments of silence. "If you don't, Fury will ask questions. I'll see what I can do while you're gone."

The others reluctantly agreed. "Have fun with Rudolph," Tony said, patting Bruce on the back. Pepper smiled reassuringly at Loki.

Bruce waited until the others had gone before taking one of the nearby wicker chairs and placing it next to Loki's wheelchair. He sat down, gazing at the city for a few minutes before addressing Loki, who still appeared nervous.

"Loki, it would really help us right now if you could tell us where you've been for the past year."

Loki clenched his jaw, refusing to speak, his hands trembling badly.

"I promise, we won't hurt you for talking."

Loki shook his head.

"That's not the reason, is it?" Bruce asked, comprehension dawning on him as he regarded Loki. "I see. So that's what they told you." He sighed. "Loki, what you have to say matters to us. We do care."

A single tear fell from Loki's eyes as he covered his face with his hands, trembling.

_"Speak, silvertongue."_

_The mass of Chitauri roared as one, jeering at the god who lay chained and helpless before them. One of them stepped forward and kicked him viciously in the side, metal boot slamming into his unprotected skin. Loki screwed his eyes shut with pain as one of his ribs cracked with the blow. He made no sound, however, silent behind the bloody muzzle._

_"Scream, Jotun runt! Cry for your family! Where are they?"_

_They struck him again and again, bruising and breaking his bones, but he remained silent, knowing what awaited him otherwise._

_Finally one of the nastier warriors drew its knife, the blade dripping with blue venom and, taking Loki's arm, plunged it into his wrist. The venom burned through Loki's skin, traveling through his weary veins like fire, and he screamed in agony, unable to control himself as the acidic poison coursed through his weakened body._

_It was all they needed. "Silence!" they cried triumphantly, redoubling their attacks as Loki writhed in agony. "No one wants to hear the traitor's voice!"_

_Loki's struggling was in vain; he surrendered, his body falling limp as they assaulted him._

_"Pathetic!" they shrieked. "Worthless, useless, pathetic!"_

Loki hadn't realized he was crying. He stiffened, cheeks burning with shame at his weakness, as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Loki?"

Bruce's face was inches from his own, full of anxious concern. Loki tried in vain to steady his breathing, afraid to look the other man in the eye.

A wave of pity washed over Bruce as he gazed at Loki. "Whatever they told you, it isn't true," he said quietly. "I know what it feels like to have no self-esteem. I've been there. The first time the other guy killed someone... It was a long time before I stopped wanting to kill myself. As if I could have." He smiled bitterly. "I don't care what they said about you. It doesn't change who you are."

_"Monster."_

The word was barely audible, the voice hoarse from lack of use and shaking with emotion. But Bruce felt a surge of hope.

"No, Loki. You are not a monster. You're no worse than any of us."

Loki was shaking even harder. _"Not even - worthy - of death,"_ he whispered, choking with sobs.

Bruce grimaced. "Worthy of - ? Loki, whoever said this to you, whoever hurt you, they're the monster."

_"I - deserved-"_

"No, that is not true." Bruce felt anger boiling in his stomach. "Not torture. No one deserves torture."

Loki's voice had risen above a whisper, still dry and cracked from the year of silence. "The price - for my crimes."

"Who told you that?" Bruce asked, horrified.

It took several moments for Loki to work up the courage to answer. He sat, his breathing heavy, his eyes closed tightly. "Odin."

"Your _father_ said that?"

Loki cringed, glancing around as though expecting to see the Allfather appear from out of the sky or around a corner. "He - is not my father."

Bruce frowned. "That doesn't make it okay."

"But I am a - a _frost giant_." Loki shuddered.

"So? It doesn't mean you're inferior or less valuable in any way." Bruce grabbed Loki's shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact. "What Odin told you, what the Chitauri told you, what people have probably been telling you all your life, it _isn't true_. You aren't worthless, and you have to stop seeing yourself that way. Don't let other people define you."

It was several minutes before Loki lowered his gaze, wiping his eyes. His breathing had calmed, and Bruce had to lean in to catch the whispered words.

"Thank you."

* * *

Fury stood on the bridge of the helicarrier, hands clasped behind his back, one eye glaring at Pepper, Tony, and Steve as they approached.

"Took you a long time to get here, Mr. Stark."

"Well, we're here now. Where's the party?"

"Central Park. Romanoff and Barton will be here in a few moments; I'll explain the situation when they arrive."

"What about me?" Pepper asked.

"One of the agents wanted to see you. Apparently some Stark weaponry has turned up in the wrong hands again. You being the CEO, we thought you'd be the right person to talk to. The agent's office is Level 3, number 713."

Pepper was taken aback by the news, but she nodded, giving Tony a quick kiss on the cheek before making her way to the agent's office.

The vastness of the helicarrier amazed her yet again as she made her way to Level 3. She'd been on it several times before, but its dimensions were still mind-boggling. She finally found the office and, after knocking politely, opened the door.

The person inside was not who she'd been expecting.

"Frigga," Pepper exclaimed.

Frigga inclined her head, smiling at Pepper, though her face was worn and anxious. "Lady Pepper. It is good to see you. How fares my son?"

"I - he's doing better," Pepper replied after closing the door. "He had a bit of a relapse during the thunderstorm last night, but Dr. Banner arrived today and they seem to be getting along very well."

"This Banner - he is the one they call the Hulk?"

"Yes. Don't worry, he's not like that normally. He's a good man."

Some of the tension left Frigga's face. She sat in the chair behind the desk, motioning for Pepper to take a seat as well.

"I have learned where my son was for the past year," the queen said darkly. Pepper held her breath, sensing bad news. "My husband sent him back to the Chitauri."

"The _Chitauri_?"

"Yes. I, too, found it difficult to believe. But it is so. When Thor returned from Midgard with Loki, Odin and his council held a trial... I, and Asgard, was told that he was sentenced to a lengthy solitude in our deepest prisons. By disguising myself at a feast held yesterday, I tricked one of the rather less intelligent council members into revealing what really transpired at the trial. He told me..." Frigga paused, her voice trembling. "They had to drag Loki away. When his sentence was pronounced. He - took hold of Thor's cape and refused to let go. They had to - physically subdue him for Odin to cast him out."

Pepper was in shock. "Odin did that to his own son?"

"Essentially, yes. Loki is not truly our child, but we have always tried to treat him as such."

"Odin woudn't have done that to Thor," Pepper said indignantly.

"Neither would I. I do not understand why Odin sentenced Loki to such a terrible fate, unless he believed the safety of Asgard hung in the balance. Even then, there would be no need to conceal it from me..." Frigga sighed. "But we must confront the matter at hand. A band of Chitauri was discovered earlier today by this organization you call 'SHIELD.' I believe that is why your director summoned your friends."

"Chitauri? Here?"

"Yes, in your 'Central Park.' I believe they came for my son."

Pepper sat bolt upright. "I have to warn Bruce."

"Do not worry, your friends have already overcome the creatures in Central Park. Loki is not in immediate danger. The Chitauri that appeared today were only scouts. But more will come."

"Do they know Loki's here?"

"I dearly hope that is not the case, but I believe they do. How, I am not certain."

"Do you want to take Loki back to Asgard? He'd be safer from them there."

Frigga shook her head. "I cannot do that until I am sure that I can trust my husband, and Thor. For the moment, Loki is safer here. I know you have the strength to hold off the Chitauri, at least for a little while. I came only to warn you that they have found him. I have not long to stay; Odin will suspect if I am absent for too long."

"Thank you for coming," Pepper said. "I'll tell the others. And Loki. He'll be glad to know you were here."

"Are you sure? He may think I have come to take him back."

"He doesn't. We said your name earlier today, and it didn't scare him. Actually, he looked happy. I think he misses you."

Frigga smiled, her eyes glistening. "I miss him greatly... Thank you again for caring for him."

"You're welcome."

With that, Frigga closed her eyes, the golden haze enveloping her body, and with a flash, she was gone. Pepper stood still for several moments, absorbing the new information. Eventually, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "I need to call Tony."

* * *

All this fuss over a few stray Chitauri? Tony mused as he and Steve, joined by Romanoff and Barton, easily tracked down and killed the small group of creatures that had somehow appeared in Central Park.

"Look, out, Tony, the last one's behind you!" Steve shouted. With a sigh Tony turned around, blasting the Chitauri warrior with the jet from his hand before it could aim its weapon.

"I think we're done here," Tony yelled through his helmet. Steve nodded, lowering his shield, as Clint and Natasha dropped down out of the tree they'd been sniping from.

"Wonder how they ended up here," Clint muttered, returning his unused arrows to the quiver on his back. "They lost the Tesseract thingy, didn't they?"

"Maybe they have another one," Steve suggested.

Tony pulled off his helmet. "Anyone up for shawarma?"

Clint wrinkled his nose. "Nah, pizza sounds better right now. What about you, Tasha?"

She shrugged. "Pizza's good. Why don't you guys come?" she gestured to Tony and Steve. "You've been cooped up in that tower for days."

"Yeah, what's that all about?" Clint added.

"Super-secret genius stuff," Tony quickly replied. "We-"

He was cut off when a Justin Bieber song suddenly blasted from Steve's belt. Steve grimaced, unhooking Tony's cell phone from next to his own and handing it to him as though it were about to explode.

"What the hell, Tony?" Clint growled as a high-pitched voice yelled _Baby, baby, baby_ over and over again. "Out of the thousands of songs you could possibly choose as a ringtone-"

"But Steve hates Justin Bieber. I was going to do that Rebecca Black one, but even I found it way too annoying." Tony flipped open the phone. "You have reached the life model decoy-"

_"Stop it, Tony,"_ Pepper snapped. _"It wasn't funny the first time. This is urgent. Am I on speaker?"_

"No. Yes. Maybe."

_"Tony, this is serious. Am. I. On. Speaker?"_

"No. Final answer."

_"Alright. Those Chitauri - have you killed them already?"_

"Are you kidding? Pepper, I am a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthro-"

_"Okay, okay, just making sure. I just talked to Frigga again. She found out where Loki was."_

Tony braced himself. "I'm guessing it wasn't Narnia."

_"Odin sent him to the Chitauri."_

"What? Why the hell-"

_"I don't know."_

"That's probably why they were here - damn. I need to get back to the tower. Should we tell him?"

_"Loki?... I think so. I don't want to, but if we hide it from him, and he finds out... Best not to keep it a secret."_

"I'll be back in ten minutes."

_"Okay."_

Tony hung up. "Looks like I'll have to skip the pizza, guys."

"What for? Pepper mad at you?" Clint asked.

"Sort of," Tony said, frowning. It was an all too plausible excuse. "Not really sure why."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Can't imagine why anyone would ever be angry with you. Is Steve coming?"

"Sure," the captain replied.

"Well, I'll be off," Tony said. "Don't have too much fun without me." He fastened on his helmet again, his jets propelling him into the air and towards his tower. Dread built inside him as he neared the building. Telling Loki about the Chitauri was not going to be a fun conversation.

* * *

"My lord, the scouts have been killed."

"Did they deliver the message?"

"It has been sent to the abode of the man of metal."

A horrible leer stretched itself across Thanos' face. He regarded the Other, triumph in his malevolent eyes.

"Our little 'ally' will know the meaning of fear."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait! Unfortunately the next one will probably take me just as long. In other news, I passed 100 reviews! I love you guys!**

* * *

Tony touched down on the roof of Stark Tower, waving at Bruce and Loki as his suit was removed from his body and he stepped inside. He was definitely not looking forward to breaking the news to Loki that his evil friends were back in town.

A half-empty bottle of scotch waited for him on the kitchen counter, and Tony took a long, greedy gulp before being interrupted by Jarvis' cool voice.

_Sir, a package has arrived. Shall I send it up?_

"Sure, why not," Tony mumbled, concentrating hard on what he should say to Loki. Tact wasn't really his thing. His preferred method of operation was short, sweet, and to the point, but he had a feeling that this wasn't the best time for bluntness. He was sure of one thing, though - more scotch couldn't hurt.

A small flap in the wall opened, and a small, plain cardboard box slid out. Tony grinned at his new (self-invented, of course) package delivery contraption. Pepper told him it was a waste of time, but it saved him at least a sixty-foot walk to the elevator. Hey, it was the small things that counted, right?"

"Interesting," Tony muttered as he picked up the package. It bore no markings, other than a crudely scrawled _'Stark'_ on the top. Surmising that it was probably just fan mail from a less literate admirer, Tony took a small knife from a drawer and cut through the cardboard. "What the heck?" Inside was a small scrap of tattered scarlet cloth, tainted on the edges with a more sickly red (blood?); there were no other contents.

Well, it was certainly one of his more interesting specimens of fan mail, Tony mused, examining the cloth. He sat down, turning on the news and sipping more of the scotch.

"We have breaking news regarding a failed fireworks display in Central Park earlier today. Crowds gathered around the scene as what appeared to be several Avengers impersonators attempted a demonstration of some kind, which quickly took a turn for the worse when several large fireworks began to explode at random. Police sources have not confirmed what exactly happened or who was responsible, but the incident is contained and it is unlikely that this event poses any further danger to New York. As for sports-"

Tony chuckled. "That's the best Fury could come up with? Not bad, I guess, but if there are fireworks out there with that kind of explosive power, I want one."

The opening and closing of a door down the hallway alerted Tony that Bruce and Loki had returned inside, and he turned see to the two making their way towards him, Bruce pushing the god in the wheelchair. Loki looked considerably more cheerful than he had in the morning; he was smiling faintly, and his eyes no longer had that scared, forlorn apprehension.

"Speak of the devil!" Tony said, grinning, as Bruce wheeled Loki up to the table. "And speaking of the devil, is the devil speaking?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Bruce replied. Loki's cheeks flushed a little, not dimming his bright expression. "Are you thirsty, Loki?"

Loki nodded, then, seeing Bruce's hopeful expression, added a small "Yes." Tony applauded while Bruce filled a glass of water and handed it to Loki.

"How did it go with Fury?"

"Oh, nothing unusual. Terrorist attack in Central Park. The news is calling it a failed fireworks show," Tony lied. Loki's eyes snapped to him, narrowing with suspicion. Which, seeing as he was the god of lies, didn't surprise Tony, but it did unnerve him a little. Quickly changing the subject, Tony reached for the strange piece of cloth. "I just got a package, though. Must be fan mail, but whoever sent it is either stoned or-"

Loki's glass shattered on the floor. He was frozen, eyes wide, staring with horror at the scrap of scarlet in Tony's hand.

_Tears streamed from Loki's eyes. He tugged desperately at Thor, trying so hard to make him see that he wasn't lying, but he already knew that no one would believe him._

_Two guards strode forward, roughly grabbing Loki's arms to pull him away. He gripped Thor's cape harder, trying to shout through the muzzle, but Thor's face was blank. The guards pulled harder, and Loki was torn away from Thor, hands still clutching shreds of scarlet fabric._

"Loki!" Bruce exclaimed as the terrified god buried his head in his hands, shaking with violent sobs. Bruce crouched in front of Loki, hands on his shoulders, staring directly into his face. "Loki, listen to me. Nothing can hurt you here. But you need to trust us, okay? Tell us what's wrong. We can help you, but only if you tell us what's going on."

Loki lowered his hands, tear-streaked eyes fixed on the floor. He took a few trembling breaths before speaking, his words broken by sobs. "They - they know."

Bruce gripped his shoulders. "Know what, Loki?"

It was several moments before Loki responded. "They found me."

"Who, Loki?" Bruce asked earnestly. "Who found you?"

Tony barely caught the whispered words that followed; Loki was so terrified that he hardly dared make a sound.

_"The Chitauri."_

Bruce stood, beginning to pace as he clenched his fists, willing himself to remain calm. "And this-" he took the scrap of cloth, looking at it shrewdly- "this is from Thor's cape, isn't it?"

Loki swallowed, nodding fearfully.

Tony looked uncomfortably at his drink while Bruce took several deep breaths to calm his rage. "They gave you back to the Chitauri. I see," he said in a dangerously low voice, his hands trembling with suppressed anger. "And Thor did _nothing_ to stop them."

Loki bit his lip, eyes following Bruce nervously, drawing back a little when the doctor suddenly turned to him. Bruce mentally facepalmed, unclenching his hands and quickly clearing his face.

"I'm sorry, Loki, I shouldn't get angry. You haven't done anything wrong. Thor, on the other hand... and Odin. What did he do?"

Loki's terrified expression answered the question well enough.

"Okay. Wow. This is... much, much worse than I thought. The Chitauri know you're here. I'll stay with you, Loki, as much as I can, in case they show up; I think the other guy can hold them off pretty well. As for Thor... the next time he walks in here, he better explain himself."

"Will you let him... take me back to Asgard?" Loki asked quietly.

Bruce and Tony looked at each other, horrified. "No!" they cried in unison. Loki flinched, startled. Tony amended his statement. "There's no way on earth or Asgard or wherever I would even consider letting that happen. I swear by the name of Tony Stark."

Bruce snorted. "Well, I'm not egotistical enough to turn my own name into an oath, but I can promise you the same thing.'

A warmth flooded Loki's face as he stared at his hands, smiling in spite of his fear. "I - thank you," he whispered.

Tony shrugged. "It's what friends do."

"Friends," Loki murmured wistfully.

* * *

"Who wishes to speak with me next?" Odin asked wearily, turning to his scribe.

"Ah, next is... he does not give his name, sir."

"I see." Odin nodded. "We will speak privately."

The scribe raised his eyebrows, but said nothing, taking up his scrolls and departing the hall. Odin sat back on his throne. "You may enter."

The Other's Asgardian disguise was convincing, but not complete; his icy eyes clashed with his smooth face, and his thick, gnarled hands were still visible under the facade of fair skin.

Odin inclined his head. "Speak freely. None will hear."

"Are you sure?" The Other slowly approached the throne, regarding the Allfather with a crafty leer.

"Why should I not be?"

The Other stopped, facing Odin. His lips curved into a wicked grin, revealing hideous pointed teeth. "You have a traitor in your midst."

* * *

The sky darkened to an inky black, the noise in the streets dimming as Tony sat at one of the benches in his lab, tinkering with a pile of wires and scrap metal. He'd escaped to his workshop while Pepper arranged Loki's new room (she and Bruce had decided to move him from the infirmary). Tired and a little sore from the battle earlier that day, Tony relaxed in the solitude.

He was startled by the noise of the elevator door opening. Sighing in irritation, he turned to snap at his visitor, but was taken aback to see Loki limping out of the elevator, leaning against the wall for support.

"You're supposed to be upstairs. And not walking," Tony said as Loki stumbled forward, wide eyes taking in all the details of the workshop with eager curiosity.

"Couldn't sleep," Loki mumbled, one hand gripping a table, the other holding... was it that bit of Thor's cape?

Tony grabbed a stool, pushing it over to Loki, whose knees were trembling dangerously. Loki sat tentatively, eyes still roving around the workshop. Tony motioned to the cloth. "Why are you still holding that?"

Loki tensed, hand clenching around the scarlet scrap. "Thor," he muttered.

"What about Thor?" Tony pulled up another stool, sitting next to Loki.

"He - he didn't come."

Tony's forehead creased. "When?"

Loki swallowed, examining the cloth as though every bloodstain was familiar. "When I was banished-" he closed his eyes, trembling at the memory. "When they sent me back, I... I begged Thor not - not to do it."

"And he didn't listen."

"He let them take me." A single tear etched its way down Loki's cheek; Tony though he was going to pulverize the cloth in his iron grip.

"Did he know this was going to happen?" Tony asked indignantly.

"I - I do not know. I could not ask."

"They didn't even let you _speak?"_

Loki shook his head, his breath shuddering. "No one listens to a frost giant."

"That's..." Tony shook his head. "Loki, maybe we all weren't your biggest fans a year ago, but none of us, even then, would have let something like this happen to you. And you being a 'frost giant,' whatever that is, doesn't mean a darn thing. Who are we to judge? I mean, my company used to supply terrorists with weapons. Bruce turns into an almost uncontrollable killer when he's angry. Natasha killed people for a living before she joined SHIELD. Cap- he's pretty much a saint, but he'll tell you otherwise. Here, your reputation is based on your choices, not your family tree."

Loki smiled sadly, "You are kind, but my choices are - are hardly better than my lineage."

"False. Any half-wit could tell you were coerced into the whole New York thing, and since you arrived here three days ago you haven't tried to do anything remotely supervillian-y. And, honestly, what the heck is a frost giant?"

"Did Thor not explain? I thought he would. He boasted often in his youth that he - he would slay them all."

Tony grimaced. "Ouch."

"None of us knew, then. Except Fathe- the king and queen. All of Asgard knows frost giants to be savage, brutal monsters." Loki tried to sound dismissive, but his voice was heavy with bitterness and pain.

Tony sighed. This was the part where he was supposed to say something that made Loki feel better and stop hating himself, but it was much easier thought than said. "Loki, I'm not good at the whole emotional healing thing. Just remember that none of us are judging you by your race. Most of us here are pretty screwed up, and we needed that second chance, just like you do. And so far, you are knocking the rehab out of the park. I don't think you've made a single threat or declaration of glorious purpose since you got here."

Loki looked at the floor, thin lips twisting upwards in a smile of gratitude. "Thank you, Stark," he said quietly.

"By the way, how did you get here? You just sort of dropped onto the roof, and we didn't think anything of it. But now that I do think of it, it's really strange. How did you end up on earth, more precisely on my house?"

"I am not sure," Loki replied, brows furrowed. "I think - I do not know - it was Heimdall."

"Heimdall who?"

"Our gatekeeper. The one who stands at the Bifrost. I think he rescued me. Though I cannot fathom why."

"Why? Because you were being tortured, that's why."

"It was nothing more than I deserved," Loki said sadly.

Tony groaned. "Okay, enough of that. You didn't deserve it. Is that clear? I hereby forbid you to think you deserved it."

"It is not so easy," Loki replied, laughing slightly though pain lingered in his eyes.

"Well, time heals all wounds. Or wounds all heels. One of the two. And speaking of time, it's way past your bedtime. Pepper's going to have an aneurysm."

Loki bit his lip. "You won't tell her, will you?"

"Of course not. Come on, let's get you upstairs." Tony helped Loki stand, letting the god lean on him all the way to the bedroom. Once inside, Loki all but collapsed on the bed, the exhaustion evident in his pale face. Bruce was still in the bedroom, dozing in one of the chairs.

"Is he staying for the night?" Tony asked, gesturing to Bruce. Loki nodded, eyes already closed. Tony said nothing more, remaining where he was until, about three minutes later, Loki's chest began rising and falling at a slow, regular rhythm, and the worry drained from his face.

Tony shut off the light, softly closing the door behind him. "Good night, Loki."

* * *

_For twelve months Heimdall had searched: keen, steady eyes watching for a sign of the exiled, already forgotten prince. Now, as he stared into the heavens, a slow smile crept onto his ancient face. He had found Loki._

_Odin had forbidden him to speak of the second prince; however, he had never actually forbidden the gatekeeper from helping Loki, should he find him. Heimdall thought of this with wry amusement as he lowered his sword into the newly-repaired Bifrost, directing the beam of magical energy at the lonely, distant planet inhabited by the Chitauri. The Bifrost opened, and Heimdall allowed it to swallow him; the gatekeeper hurtled through space and time, sight sound finally crashing into reality around him as he landed in a desert of barren rock._

_He had little time; the Bifrost must be left open, as he could not control it from where he stood. Heimdall gazed around, all-seeing eyes piercing the cheerless terrain. Catching sight of the one he sought, the gatekeeper started forward, running swiftly over a distance of desolate ground before reaching the entrance to a dark cave. Stooping in the low, torchlit passage, Heimdall entered the cave, emerging into a vast, dimly lit chamber. Several Chitauri warriors lounged in one corner, paying no mind to prisoner chained against the damp wall. They did not see Heimdall until too late; a few blows of his solid fists felled them before they could cry out. Heimdall quickly approached Loki, crushing the chains around his wrists and catching the god as he promptly fell, barely clinging onto consciousness. He was badly beaten; scarlet blood covered his entire body, which was laced with a ghastly pattern of bruises and lacerations, his skin stretched too tightly across his bones._

_Loki's eyes fluttered open, filling with terror at the sight of what he assumed to be a new tormentor, but Heimdall placed a large hand on the trickster's forehead, easing Loki's mind into a dreamless sleep. Loki relaxed, emaciated body limp in Heimdall's arms, and the gatekeeper carried him away, as gently as a mother would her child._

_Several Chitauri had gathered around the still open Bifrost, perplexed by the light, but they fell back when Heimdall neared. A power emanated from the gatekeeper, a golden strength that struck terror into the creatures' hearts, and they did not interfere as Heimdall, cradling Loki in his arms, was taken up into the beam of swirling colors._

_Heimdall lurched back into the Bifrost. He stepped off the dais, carefully laying Loki on the floor before returning to his sword. He had already decided where to send the prince; inserting the sword again, he opened the path to Midgard, to the tower of the man of metal._

_"Good luck, Loki," Heimdall said in his deep, soft voice as the light consumed Loki and he disappeared from the Bifrost._

* * *

Loki awoke with a start, a wave of panic rushing through him at the unfamiliar surroundings. Green walls, soft sheets, rays of morning light peeping around green curtains-

Relief replaced panic as the events of the past three days flooded back, and Loki remembered Pepper and Bruce moving him from the big white room to this. He turned his head to see Bruce asleep in a chair, next to the window. Had the man stayed with him all night?

_Good morning, sir. The time is 9:42 AM._

The voice startled Loki, and he instinctively jumped backwards, colliding with the headboard as he looked around wildly for the source of the words. It was a few seconds before the name Jarvis entered his mind, and his tense muscles relaxed as he realized that it was only Stark's computer addressing him.

Bruce stirred, blinking several times before looking up at Loki. He yawned, stretching his arms. "Morning. Jarvis scare you?"

Loki's cheeks flushed a little, and Bruce nodded, grinning slightly. "It's all right. Took me a while to get used to a computer waking me up. How are you feeling?"

Loki shrugged. "Better. Not terribly well."

"You need to eat," Bruce replied, studying Loki's thin frame. "Why don't you come downstairs? Pepper's probably made breakfast."

"Am I permitted to eat with the others?"

"Of course you are," Bruce said worriedly. "Why wouldn't you be?"

"I..." Loki's voice trailed off. Embarrassed by his lack of words, he began to push himself upright, gritting his teeth as his mending bones protested. He swung his legs off the bed, standing tentatively as his legs shook under his weight.

"Here- let's use the wheelchair-" Bruce said quickly as Loki gripped a table for support.

Loki shook his head. "I can walk." He limped to the door and into the hallway, Bruce following close behind and catching Loki when the god stumbled and nearly fell a few feet from the elevator. Defeated, Loki allowed Bruce to help him into the wheelchair, though he still looked quite displeased as he was wheeled into the kitchen.

"Loki!" Pepper cried warmly, turning away from the pan of scrambled eggs and smiling at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Loki replied, feeling quite uncomfortable as the others' attention turned to him.

"We have bagels, fruit, cereal-" Steve looked around the kitchen. "The eggs will be ready in a minute."

Loki regarded the soldier warily. He was being offered choices of what to eat? Was this some sort of ploy? Thankfully, Bruce rescued him.

"We should probably stick with fruit. Do you have any grapes?"

Tony, who was standing next to the refrigerator with a can of soda (Pepper refused to let him touch alcohol before noon) opened it and looked inside. "Affirmative," he replied, taking out a bag of grapes. "Though, if you'll allow me, I'd recommend their fermented form-"

_"Tony!"_ Pepper hissed. Bruce took the grapes, plucking off a small bunch and handing them to Loki. The god hesitated, sniffing them before putting one in his mouth.

"Dost thou approve, my prince?" Tony asked, grinning, as Loki ate another.

Pepper announced that the eggs were ready, and the others sat down as she handed them each a plate. Momentarily unattended, Loki reached for the TV, pressing several buttons until it suddenly turned on. Loki jumped backwards as the screen flared to life, nearly dropping the grapes.

"Easy there," Bruce laughed, taking the remote and turning down the volume. "It's not going to eat you."

Loki stared at the screen with a mixture of curiosity and disgust as a particularly sappy soap opera played. He turned to Tony, perplexed. "Is this what you consider entertainment?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Tony replied. "But the sex scenes make it all worth it."

Steve turned brick red, and Pepper rolled her eyes. "Tony. Not at breakfast."

"How about at dinner, then?" Tony said mischievously, grinning at Pepper, who swatted his shoulder.

Bruce flipped through the channels, stopping at a documentary of the French and Indian War. "You might like this a little more."

Loki watched the program skeptically; he had just started to express interest when the battle scenes were whisked away and commercials began. "What is this?" he cried, recoiling as a department store ad displayed an assortment of designer denim jeans.

"Advertisements. The crowning achievement of the free market," Tony said loftily.

Loki stared at the screen in horror, much to the amusement of the others. "We have no such atrocities in Asgard," he muttered.

"Commercials were never this irritating back in-" Steve began, but Tony interrupted him.

"Of course they weren't! What were they selling, horse-drawn carriages?"

"We had cars, Tony," Steve said, glaring.

"Model Ts? Still only in black?"

"Boys," Pepper sighed as Steve prepared for a withering retort. "Loki, if you're looking for something to do, I have some crossword puzzles."

"I have something better," Tony said excitedly. He disappeared into the next room, returning with a jumbled Rubik's cube. He handed it to Loki, who examined the object with confusion. "You have to twist it so all the colors are on all the same sides," Tony explained. Loki nodded, quickly becoming absorbed in the toy as he manipulated it with slender fingers.

Tony leaned over to Bruce, smirking. "He can't solve it," Tony whispered. "I switched some of the colored stickers so that it's impossi-"

Loki set the cube down on the table, colors perfectly arranged.

"What were you saying?" Bruce asked innocently as Tony folded his arms, scowling.

Pepper and Steve laughed as Loki smiled proudly. "Do you want anything more to eat? You didn't have very many of the grapes," Pepper asked, offering some the eggs to Loki. He shook his head, looking a little queasy.

Bruce stood, carrying his plate over to the sink. "That's probably enough for now. He can eat some more later. Has anything more happened with the... Central Park incident?"

"No," Steve replied. "I haven't heard anything from Fury."

"Clint and Natasha are starting to smell a rat, though," Tony added. "They asked what we've been doing."

"You guys have been here almost 24/7 for the past three days," Pepper said, glancing at Loki.

Steve sighed. "We should all go out sometime today. Just to keep Fury from getting suspicious."

"Yeah, Pepper, you can stay with our resident genius and-" Tony froze, picking up his empty coffee mug. "Where did my coffee go?"

Everyone looked around, perplexed; Bruce was the first to notice that Loki's hands were vibrating.

"Oh, no..." he groaned as a playful gleam leapt into Loki's green eyes. "Please tell me you didn't just drink an entire cup of coffee."

Loki smiled devilishly; then, without warning and with more strength than they though he possessed, wheeled his chair around and whizzed down the hallway, cackling as he went. Tony, Steve, and Bruce immediately ran after him. The caffeine seemed to have given Loki an inordinate amount of energy; none of the three men could catch him, and Loki took immense delight in evading them as he propelled himself through the corridors at dizzying speeds. Tony decided he was never letting Loki so much as look at a coffee bean again.

An hour later, the caffeine finally wore off, and Loki slowed to a halt in the middle of a lavishly furnished sitting room. Bruce sprinted in, panting, yelling when he saw Loki, who looked completely exhausted.

"Found him!" he cried, quickly grabbing one of the handles of the wheelchair, just in case the coffee hadn't quite run its course. Eventually Tony entered, followed by Steve, the only one not winded from all the running.

Tony bent over, clutching his stomach and panting. "You - little - sh-"

"Tony!" Steve interjected.

"-what - the hell - was that all about?"

Loki looked utterly spent, but his eyes still glittered with mischief. "That drink. I like it."

"No kidding?" Steve smiled in spite of himself. "I have to admit, that was fun."

"Says the supersoldier who goes for a ten mile jog and doesn't break a sweat," Tony gasped.

Bruce chuckled. "Well, at least we know you're recovering, Loki."

"I do feel much improved. But I fear my energy is sadly depleted." Loki's hands moved towards the wheels of his chair; Tony leaped forward, stopping him.

"Yeah. No. I'm the designated driver. Your license has been revoked."

Loki's face fell. "But it was fun, was it not?"

"Tell you what," Tony said, "I'll play chess with you for the rest of the day."

"Will you really?" Loki's face broke into a wide grin.

"He likes chess?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

Frigga had spent the afternoon weaving, concentrating on the problem of Loki as her fingers deftly manipulated the golden threads. She had been lost in thought for some time when a rough knock suddenly sounded on her door. Startled from her reverie, she stood, smoothing out her dress. "Who is it?"

"It is Thor," her son's voice answered. Frigga relaxed.

"You may enter."

Thor opened the door and stepped inside. Frigga knew immediately that something was wrong; Thor's expression was of utter dejection, and Mjolnir hung dispiritedly from his hand.

"Thor..." Frigga's words died in her throat as six guards marched into the room, leveling their weapons at her.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I had no choice."


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, many thanks to everyone who's reading this! And many more thanks to everyone who's reviewing! :)**

* * *

"What is this, Thor?"

The thunder god faltered. "I - Mother - I do not know. Father says - he says - I cannot tell you. It is too horrible. But he wants to see you."

"Then why didn't he ask?" Frigga said softly, smiling at Thor. "The guards are unnecessary; I too with to speak with my husband."

Thor looked immensely relieved, and he waved the guards away. Regaining his composure, he followed his mother out of the room and down the hallway.

Both were silent as they approached the throne room. Thor stopped just before the massive golden doors. "This is where I leave you, Mother. I... I do not know what to say. But I hope there are answers."

Frigga ran her hand along Thor's cheek. "There will be, my son. Do not worry. And remember, always remember that I love you."

Thor bit his lip, looking troubled. He opened his mouth to speak, but found no words; bowing to his mother, he walked back down the corridor.

Frigga took a deep breath, steeling herself, then entered the throne room.

It was cold.

Dim light, too dim, flickered on the golden walls.

Frigga held back a shiver as she approached, keen eyes distinguishing the figures of her husband and... who was that?

At first glance, he seemed Asgardian; but a hum of magic surrounded his too-perfect features, and Frigga sensed a distorted, repulsive reality behind the polished facade. It was the eyes, she decided; the eyes were frigid and merciless, gleaming with a lust for murder and blood. The eyes of a killer. They glinted as she neared, the tongue running slowly along the lips as the stranger's calculating gaze followed her every step.

Odin stood, leveling his spear at Frigga as his one eye bore menacingly down on her. "Frigga, Queen of Asgard, you have disobeyed the express command of your king and endangered the realms of Asgard and Midgard by your aid to the traitor Loki."

"What?" Frigga froze. She had not expected this. Her blood chilled, pulsing frantically through her veins as she stared, unbelieving, at her husband. There was naught but ice in his demeanor.

"What do you have to say?"

"I..." Frigga was stunned. "What madness possesses you, Odin? You think me an enemy, a traitor? For helping my son? _Our son_?"

"It was forbidden."

"It was my duty as a _mother!"_

"Enough," Odin said abruptly, bringing his spear down on the floor. A wave of power swept through the room. "For your crimes, you are to be-"

Blinding golden light exploded into the throne room, a tidal wave of sound crashing through the air as Odin and the stranger were thrown from their feet, flying backwards until they collided with the wall. An warmth curled around Frigga, and, before she could react, she was enveloped in blackness.

The low roar of the sea sounded in Frigga's ears as her sight returned. She stood in the Bifrost, breathing quickly, the rainbow bridge extending before her, an infinite ribbon of color. She staggered backwards, overwhelmed with shock, and felt a strong, steady hand on her shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Lady Frigga. You are safe here."

"Heimdall?"

The gatekeeper stood before her, regarding her with ancient eyes that were kind but stirred with a distant wrath. "I could not permit your husband to do such a thing. I have sworn my loyalty to him, and only him."

Frigga's eyebrows creased. "Heimdall... I do not understand what you mean.'

"All will be made clear in time, my queen."

"Can you not tell me?

A shadow passed over Heimdall's gaze. "This realm is not whole. Even the deepest of roots may be reached by the frost."

"You speak in riddles," Frigga said, sighing, though a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

Heimdall laughed, a deep, mellow, reverberating laugh that radiated warmth and joy through the Bifrost. "I speak the truth that time will reveal, my queen. You must have patience, for I am unyielding. However, this is not the time for idle speech. Your son is in grave danger."

Frigga's heart dropped to her stomach. "Loki? What has befallen him?"

"Thor has been sent to Midgard to recapture Loki."

The blood drained from Frigga's face, and she clenched her hands. "I must stop him."

"Yes." Heimdall stepped forward, sinking his sword slowly into the center of the Bifrost. Frigga stood, waiting for the beam of swirling light to carry her away.

"A word of warning," Heimdall said in his deep, resonating voice, as the circular walls of the Bifrost began to spin. "Do not trust the wisdom of your eyes. They are easily deceived."

Frigga started to reply, but before the words had formed in her mouth, she was whisked away into light and sound, Heimdall and the Bifrost disappearing into a whirlwind of space and time.

* * *

It was the fifth game and Bruce still hadn't even come close to winning.

"How are you doing this?" the scientist asked in awe as Loki moved his knight forward, putting the king in check. Bruce moved the king out of the way, only to have it quickly checkmated by Loki's queen in the very next move. "I swear, you know my moves before I do."

Loki's thin face curved into a smile. "I can usually guess. People are so predictable."

"Hey," Tony retorted, grinning. "Predictable can be a good thing. Take Steve. He goes bananas if he sees people so much as kiss. So I make sure I rent movies with lots and lots of-"

"Tony!" Steve, Pepper, and Bruce cried.

Loki raised his eyebrows, his face pure innocence. "Lots of what, Stark?"

"I don't even want to know," Bruce said quickly. He stood, placing the chess pieces back in the box. "You should rest, Loki. You look worn out after that craziness with the coffee."

Loki's eyes sparkled, though the glint of mischief did not conceal the dark shadows under his eyes or the exhausted paleness of his face. "I don't need sleep," he said stubbornly.

"Sorry, kiddo, doctor's orders." Tony turned the wheelchair away from the table and pushed Loki out of the room. Pepper smiled warmly as she watched them go, Loki still protesting.

"He's really starting to recover," she said. "He might be able to walk in a few days."

"I hope so. I wish the Chitauri wouldn't have come back so soon; Loki's still very fragile, even if he is on the mend," Bruce replied anxiously.

"We need to tell him they're back," Steve said reluctantly. "It'll be a nasty surprise otherwise."

Bruce's hands twisted in his lap. "I think he already knows."

"How?"

"That piece of cloth? The one from Thor's cape, that came in that box? It was from them, I think. From the Chitauri. It was their way of telling him that no matter where he goes, he isn't safe from them."

"Why, though?" Pepper asked, brows knitted in worry and pity for Loki. "Why would they want to follow him here, to scare him like that? What do they want from him?"

"Fear," Steve said darkly.

* * *

_"Pathetic."_

_Loki lay, shivering and half naked on the cold stone, eyes screwed shut as Thanos paced before him, twirling a long, cruelly sharp knife that glinted in the faint light of the stars._

_"Weak and pathetic. It is no wonder they rejected you."_

_The knife descended, the razor-sharp blade slicing across Loki's chest, blue venom shining in the wound. Loki convulsed, back arching in agony as the venom raced like fire through his veins, unable to breathe as the pain paralyzed his lungs. Thanos brought his boot down, hard, on Loki's outstretched wrist, several bones cracking at the sudden impact. Loki's eyes shot open, and he stared with a glassy gaze at the heavens as white pain burned in his arm, multiplied by the poison still coursing through his skeletal body. He kept silent, however, all too aware of the horrors that awaited if he dared make even the smallest sound through the bloody muzzle._

_"You cannot escape me."_

_Suddenly everything blurred, terrifying shapes swirling as blackness descended, Thanos' malevolent voice the only audible sound._

_"I know where you hide, Jotun wretch. You think yourself safe? Fool. I watched the gatekeeper take you. I have watched the miserable humans shelter you. They think they can fight me. You think they can win." A high, icy, merciless laugh echoed. "In the end, you will always kneel."_

* * *

Tony hadn't meant to leave Loki alone for so long. He had helped the him into bed, turned out the lights, and waited until the god fell asleep, and then had left the room - just for five minutes, he promised himself - to fetch a cup of coffee. On the way to the nearest coffee machine, he'd passed one of his labs, which reminded him of some test results he needed to see. Now an hour had ticked away and Tony had yet to leave the lab; he'd reached a breakthrough with his new laser and all else was wiped from his mind.

It was when he heard the scream that he realized Loki had been alone for the last hour. "Damn," Tony muttered, leaping up from the computer as though the chair burned him and dashing to Loki's room.

"Loki - I'm so sorry - I swear, I-" Tony stopped when he reached the bed. Loki was curled tightly in the fetal position, shaking horribly, arms protecting his head as his breaths came in irregular gasps. Tony sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Loki's shoulder and trying to suppress the remorse welling inside him. "What is it, Loki?" he asked quietly.

Loki shuddered at his touch, tears streaming from his piercingly green eyes. He swallowed. _"Thanos,"_ he whispered.

"Oh," Tony said, dread mixing with the guilt. "Another memory?"

"No, no, not a memory." Loki shivered. "He - he spoke to me."

"I really shouldn't have left you alone," Tony muttered. Loki didn't seem to hear him.

"He said - he said we cannot - cannot fight him. That we will kneel. That - that I-" Loki paused, taking a deep breath. "I cannot stay here. They - they will kill you."

Tony tightened his grip on Loki's shoulder. "Not happening, Reindeer Games. You're staying right where you are. Well, not _right_ where you are, but you're not leaving this tower. Not with those monsters out there. We'll fight for you, Loki, no matter what this Thanos guy says. He won't scare me into kicking you out."

Loki closed his eyes, biting his lip as tears fell down his cheeks and onto the mattress. "I'm not worth it."

"Not worth it? Loki, you are completely worth it. You've somehow got it in your head that everyone hates you, wishes you weren't around, but that's not how it is. None of us want you gone. I like you, personally. I thought you were crazy and evil, before, but you're actually very witty and hilarious and brilliant and probably the chess champion of the universe. You're better company that most people I've known or slept with. So stop thinking everyone wants you out of their lives. We're your friends, Loki. Friends protect each other."

Loki stared at Tony with wide, incredulous eyes, hands loosening their grip on his hair as he regarded at the billionaire with utter amazement. "Do you really mean that?" he breathed.

Tony's gut wrenched with pity. "Of course I do."

Loki's mouth fell open, and he fixed his eyes on the wall, hardly breathing as Tony's words washed over him. He slowly pushed himself upright, leaning against the headboard as he tried to process what he had heard. "You like me?" he whispered, glancing at Tony again, searching for any sign of deception.

"I meant everything I said, Loki. Everything."

Loki released the breath he'd been holding, fresh tears gathering in his eyes as warmth flooded his cheeks. "Friends," he said softly. "I have friends."

Tony's eyes stung, and he quickly looked away, his hands fiddling with the sheets. He was Tony Stark, damnit, and he wasn't supposed to cry, but the wonder on Loki's face as he absorbed the idea of having friends made the end of _Titanic l_ook like a comedy.

Loki reached a pale hand toward the table beside his bed, picking up the scrap of bloodied cloth that lay next to the clock. He fingered it for several minutes, an inscrutable expression on his face. Then, without warning, he stood, legs shaking under his weight, and limped to the window. Tony watched in bemusement as Loki pushed the window open, arms trembling with the exertion, and held out the cloth, which fluttered slightly in the breeze. Loki's chest rose and fell quickly, and his fingers tightened on the fabric before suddenly letting go. A gust of wind rushed by the tower, and the scarlet cloth swirled away, flickering out of sight. Loki's whispered words were almost inaudible.

_"You lose, Thanos."  
_

* * *

The bullet, aimed for Clint Barton's head, missed by a fraction of an inch as the archer dodged, whirling around and firing an arrow at the gunman, who fell to the floor, the shaft piercing his knee. Clint sprinted forward, flattening himself against the wall as two more men loosed a round of bullets at him; he jumped up, swinging himself into the low rafters and aiming a knife into the first man's leg. The man stumbled, causing his partner to trip over him; Clint leaped down, striking both on the head so that they would be incapacitated for the next hour at least. Glancing around for more attackers, Clint ran down the hallway again, skidding to a stop at a bare black door, adorned only with a small keypad.

"You didn't give me a code, Tasha," Clint said, pressing a finger to his earpiece.  
_  
"Since when do you need a key to open a door?"  
_  
"Good point," Clint muttered. He whipped out an explosive arrow, shot it into the door, then threw himself onto the ground as the wall exploded. Springing to his feet, he rushed into the room, a small, dimly-lit office. Papers were strewn about the room in complete disarray; Clint ignored these as he took a giant safe out of the corner, jamming his knife into the lock and wedging it open. Inside were several large rolls of cash and a dirty yellow envelope.

"Got it," Clint exclaimed, grabbing the money and envelope and running back out into the hallway. He sprinted past the men he'd defeated and into the elevator at the end of the corridor.  
_  
"You have the letter?"_

"Yeah."

_"Was there anything else?"  
_  
"Nothing Fury needs to see."

_"More money? Clint, you're going to get in trouble again. We're technically supposed to give that to SHIELD."_

"What Fury doesn't know won't hurt him," Clint replied, smirking. The elevator doors opened, and he sprinted through the lobby and out the doors. The street outside was dingy and unkempt, the pedestrians' eyes fixed firmly on the sidewalk as the hurried along, bundled in thick coats against the chilly air. "I'll never understand what you love so much about this place, Tasha," Clint said as he walked up the street. "It's cold as the freaking Arctic every time I get sent here."

_"Oh, stop whining and get back to base. If you're not here in the next three hours, I'll make sure you get all the Russia missions for the next year."_

Clint grinned, pulling a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocking a black car parked next to the sidewalk. Once inside, he set his bow on the passenger seat and took his sunglasses from the glove compartment. "Three hours, Tasha?" he asked, starting the engine. "I'll make it two."

Natasha was waiting when Clint arrived two hours later. "Mission go all right?" she asked as they walked to the bridge.

"Of course," Clint replied. He handed her the envelope. "What's in that thing, anyway?"

"It's a list of members of a terrorist group." Natasha paused to slide her card along a panel beside a tall, grey door, which opened to reveal the bridge of the Helicarrier. "They're planning an attack sometime next week."

Fury turned as the two agents approached. He took the envelope from Natasha and handed it to Agent Hill. "Make sure that gets to Myers and his team," Fury said. Hill immediately left, nodding to Clint and Natasha as she passed.

"Did everything go smoothly, Barton?" Fury asked as Hill disappeared down the hallway. Clint nodded.

"I got in, got the stuff, got out. Just like you said."

"This should help with the Moscow situation. It'll only be a matter of-"

"Director Fury!" a shrill voice called. Fury stopped abruptly, looking at the agent who addressed him.

"Yes?"

"There's been a massive energy spike over Puente Antiguo. That space portal, the one Thor came through two years ago, it opened again!"

"Get me surveillance from the town," Fury ordered. Soon the feed from several cameras appeared on the screens surrounding him; he, Clint, and Natasha examined them anxiously. What little they could see from security cameras and other devices left by SHIELD as a measure after Thor's first visit showed nothing unusual, except that the sky over the desert town was filled with dark, threatening clouds, which were growing blacker by the second.

"Guys," Natasha said, gesturing to one of the far right screens. A solitary figure strode fiercely down the middle of a street, scarlet cape billowing behind him, a large hammer gripped tightly in his right hand.

* * *

**So... Is Thor friend or foe?  
**

**P.S. I know I've promised many you an epic confrontation between Odin and Frigga, and what I put in this chapter is just a tiny little precursor. The real thing is yet to come.  
**

**P.P.S. Bonus points to everyone who caught my Lord of the Rings reference!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! You guys are wonderful and very patient... which is a good thing, because this chapter ends with the mother of all cliffhangers. Sorry about that.**

* * *

Jane Foster knelt on the floor beside one of her telescopes, coffee in one hand and a small wrench in the other. She tried for several seconds to loosen one of the screws before realizing that she was turning the wrench the wrong way.

"Oh, Jane," she said to herself, "Righty-tighty, lefty-loosey, remember?" Her head was still whirling from Thor's visit a few minutes before, and she was making a sad attempt at returning to the lunar observations she'd been working at earlier. The visit had been strange: Thor was obviously pleased to see her, but his head was elsewhere. He kept talking about finding Loki - his crazy half-brother who'd sent the Destroyer two years ago and demolished half of New York a year after that. Apparently Loki was in New York again... but being sheltered by the Avengers? It didn't make sense to Jane; but, then again, most things below the stratosphere didn't.

Three knocks on the door startled Jane out of her reverie. She jumped, turning around and dropping her coffee. "Damn," she muttered, grabbing and old jacket and throwing it over the brown puddle before hurrying to the door. She hastily opened it, not thinking to check who was outside. "Sorry, I spilled my coffee, I - do I know you?" Jane said very quickly, staring at the two people before her. One was a man in sunglasses and a close-fitting black suit, mousy brown hair cropped short and a slight smirk on his sharp face; the other, a woman, wearing a similar uniform but with an unadorned face and short, wavy red hair.

"Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. We work for SHIELD."

"SHIELD? Oh." Jane's expression turned dark. "What do you want?"

Natasha gave her a friendly smile. "We just need to ask a few questions. Have you spoken with Thor recently?"

"Yeah, he was just here," Jane replied, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Energy readings from the portal." Clint gestured up at the sky.

Jane bit her lip. "Wait... Aren't both of you Avengers?"

"Yes."

"Thor said he was looking for you."

Natasha and Clint glanced at each other. "He knows how to contact us..."

"He said... Why don't you come inside?" Jane asked, opening the door wider.

The agents followed her inside, seating themselves in a small sitting area mostly devoid of scientific equipment.

Jane ran her fingers through her hair. "Thor told me he came to search for Loki."

_"What?"_ Clint looked like he'd been punched in the gut. _"Loki?_ Isn't he up in Asgard?"

"Thor said he escaped. That he was down here, and that the Avengers were helping him hide."

Natasha and Clint mirrored each other's shock. "Hiding him where?" Natasha asked. "In Stark Tower?"

Jane nodded. "That's where Thor's going."

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows. "It's been over a year. How did Loki suddenly escape? Wasn't he being watched?"

"Thor didn't tell me much. He was in a hurry. He said the 'Chitauri' would be angry if Loki wasn't returned to them."

"The _Chitauri?"_ Clint exclaimed. "Hold on, they sent Loki back to the Chitauri?"

"I think so... At least, that's the impression I got from Thor." Jane looked anxious. "What's going on?"

Natasha shot a sideways glance at Clint, who was staring down at the floor, his expression unreadable. "Thank you, Miss Foster." She rose, signaling for Clint to follow her out.

"Wait!" Jane cried, jumping up after the two agents. "Seriously, what is going on here?"

"Thor's back, he hasn't contacted SHIELD, he's off to New York because he thinks the Avengers are harboring Loki. We don't know any more than you do. But I don't think you're in any danger at the moment," Natasha replied, trying to look reassuring as Jane watched her worriedly. "We'll contact you when we know more."

Jane looked slightly mollified. "Thank you. Tell Thor I love him," she said quickly, turning red as soon as the words left her mouth. Natasha nodded to her, then followed Clint out the door.

As the two agents walked away, Jane stood, hesitating, in the doorway. Common sense screamed at her to let the situation alone - after all, weren't the Avengers way more qualified to be dealing with an escaped supervillain than her, an eccentric astrophysicist? But another sense - her intuition - told her that something about this situation was wrong. Maybe Thor needed her help... And maybe she would just show up and look like an idiot because the Avengers had everything completely under control. If only Darcy and Erik were in town, she thought. They'd know what to do.

Jane finally made her decision. Grabbing a GPS, a pair of sneakers, her wallet, and a water bottle, she jogged out to the van, jumping inside and starting the engine.

"I hope you're doing the right thing, Jane," she muttered.

* * *

The archer was silent on the way back, saying nothing as they entered the Quinjet and took off again, this time heading straight for New York.

"We'll have to go full speed if we want to get there when Thor does, assuming he's using Mjolnir to fly there," Natasha said as she strapped herself in. Clint didn't reply, eyes narrowed at the ground below as he steered the aircraft. Natasha leaned over, giving his shoulder a slight shake. "Clint? You all right?"

His lips tightened, and it took him several moments to reply. "I'm not sure how I feel about that guy being back, Tasha," he mumbled.

Natasha sighed, the memories of the previous year's events replaying in her mind. "You told us you think most of what Loki did wasn't his choice, remember? He was being controlled just like you were."

"Yeah, but that's when I thought he was sitting in a cell up in space somewhere."

"That's not what's bothering you, Clint," Natasha said in a low voice. The archer's hands tightened on the controls. "Come on, you can tell me."

Clint took a few steadying breaths. "He was terrified of them."

"Who?"

"The Chitauri. Loki had nightmares about them. He didn't sleep much while I was there, but when he did I remember he would talk - cry, almost - like he was begging them not to hurt him." He paused, forehead creased with thought. "Sometimes I wondered if he was really trying. Trying to win, I mean. Maybe he was completely nuts, but I think he felt trapped, like he was in a no-win situation. Like he'd been coerced into the whole thing, and made himself believe it was his plan because it was easier than thinking the Chitauri screwed him over."

Natasha watched the desert grow smaller below them. "So you think it was a bad idea for Odin to send Loki back?"

"I... I don't know what to think," Clint replied dully. "I still hate him for using that stick on me, for almost making me kill you. But he was so scared of them, Tasha. So scared of what they'd do if he failed. I... I want him to suffer for what he did. But returning him to the Chitauri..." he shuddered. "What they must have done to him... I don't think I'd let that happen to anyone. Not even him."

* * *

A soft rain tapped the window, which sparkled in the late evening lights of the city. Bruce had fallen asleep, snoring in his sleeping bag on the floor next to Loki's bed. He and Pepper had insisted that Loki not spend the night alone; his presence, however, did little to alleviate Loki's anxiety as the rain fell outside, the steady pouring barely masking the distant rumbles of thunder. Loki shivered, though the blanket Pepper had given him was thick and warm.

Some time later, Loki sighed, knowing that sleep would not come. He rose, throwing back the covers and setting his feet on the cool floor. His legs shook, but he managed to cross the room, noiselessly opening the door to the small bathroom. It was dark, but a faint light from the bedroom outlined its features, and Loki looked around with absent curiosity before pausing, startled by the sight of his reflection in the mirror.

Loki barely recognized himself. He was extremely scrawny, thinner and paler than he had ever been before; only his eyes held their old gleam, and even that had been dimmed by fear and pain. His black locks hung haphazardly about his shoulders, lacking their usual pristine, slicked-back appearance, and the scars of torture on his skin had yet to fade completely. Loki stared, hands gripping the cool marble sink, wondering if this emaciated creature could really be himself.

Suddenly his reflection began to morph, its features twisting and enlarging gruesomely. The skin turned purple, the shirt and sweatpants hardened into jagged armor, and the hair solidified into a forbidding helmet. The eyes sharpened from a piercing green to a wicked scarlet. Even in the dim light, Loki recognized the new figure, and he staggered away from the sink, back hitting the wall as he shrank with fear.

_"Greetings, little prince,"_ the image of Thanos hissed. Loki's eyes darted around wildly, but he was alone - Bruce still slept in the next room, his snores soft and undisturbed. Loki's hands flew to his mouth to stifle his scream of terror as Thanos (was it really him?) laughed. _"You did not truly think you could hide, did you? Even a Jotun runt such as yourself must know that I cannot be so easily evaded."_

Loki was shaking as tears of fright welled in his eyes, his knees threatening to give way. He stared at the sink, unwilling to raise his gaze and behold the titan addressing him. His every nerve screamed with the urge to call for Bruce, for Pepper, for anyone, but he was too terrified to make a sound.

_"You are pathetically easy to frighten, little prince. You cower at a mere image of your master - what will you do when I stand before you in the flesh?"_ Wicked anticipation glowed in Thanos' face._ "Will you have the courage to look me in the eye?"_

A small whimper escaped Loki's trembling lips, and immediately he cringed, covering his head with his arms as the image of Thanos shrieked with fury.

_"SILENCE! Do not dare to speak in my presence! Your voice is abhorrent, Liesmith!"_ Thanos spat, his words daggers that tore into Loki's heart. The trickster fell to the floor, sobbing silently into his knees. Thanos' ire melted into malevolent satisfaction. _"Yes, little runt. Fear me. Fear the hour when I come for you, when pain will be sweet solace and Death an unspeakable respite. You will kneel before me, Asgardian."_

The image of Thanos vanished, but Loki was too scared to raise his eyes. He hugged his knees closer, shuddering with sobs as he tried to erase the burning memories from his mind. Thanos' words rang in his mind long after the Titan had departed.

* * *

_Dr. Banner, I believe your patient is in need of aid._

Jarvis' cool voice shook Bruce from his sleep, and he sat bolt upright, blinking in the gray morning light. "What was that?" he asked, unsure who had just spoken to him.

_Your patient has been in the bathroom since 2:37 A.M., sir. He has moved little in that time._

Anxiety seized Bruce as he looked over at his alarm clock, which read 3:13, then at Loki's bed, which was empty. "Loki?" he called, standing and glancing around the room. The door to the bathroom was ajar. Remembering that Steve had mentioned a similar incident, Bruce quickly swung the bathroom door open and turned on the light. Loki was huddled on the floor opposite the sink, quivering as he held his legs tightly against his chest, face hidden. Bruce crouched in front of Loki, placing a hand tentatively on his shoulder. "Loki? What happened? Are you all right?"

Loki winced at the contact, his head jerking upward to regard Bruce with fright. He quickly averted his eyes to the floor, ashamed of his fear.

Bruce pressed Loki's shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay, Loki. You can tell me."

Loki pressed his lips together, shaking his head as more tears gathered in his eyes.

"Was it a nightmare?" Bruce's worry grew as Loki refused to reply, more tears glistening on his cheeks. "Jarvis, would you please tell Pepper to come to Loki's room?"

_At once, sir._

Barely thirty seconds later, Pepper hurried into the bedroom, clad in her pajamas. "Bruce? Loki? Is everything okay?"

"We're in here," Bruce said, and Pepper immediately entered the bathroom. "I don't know what happened," he explained as Pepper caught sight of Loki, whose gaze was still fixed on the floor. "Jarvis woke me up a few minutes ago. Apparently Loki's been in here since two thirty. He won't tell me anything."

Pepper knelt next to Loki, brushing a few stray strands of inky black hair from his face. "What's wrong, Loki?" she asked softly.

Loki closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He shuddered slightly before whispering a single word. _"Thanos."_

Pepper swallowed, glancing at Bruce, who appeared just as anxious. "Did you see him? Did he talk to you again?" Loki only nodded, relaxing by an infinitesimal amount as she stroked his hair. "What did he say?"

It took Loki several seconds to work up the courage to reply. "Same as before..." he whispered. Both Pepper and Bruce could tell he was holding something back.

"That's not all," Pepper said with apprehension. "What else did he do? You can tell us, Loki, we won't let him hurt you."

Loki was trembling. "He - he told me not to speak."

Pepper looked confused, but Bruce understood. "Thanos told Loki before that nobody gave a damn what he said, that no one wanted to hear him." The slightest tinge of green colored Bruce's skin as he spoke, his hand tightening on Loki's shoulder. "It's why he didn't talk when he first got here."

Pepper was known as a very forgiving person, but she felt a surge of burning hatred as Bruce spoke. How evil did Thanos have to be to want Loki so downtrodden and insecure that he refused to speak for fear of rebuke? Forcing herself to overcome her anger, she focused her attention on Loki, who she realized was shivering slightly. "Why don't you come downstairs?" she asked, smiling. "I'll make some hot chocolate. You'll feel better."

Loki looked up at her with a silent expression of gratitude. Bruce helped him stand, glancing around for the wheelchair; then, on second thought, lifted the god into his arms, Loki's starved frame all too easy to carry. He followed Pepper down to the kitchen, depositing Loki onto one of the stools in front of the counter as Pepper set a kettle of water on the stove and took a few packets of hot chocolate mix from a cabinet.

"I want you to know something, Loki," she said as the water heated. "We do care. Don't ever feel like what you have to say isn't important. We've never felt that way, and we never will."

Loki was staring at his hands. "Thank you," he said softly. "Thank you for saying that."

"You're welcome," Pepper replied, though there was a question in her voice.

Loki's eyebrows furrowed as he spoke. "In Asgard... I was hated. Hated for my mischief, for my magic, for my lies. No one listened when I spoke, save Thor; and even he was often deaf to my words."

Bruce felt the uncontrollable anger returning, and he mentally counted to ten, willing himself to remain calm. "That wasn't the story we got from Thor."

"Thor is not as perceptive as some," Loki said with a wry smile. "He usually failed to notice when I was ridiculed."

"And he wonders what made you so angry?" Pepper asked incredulously, pouring the hot water into three mugs. "The more I hear, the more I wonder how you're as sane as you are. Most people would have gone crazy or committed suicide in your place."

"I have done both," Loki said quietly.

Bruce frowned. "No offense, but that's impossible..."

"I attempted suicide when I fell from the Bifrost. Obviously I did not succeed. But as for my mental state... Sane is not how most would describe me."

"And sane is how most people would describe Odin?" Pepper was indignant. "I don't know how it works in Asgard, but here it's considered a parent's duty to love their kids, not hand them over to monsters."

"But I am a monster. And Odin is not really my father."

"That's irrelevant," Bruce said firmly. "He took on all the responsibilities of a father when he brought you to Asgard. True families are bonded by love, not blood. And you are not a monster."

Loki sighed. "I am one of a brutal and savage race. The monster that parents tell their children about at night. The beast that is every Asgardian's darkest fear."

"No," Pepper said simply as she handed Loki and Bruce each a warm mug of hot chocolate. "I refuse to believe that about you. Here on earth it's considered wrong to judge someone by their race. Here, you're not defined by where you're from or who your parents are. Why should Asgard be any different?'

"Because the frost giants kill and steal and take pleasure in it," Loki said despondently. "As have I."

Bruce shook his head. "Loki, when I get angry, I turn into a mutant creature that tries to obliterate everything and everyone in his path. Am I a monster?"

"No."

"Neither are you."

Loki did not respond. He tentatively tasted some of the hot chocolate, the warm liquid dispelling some of his anxiety.

"You like it?" Pepper asked. "It won't make you hyper, like coffee."

"But what fun is there in that?" Loki asked innocently.

Bruce laughed. "I won't deny that some of us - and by some of us, I mean Tony - needed the exercise. But that's not something I want to repeat anytime soon."

Loki's lips turned upwards in a mischievous smile. "How unfortunate."

A deafening crash shook the tower, followed by the sound of shattering glass. Loki froze, eyes wide, hands shaking as his mug lay in pieces on the floor. Bruce and Pepper immediately jumped up, Bruce running to the window as Pepper yelled for Tony.

"Tony! TONY! Jarvis, where's Tony?"

_He is currently in his bedroom, Miss Potts. I believe he and Mr. Rogers have just woken and are on their way._

Bruce threw open the glass door and rushed out onto the balcony, his face paling when he looked up to the top of the tower. "Loki - run!" he cried, too late, as a flash of scarlet descended, a hammer colliding with the scientist and sending him through the windows, back into the kitchen. He grunted, his skin turning dangerously green as he tried to raise himself off the broken glass.

Loki was petrified with fear, unable to move as Thor approached, hammer raised threateningly, dark clouds gathering in the sky.

"Thor!" Pepper cried, running forward, only to be shoved aside by the thunder god, who was bearing down on Loki with a burning rage. Thor strode over to the terrified trickster, seizing him by the neck, and dragged him out to the balcony, where he raised his hammer and shot up into the sky, disappearing into the darkening clouds.

* * *

Steve and Tony, both in their battle gear, sprinted into the kitchen to find the floor covered in broken glass and Pepper leaning against the wall, clutching her side. "Pepper!" they both exclaimed, immediately running over to her. "Are you okay?" Steve asked anxiously. "Where are Bruce and Loki?"

"Thor - he took Loki-" she gasped. "He landed on the balcony - hit Bruce through the window - and flew away with Loki."

Anger flared in Tony's eyes. "I told him not to take my stuff," he growled.

"Where's Bruce?" Steve repeated, seeing a torn shirt on the floor.

"He Hulked, and I think he's gone after Loki," Pepper said uncertainly.

"To save him or smash him?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. Tony, you have to go find Loki, I don't know what Thor's going to do with him-"

"Easier done than said," Tony replied, holding an arm out to Steve. "Come on, Cap."

At that moment, the Quinjet descended over the tower, landing on the balcony outside. Tony, Steve, and Pepper watched in surprise as Clint and Natasha leaped out, weapons in hand.

"You're late," Tony called, running outside. "Point Break left like thirty seconds ago."

"He was here?" Natasha yelled. She did not lower her pistols. "Where's Loki?"

Tony was taken aback. "Loki?"

"Thor said you had him here," Clint explained, looking around. "Wanna tell us what's going on?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing," Tony retorted. "Why are you here?"

"The New Mexico portal opened, Thor came through and told his girlfriend he was coming here to get Loki," Natasha said curtly.

"Tony, you have to stop him!" Pepper cried.

"Stop Thor?" Clint lowered his bow. "Wait - you mean he actually has Loki? What the hell was Loki doing here in the first place?"

"Long story," Tony said quickly. "But we can have a cozy catch-up later. Right now Cap and I have an ex-villain to rescue."

"Not before you tell me what the hell's going on here!" Clint shouted.

Tony was about to reply when someone else descended on the roof, someone he didn't recognize - a woman, clad in flowing robes, long blond hair crowning a majestic face.

"Frigga," Pepper said in surprise. The woman nodded.

"Where is my son?" Frigga asked, worry etched on her face. "Has Thor taken him?"

"Yeah, that's old news already," Tony said, slightly exasperated. "You're his - their - mother?"

"I am," Frigga replied.

Clint made a frustrated noise. "Will someone please explain?"

"Thor has made a grave mistake. I must find him before it is too late," Frigga said sadly. She turned, taking a few steps toward the edge of the balcony before leaping up into the sky and disappearing in a streak of gold.

* * *

**I'm betting my homemade wand collection that you all loathe Thor right now.**

**And for all of you who did not catch the Lord of the Rings reference in the last chapter, it was when Heimdall said "Even the deepest of roots may be reached by the frost." That quote is a slight variation of a line from the 'All that is gold does not glitter' poem.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, due to my impromptu day off of school today, I've been able to write chapter 10 much earlier than I thought I'd be able to. It's not quite as long as I would like, but it's better than nothing, right? Especially after how I ended the last chapter... :) **

* * *

Thor soared through the sky, one arm grasping a petrified Loki and the other extended before him, gripping Mjolnir. The land below was still grey and bleary with the promise of dawn, the first hints of sunlight peeking over the horizon. Thor began to lessen his altitude, aiming for a low hill in the middle of a small expanse of forest. He careened toward the ground, letting go of Loki just before the impact, and landed on his booted feet, skidding for several yards before turning towards his brother.

There was no maniacal laughter from Loki, as there had been the last time Thor confronted him on earth. When Thor released his grip, Loki plummeted to the ground, slamming into the grass with a cry of pain. Shaking, his still injured body aching from the impact, Loki tried to raise himself up, only to fall again with a strangled sob.

Thor strode over to him, hammer leveled at Loki's head. "Explain yourself, brother," he growled, taking no notice of the tears that gathered in Loki's eyes. "Why have you come here? It is expressly forbidden."

Loki took several seconds to answer between ragged breaths. "Discerning - as always, Thor."

"This is no time for frivolous words!" Thor snarled, grabbing Loki by the throat and lifting him so that his toes dangled above the ground. "Father sent you to the Chitauri. You have endangered the realms by coming here. What are you playing at?"

Thor's fingers had him in an iron grip, and Loki tried in vain to prise them from his neck. He struggled, gasping for breath, until Thor finally released him, and he fell in a heap to the ground.

"Please, Thor..." he choked, sobbing slightly.

Thor lowered Mjolnir, staring sternly at Loki. "Then tell me what you are doing in this realm."

Loki was shaking. "I swear, I - I meant no harm..."

Thor paused, regarding Loki as he lay trembling on the ground. "What happened to you, brother?" Thor asked with a tinge of concern. "You look as though you have not eaten since last we parted."

A small, dry laugh escaped Loki's lips. "How - observant of you."

Thor frowned. "Surely the Chitauri were not unkind to you?"

At this, Loki laughed again, mirthlessly, only to cough deeply several times as his lungs protested. Thor looked troubled. "Loki? Did they do you harm?"

"Harm?" Loki wheezed, clutching his stomach. "I suppose one - one could call it that."

"But they promised Father to punish you only for your crimes against them."

"My crimes were great," Loki said bitterly. "Their wrath was equally so."

"Father charged them to be just," Thor replied, his voice devoid of doubt.

"Odin is a fool," Loki snapped. Thor roared with anger, bending down and grabbing a fistful of Loki's dark hair, pulling Loki's head up towards his own.

"Do not dare to insult Father!" he shouted, as tears of pain welled in Loki's eyes. "You have received no injustice from him!"

Loki gritted his teeth, willing himself not to cry out as Thor's fingers clenched his hair. Thor finally let go, glaring at Loki, who managed to push himself upright, regarding Thor with mixed hatred and fear.

"Odin has done only what is right. That is more than you deserve," Thor said, unrelenting. "And this is how you have repaid him."

"What does he _want_ from me?" Loki's voice was shrill, his arms shaking as he held himself up.

"Penance," Thor replied stoutly. "Remorse for your wrongdoing."

_"Penance?_ Have I not paid enough? What would the Allfather have me do, have me give that has not already been taken from me?" Loki raised himself onto his feet, staggering backwards as he tried to stand. "Was my pain not enough? Was there no remorse when I cried out your name, when they came in the night and I begged for you to come, to make it stop-"

"Brother," Thor said, stepping towards Loki with deep concern. "Of what do you speak?"

"You know perfectly well what I speak of!" Loki spat, retreating as Thor approached. "Do not tell me you were ignorant of what the Chitauri did to me! What I endured for an entire year, when Odin gave them license to do as they pleased!"

Thor stopped, perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"What do I - _what do I mean?_ Are you truly so idiotic? What did you think would happen, when you sent me back? That Thanos would welcome me with open arms?"

"I did not know-"

"You did not know because you would not let me tell you! I went to my _knees,_ Thor," Loki cried, tears coursing down his cheeks. "I pleaded for you to listen because I knew what fate awaited me, but you refused to let me even _speak!"_

"Your silence was your punishment, brother," Thor said, though with less certainty than before. "It was no less than you deserved."

Loki's hands clenched into fists, his breaths shaky and uneven. "Did I deserve it, Thor? Did I _deserve_ it when they tore my skin away, piece by piece, knowing that by the morning I'd be healed again? Did I _deserve_ it when they broke every bone in my body, waiting for them to mend so they could do it a second time? Did I _deserve_ it when they poured scalding oil down my throat, forcing me to swallow under the threat of a thousand lashes? Did I _deserve_ it when they beat me until I was too weak and broken to move, then_ raped_ me for their own sick pleasure? Was _that_ what I deserved?"

Thor stood in complete shock, dumbfounded by Loki's words. "I swear, I knew nothing of this-"

_"Of course you knew nothing!"_ Loki screamed. "You knew _nothing_ because you did not _care_ to know, did not care _enough_ see what Thanos was doing to your precious _brother_, because you put your blind trust in the Allfather who cursed the air I breathed!"

"Do not insult Father!" Thor roared. "He did only what he believed to be right!"

"Are you so sure? I deserved this, then? Deserved to be tortured until I hardly knew my own name, until I longed for the blessed relief of death?"

"His hand was forced, he had to do it for the good of Asgard!" Thor yelled back. "Thanos threatened war if you did not atone for your crimes; returning you was the only way to protect the realms!"

Loki's face drained of what little color it had left. "W-what?" he breathed, his mouth fallen open in shock.

_("I had thought I could unite our kingdoms, bring about permanent peace, through you. But those plans no longer matter."_

_"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up - here - until you might have use of me?"_

_"Why do you twist my words?")_

"It was the only way," Thor repeated, his voice shaking. He reached toward Loki. "Brother-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Loki shrieked, recoiling from Thor's outstretched hand. "Do not touch me, Odinson!"

"Loki-" Thor said desperately, taking one of Loki's hands. Loki screamed in fear and anger, unleashing a wave of magic, magic that had been long dammed in the terror of incurring Thanos' wrath. The blast of raw energy flung Thor backward, singing the grass and leveling the nearest trees into matchsticks. Loki stood in the center of the destruction, deflated, eyes wide and shining with dazed horror.

Thor grunted, pushing himself off the charred ground as a streak of gold descended into the clearing, solidifying into the figure of Frigga, who took in the scene with an expression of sadness and anger.

"Thor, what have you done?" she cried, hurrying to Loki, who did not acknowledge her presence. "Loki?" she said softly, touching his face.

"NO!" Loki screamed furiously, stumbling away from her, trembling with anger. "Stay away from me!"

"Loki, it is I - it is Frigga -" the queen whispered, holding out her hand. "I will not harm you."

_"You lie!"_ Loki cried, his rage turning to sudden terror as the ground shook and the Hulk emerged from the trees, bellowing when he caught sight of the trickster. Another wave of magic shot from Loki as he turned and ran, sprinting into the trees, his magic propelling him away faster than any could follow.

Frigga had conjured a golden shield to protect herself and Thor as the burning magical energy swept again through the already ravaged clearing. When the power died down, she straightened, looking at the place where Loki had been, then at the Hulk, who was completely undamaged by the magic.

"Follow him," the Hulk grunted, pounding into the dense trees in pursuit of Loki. Frigga watched him go, yearning to comfort her son but knowing that she would help him best by confronting Thor and Odin. She turned to Thor, the fury of a mother whose child had been hurt written on her face.

_"Thor!"_

"Mother, I-"

"What did you do to my son?" Frigga exclaimed, striding up to Thor, seeming to tower over him even though he stood at least a foot taller than her. "What did you say to him? Why did you not _listen?"_

Thor cowered under her glare, Mjolnir dangling uselessly in his hand. "I - I was told-"

"To Helheim with what Odin told you! He lied, or was deceived, I know not which, but how could you not have the wits to see what Loki has been through?"

Thor stared at the ground, too ashamed to look at his mother.

"Answer me!" Frigga cried, stepping closer to him. "You have caused great harm this hour. Whatever recovery Loki had made is destroyed because of your foolish actions. No one should ever have to fear their own family."

"I am sorry," Thor mumbled.

"Sorry? What good does that do Loki, now that he has fled in terror of his own_ brother?"_

They were interrupted as the whir of the Quinjet's engines became audible in the lightening sky, and the aircraft descended in the burned clearing. The Avengers (minus Bruce) hurried out, expecting a fight and finding only Thor and Frigga.

"Are you guys seeing this?' Tony said through his helmet. "Golden Retriever there with his tail between his legs? I think Frigga just owned him."

Steve glared at Tony. "Was Loki here?" he asked, addressing Frigga with a pointedly respectful tone.

"He was," Frigga nodded. "He fled moments ago. The one you call Hulk is pursuing him. It seems he is immune to my son's magic."

"Did Loki do all this?" Clint gestured at the still-smoking ruins of the clearing. "'Cause if he did, I'm perfectly willing to let the Hulk have him all to himself."

"Yeah, did Rock of Ages have a little performance? Looks like the fans went berserk," Tony asked, receiving another virtuous glare from Steve.

"I believe Thor said something that angered him," Frigga said bitingly, glancing meaningfully at Thor.

"I swear, I meant Loki no harm," Thor pleaded. "I asked him if the Chitauri had hurt him. He accused Odin of wrongdoing, and I assured him that Odin merely did what he had to in order to prevent war with the Chitauri."

Tony smacked his forehead. "Seriously, Thor? And you wonder why he exploded? Literally?"

"Yeah, that probably wasn't the right thing to say," Natasha added, frowning.

Thor looked confused. "How were my words offensive?"

"Uh, you basically just told Loki that he's nothing more than a diplomatic bargaining chip to Odin," Tony replied. "So, on a self-esteem scale of one to ten, ten being me, he's probably at a negative five hundred right now."

"Oh," Thor said in a small voice. "That is not what I meant."

"Well, it doesn't really matter what you meant at this point. Loki thinks his life is worth nothing right now," Steve said heatedly. "After all we've done to convince him otherwise."

"I cannot think how deep the damage must be, now," Frigga lamented.

Thor had practically wilted under everyone's accusatory stares. "I am sorry, Mother! I did not know!"

"You didn't know?" It was Clint who spoke, and the others turned to him, surprised. "It wasn't exactly difficult to figure out what would happen if you sent Loki back to those monsters. They're either his friends or his enemies, and it wouldn't take a half-wit to figure out which."

Thor looked confused. "I do not understand."

"Look. If they're his friends, then sending him back is a bad idea, because you just let loose a crazy murdering maniac. If they're his enemies, then you just signed him up for an eternity of torture."

Natasha raised her eyebrows. "You're right, Clint."

"Always the tone of surprise," Clint muttered, though he didn't look particularly displeased.

"Did not expect you to side with Reindeer Games," Tony said with some wonder.

"I'm not on his side... At least, I don't think I am. But you Asgardians must have been pretty stupid to give Loki to the Chitauri and not expect something like this to happen."

Frigga sighed. "Your words are wise, man of the hawk's eye. My husband would have done well to heed them. But it is useless to weep over what is past." She looked at the horizon, the first rays of sunlight striking her majestic face. "We will return to the tower. Your green comrade will bear Loki back to us, when he is ready."

* * *

Loki ran blindly, his feet carrying him as far away from that accursed him as fast as was possible. He did not think, could not process what Thor had said; it was too horrible, it was his darkest fear, the thought that he had hoped never to see as reality. He paid no mind to where he ran, nor the distance he covered; his mind burned only with the urge to run far, far, far away, where they could not hurt him, where their cruel words could not destroy his will to survive.

The sun had climbed over the horizon by the time Loki slowed, exhausted, stumbling to a halt by the bank of a small, rocky river. He fell to the ground, panting, covering his ears as, with the cease of motion, all the terrible thoughts and words crowded on his mind, easily surmounting his weak defenses.

_So I am no more than another stolen relic?_

_He had to do it for the good of Asgard!_

_You are worthless, frost giant. Worthless, weak, pathetic._

_No, no, the man Stark said he is my friend, said the others do not hate me._

_Friend? Frost giants don't have friends, you fool. Frost giants are murderers and thieves - and you, are you any different? You, who wear Aesir skin, how are you better?_

_Odin has done only what is right._

_I am nothing more than a stolen relic._

_I am nothing._

Loki lay, sobbing, on the ground, taking no notice of the Hulk's arrival. With a great thud, the Hulk seated himself beside Loki, reaching out and tentatively petting the god with a massive green hand. "Don't cry," he said, his movements surprisingly gentle. "Thunder man is mean."

Loki sniffed, staring at the Hulk in bewilderment. He knew he should be afraid of the great green creature next to him, but he was too tired and dejected to care. "What does it matter to you?" he mumbled.

The Hulk glowered at the flowing water. "You are sad," he replied, clearly believing it a sufficient explanation. Loki regarded him with some amazement for a moment before falling back into his misery. He continued to weep quietly, trembling with anguish, as the Hulk ran a large hand soothingly down his back, waiting out Loki's grief.

* * *

_"Where is your 'brother,' Jotun runt? Why does he not come for you? Why does your 'father' ignore your cries?" Thanos ran his hand with mocking tenderness along Loki's cheek, tracing the top of the muzzle. "Can it be that they have given up on their wayward little prince?"_

_Too weak to struggle, Loki closed his eyes, hoping against hope that Thanos would let him alone, let him recover, let him regain some strength before the next round of torture._

_"Do you think it strange that they have not come to your aid?" Thanos laughed to himself. "I do not. They see no worth in you, and rightly so. It is for the good of all the realms that you suffer."_

_Loki shuddered as Thanos' fingers trailed down his neck and over his bare chest. "But I am not willing to surrender you to Death's oblivion just yet, little prince. You are so... delicious." Loki squirmed with fear and trepidation, Thanos' hands traveling further down his stomach. He tried to move away from Thanos, but his hands were chained to the rock, and Thanos chuckled wickedly as Loki attempted to evade his greedy touch. "Oh, little prince, I am not finished with you... You will be a special prize for Death. But for now, you are _mine."

_Thanos' fingers curled under the edge of his trousers. Loki's muffled scream was lost among the barren rocks._

* * *

The sun was beginning to dip in the sky as Loki gradually calmed, his quivering sobs subsiding into a drained despondency. His eyes were half open in a blank, dead stare, and he scarcely felt the pressure of the Hulk's hand on his back.

"All better now?" the Hulk asked, removing his hand and looking at Loki expectantly. Loki did not respond; he did not seem to have heard. Shrugging, the Hulk stood, scooping Loki into his tree-trunk sized arms and cradling him against his broad chest. "Time to go home," he said matter-of-factly, trudging back towards the distant city.

* * *

**No cliffhanger this time! *canned applause***


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you and thank you and thank you again to everyone who continues to read/review!  
**

**Important news: I am continuing LJ-Of-Asgard's story "Saviour or Destroyer" (with permission, of course), as the author has run out of inspiration and plot ideas. The story isn't on my account yet, but it will be soon, although I can make no promises about when a new chapter will be posted.  
**

* * *

Two teenage girls stood at a street corner, chatting and giggling as they waited to cross. The sound of their laughter echoed down the dark, deserted street, the only sound other than the infrequent taxi. Suddenly one of the girls froze, motioning the other to be quiet.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear _what?"_

Something was approaching, walking with an unnaturally heavy tread. Squinting into the darkness, the girls watched with horror as a massive creature thudded down the street, solidly green and at least eight feet tall, carrying something in its gargantuan arms.

"Holy crap," one of the girls squeaked, dropping her coffee and sprinting away, her friend only a few paces behind.

"They are scared of me." The Hulk paused at the intersection, staring at the fleeing girls with some confusion. "Why are they scared?" he asked, addressing the sleeping Loki resting in his arms. Loki's almost inaudible snores were his only response. The Hulk shrugged, shifting his arms slightly, and crossed the street.

The top of Stark Tower was visible above the nearby buildings as the Hulk trudged down the deserted streets. "You see? We are almost home," the Hulk said happily.

Gazing out the window of that same tower, Frigga let her eyes roam over the city, searching for any sign of Loki. Her heart was heavy with sadness, with longing to embrace Loki and hold him for centuries, to tell him that he was still loved, always had been.

"Thor?" she whispered softly.

Thor immediately perked up, rising from the nearby sofa and eagerly approaching his mother. "Yes?"

"What did Loki say to you, when you... confronted him?"

Thor looked at the floor. "Loki... he... said that Odin had wronged him. That the Chitauri had tortured him. That Thanos-" Thor closed his eyes, unable to continue.

"Is that all?" Tony said cynically. "No details?"

"There were details, man of iron," Thor said, shuddering. "I care not to repeat them in my mother's presence."

Frigga paled as Tony laughed bitterly, setting down his drink and folding his arms. "Details like how they never took off the muzzle? How they convinced him that all hell would break loose if he dared to make a sound?" He paused as Frigga placed a hand on a chair to steady herself, her face faintly gray. "Did I tell you how Loki looked like one of Steve's busted punching bags when he landed on the roof? How he had a panic attack if we touched him? How he wouldn't even let us take that damn muzzle off until Pepper arrived? How the sound of thunder scared the living daylights out of him?"

Thor bowed his head, unable to think of a reply. Frigga sank into the chair, trembling slightly as she covered her mouth. She slowly lowered her hand, tears brimming in her eyes. "My son..." she whispered.

Tony rounded on her. "And where were you this whole time? Did it really take you a year to figure out he was missing? It must be a wonderful comfort to Loki that he has such a loving family. Hey, my dad once went for three weeks without noticing I'd gone to a friend's house in Germany, so I know exactly how special that feels, when you're not there and no one cares."

"Hold your tongue, Stark!" Thor bellowed, brandishing Mjolnir. "I will not have you slander my mother."

"Easy, Thor," Frigga muttered. "He is right."

"But you could not have known! None of us could have!" Thor pleaded.

"You should have known," Steve said sternly. "He's your _brother,_ Thor. There's no excuse for letting something like this happen to him."

"Not to mention you're one of the people who sent him to those monsters," Tony added. "We got a little package the other day, from the Chitauri, with a nice little piece of scarlet fabric in it. The same scarlet as your lovely cape there, to be precise, which is why it was somewhat unsettling when Loki almost fainted at the sight of it."

Thor's face was white. "What did you say?"

"You mean you don't remember? I mean, I wasn't there, but Bruce and I got a pretty good idea of what happened, namely that you did nothing to help Loki while they dragged him away. What was he doing, holding onto your cape when they told him he was volunteered as tribute to the Chitauri? And let me guess, you just stood there and watched."

"I... My father told me-"

"Stop making excuses," Natasha snapped. She was leaning against the wall, glaring at Thor with a cold, calculating anger.

"You would take Loki's side?" Thor asked, perplexed.

"I'm not taking your side."

The bickering was interrupted by the stoically impersonal Jarvis. _I am sorry to interrupt, but it appears that Dr. Banner is approaching the tower._

Pepper, who had been sitting next to Natasha, rose quickly. "Does he have Loki with him?"

_I believe so. I would advise you to be cautious; Dr. Banner is not currently in his human form._

"Okay, Thor - you need to leave," Tony said abruptly. "I don't want Loki seeing you when he comes in."

"I'll find you a room for the night," Pepper said, smiling. "You might be staying for a while."

Thor was about to protest, but Frigga touched his arm. "We will both go. It pains me to say it, but my presence also distresses Loki." She stood, leading Thor out of the room and following Pepper down the hallway. The tension in the room visibly dissipated, everyone relaxing as the two Asgardians departed.

"Clint?" Natasha asked softly.

The archer had been standing morosely in the corner for the past hour, ignoring what was said around him. "Yeah?" he mumbled.

"Do you... want to stay?"

Clint looked at Natasha, his expression inscrutable. "I guess... Yeah, I think I do. I want to see if he's changed at all. Loki, I mean. If he sees me and freaks out, I'll go hang out with those two," he said, gesturing towards the hallway.

Natasha's reply was cut short as the elevator opened and a very cramped Hulk squeezed out, taking utmost care not to jostle Loki, who still slept his arms. The others quickly made way, moving some of the furniture so that the Hulk could step through.

"So, is 'Hulk not smash' the new mantra? Or are you on Prozac?" Tony asked as the Hulk carefully deposited Loki on one of the couches. The Hulk turned to him, scowling, then began to shrink, his green hue dissipating. Seconds later, Bruce stood before them, shirtless and clutching his very stretched pants.

"Jarvis? Bring Green Giant some clothes," Tony said, grinning at Bruce, who rolled his eyes.

Natasha's face softened at the sight of the sleeping god. "How's he doing?"

"He's okay, for now," Bruce replied. "It's probably best that he not see Thor for a while."

Clint smirked. "I agree."

Bruce looked at the archer skeptically. "Interested in his welfare, are you?"

"I'm not heartless!" Clint exclaimed in frustration. "Is it impossible for me to feel just a tiny bit of sympathy for the guy? I still don't _like_ him," he added, glancing around the others as if they dared to contradict him.

"Friends? Have you found Loki?"

"Thor!" Tony and Steve cried, Natasha's hands flying to her pistols as she looked anxiously at Bruce. Heedless of the emphatic warnings, Thor strode forward into the room, eyes on his brother.

"Uh," Natasha said shakily, looking at Bruce. "No need for the extra clothes..."

Thor realized his mistake too late as a roar shook the tower and the Hulk stormed forward, swinging a giant fist that very nearly crushed his skull. The clamor startled Loki awake, and he shot upright, nearly falling off the couch in fear when he caught sight of Thor. Steve hurried over, and Loki clung to the captain's hand as he stared with wide eyes at his brother.

"You boys mind taking this outside?" Tony yelled as one of the Hulk's feet smashed a coffee table. Thor raised Mjolnir, only to be thrown into the wall as a green arm collided with his side. He fell to the ground, dazed, reaching for his hammer as the Hulk kicked it away, fuming.

"Listen!" the Hulk bellowed, picking Thor up by the cape and holding him several feet from the ground. Thor swung his legs and fists to no avail as the blows bounced harmlessly from the Hulk's tough skin. "Do not hurt him again, or I will smash you into metal man's floor!"

"Let go of me, beast!" Thor cried, at which the Hulk immediately flung him downward onto a small wooden cabinet, which promptly shattered into splinters under Thor's weight. The Hulk stepped back, eyeing Thor. Seeing that the thunder god took several seconds to move again, his green face stretched into a wide grin, and his size began to dwindle for the second time until it was again Bruce who stood before them.

"Have I made myself clear?" he asked. Thor, still struggling to rise, nodded quickly. Bruce walked over and helped him stand. "Good. Now get out of here and leave Loki alone until I give you permission to do otherwise. Understood?"

Thor glowered at him. "Understood, Banner."

Loki laughed, his mirth instantly vanishing when Thor turned to him. He tightened his grip on Steve's hand.

"Goodbye, Thor," Natasha said pointedly, grip tightening on her pistols.

Thor looked searchingly at Loki for a moment before turning and exiting the room.

"You all right?" Bruce asked, walking over to Loki.

"I - yes,' Loki stammered, realizing he was clinging onto Steve's hand and abruptly letting go.

"No you're not," Bruce laughed. "Your pulse is about twice as fast as it should be. Don't worry, Thor's learned his lesson about disobeying the doctor's orders."

Loki grinned slightly. "Thank you."

"Okay, I buy it," Clint said suddenly, startling everyone else. "Loki's changed."

"What do you mean?" Loki asked with apprehension as he noticed the archer for the first time. He instinctively drew back, shrinking into the couch as Clint approached.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not trying to kill you," Clint said, raising his hands. "Not yet, anyway. But I believe you guys now. He's not the psycho from a year ago, that's for sure."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "I will assume that is a compliment."

"Don't be hasty," Clint muttered, but he grinned anyway.

"Oh! Hey, Natasha," Tony exclaimed. "So, remember how you always beat us at chess?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Well, I think I found someone who might actually be a challenge for you."

"Really."

Loki looked horrified. "No, Stark, I'd rather not-"

"It's okay, Rudolph. She won't eat you."

"You sure?" Clint asked, glancing at Natasha as Loki backed away from the chessboard placed in front of him.

Natasha took a seat opposite Loki. "Are you sure you want to do this? I haven't lost since I was eleven."

Loki shook his head vehemently, but Tony intervened. "Come on. It's the clash of the titans. I've been dying to see this."

"No," Loki replied.

Tony's shoulders sagged, but then he suddenly brightened. "I'll put pink hair dye in Thor's shampoo."

The corners of Loki's mouth twitched. A prank was an offer he could never refuse. "All right. I will play this game. But you must keep your promise."

"Done." Tony grinned. "Jarvis?"

_On it, sir._

Loki moved so that he was facing Natasha, who sat at the other side of the chessboard. "Your move," he said quietly, gesturing to her white pieces. She glanced at him, then pushed a pawn forward. Loki immediately moved a knight.

"You play fast, do you?" Natasha asked.

Loki nodded, smiling slightly.

Everyone else crowded around, the air tense and silent as Loki and Natasha fought on the little checkered board, Loki making his moves mere moments after hers. Tony pulled out his cell phone and started filming. Neither Loki nor Natasha broke their concentration on the board, both completely oblivious to everything around them.

"Check," Natasha said, cornering Loki's king. Loki's face fell.

"It has been too many years since I played against a worthy opponent," he groaned, quickly moving his king.

Natasha grinned. "No excuses. Check."

Loki moved his king again. "It is not an excuse if it is true."

"Not true. Check."

Loki suddenly reached for a rook that had been sitting unused in the corner for the last half of the game, taking it and setting it between his king and Natasha's. "I believe this is when you mortals say 'checkmate."

Natasha stared, dumbfounded. "You were planning on doing that the whole time, weren't you?"

"More or less." Loki's smile almost reached his ears, his worry and exhaustion melting into a childlike pride.

Tony shook his head, exchanging glances with Bruce. "Okay. Yeah. Chess champion of the universe."

"Congratulations," Steve said warmly, patting Loki on the back. Natasha rose, regarding Loki with newfound respect.

"Good game, Loki," she said as she swept the pieces from the board. "When was the last time you played?"

A shadow passed over Loki's face. "Many centuries ago. When some still thought me worth their time."

Steve bit his lip. "They probably just got tired of losing."

"You are right," Loki replied in a slightly bitter tone. "None savored the indignity of losing to the ill-respected second prince."

Natasha's cell phone suddenly vibrated, and she quickly pulled it from her belt, worry sweeping over her face when she answered. "Hello, Fury." Loki watched her with trepidation as she spoke. "Yes, we have. ...The Avengers. ...Yes, he is. But he's not a threat this time. ...Yes, I'm sure. ...Completely sure. ...No, we'll come talk to you. ...There's no threat, I swear. ...Okay." She hung up, sighing.

"Cat's out of the bag?" Tony asked, dreading the response.

"Yeah. Fury knows about Loki."

Bruce merely chuckled. "What took him so long?"

"That clearing Loki destroyed when Thor took off with him? Fury thought it was an illegal bomb test, but then someone called the police saying that they saw the Hulk walking right through the city-" Natasha paused to glare at Bruce- "and he eventually put it all together."

Loki gripped his shirt to try and hide his shaking hands. The gesture didn't go unnoticed. "It's all right, Reindeer Games, Fury won't get within a mile of here without my permission. Which I am not going to give," Tony hastily added at the look of questioning fear on Loki's face.

"Fury wants us all to come in," Natasha said. "Unless someone needs to stay here with Loki."

"Bruce should stay, in case Thor tries anything," Steve replied.

Tony picked up his red metal suitcase. "All right, gang, off we go. Let's not keep Big Brother waiting."

"Don't worry, Loki," Steve said encouragingly as the others left, squeezing Loki's shoulder. Loki nodded appreciatively, but his face was faintly grey and he was unable to make eye contact. He watched the elevator doors close with despair in his sharp green eyes.

"Well, it's just you and me again," Bruce said, sighing. He sat down on a nearby chair. "Are you tired at all? Maybe you should take a nap."

"No, no, I am fine," Loki said quietly, his voice shaking. He reached toward a nearby bookshelf and selected a huge volume dedicated to Greek mythology, opening it and immediately beginning to read in a clear but unconvincing show of nonchalance.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked, not fooled by Loki's calm veneer.

"There is nothing wrong."

"Loki..." Bruce leaned forward. "You're not hiding it very well. You're worried about SHIELD and you don't know what to do about Frigga and Thor. A lot of things are wrong right now."

Loki's eyes hardened. "I am fine, doctor."

"No you're not. It's okay to ask for help, Loki."

"I'm not weak!" Loki retorted, intending to be venomous but sounding like a child instead. He lowered the book, refusing to look at Bruce.

"I never said you were. I was just thinking... Have you considered trying to reconcile with your family?"

"They are not my-"

"You and I both know that's not true," Bruce said firmly. "Loki, you'll only heal if you allow yourself to."

Loki's long fingers fiddled with the pages of the book. He did not reply.

Bruce pressed further. "They love you, Loki. Frigga and Thor. Perhaps they've never been good at expressing it, but they love you and always have."

"And what about Odin?" Loki whispered. "Is he, too, poor at expressing his feelings?"

"I'm not talking about him. Loki, please give Thor and Frigga a chance. Pushing them away won't help anything."

"Was it not they who 'pushed me away?'"

Bruce sighed. "Do you want to believe they don't love you? Because that's a lie."

"I am the god of lies."

"Loki." Bruce's voice was a little sterner than he had intended; Loki flinched, drawing away from the scientist. "I'm sorry, Loki, I didn't mean to sound like that. I just don't want you to hurt yourself by holding a grudge. Will you at least let your mother talk to you?"

Loki stared at the book, perfectly still although Bruce could almost hear his intense thoughts. Finally, Loki relented, setting the book on a table and folding his arms. "Very well. I will see her. Only her."

"Thank you, Loki," Bruce said, smiling encouragingly. He left the room, returning a few minutes later with Frigga at his side. She and Loki froze when they caught sight of each other.

"Loki..." Frigga whispered. She stepped forward tentatively.

All of Loki's resentment melted away at the sight of his adopted mother. He tried to speak, but his voice stuck in his throat. Frigga glanced at Bruce, who nodded and then quickly disappeared into the hallway. "My son... It is good to see you."

Loki fixed his eyes on the floor, not wanting Frigga to see the tears that gathered in his eyes. He cursed his shaking hands. He could not, _could not_ feel hatred toward Frigga. No matter how hard he tried.

Frigga slowly approached Loki, sitting next to him on the couch. She reached out and touched his cheek, wincing at the feel of the jagged scars on his pale skin. When Loki still refused to look at her, she placed her other hand on his face and gently turned it towards her. "Loki?"

Loki couldn't control himself any longer. He shuddered with breathy sobs, tears pouring from his eyes. Frigga pulled him into a warm embrace, hugging him tightly as he cried into her shoulder. "It's okay, Loki," she whispered. "I'm here." Frigga held him in her arms for several minutes, until he began to calm.

"Tell me, Loki," Frigga said as he rubbed his eyes, breathing normally again. "How have you fared with the mortals?"

"They have been kind," he replied. "More so than I deserve."

"Loki, don't speak that way," Frigga chided.

Loki smiled sadly. "Not many would be so generous to an exiled frost giant."

"No, Loki. You are a prince. And my son. Nothing will ever change that."

"Nothing?"

"Never." Frigga brushed a strand of hair from his face, frowning at the exhaustion evident in the shadows under his eyes. "Loki, you are tired."

"No, no, I am fine," he replied too quickly, shaking his head. Frigga laughed softly.

"Come here, stubborn child," she said, pulling him towards her. Loki surrendered, laying his head in her lap and closing his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, mother,' he whispered.

"I love you too, Loki."

* * *

Director Fury stood on the bridge of the Helicarrier, staring out at the sky as Clint, Natasha, Tony, and Steve approached behind him, all sharing nervous glances. Tony, unable to stand the tension, was the first to speak.

"Hey, dad, what's up? Someone steal a cookie from the cookie jar?"

Fury turned around, regarding them all coldly with his one uncovered eye.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Thor stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing the towel through his hair to dry it. These Midgardian 'showers' were most queer, he thought to himself as he rummaged through the closet, looking for clothes large enough to fit him, as the bathrobe he now wore was hardly suitable to wear outside his room. A strand of hair fell over his eyes and he paused, confused, for it did not look like one of his own wavy blond locks. He went back into the bathroom and wiped the steam from the mirror, freezing in horror when he beheld his reflection. His hair was a bright bubble-gum pink, falling in soft, curly ringlets about his face. "LOKI!"

Upstairs, Frigga jumped at the sound of Thor's angry roar, raising her eyebrows as Loki chuckled softly.


	12. Chapter 12

**The plot thickens. Like a bad pudding.**

* * *

Jane swore as she circled the block a third time. Seriously, how did New Yorkers ever park their cars? Or was it normal to spend half an hour looking for an empty spot? Finally she caught sight of a parked vehicle that seemed about to leave.

"Mine!" she exclaimed to herself, pulling up by the spot as soon as the other car had vacated it. Ignoring the blaring protests of drivers behind her, she clumsily maneuvered the van in between the two other cars, hitting the curb several times and almost running over the parking meter. When she was at last situated and the cars behind her finally able to pass, she exited the van, looking around with confusion for a moment before spotting the entrance to Stark Tower.

The doors into the building were tall and ornate, and Jane wondered at Tony Stark's opulence as she entered, the atrium more lavish than anything she could have imagined back in Puente Antiguo. Every surface shone polished gold, silver, or scarlet, and the ceilings were at least twenty feet high. Jane suddenly realized how out of place she was, and began to feel very lost and insignificant as she tentatively approached a severe-looking woman seated behind a vast desk.

"Um... Can I speak to Tony Stark?" Jane asked, kicking herself for how stupid that sounded.

The woman glanced sharply up at her. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I... It's about Thor... Sort of."

"Thor..? Is there any particular reason you need an audience with Mr. Stark?"

Jane was visibly losing whatever confidence she had left. "It's - I need to talk to Thor, I think he came here, he said that the Avengers are-"

"The Avengers?" the woman pursed her lips.

"Can I please talk to him?" Jane pleaded. "It's really, really, important. I can't explain it."

Jane's desperation caused the woman to soften somewhat. "I will speak to Miss Potts."

Having no idea who Miss Potts was, but encouraged by the tone, Jane waited as the woman picked up her phone and dialed a number, speaking curtly with whoever answered. The woman paused, lowering the phone. "What is your name, miss?"

"Jane. Jane Foster."

The woman repeated the name, and hung up almost immediately afterwards, appearing somewhat surprised. "Miss Potts would like to see you." She led the even more startled Jane to a nearby elevator and entered a long code into the screen beside the door. "This will take you to Miss Potts' office," she informed Jane as the doors entered. "Have a nice day."

The door closed, and Jane stood inside the elevator, her legs trembling like jelly. What on earth was she doing?

When the doors slid open again, Jane seriously considered going back down and driving back to Puente Antiguo. But that quickly became impossible when a smiling strawberry blonde woman appeared in the hallway. "You must be Jane Foster?"

"Uh - yeah-" Jane was completely flustered. Luckily the woman - was it Miss Potts? didn't seem to mind.

"Thor will be happy to see you. Things are a little... tense around here right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't he tell you about Loki? I'm Pepper Potts, by the way."

"Oh. Nice to meet you," Jane replied, smiling. She felt so lost.

Pepper led Jane down the hallway into a small kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Uh.. sure. Why not." Jane seated herself at a stool, afraid to touch anything - everything in the tower looked like it was worth more than all her scientific equipment put together. Pepper poured Jane a warm cup of coffee, then took out her cell phone. "I'll let Thor know you're here."

Jane looked around, mind buzzing with questions. "What is going on with Loki?"

Pepper sighed. "What did Thor tell you?"

"He said Loki escaped his punishment, that he came here, that you guys were hiding him."

"Sort of... not quite," Pepper replied. "Loki did escape, but there was a very good reason for it. Odin sent him to the Chitauri - those creatures that attacked New York - and they were... less than hospitable to him."

"What do you mean?"

"They tortured him," Pepper said shortly. "Heimdall rescued him. Loki landed on the roof a few days ago, and we've been helping him heal. Physically and mentally."

Jane bit her lip. "Isn't he kind of dangerous?"

"One would think so. But he really isn't. He wasn't completely in control of himself a year ago, and he's... had a rough life. He's not a threat to anyone right now." Pepper's phone vibrated. She read the message, frowning.

"What is it?" Jane asked as Pepper knit her eyebrows in confusion.

"Ah... come with me."

Jane followed Pepper down out of the kitchen and down a hallway that seemed to have bedrooms branching off either side. Pepper stopped and knocked at one of the doors. "Thor? I'm here with Jane."

Heavy footsteps pounded over, and the door swung open to reveal Thor, his face red with embarrassment, a fluffly green winter hat on his head. "Jane!" he cried, seizing the young woman in a bone-crushing hug that barely left her room to breathe. She patted him awkwardly on the back, the only movement available to her, as he laughed with delight.

"Thor," Jane asked, smiling, when he finally released her. "Why are you wearing that hat?"

"Loki," Thor growled.

Pepper successfully hid her amused smile, instead arranging her face into a worried sympathy. "Is your hair really...?"

"Yes, Lady Potts," Thor replied morosely.

Jane looked between the two of them. "What's wrong with your hair?"

Thor's face reddened. "I do not - Jane!" he stammered, hands rushing up to cover his hair when Jane suddenly reached up and yanked off the hat. She laughed in surprise at the bouncy pink curls adorning his head.

"Thor!" she giggled. "Your hair!"

"I know," he muttered. "Is there anything you can do, Lady Potts?"

Pepper swallowed her grin. "I'll... talk to Loki. Although I wouldn't rule out Tony as the culprit. And you can call me Pepper."

Thor shook his head in despair. "I would be much relieved if you could talk some sense into my brother, although I doubt you will succeed. Perhaps you could find a better hat?" He looked with distaste at the fluffy green affair in Jane's hand.

"I'll look into it," Pepper replied, smiling reassuringly.

Thor scowled, then smiled again when he turned to Jane. "I have not seen you in much to long a time! Tell me, what has transpired in my absence?"

"Ah..." Jane ran a hand through her hair, feeling very awkward now that Thor stood right before her. She hadn't remembered how... handsome he was. "I've... done more research, argued with Darcy and Erik, drank lots of coffee... how about you?"

Thor's face darkened slightly. "I fear all is not well in the Nine Realms."

* * *

Tony resolutely refused to wilt under Fury's burning stare. After several moments of tense silence, his urge to speak finally overcame him.

"Dude, you're cheating. You can't have a staring contest with only one eye. It only requires half the blinking. I, on the other hand-"

"Shut up, Stark," Fury snapped.

"What is this about, Director?" Steve asked calmly, pressing Tony's arm before the billionaire spoke again.

Fury exhaled deeply. "To make a long story very short, I know who you've got hidden in your little tower. Now what on _earth_ possessed you not to tell me?"

"Uh, maybe that it's none of your business," Tony said abruptly. "Or maybe that we wanted to give Loki a chance to like us, instead of sending him off to you to suffer hell knows what."

Fury rounded on Tony. "He's a war criminal, Stark. A crazed murderer who attempted a destructive takeover of New York a year ago. He's the god of lies - how do you know this isn't an act? How do you know he isn't just pulling your leg? You're risking a great deal of lives, Stark, playing your little rehab game."

"Rehab game? You didn't see him, Nick. You didn't see Loki when he landed on the roof. The wounds, the scars - he was covered in them - they were definitely real. The way he hated us touching him - that was real. The way he gets all proud and happy when he wins at chess, the way he made us chase him all around the tower when he got high on caffeine - that was real. It is real. I'd bet my fortune on it, Nick. He's not playing games with us."

"You're that sure?"

"Yes," Steve replied, looking Fury directly in the eye with his steady gaze. "We are."

Fury raised an eyebrow at Clint and Natasha. "You too?"

Natasha nodded curtly. Clint fiddled with one of his arrows. "Yeah. I guess I agree with Tony. I mean, I still want to punch the guy's face in, but he's not messing with us. I think someone's been messing with him."

"Someone? Who?"

"Thanos," Steve said quietly.

Fury's lips tightened. "What makes you believe a word Loki says?"

"I don't really have a reason not to," Tony replied.

"Other than the fact that he threw you out of a window a year ago."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "We've been over this, Fury. People change. You know I'm only here now because I was able to put my past behind me and become a different person. Why can't Loki do the same?"

There was a long pause. "I don't like it," Fury finally said. "But if you guys really insist, I'll believe you. I want to talk to Loki, though."

Steve shook his head. "No. I'm not letting you do that. Loki's not ready."

"Since when do you have the authority to contradict me?"

"I don't need the authority. I just need a conscience."

"This is an order, Rogers."

"And this is a resignation, if you're going to force me to go against my morals."

The tension was palpable as Fury and Steve stared at each other, neither backing down an inch.

"You can't expect me to just take your word for it that Loki's not a threat," Fury snarled. "I have a world to keep safe."

"What's that?" Tony cupped a hand to his ear, looking around. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of my money funding half your operations."

"Stark-" Fury began, but Tony cut him off.

"Let's cut a deal, Nicholas. You talk to Loki, I withdraw one hundred percent of my financial support from SHIELD. Sound good to you?"

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Oh, yes I would. Don't forget, my lovely donations are completely voluntary."

Fury's hands clenched, rage emanating from his body. "I don't like being manipulated, Stark. I'll let you continue your little reform experiment, but - should anything go wrong - it's on you."

"You promise to leave Loki alone?" Tony asked. Fury nodded. Tony held out his hand, fifth finger extended. "Pinky promise?"

Clint covered his laugh with a rather loud cough as Fury rolled his eyes, turning and striding away from them. Steve glared at Tony.

"Was that really necessary?"

Tony's grin went ear-to-ear. "Of course it was, blondie. You can't break a pinky promise."

The squeaking voice of Justin Bieber blared from Tony's pocket, and he quickly pulled out his phone. "Buddy the elf, what's your favorite color?...Sorry, Pep. ...What about Thor? ...It's _pink?_ Can't imagine how that happened. ..._What?_ That was definitely not me. ...Oh come on, sometimes I tell the truth! ...Okay, maybe only twelve percent of the time, but I swear I'm not lying. ...All right. We'll be there soon." Tony hung up, eyes dancing with glee.

"What happened?" Natasha asked.

"Thor." Tony was grinning like a small child.

Steve sighed. "I don't even want to know."

* * *

"You may enter."

The great golden doors of throne room swung slowly open, revealing a tall, fair Asgardian. He approached the throne with an air of confidence and the slightest hint of disdain, his cold, beetle-black eyes regarding Odin with a cool sneer. The one-eyed king watched his new guest draw near, hand tightening on his spear.

"What business brings you hither with such little warning?" Odin asked, his voice echoing through the room. "All is well between us."

"All is not well, Allfather," the man replied, the corners of his mouth curling slightly upward as he halted before the throne.

"Of what do you speak? I cannot address a problem of which I have no knowledge."

"I speak of your wife and son."

Odin's lips tightened. "Yes?"

"They are proving to be most... injurious to our plans."

"What would you have me do?"

"I did not come to give you counsel, Odin," the man said with contempt. "I came only to remind you of that which you seem to have forgotten."

"I have forgotten nothing."

"Then you remember our deal? Peace in exchange for your son?"

Odin lowered his eyes, a small sigh escaping him. "He is not my son."

The man laughed, the noise sharp and chilling. "And they call you wise! Perhaps the Jotun is not your son by blood, but your wife and true child still bear strong feelings for him. Why, if he is the scourge of your realm - as you assured me he was - did you sell him so cheaply, and without your dear family's knowledge? Why the secrecy when the prisoner in question is of no worth to anyone, a blight upon your golden city?"

"State your business," Odin growled, his harsh tone failing to mask the tremor in his voice. "Or I will have you cast out."

"Oh, I do not think you will do that. You see, my master is impatient to reclaim what is rightfully his, and you have been... less than cooperative in aiding him."

"I sent Thor to Midgard to retrieve Loki."

"But he has not done so," the man snapped. "He has fallen victim to the influence of your wife, and no longer seeks to fulfill your command. In simpler words, he has failed."

Odin stood. "Do not malign Thor and Frigga. I will not allow it."

"You wish to protect your family? Then hand over the Jotun runt. We will not be appeased any other way."

"You do not command me. Do not forget, I am king of the Nine Realms. I am not to be trifled with."

The man laughed again, reaching into his coat and pulling out a small black hourglass. Inside it was a dark red substance - blood - that was dripping slowly, every so slowly, into the bottom half. "I am afraid my master disagrees. You have until this hourglass stops to return the prisoner to us. Otherwise... you will suffer our wrath."

Odin watched as the man placed the hourglass on the smooth floor just before the throne. Tendrils of black smoke swirled upwards as soon as the object was set down, binding it to the polished stone. Odin knew he would neither be able to destroy it nor remove it from his presence.

"Farewell, King of the Nine Realms. We await your decision."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Loki looked up, startled, as the elevator doors opened, revealing Tony, Steve, Jane, and a very flustered Thor.

"Greetings," Tony said, smiling at Loki, who was staring at Thor's fuzzy green hat with well-concealed amusement. "Sparky here is having a little trouble with his hair. Where's Frigga?"

The look on Loki's face was a little too innocent. He drew back a little from Thor, but the corners of his mouth were twitching with veiled amusement. "She is resting. What is it you want?"

Thor scowled. "I would have words with you, Loki."

"Me? What for?"

Thor yanked off his hat, releasing a flurry of pink curls. "Perhaps he can explain _this."_

Loki flinched slightly at Thor's angry tone. Steve stared at Thor's head, horrified, as Tony laughed.

"Thor? How did that happen?" Steve asked.

"I decided to make use of that curious invention you mortals refer to as a 'shower.' Afterward, I discovered that my hair was... slightly altered. I believe Loki may have knowledge of this. It is not the first time."

Tony chuckled. "Oh, don't be sour. It suits you - the whole cheap Barbie doll look. I don't see what you're complaining about."

Thor stepped closer to Loki. "Brother? Was this your doing?"

Noticing Loki's trepidation at Thor's approach, Tony quickly intervened. "Actually, this one's on me. Except for the curls. Those are definitely not my handiwork. Hair dye doesn't go quite that far."

"You did this?" Thor exclaimed, rounding on Tony. The billionaire backed away, holding up his hands.

"Easy, now. I said I'm only responsible for the color."

Behind Thor, Loki was smiling in spite of himself. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Can you fix it?" Thor implored.

Tony considered. "Well... I might be able to get the hair dye out. As for those adorable curls... I'm afraid I can't help you much there."

"I'll help you straighten it," Jane said helpfully.

Thor looked somewhat mollified. "Thank you, Jane."

Jane turned to Loki, looking at him curiously. "So this is Loki?"

"Yes," Thor replied matter-of-factly.

Jane looked surprised. "I thought he'd look more... evil." Her hands flew up to her mouth as soon as she realized what she said. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that-"

"It's all right," Loki said with a small smile. He was regarding Jane curiously. "I've heard worse."

Thor watched the two uneasily, remembering Loki's animosity towards Jane before he fell from the Bifrost.

"Are you doing okay?" Jane asked. "Pepper said you were really injured when you got here."

A shadow passed over Loki's face, and Jane mentally face-palmed, realizing she was probably saying everything she wasn't supposed to. "Sorry, that was a stupid thing to say."

"No, no, it wasn't," Loki said, sighing. "But yes, my condition has improved."

"That is good," Thor said encouragingly. Loki rolled his eyes.

"If you are trying to persuade me to relent and turn your hair back to its normal state, I assure you that you will not be successful."

Thor looked shocked, but Jane, Tony, Steve grinned.

"Better luck next time, Point Break," Tony said. "For now you'll just have to borrow a straightener and hope the dye isn't permanent."

"Please, brother?" Thor begged.

Loki stared pointedly out of the window. "I seem to have gone a little deaf in my right ear. What was that you said?"

"Please?" Thor repeated.

A wicked smirk flashed on Loki's face before he turned to Thor, assuming an air of forgiveness. "All right. If you wish, I shall change your hair."

"Thank you." Thor replied, smiling as his hair morphed from pink curls to a frizzy, lime green afro. Jane covered her mouth to hide her laughter, and Tony choked on his coffee. Only Steve remained stoically nonchalant.

"I must say, the look does suit you, Thor," the supersoldier said. Tony raised his eyebrows at Steve.

"I think I just heard you successfully utilize sarcasm. Welcome to the twenty-first century."

Thor looked bewildered. "What do you mean, the look suits me?" He reached up and felt his hair, pulling a strand before his face. _"Loki!"_

Loki's face was all innocence. "What, Thor?"

"That is not what I meant! I want you to return my hair to how it normally appears!"

"But this is so much better," Loki said with a grin. "It suits your intelligence."

"Loki..." Thor begged. "Please. I know you are not happy with me-"

"That would be an understatement-" Loki muttered.

"-But I promise I will make it up to you! There is no need to humiliate me in front of my friends."

"You are making it up to me." Loki couldn't help his grin. "Now, if you don't shut up, I'm going to make the change permanent."

Thor's face reddened with indignation, but he did not press Loki further. "I know well it is useless to argue with you, brother."

"Don't call me that," Loki snapped.

At that moment, the elevator doors opened, and Clint walked in, an empty mug in his hand. "Hey, Tony, you got any more coff- whoa, Thor, what happened, buddy?"

Thor's hands flew up to cover his head. "I - Loki is being a-"

"This is going on Facebook." Clint pulled out his phone and snapped a picture before Thor had time to react. "Hey, Tasha!" he called. "Come down and see this!"

Thor looked at Loki pleadingly. "Please, brother..."

"Not a chance, Thor."

* * *

Frigga knew she was asleep. She knew she was not really standing on the Bifrost, mere feet away from the gatekeeer; but, at the same time, she knew that this was no dream.

"Heimdall?" she asked. Her voice echoed strangely, like a sound in a forest. She looked down at her body, which shimmered with a slight transparency. She could almost see the flitting colors of the Bifrost through her clothes. "Heimdall, why have you brought me here?"

"I wished to speak to you."

Heimdall's voice was clear and deep. He turned to look at Frigga, and the queen could see that, behind his mask of impassivity, he was troubled.

"How are you doing this?" Frigga asked, examining her almost-solid hand.

"I have more magic than most are aware of, Lady Frigga. But this is irrelevant. Midgard is no longer safe for you and your sons."

"Why? What has happened?"

"Thanos has delivered an ultimatum to the king. If your son is not returned to him, he will wage war. He has placed an hourglass before Odin's throne; when it runs out, the Chitauri will come."

Frigga closed her eyes, dreading the answer to her question. "What does Odin plan to do?"

"He will attempt to recapture your son, by any means necessary."

"How long do we have?"

"I do not know. The flow of the hourglass is inconsistent; Thanos may wait a year or a day. Odin knows this, and therefore he plans in haste."

"Whatever my husband sends - will it arrive soon?"

"I cannot say. I think it will."

"Thank you, Heimdall," Frigga said, smiling. "It gives me comfort that you are on my side."

Heimdall returned his gaze to the heavens. "I am on no one's side, my queen. I serve Asgard."

Frigga's reply died on her lips as she felt herself falling back into darkness, back into the peace of sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The day had been going so well for Loki. Though the morning had begun with Frigga relating Heimdall's disturbing message about Odin, the rest of the day was unexpectedly pleasant. Loki spent the morning reading and ignoring Thor's pleas to remove the hideous green afro from his head.

"Please, brother!" Thor whined, waving his hand in front of Loki's face as the trickster resolutely kept his eyes fixed on the book. "Take this abomination off me!"

"Are you saying that you wish for me to rid you of your hair entirely?" Loki asked, still not looking at Thor. "Because, if you do not stop annoying me, that is what I will do."

That made Thor shut up.

Loki passed the afternoon with Bruce and Tony in the lab, eagerly listening to their discussions and testing Tony's patience by touching and examining most of the equipment, even disassembling some of the less complicated devices, finally putting them back together when Tony's smile grew a little too forced.

"Seriously, Reindeer Games? I thought you and your brother didn't know squat about 'Midgardian' technology," Tony said with concealed wonder as Loki meticulously reconstructed a small microscope.

"Thor's intelligence is no standard by which to judge the rest of Asgard," Loki replied as he twisted the final screw. "Some of us actually have brains."

Tony's retort was interrupted when Steve knocked on the door. "Hey guys, dinner's ready."

"What is it?" Tony asked apprehensively. "Is it more of Pepper's 'healthy stuff?'"

Steve rolled his eyes. "No, it's pizza."

"Vegetable pizza?"

"No, Tony. The stuff you like."

"Alright, but if I get up there and it has asparagus instead of pepperoni..." Tony mumbled, setting down his tools and following the others out into the hallway.

"What is pepperoni?" Loki asked as they entered the elevator.

"Eh..." Tony paused. "You know, I don't actually know. Some kind of meat."

Loki was taken aback. "You do not know what it is, and yet you eat it?"

"Most people don't know what's in processed food," Bruce said, shrugging. "That's why I prefer organic stuff."

"Tree hugger," Tony grumbled.

"Hey," Bruce retorted as they walked into the kitchen. "Eating organic food and saving trees are two entirely different causes, though I don't see a problem with either one. Do you know how essential trees are for-"

"No, and I'd rather not," Tony quickly interjected, his attention captivated by the plate of pizza offered to him by Pepper. He smiled in thanks, then quickly buried his face in the food before Bruce could continue.

Loki accepted the 'pizza' with less enthusiasm, as he had never seen this particular food before. He looked at Thor, who was busy stuffing entire slices into his mouth, much to Clint and Natasha's amusement. Mentally scowling at his brother's childish behavior, Loki sat down, picked up a slice of the strange food and began to examine it closely.

"Never had pizza before?" Steve asked, taking a seat next to Loki.

Loki shook his head, tentatively taking a small bite. Steve grinned as Loki's confusion vanished, and the god quickly took another bite, much larger than the first.

"You like it?" Steve laughed as half the slice disappeared into Loki's mouth. Emmbarassed, Loki quickly wiped his mouth and set his face into an expression of condescending approval.

"It is passable, for Midgardian fare."

"You've eaten half a slice already."

Loki sniffed. "I've had little else in the past few days."

"Okay," Steve replied, deciding not to pursue the subject further. Loki proceeded to consume an entire pizza.

Frigga was delighted to see Loki eating. "You must feel better," she said warmly, as Loki pushed his plate away. "I have not seen you eat that much since... Since much too long ago."

"I do feel better, mother," Loki replied, smiling slightly at Frigga.

"Good. You must continue, so that you will not come back to Asgard looking like a starved bilgesnipe."

"A what?" Tony asked.

The thought of returning to Asgard left a sinking feeling in Loki's stomach, and he quickly pushed that idea out of his mind. "Yes, mother," he said, not wanting to upset Frigga, but privately doubting that he would ever set foot in the golden city again, of his own free will.

"Anyone up for a movie?" Tony called out, looking around the room.

"Sure," Pepper replied. "Which one were you thinking of?"

"Nothing rated R," Steve quickly added.

Tony wrinkled his nose. "We're not watching the Chronicles of Narnia, if that's what you had in mind."

"I like those movies," Steve replied stoutly.

"What about Twilight?" Jane asked excitedly. "I haven't seen one of those in a while."

Tony pretended to throw up behind the couch; Bruce shook his head rapidly.

"What is this 'Twilight?'" Thor asked.

"It's this movie about vampires and-" Jane began, but Tony cut her off.

"There's this depressed girl who falls in love with a sparkly guy and they have a love triangle with a werewolf who's shirtless most of the time," Tony summarized.

Jane scowled at Tony. "I love Twilight!"

"Please, anything but Twilight," Bruce begged.

"Star Wars, maybe?" Clint suggested.

"What's Star Wars?' Steve asked. Tony choked on his scotch.

"What's - _what's Star Wars?_ Are you kidding me?"

"Tony, you know there are a lot of movies I haven't seen."

"But _Star Wars?"_

Clint was also shocked. "Steve, buddy, you seriously haven't seen any of them? Old or new?"

Steve shook his head.

"Your life is sadly incomplete," Tony said mournfully. "Well, Star Wars it is."

Ten minutes later, they all relocated to the den, Steve and Thor dragging in a few extra couches and Pepper making a massive amount of popcorn. Tony started the movie, and they all fell silent, except for Clint and Natasha, who were whispering and laughing with each other in the back of the room, oblivious to everyone else. Loki found himself squashed between Tony and Thor; he made up for the distasteful situation by causing Thor's eyelashes grow thicker every time the thunder god spoke.

"Loki, I cannot see the movie," Thor growled.

"Shut up," Loki hissed.

_"Loki!"_

"Fine. But stop talking, will you?"

Thor reluctantly acquiesced, falling silent. Loki let his eyelashes return to their normal size, but decided not to tell Thor that they were now lime green (to match his hair.)

It was halfway through the movie when they heard the crash on the roof.

* * *

The cold silence of the armory was broken as the vast doors swung open and Odin marched through, spear held aloft as he strode down the steps and towards the end of the tomb-like room. He halted by the pedestal of the swirling blue casket, bringing his spear down on the floor with a resounding thud.

"I summon you, Destroyer."

The criss-crossing network of the fall before Odin slowly melted into a blinding white glow, revealing a figure that towered over Odin. The behemoth creature stepped towards the king, the cool light of the armory reflecting softly on its smooth, metal body. It went to one knee before Odin, bowing its head, awaiting further command.

"Loki is on Midgard. Find him and return him to me."

The Destroyer looked up at him, and, though there were no eyes - only an impassive metal mask for a face - Odin clearly understood its question. _Dead or alive?_

"I would like him alive. Do not kill him, or the others, unless absolutely necessary."

Rising, the Destroyer swept past the king, soon disappearing from the armory with its long, purposeful strides. Odin did not move; he stood, seeming nothing more than an old man bent with age and worry.

* * *

"Jarvis?" Tony called, pausing the movie. "Did something just hit the roof?"

_Yes, sir. It appears to be an automaton of some sort._

"A robot? What the-"

_It appears to have some level of sentience. It must be quite strong, for it has just broken down the door and is proceeding down the stairs._

The realization of what had just landed on the tower hit Loki like a splash of freezing water. Shaking uncontrollably, he tried to stand, and would have collapsed if Thor had not caught him.

"Brother - what is it?"

"The Destroyer," Loki breathed, shaking off Thor's grip and leaning on the wall for support. "I need to leave. Now."

"What?" Tony exclaimed. "No. You are not going anywhere. Whatever this thing is, we fight as a team."

"You don't understand - it will kill you all - it only wants me-"

"We're not leaving you," Steve said firmly. "Now, how do we fight this thing?"

"You don't," Thor said, looking anxiously at the ceiling. "It is indestructible. We should probably leave the premises, friend Stark. The Destroyer will level your tower."

"Lovely," Tony muttered.

Steve quickly took control of the situation. "Tony, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Natasha - suit up and go fight this thing. Keep it away from Loki for as long as possible until we figure out some way to stop it. Pepper, Jane, Frigga, go with Loki in the Quinjet and get as far away from here as you can."

Frigga looked around. "Loki?"

The god of mischief had disappeared.

"Damn," Tony said. "Jarvis? Suit." Moments later, a flap in the wall opened, revealing a small red briefcase. Tony opened it, pressed a button and in moments was encased in the gold and red metal. The eyes of the helmet flickered to life. "Okay guys. Operation Stop Loki From Doing Something Stupid. Let's go."

* * *

_Find Loki, return him, do not kill others. Find Loki, return him, do not kill others._

_Unless it is absolutely necessary._

_Those are the king's orders. The orders that must be followed._

_Land on rooftop. The roof of the tower of the man of metal. Is Loki here? No one is on the rooftop. Loki is in the tower, then._

_Door leads to stairs, stairs lead to Loki. Remove door, descend stairs._

_No one is in sight. Have the mortals hidden themselves?_

_Sense Loki. Loki is here. Loki is running._

_Find Loki, return him, do not kill the others._

_This door leads to Loki. Remove door._

_Inside tower of the man of metal. Cannot see anyone. Can hear footsteps. Footsteps running away. Follow footsteps._

_Footsteps are Loki's._

_Find Loki, return him, do not kill the others._

_Loki is on balcony, looking for escape. There is no escape. No escape from the Destroyer._

_He pleads, he begs. He uses magic to defend himself. He is weak; his magic has had little use. Magic deflects harmlessy off of armor. No damage._

_Close fingers around Loki; not tight enough to kill, but almost. He cannot breathe, cannot beg now. Lift him from ground. He uses more magic. It still does nothing. Armor intact. The Destroyer cannot be destroyed._

* * *

"Holy cow."

Tony was dumbfounded at the sight of the great metal giant currently holding Loki in its massive hand. How tall was that thing, seven feet? Thor said it was invincible. Now that Tony saw the Destroyer, he thought he might just agree.

"Hey there! Optimus Prime!" Tony called out, flying dangerously close to the monster, hoping to persuade it to drop Loki. The guy didn't look too good; Tony doubted he could breathe in that grip.

His strategy worked. Too well. The monster turned to face him, and a beam of white-hot energy shot from the gaping holes in its face, nearly incinerating Tony's suit. Tony fired back, his own repulsor beams rather pitiful after seeing what the Destroyer was capable of producing, and, as Tony had woefully predicted, his own weaponry had no effect on the metal monster.

Scrap Plan A. The thing's armor was invincible. Tony flew in large circles, avoiding more beams of burning nastiness. He needed to get the thing to release Loki soon, because he wasn't sure the god could go without breathing for much longer.

"Plan B." Tony shot forward, aiming directly for the Destroyer's legs. Before the automaton had time to fire another beam at him, Tony had crashed into his feet, sweeping them off the ground. It fell backwards, the arm clutching Loki going slack with surprise. Tony made a dizzyingly fast U-turn, zooming back and snatching Loki away before the Destroyer could come to its senses (If the thing had senses. Tony was still trying to figure out if it was a robot or not.)

The Destroyer stood, preparing to fly after Tony, but was hit in the chest by a silver hammer. It stopped, looking around for its new attacker.

"Do not touch my brother!" Thor cried, running out on to the balcony. His hammer returned to his fist, and he called down a bolt of lightning just as the Destroyer fired its destructive beam again; the column of burning energy was deflected as Thor held Mjolnir before him, and the lightning caused the Destroyer to stagger backwards.

"Thor!" Natasha called. "Didn't you fight this thing before?" She was leaning out of a window a little above the balcony, pointing her pistols at the Destroyer, though seriously doubting her bullets would have any effect.

"I did," Thor yelled, blocking another beam of energy.

"How?"

"I created a whirlwind, and it exploded-"

"Yeah, well, a different strategy would be preferable," Clint shouted from another window. He had his bow aimed at the balcony. "We're kind of in the middle of a city right now. Not a good place for explosions."

The Destroyer stepped forward, swinging a giant fist at Thor, who rolled out of the way. "I do not think there is any other way!" Thor cried as he struck the automaton's armored back with his hammer, barely leaving a dent.

"There's always a way!" Steve had joined Thor on the balcony.

"Steve!" Natasha yelled. "You'll be incinerated!"

"Don't jinx me!" the soldier called back. As if on cue, the Destroyer directed a blazing beam at Steve, who held up his shield in defense. The impact on the shield was enough to send the supersoldier skidding backwards several feet, but the shield remained intact, albeit slightly scorched.

"So guys? What's the plan?" Tony flew back to the scene of the battle, having deposited Loki on the roof of a nearby apartment building, well out of the range of fire.

Clint let loose an arrow, which bounced harmlessly off the Destroyer's armor. "We were hoping you had something!"

"Well..." Tony flew around the Destroyer a few times. "No weaknesses that I can see."

"Thanks!" Steve yelled, jumping the side to avoid being burned.

"Thor, how do you know the thing's indestructible?" Tony asked.

"Well," Thor furrowed his eyebrows. "No one has ever destroyed it."

"You did that one time!" Natasha yelled.

"That wasn't permanent."

Clint leapt backwards as a beam of energy nearly scorched the hair from his head. "Nothing gets through the armor. Is there a way to kill it from the inside?'

"I have never tried that," Thor replied, calling down another bolt of lightning as the Destroyer swung a fist at Steve. "What would you suggest, Barton?"

"I dunno, maybe freeze it or something," Clint yelled. "Stop it from using that heat ray."

Steve threw his shield at the Destroyer just as it prepared to fire a beam at Natasha. "How would you freeze this thing?"

Tony smirked. "Easiest thing in the world. Jarvis, call Pepper and tell her to find me some liquid nitrogen."

Tony circled back to check on Loki. He was still breathing, thankfully, but unconscious, and Tony guessed there would be some pretty bad bruising left from the Destroyer's crushing grip.

_Sir, Miss Potts has a container of the requested nitrogen._

"Good. Tell her to throw it out the window."

_Are you sure?_

"Yeah. I'll catch it."

Moments later, Tony saw a small capsule fly out of one of the windows of his tower. He dove for it, catching it with one hand and streaking back towards the Destroyer, who was bearing down on Thor and Steve.

"Guys, you might want to get out of here!" Tony shouted. Sensing Tony's meaning, Thor quickly grabbed Steve's arm and shot up into the sky. Tony hovered just above the Destroyer, which tilted its head back, preparing to incinerate him. "Not today, Decepticon." He tore off the top of the container, and tipped it over the Destroyer.

A great cloud of white vapor billowed up from where the liquid nitrogen struck the Destroyer, followed by a loud, lingering hiss. When the vapor subsided, Tony was rewarded by the sight of a newly frozen alien robot.

"Nice work, Iron Man," Tony called.

"Hey, it was my idea," Clint scoffed.

"Not about the nitrogen."

"I was the one who said to freeze it."

"Oh, shut up." Steve and Thor had landed back on the balcony, and Steve wasn't in the mood for bickering. He examined the frozen Destroyer warily. "Will it stay like this for long?" the supersoldier asked.

"No idea," Tony replied. "Hang on a minute, okay? I need to go get Reindeer Games."

Thor paled, having forgotten about his brother. "Loki!"

Pepper, Jane, and Frigga emerged onto the balcony as Tony returned with the unconscious Loki in his arms.

"My son!" Frigga cried, running forward. "What happened to him?"

"I think he had a hard time breathing when that thing grabbed him," Tony said as he carried Loki inside.

Clint caught up with the group just as they reached Loki's bedroom. "So what do we do about the robot popsicle on the balcony?"

"It will break from the ice soon," Thor said worriedly as he helped Tony lay Loki out on the bed. "We should return him to Asgard."

"Can you do that?" Natasha asked.

"I can," Frigga said. Her face darkened as she brushed a strand of hair from Loki's forehead. "I will be returning to that realm anyway. It is time for Odin to step down."

Thor paled with shock. "Mother?"

"This madness must end. Loki is not a criminal, nor is Thanos an ally of Asgard. It seems Odin refuses to understand this. Therefore, it is my duty to either change his mind or remove him from the throne."

"How will you do such a thing?" Thor asked with quiet awe.

A small smile crept onto Frigga's face. "I have more power than most, even Odin, are aware of. I think he has forgotten that there are others who can challenge his strength and rule from his throne. This is not something I do gladly, but it is something I must do all the same."

"Well, may the force be with you," Tony said. Steve's face lit up.

"I understood that reference!"

"Was that from the movie you showed us?" Thor asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, Chewie."

"Chewie?" Thor glared at Tony. "That was the name given to the great hairy beast!"

"Which is why it fits you so well, Rapunzel."

"Okay, everyone out," Bruce said. "It's way to crowded in here. Loki needs to sleep. And I need to check the bruises, make sure there's nothing serious."

"Whatever you say, Doc," Tony replied, extending his arms and pushing everyone towards the door. "You heard him - out!"

"Let me tarry a moment more," Frigga said to Bruce as everyone else squeezed through the door. "I would bid Loki goodbye before I depart for Asgard."

Bruce nodded. "Fine. I'll give you a minute." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Frigga waited a moment, then sat on the bed next to Loki, taking his hand and pressing it firmly with both of hers. "I love you, Loki. I always will and I always have. I should have told you so more often, before you became so bitter ..." her voice trailed off, overcome with sadness. "You were always loved, Loki, whether you realized it or not. I know we were not always there when you needed us, but I promise that we never loved you any less than Thor, not then and not now. It is our fault that you think yourself unworthy of that which was always yours, freely and without price. No matter what happens, what you do or say, we are your family and we will always love you. I will always love you. And I promise I will come back, when all is right in Asgard." She bent down and kissed Loki's forehead. He stirred but did not wake, unconsciously drawing closer to her warmth. Wiping a tear from her eye, Frigga stood, turning to leave. "Goodbye, child."

A golden haze enveloped her body, and she was gone.

Several minutes later, the door tentatively opened, and Bruce peered in. Seeing Loki alone, he entered. Wordlessly he lifted Loki's shirt, grimacing at the purple bands of bruising around Loki's chest and stomach, and gingerly felt the skin, hoping there were no broken bones. As luck would have it, he could feel at least four cracked ribs. Bruce sighed at the fresh injuries; Loki had almost been healed before the Destroyer came.

Careful not to wake Loki, Bruce wrapped a thin layer of bandages around the bruises, hoping that the god's returning magic would be able to repair the injuries before too long. Just as he was finishing, he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door swung open to reveal an anxious Thor. Bruce nodded, motioning for him to enter.

"How is my brother?" Thor whispered, tiptoeing over to the bed.

"There's some bad bruising and four broken ribs, but other than that, he'll be fine."

Thor did not reply; he stared longingly at Loki, wanting to reach out and touch his brother, but too afraid that he would wake him. He looked at Bruce. "Can I... stay with him?"

Bruce bit his lip. "Er... Don't take this the wrong way, but you might not be the first person Loki wants to see when he wakes up."

"I know," Thor said sadly. "And it is for this reason that I wish to speak with Loki. I owe him many explanations. And apologies."

Bruce considered for a moment before answering. "Okay. But don't stick around if Loki wants to be alone."

"I will not. Thank you, Doctor Banner, for all that you have done."

"No problem."

"Loki is fortunate to have you as a friend."

Thor's words made Bruce feel strangely warm inside. He opened his mouth to respond, but found no words. Nodding to Thor, he left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, Loki," Thor sighed as he pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down, preparing himself for a long wait.

* * *

Loki's first thought when his mind drifted back to consciousness was that he would rather be sleeping. A warm, all too familiar pressure on his right hand told him exactly who was beside his bed, and the thought annoyed him. Why couldn't Thor leave him alone, for once?

Thor noticed that Loki was stirring, and sat up excitedly. "Good morning, brother! Or perhaps it is good afternoon now. You have slept many hours."

Loki groaned and turned his face away from Thor. Unfortunately, his brother did not take the hint.

"Do you feel better? Banner said that perhaps your magic could heal you. Are you well enough to walk? Stark has suggested that everyone join him at a restaurant later this evening."

Loki screwed his eyes shut. "Leave me alone, Thor." His face burned with embarrassment at the weak rasp that was his voice. He tried to turn his back to Thor, but the idiot was still holding his hand. In response to his movement, Thor only gripped it more tightly. Loki gave up, too tired to fight. Instead he opted for venomous insults. "Do you bother the others in this manner? Or am I the only one privileged to have your idiotic words for company?"

Thor refused to even become angry at Loki's mocking. "Brother, I am sorry. For everything. I never behaved toward you as I should have when we were younger, and now you doubt your worth in our eyes. I know that much of this is my fault, and for that I ask your forgiveness."

Loki tensed with surprise. Had Thor just apologized? Unsure of what to say, or even of what he felt, Loki retreated behind the mask of coldness. "Well, if you want forgiveness, you can start by letting me rest in peace, instead of this annoying chatter."

"Loki." Thor hoisted himself up onto the bed, next to Loki, placing a hand on the trickster's shoulder. Loki growled. "I know you have little reason to forgive me, but I know that I have wronged you and I only wish to make amends."

"Get off me," Loki snarled, but his voice lacked spite. He coughed suddenly, and the action caused an explosion of agony in his chest. Eyes watering with pain, Loki tried to hide his discomfort as he coughed again, wheezing, his free hand clutching involuntarily at the bandages.

"Brother?" Thor asked anxiously, rubbing Loki's shoulder soothingly as the god continued to wheeze, his pain evident in his drawn face. "Brother, are you well?"

"Yes, I'm well," Loki snapped. "Don't I look the picture of health to you?"

"Loki, please. I want to help you."

"Really? Then stop being such a confounded idiot, brother."

Thor felt his heart swell. "You called me brother."

Loki cursed inwardly, falling silent as he regained control of his breathing. He finally opened his eyes, but stared pointedly at the window. "A bad habit only, Thor. Do not get your hopes up."

"You do not fool me, Loki."

Loki scowled, but did not protest when he felt Thor's fingers running gently through his hair.

"I love you, brother. I only ask that you give me the chance to prove it."

* * *

Those in the throne room turned in surprise when the queen suddenly appeared in their midst, a terrifying fire burning in her eyes. Without a word, she strode over to the throne, where Odin beheld her in shock.

"My queen-"

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME!" Frigga shouted, slashing her hand through the air. An unseen force struck the king, and he was momentarily stunned as Frigga stormed up the steps to his throne, rage emanating from her regal figure. "YOU TRIED TO KILL OUR SON!"

Odin stuttered, dumbstruck. "Frigga - let me explan-"

"NO!" she screamed, grabbing the front of his tunic and pulling him to his feet. His spear dangled uselessly in his hand. "You betrayed your family and your kingdom! You are unworthy of your throne, traitor!"

"Frigga- please-"

"No! This time, you will recieve no mercy, just as you showed your SON no mercy!" Frigga cried, hurling Odin down the steps. He fell to the floor, then staggered upright, still in a daze.

"It was necessary for the good of Asgard! The alternative was war!"

"NOTHING - I repeat - NOTHING - justifies what you just tried to do to Loki!"

Odin raised his spear angrily. "Do think this was what I wanted? I had no choice in the matter?"

"You could have come to me! You could have at least asked my advice -_ anyone's_ advice - before throwing your son to the dogs! Why the secrecy, Odin? Why the lies? Why was I led to believe that my son was safe, in Asgard, when you have sent him to the _Chitauri?"_

"It couldn't be helped! I only did what was necessary?"

"THE DESTROYER WAS NECESSARY?" Frigga shriekd. "Loki almost DIED! You would rather see your son _die_ than disobey the command of an enemy?"

"Yes!" Odin roared. "Yes, I would! Loki's life is not worth the safety of the realms!"

"ENOUGH!" Frigga's hands began to glow; she suddenly thrust them forward, a rush of golden energy flying towards Odin. He held his spear out before him, shielding himself from the wave of power. "You are unworthy!" she cried, reaching out her hand; the spear wrung itself from Odin's grasp and flew into hers. "Unworthy of your title-" Odin's cape and armor fell from his body- "Unworthy of the loved ones you have _betrayed!"_ Odin stumbled backwards, sagging with defeat as his wife bore down on him. "And until such a time as you make yourself worthy of these things, until you can again be trusted with the lives of those close to you, I cast you out!"

There was a burst of white light, engulfing the king as he fell into the blinding portal. Frigga stared, her face a mask of steel, as her husband disappeared from the throne room.

Silence reigned. Those still present stared in dumb shock at Frigga, who stood with her back to the throne, Odin's spear held in her hand. They had never realized what an imposing figure she was.

"Return to your duties," Frigga said shortly. "Asgard's king will return, when his heart is pure. Until then, you will answer to me."

"Yes, my queen," was the reply murmured in return. The people quickly dispersed, except for one solitary messenger who approached Frigga.

"My queen?"

"Speak."

"What would you have us do with the Destroyer? It seems to have been incapacitated."

"Return it to the armory. It will repair itself."

"Yes, my queen."

Frigga collapsed onto the throne, the significance of her last act a heavy weight on her shoulders. Yes, it had been necessary, but it was not easy for her to banish her husband, even with the fire of rage at his attempted kidnapping of Loki still burning in her veins.

It was then that she noticed the small hourglass on the floor below the throne. As she watched, the last drop of blood slid from the top half to the scarlet pool below.

Time had run out.


	14. Chapter 14

The tang of the sea breeze swept across the sand, its sound masked by the pounding roar of the surf. Light, sound, and smell burst upon Odin's mind as he came to his senses, discovering that he stood upon a lonely beach, the grey, cloudy sky gazing upon nothing but wind, waves, and scattered rocks, the few and distant seagulls the only living creatures visible besides the fallen king.

An indescribable rage surged through Odin's veins, and he let loose a mighty roar, the sand and seawater caught in a savage whirlwind as the force of his anger flew from his body. His voice spent, Odin staggered backwards, hands pressed to his temples as a wave of nausea followed the intense rage. Too many things crowded on his mind: the Chitauri's threats, Thor refusing to return from Midgard, Frigga casting him out of Asgard, war on the edges of his realm, Loki-

Loki. The root of it all. The cause of the turmoil that plagued Asgard. Odin clenched his fists, seething at the thought of his wayward son. Loki had ignored every expectation, every standard as a child, becoming the epitome of what a king's son ought _not_ to be. And on Thor's day of triumph - Thor, the good, noble son - Loki had violated the entire kingdom, smuggling frost giants into the weapons vault and spoiling _everything._ Then he had destroyed the Bifrost, letting himself fall into darkness only to emerge as a petty would-be tyrant on Midgard, forcing Thor and a band of mortals to end his reign of chaos before too much damage was done. Then Loki had returned, showing no remorse for any of it - a cold, blackhearted former prince who cared nothing for his disappointed family, for the death on Midgard, for the stains on the golden palace. Who could say that the traitor had not deserved his fate?

Odin had known, at the time, what the Chitauri planned to do with Loki. He knew that Loki would endure centuries, perhaps an eternity, of torment, and that in all likelihood he would die without ever seeing Asgard again. Odin had told himself again and again that he had no choice in sending his son to his enemies, because Thanos threatened war if the god of mischief was not given to him. Loki had to be sacrificed to protect Asgard. Odin was a king, before all else; and as king, he could not let his people suffer merely to save the life of one son who had broken every law that held them together.

Loki's fate was unavoidable. What Odin had done was the right thing to do.

Wasn't it?

Odin let his eyes roam over the windswept beach, over the stirring waves that never ceased in their assault upon the sand. He turned and began to walk along the shoreline, deep in thought as his tired feet left shallow imprints in the damp sand.

He could not escape the nagging voice, the doubt that hung on every one of his confident assumptions. For centuries, he had suppressed this discordant voice, burying it under the rules and responsibilities that must be the first duties of a king, but now, with his mind exhausted and overcome, the doubts flooded back. Odin remembered, his heart twisting with guilt, the image of Loki's tear-streaked face as he clung onto the spear, as he hung over a gaping, dark abyss, searching his father's face for some sign of approval, some affirmation that he was still loved, and found none...

He remembered when Loki, Thor, and the others returned from the disastrous venture to Jotunheim, and Loki had tried to intercede in Thor's defense, and Odin had given him only a harsh growl in return, silencing the prince who still reeled under the shock of knowing what his true parentage was...

He remembered when Loki had confronted him in the weapons vault, tearful and agonized, demanding to know why Odin had kept the truth from him for so long, devastated when Odin finally answered his cries... _So I am no more than another stolen relic?_

Odin remembered the trial, when he had sentenced Loki to return to the Chitauri, and there was naught but terror in Loki's green eyes, and how he had begged for mercy, pleaded with Thor not to let him be sent back to those who would torture him for eternity...

And Odin had done nothing.

The turbulent thoughts faded into the background of his mind when his eyes alighted upon a small, sturdy cottage, surrounded by waving seagrass, its front door facing the sea. Intrigued, Odin approached the empty dwelling, stepping up onto the gray, dry boards of the porch and turning the seashell knob on the door. It opened easily, swinging inward to reveal a simple, clean room, wooden walls dotted with shells, pale white curtains softening the light from the windows. The space was furnished by a wooden chair and table, the floor adorned only by a woven wicker rug. Odin entered, closing the door behind him. There was a doorway to what appeared to be a small kitchen, and another to a bedroom. Who lived here? he wondered. Surely it was not occupied at present, but it was well cared for, as though the occupant was expected any day.

Odin spotted a white envelope lying on a short, spindly table; curious, he opened it, finding a letter inside that was - surprisingly - addressed to him.

_Dear Odin,_

_It pains me to do this, but I cannot have you ruling in Asgard when the danger is so great and your actions so harmful. I have sent you here to reflect on your choices. This place is one of my many retreats from the worries of palace life, and I hope you will find the same peace here that I have so often before. When you are ready - and Heimdall will know when you are - you will return to Asgard. All you must do is prove yourself worthy._

_Your loving wife,_  
_Frigga_

* * *

"Brother, eat it."

"No!"

"You are too thin. You must eat."

"I'm not a pig like you!"

"Loki,_ please."_

"No, I - _mmph!"_

Loki struggled violently as Thor shoved a piece of pancake into his mouth. The moment Thor removed his fingers, Loki spit the pancake out and then clamped his jaw firmly shut.

"Loki..." Thor sighed. "I know the bruises still hurt, but you must eat. Banner says you have lost too much weight."

Loki glowered silently at Thor, refusing to open his mouth and give his brother a chance to force-feed him more of the somewhat demolished pancake. He was sitting upright on the bed, steadfastly ignoring the throbbing of the injuries left by the Destroyer as he stared at Thor, who had remained in his chair by the bed all morning as he attempted to persuade Loki to eat breakfast. The situation had reached a stalemate, with neither willing to give in.

"I am sorry, Loki, but you leave me no choice," Thor said in resignation. "The doctor says you must eat, so eat you shall." Before Loki realized what Thor was doing, the still green-haired god had taken a seat beside him on the bed, pinning Loki's hands with one hand and using the other, which held a battered clump of pancake, to pry Loki's mouth open. Loki fought desperately, but in his weakened state, his strength was no match for Thor's, and within seconds the thunder god succeeded in forcing the food into his mouth. Thor then clamped his hand over Loki's jaw, forcing his mouth shut again so that the pancake remained inside. "Just swallow, brother. Why must you be so stubborn? What would mother say?"

Loki's sharp green eyes glared daggers at Thor, and he refused to swallow. Thor leaned his head back, sighing with deep frustration. "Loki! Stop behaving like a child! It is unbecoming of a prince."

Loki stopped moving, the anger in his eyes turning to pure shock. He hurriedly gulped down the food, speaking the moment Thor removed his hand.

"You still think me a - a _prince?"_ Loki asked incredulously, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Of course I do," Thor replied, slightly bemused.

The words sank into Loki's mind like leaden weights. Surely he had misheard Thor - surely Thor would not have said such a thing about _him._ There were many names he deserved, but _prince_ was most definitely not one of them. Only an idiot like Thor would say otherwise.

Loki hurried to cover his moment of shock. "Thor, you idiot, you know what I am. Now release my hands and let me sleep in peace."

It suddenly dawned on Thor what had stunned Loki. "You think yourself unworthy of the title of prince, brother?"

"I'm not stupid," Loki snapped. "I know what I've done."

"Loki, you will always be a prince in our realm, just as you will always be my brother, no matter how fiercely you deny both."

"You cannot mean that."

"I can, and I do," Thor said firmly. He released his tight grip on Loki's hands, holding them instead with an affectionate warmth. "I love you, brother."

The god of mischief found no words on his nimble tongue. He simply stared at Thor, afraid to believe what he had just heard. There was no way it could be true. "Thor, do not lie to me," Loki said, his voice low and trembling. "You know that Asgard can hold nothing but contempt for frost giants and criminals."

"You are not a criminal, brother, and I care not who your parents are. We grew up together, and are bound by ties much fiercer than blood. I know I once slandered the Jotuns as being savage monsters, and for that I am ashamed."

Loki searched Thor's face for some sign of deceit, for evidence that Thor was telling lies - for his words _had_ to be lies - but his brother's face was as honest as it had ever been. Unable to reply, Loki looked away, blinking back the unwelcome wetness in his eyes.

"Brother?" Thor asked with concern, reaching out and gently turning Loki's face back towards him. "What is wrong? Is it something I said?"

Loki closed his eyes, cursing the tears that traced their way down his cheeks and his hands that would not stop shaking. "Promise me," he whispered, opening his eyes again and fixing them on Thor's face, _"promise me_ you are speaking the truth."

"I promise," Thor said resolutely.

A sob shuddered in his chest as Loki bit his lip, determined to control the emotions racing in his heart. He reminded himself weakly that he was supposed to be annoyed with Thor, that his brother was only a pestilence, but the sentiment had no strength any more. He was tired of fighting.

"Loki, I love you always," Thor murmured, wrapping his thick arms around Loki's shoulders and pulling his little brother into a tight embrace. Loki grimaced slightly at the pressure on his still mending ribs, but said nothing, burying his face in Thor's shoulder. When he finally spoke, his words were muffled and almost inaudible, but Thor heard, his heart swelling with joy.

"I love you too, Thor."

Had Thor been able to see himself at that moment, he would have found his hair and eyelashes returned exactly to their normal state.

* * *

Frigga dismounted from the horse, striding over to Heimdall. "What news of the Chitauri?"

"They are still shielded from my sight, by a power I cannot identify," the gatekeeper said in his deep voice. "But I can sense a disturbance around them. They have left their home planet."

"Are they coming here?" Frigga asked, dreading the answer.

"I do not know. Their purpose is not clear."

"What about Loki?" The tension in Frigga's voice was replaced by fondness. "Loki and Thor? How do they fare?"

Heimdall chuckled. "They are well, my queen. Arguing as they did when they were but small children. They are safe."

Frigga sighed. She had never envied her husband's responsibility; the care and worry of leading Asgard weighed heavily upon her shoulders, and she seemed to have aged many years since the hour she took the throne. "What of my husband?" she asked quietly.

Heimdall did not answer immediately. "He is where you sent him."

"Is there any change?"

"He is still bitter. But he begins to see the light."

"I am glad." Frigga closed her eyes, willing herself not to worry. She couldn't afford to cloud her mind in anxiety while preparing Asgard to face the inevitable invasion. The city was strong, but not invincible, and her guidance was crucial to prevent its utter destruction.

"Lady Sif and the Warriors Three await you at the palace, my queen," Heimdall said softly. Frigga nodded and returned to her horse, mounting and casting a last glance toward the gatekeeper.

"Thank you, Heimdall. I owe you more than I can ever repay."

"Protect Asgard," Heimdall said, "and I will consider the debt repaid."

* * *

Pepper and Jane found that they liked each other very much. Jane was relieved to find someone other than Darcy and Erik who would put up with her astronomy obsession and slight absentmindedness, and Pepper was glad to have another female around, as Natasha was frequently gone on missions and spent most of her time with Clint when at the tower. After finishing their breakfast of pancakes and coffee, the two decided on a whim to make cookies, the thought ocurring to Pepper that Loki might be less reluctant to eat if the proffered food was warm from the oven and filled with melted chunks of chocolate.

"How long do they go in for again?" Jane asked as she slid in the baking sheet and closed the oven.

"Ten minutes."

Jane set the timer. "Is that the last batch?"

"Yes. We should take some of the other ones to Loki now," Pepper suggested.

"I'd rather make him and Thor come down here. Loki needs to get out of his room."

Pepper smiled. "True. He and Thor have been up there for hours."

"I hope Thor got him to eat. Loki didn't seem to excited when I brought the pancakes up. I guess I didn't think to ask if he likes that kind of thing."

"I don't think he likes anything Thor tries to feed him," Pepper replied, laughing.

"They would get along just fine if Loki didn't pretend he hated Thor."

"Loki just likes messing with him. And, you have to admit, he does have reasons for being annoyed with Thor right now."

Jane bit her lip. "Did Thor really..." the thought was too horrible.

"Let Loki be tortured?" Pepper finished the question. "I know it's hard to think about, but whatever happened, Thor didn't do anything to stop it. Then again, I don't think he knew what was going to happen."

"He can't have. He wouldn't let something like that happen to his little brother," Jane said firmly.

"I agree. But Thor trusts his father, and his father said that Loki's sentence was to be returned to the Chitauri. I don't think it occurred to Thor that his father might have made a bad decision."

"Was what Loki did really that horrible?"

Pepper sighed. "It was bad. A lot of people died, and there was quite a bit of damage to the city. But afterwards we started to realize that Loki was under some kind of influence. It might have been total control, or the threat of punishment; we don't know. But we all noticed how Loki's eyes were blue when he invaded, the same kind of blue that Clint's were when he was controlled by the scepter. And it was pretty obvious that Loki wasn't really trying. There were times when he could have killed some of us - especially Tony and Thor - but he didn't."

"Considering what those Chitauri did to him, I'm not surprised Loki wasn't that happy about fighting for them," Jane said, shuddering.

"Me neither," Pepper replied.

Jane suddenly perked up. "Is that the elevator?"

Her question was answered when the elevator doors opened to reveal Thor and Loki, the latter of whom attempting with little success to walk unaided.

"I don't need you to carry me, Thor."

"I am not carrying you."

"I can walk on my own!"

"You are not as stubborn as me, brother," Thor replied.

"Consider the challenge accepted."

"Oh, stop it," Pepper chided, pulling out a stool for Loki. Thor helped Loki sit, ignoring his brother's protests, then hurried over to Jane and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi, Thor," Jane said into Thor's shirt.

"What is that I smell?" Loki asked.

"Cookies," Pepper replied, grinning. "Would you like one?"

"I will try one," Loki said condescendingly, though the attitude disappeared with the first bite. "What is this magic?" he inquired with his mouth full. "Asgardian fare pales in comparison."

"Chocolate chip cookies are pretty hard to beat," Pepper said, handing Loki another cookie. "They're Steve's biggest weakness."

Thor stared at Loki with exasperation. "I spent the whole morning trying to make you eat!"

Loki only grinned devilishly.

"Thor!" Jane exclaimed. "You hair! I didn't notice it."

"Didn't notice what?"

"It's blond again. And not an afro."

Thor felt his head, grinning with delight. "Thank you, brother."

"An unfortunate accident," Loki said, licking his fingers. "Do not expect it to last."

"Hey, the supervillian gets cookies and I don't?" Tony strode into the room, assuming an air of indignation. "This isn't cool, Pepper."

"Maybe if you came out of the lab, you'd have noticed earlier," Pepper teased.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Tony muttered as he stuffed a cookie into his mouth.

"Have you talked to Fury?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah."

"And...?"

"He says there's no sign of any other freaky aliens around, but he'll keep an eye out. His good one. He also wanted to talk to Loki, but I nipped that in the bud."

Loki, who had tensed at the mention of SHIELD's director, relaxed visibly. "Why did he wish to speak with me?"

"Well, the last time we had extraterrestrials causing trouble, you were kind of the ringleader. So he thinks it's you again this time, but I assured him otherwise."

"Thank you," Loki breathed.

"No prob, Bob. I told him about the whole situation with Asgard and lovely Mr. Odin, but that just got him asking more questions. He asked if he could talk to Thor, and I said I'd ask you," Tony gestured to Thor.

Thor shrugged. "If he so desires, I will converse with him. When does he wish for this meeting?"

"Whenever. As soon as possible." Tony's phone buzzed, and he quickly read the message. "Yeah. As soon as possible. Like, right now if that's okay with you."

"I will speak with him now." Thor kissed Jane on the cheek, then followed Tony out onto the balcony. "Where is he at present?"

"He's up on the Helicarrier, which is apparently hovering somewhere over Staten Island right now."

"Staten Island?"

"That way, sort of." Tony pointed vaguely to his left.

"Thank you," Thor replied. He swung Mjolnir several times, then launched into the sky and out of sight.

Loki watched Thor go with some trepidation. As much as he pretended to be annoyed by his brother, he did feel safer when Thor was near. Tearing his gaze from the window, Loki turned back to Pepper, Jane, and Tony.

"Feeling any better?" Tony asked, pouring himself a scotch.

"Mostly," Loki replied, letting none of his concern show in his voice. "Though I am tired."

"Why don't you try and get some sleep; then you'll feel better when Thor gets back," Pepper said, smiling at him. Loki agreed to her suggestion, and did not protest when she helped him walk back to his bedroom. He really was tired; within a few moments of lying down, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"Tell the truth, little prince."_

_The blow struck Loki's unprotected cheek, and his head snapped to the side, a trickle of blood running down his neck as another bruise formed. Thanos growled and struck him again, the blow nearly breaking Loki's jaw. The trickster gulped down his cry of pain, refusing to look at the titan before him._

_"I asked you, is the Tesseract is Asgard?"_

_Loki shook his head._

_"Liar." Thanos grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking upward so that Loki was forced to look at his face. "You cannot decieve me, weakling. Now tell me, is the Tesseract in Asgard?"_

_Why did Thanos ask the question when he already knew the answer? Still, Loki remained motionless, fixing his eyes on a point over Thanos' shoulder._

_"Answer me!" Thanos kicked him hard, in the stomach, and Loki nearly let out a cry as an already cracked rib was snapped clean in half. "You will gain nothing by your refusal!"_

_Panting, shuddering with the pain, Loki nodded almost imperceptibly. Thanos laughed malevolently, releasing Loki's hair so that the god's head slumped down again. "So weak. It has taken so little to break you. No wonder you were rejected by the Asgardians."_

_Loki gritted his teeth, determined not to show Thanos how much those words hurt. Thanos was right, he was weak. Not like a true warrior of Asgard. Not like Thor._

_Never like Thor._

_"Your fears are so easily preyed upon," Thanos said, laughing. "Loki, the disgrace of Asgard."_

* * *

Loki sat bolt upright, a thin layer of cold sweat covering his body. He grimaced as pain flared in his chest and stomach, aggravated by the sudden movement. Why wouldn't the cursed nightmares stop? Thor was never bothered by something so trivial as bad dreams.

Abandoning the hope of sleep, Loki wandered out of the bedroom and back down to the kitchen. It was late in the afternoon; the sun had begun to dip in the sky, its rays dulling from bright yellow to gold. Thinking that a book might distract him from the clinging terror of the nightmare, Loki entered the nearby sitting room, and was startled to discover Clint Barton on one of the couches, listening to an iPod. Loki quickly turned to leave, but the archer spotted him.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?"

Loki decided to go with something other than the snarky reply that immediately sprang into his head. "I was looking for a book."

"A book?" Clint wrinkled his nose. "Boring."

"Some find much pleasure in reading," Loki said shortly.

"Sorry, Shakespeare," Clint muttered. He set his iPod down and turned to stare fully at Loki. "Don't you have books up in your room or something?"

"I have already read them."

Clint scowled. He had told the others that he bore little animosity towards Loki, but the sight of the god - especially with no one else present - brought back extremely unpleasant memories, and Clint felt a stinging hatred burning inside him. "Well go look somewhere else. There aren't any good ones in here."

Loki paused. "I... don't suppose it means much to you, but I am sorry for what I did."

"You're damn right it doesn't mean much to me," Clint snapped. Loki dropped his eyes to the floor, knowing he should have expected as much. Clint swung his legs off the couch and stood, approaching Loki. "The things you made me do? The things you said to Tasha?" He stopped when he was mere inches from the god. "I don't give a crap what the Chitauri did to you, if they threatened you or whatever sob story you've been telling. I'd still rather see you dead than walking around here like you freaking own the place."

"I'm sorry," Loki muttered, hanging his head.

_"Sorry?_ Sorry doesn't cut it. You freaking took over my mind, played with like it was your toy, made me do horrible things that I still have nightmares about. And Tasha? What you said to her, it almost made her cry. I know she pretended like it was all part of the interrogation, but it hurt, every word of it. And all those people you killed, just so you could have your little stint as world dictator? You think saying sorry makes up for any of it?"

"No," Loki said quietly. "It doesn't."

Clint stepped even closer. "Do you have any idea?" he hissed. "Any _idea_ what it's like to have your mind played with, to not be able to think because someone's controlling your head, making you do things that make you hate yourself for the rest of your life? Do you know what that's like?"

Loki's voice was barely a whisper. "Yes."

"No you don't," Clint snarled. "You don't have a damn clue."

"Actually, I do," Loki replied, tentatively raising his eyes to Clint's. "When I fell, I meant to die. And I would have, eventually. But they found me. I landed in their midst, weak and vulnerable, and they seized the chance. They... tortured me until I had no strength left to resist their commands. Then they used the scepter to poison my mind. It was not complete control, but my thoughts were no longer entirely my own. They used my pain and anger against me, sent me here to accomplish a task at which I could never succeed. I never wanted to rule," Loki added bitterly.

"Well, isn't that sad," Clint sneered. "Poor Loki. Seems it didn't take much for them to win you over, did it? Or were you just so weak and pathetic that you gave in before they could hurt you?"

"I..." Loki froze suddenly, eyes widening. A strangled noise escaped his throat as his face turned white as a sheet, and he stumbled backwards, hitting the wall. Confused, Clint wheeled around, dropping his iPod when he saw what it was that terrified Loki.

The figure was at least seven feet tall, clad in twisted black armore, red eyes gleaming from under a dark helmet. The face, a deep, ugly purple, broke into an evil grin.

"Hello, little prince. What is the matter - are you scared of me?"

The voice made Clint shudder. It was deep, growling with unbridled malice, slicing into his ears like burning knives. The archer stole a glance at Loki, who stood, petrified, against the wall, shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh, do not worry, I am merely projecting an image of myself. I have not yet the pleasure of meeting you in person. And a pleasure it shall be. Just like the first time."

Loki let out a small sob, collapsing to the ground and curling into a tight ball, arms covering his head. Clint swallowed, keeping his fear invisible. "Yeah? When will we meet? 'Cause I think I'd like to be somewhere else when you plan on showing up."

"You cannot escape me," Thanos said coldly. "I will find you and I will make you bleed. You will regret ever standing against me, mortal."

"Sure," Clint muttered. He suddenly dived for his bow, picking it up and notching an arrow with inhuman speed. "Get the hell out of here before I shoot your eye out."

"I am only an image, foolish mortal, your weapons will do nothing," Thanos snarled. "I came only to warn you. Resistance is futile. Bow to me now and escape your death."

"Oh come on, even B-rated movies have better threats than that," Clint said, pointing the arrow straight at Thanos' right eye. "The bad guy always has to make some sort of crappy offer. Well, just so you know, my answer is most definitely no."

"You will regret this," Thanos taunted. Clint rolled his eyes.

"Yeah? Why don't you make me?" Without warning, he let the arrow loose. It whizzed straight through the image of Thanos, burying itself into the wall. The image suddenly flickered, then disappeared entirely. "Interesting," Clint said, walking over to the other wall and yanking out the arrow. "Apparently his little hologram wasn't indestructible after all." He turned back to Loki, his stomach twisting with involuntary pity at the sight of the terrified god. "Hey... it's all right, he's gone now."

Loki did not respond; Clint wondered he was even listening. He gingerly approached the quivering trickster, kneeling beside him. "Sorry about what I said earlier. That guy's pretty scary. I don't blame you for not wanting to piss him off."

Loki slowly raised his head, regarding Clint with fearful eyes. The archer felt a pang of sympathy. Dang it all, he thought with resignation, it was impossible to be angry at someone who looked at you like that. He squeezed Loki's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. None of us will let that guy touch you again. Not if we can help it."


	15. Chapter 15

Frigga rose to greet the four Asgardians approaching her. "Lady Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun. I am glad to see you."

"And we you, my queen," Sif said, smiling, as they bowed.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Frigga chided as she stepped down from the throne.

"You're too kind, Frigga." Fandral took the queen's hand, kissing it lightly.

Frigga resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I see you haven't changed, Fandral."

"What did you wish to speak with us about?" Sif asked.

"Many things," Frigga sighed. "I will start from the beginning." The four warriors listened as Frigga told them what had happened to Loki, and of Thor's and Odin's involvement. She explained why Thor had gone to Midgard, and why Odin was exiled. Nearly half an hour passed before she was finished.

Several seconds passed before anyone spoke. "This is... a great deal to have been concealed from Asgard," Sif said at last. "Most are aware only of Loki's trial and punishment, and of Odin's exile... few know any details, especially of what has transpired recently."

"Does this Thanos really intend to attack Asgard?" Volstagg asked.

"Yes, I am afraid so," Frigga replied. "His dealings with Odin implied as much. Now that we have denied him Loki, he will exact his revenge. I know not whether it will be Asgard or Midgard that bears the brunt of his wrath, but, whichever it is, we face a long, difficult war. Unless a way can be found to quickly drive back or defeat the Chitauri."

"All this would not have happened had Loki behaved as a true prince," Fandral muttered.

"Do not speak of my son in such a manner! You know not what he has suffered." Anger flashed behind Frigga's steely eyes.

"My apologies, Frigga," Fandral said, backing away.

Frigga forced herself to remain calm. "Loki is a prince of our realm, and will be spoken of as such. He is the victim in this conflict, not the instigator. And his is my son. You would do well to remember this."

"Yes, my queen."

Sif glanced at the others. "What would you have us do? Can we aid Thor and... Loki?" The last name was bitter on her tongue. Like the others, she still held little regard for the second prince.

"War will soon be upon us. It will be your task to lead the defense of Asgard." Frigga returned to her throne. "See to it that the city is prepared. I know not when the Chitauri armies will strike, but when they do, it will be with great strength. Asgard can stand, but that does not mean it will."

The four warriors bowed, then departed from the throne room.

"Well, what do you think, Sif?" Fandral asked. "About Loki?"

Sif's eyes were dark and brooding. Whenever she thought of Loki, she thought of her black hair - her hair that had once been a beautiful Asgardian blond, until Loki cut it, out of spite, and it grew back an inky hue, just like his. She had never forgiven him for that. "I... I do not know. I have no love for Loki. But I trust Frigga, and she trusts Loki. Even though I do not like this, I will obey the word of our queen. We will prepare Asgard for war."

* * *

"So basically, Loki's staying at Tony's tower until things get better in Asgard? How long is that going to take? And why am I not being allowed any surveillance? Loki is a major security threat."

Thor glared at Fury. "Yes, Director Fury. Loki is staying with Stark, and he will be until I deem Asgard safe. I do not know how long that will take, and I will not know if you keep asking me. As for surveillance on my brother, I will destroy you and your organization if you even attempt such an endeavor. Loki is not a threat. He is my brother."

"I know that, Thor." Fury leaned over his desk. "But don't forget that he tried to take over the world a year ago. We certainly haven't forgotten. We're still rebuilding."

Thor locked eyes with Fury, refusing to back down. He shifted Mjolnir in his hand, not intending to be intimidating but certainly succeeding. "I have already told you, my brother was coerced. I and the rest of Asgard treated him terribly, and the Chitauri tortured his pain and heartbreak into hatred. It was not his intention to cause such destruction."

"He seemed pretty _intent_ when he killed Coulson."

"I know my brother," Thor said firmly. "And Loki would not have done such a thing. He is kind and intelligent. It is only because others hate him so that he hides behind the mask of lies and caustic words."

Fury finally dropped his gaze. "Very well. But if there's any trouble..."

"Then you will keep out of it, Director. My brother is none of your concern. Leave him alone or suffer my wrath." With that, Thor turned and left.

* * *

Thor returned to Stark Tower later that night to find Loki's room empty. "Brother?" He called, glancing in the hallway and bathroom. Loki was nowhere to be seen. Neither was anyone else, for that matter. "Sir Jarvis?" Thor asked tentatively, feeling rather awkward addressing the empty air.

_Yes?_

Thor jumped at the voice that answered invisibly. "Ah.. Do you know where my brother is?"

_I do. He is with the other residents on the 30th floor. Shall I tell him that you request his presence?_

"No, thank you. I will go find him." Thor strode to the nearest elevator and pressed the button for the thirtieth floor. What was everyone doing down there? Thor had a hard time remembering the layout of the tower, but if he recalled it correctly, that was the floor where Tony kept the equipment for his strange Midgardian sports.

The elevator doors opened and Thor immediately heard voices. He followed the sound until he found everyone in a gymn-like room, crowded around a table. Clint and Loki stood at either end, holding what looked to Thor like wooden saucers in their hands, hitting a little white ball back and forth over a small net. Thor joined the group just as Loki hit the ball so hard that it bounced off the table and flew past Clint before the archer even had time to swing. Everyone cheered for Loki, who grinned when he saw Thor.

"Come to join us, brother? Barton and I are having a match of - what did you call it?"

"Ping-pong. Or table tennis, as you Shakespeareans would probably rather say," Clint replied, tossing the ball in the air and bouncing it off his paddle.

"Ping-pong?" Thor asked. "How does one play this game?"

"It is rather simple, Thor, though I doubt you'll understand it anyway. All you must do is hit this little ball so that it goes over the net and touches the other player's side of the table. The goal is for them not to be able to return the ball. One scores points when the other player misses, or when they hit the net, or their own side of the table, or when they do not hit the table at all."

"I see," Thor replied, though his brows were furrowed.

"Clint usually wins," Tony said, his voice slurring a little, the glass of scotch in his hand the likely culprit. "I mean, he used to always win. Then he and Loki started playing, and, well..."

"I haven't scored yet," Clint added with a grin. "Not for lack of effort."

Thor's face brightened. "You are playing well, Loki?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Obviously, Thor. Generally one is playing well when one is winning."

"Oh, cut the snark and keep playing," Pepper said, slipping her fingers around Tony's drink and removing it from his hand before he could protest. "This is fun to watch. Natasha's the only one who's ever gotten close to beating Clint."

"Are you ready?" Loki asked as he raised his paddle, preparing to serve. Clint nodded, and everyone fell silent. Loki tossed the ball up in the air, then hit it with a lightning-fast flick of his wrist. It barely tapped Clint's side of the table, whistling past him and bouncing off the wall.

"Geez, at least give me a chance, will you?" Clint's pretended annoyance barely hid his awed admiration. "How do you hit it so fast? I blink and the ball's already past me."

"We have games like these in Asgard," Loki replied. "Some required speed, others strength. I usually won the first; so, of course, they were much less popular."

"That is not true, brother! You only believe that because- oof!" Thor stumbled backward in surprise as the little white ball collided with his nose.

Loki bent down to pick it up, grinning mischievously at Thor. "Sorry, brother, that was a bad serve."

"You did that on purpose!"

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock," Loki retorted. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Since when do you know who Sherlock Holmes is?"

"Since yesterday. I read all of his stories."

Tony stared at Loki in disbelief. "What the heck?_ All_ of them?"

"Yes. After I finished Shakespeare's plays. Which, by the way, I would like to clarify that Thor and I do not speak like that."

"Whatever you say, Hamlet," Tony replied.

Loki served the ball again to Clint, who missed wildly.

"Okay," the archer said, "That's enough for today. What's the final score? Actually, I don't want to know."

"Eighty-seven to zero," Tony replied, ignoring Clint's protest.

Everyone returned upstairs, Thor filling them in on his meeting with Fury on the way.

"Wow, Thor, I'm impressed," Bruce said as they entered the den. "Not many people have the guts to talk back to Fury."

"You do sometimes," Tony said.

Bruce smiled. "That's because Fury knows what will happen if I get angry."

"Speaking of getting angry, why don't you come down to the lab with me? I'm almost done with that laser, but I think I might need your help."

"What on earth does me being angry have to do with your laser?" Bruce asked, confused.

"And did Tony Stark just admit to needing someone else's help?" Steve added.

Tony ignored both of them. "That laser could be useful if the Chitauri come knocking. Which, by the way, is something we need to plan for. Jarvis, put the tower on quadruple security."

_What exactly does 'quadruple security' entail, sir?_

"Oh, I'll let you figure that out." Tony grabbed Bruce's arm. "You are coming with me to the lab. Science bro time."

Clint, Natasha, and Steve left to work out in the gymn together, and Pepper went upstairs to her office for a conference call with some of the Stark Industries techs, leaving Loki, Thor, and Jane alone in the den. Loki buried himself in a book while Thor polished Mjolnir and chatted with Jane. Jane kept glancing at Loki, wanting to ask him a question but afraid to disturb him. Finally her curiosity won, and she addressed him tentatively.

"Hey, Loki, I was reading this book about Norse mythology the other day-" she paused when Loki turned to look at her. Jane was still somewhat nervous around Loki, and she found his piercing green eyes a little unnerving, "There was this story in the book that said you had your lips sewn shut as a kid. That - didn't really happen, did it?"

Loki tensed, catching Thor's eye for a moment before looking at the floor. "It did happen," he said quietly. Thor looked extremely uncomfortable.

Jane's mouth fell open in shock. "Really? That's horrible! What happened?"

"I was attempting to make reparations for a misdeed. The dwarves were not sympathetic to my efforts." There was something closed about Loki's face, as though he was holding back.

"Why didn't Thor stop them?" Jane asked.

"I did not know," Thor said softly.

"Yes you did," Loki snapped. "You knew, and so did Father."

"Father only did what he thought best."

"What _he_ thought best? No one seemed to care what _I_ thought, Thor."

"You were the one who provoked the dwarves."

_"Provoked?"_ Loki abruptly stood, his face paling as he hissed at Thor. "You were not there, brother. You do not know what happened. You just listened to Father, like the stupid little prince you were."

Before Thor could reply, Loki strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Thor rose to follow, but Jane stopped him.

"Thor, wait. Give him some time."

Thor sat down again, closing his eyes and sighing in frustration. He and Loki had been getting along so well, up until a moment ago. He was tired of their relationship being so fragile, so easily snapped.

Jane bit her lip. "And, by the way, Thor... Your hair's blue."

* * *

_Loki hadn't thought his prank on Sif would make her so angry. Or make everyone else so angry, for that matter. He was well aware that he was often the only one who found his mischief amusing, but this time even Thor insisted that he had gone too far. Loki found himself miserable under the hatred of the entire palace, until he finally decided to try and apologize. But because no one valued his words, and because Loki wanted Sif to know that he really was sorry for cutting off her blond tresses, he decided to find her some new hair, the legendary hair of the dwarves._

_It was with this intention that he found himself standing alone in the cold throne room of the dwarf king._

_"State your intention, prince of Asgard."_

_Loki couldn't help but shiver a little at the king's harsh tone. The dwarves present regarded him with wary dislike, and he suspected that the only thing keeping him alive was their fear of Odin's wrath. "I have heard tales of your extraordinary craftsmanship," he began, lacing his silver-tongued speech with respect and the tiniest hint of a challenge. "I have come to see if the stories of the sons of Ivaldi are true. A lady of the realm desires golden hair as smooth as silk and bright as sunlight, if you are capable of creating such a thing."_

_The king raised his eyebrows. "Send for the sons of Ivaldi."_

_Minutes later, two identical dwarves entered the throne room, bowing to the king and then approaching Loki. "We accept your challenge, young prince. What will you give us in return?"_

_Loki was about to answer with the promise of golden riches when two other dwarves appeared, interrupting him._

_"What will he give you?" the first sneered. "Perhaps the better question is what he will give us if we can create something finer."_

_Icy dread seeped into Loki's skin. He was diplomatically adept, but still young, and the situation was quickly spiraling out of his control. He needed to find new hair for Sif, pay the dwarves, and leave. These interlopers promised nothing but trouble. Dwarf relations with Asgard had always been tentative, and Loki knew that the smallest misstep could strain them beyond repair. "What do you desire?" he asked, quelling the tremor in his voice._

_"This is our wager, young prince," the dwarf continued. "Let the sons if Ivaldi create their golden hair. We, Brokk and Eitri, will create something surpassing it in beauty and craftsmanship. If Ivaldi's sons succeed, you will pay their price and depart with their work. If we succeed..." The dwarf paused, and Loki's stomach plummeted. "We will have your head."_

_Loki's mouth went dry. But he kept his cool demeanor. "Very well, Brokk and Eitri. I accept your wager. You have three days to complete your task."_

_Brokk ad Eitri and the sons of Ivaldi agreed, each departing to their forges to begin their work. Loki hovered nearby, anxious, never sleeping or eating in his worry. At the end of the third day, the dwarves brought their completed work before the king, who was to judge which was better._

_The king stepped down from his throne, examining the golden hair of Ivaldi's sons and the stout hammer created by Brokk and Eitri. He cast a calculating glance at Loki, and in that moment, Loki knew he was doomed._

_"I declare Brokk and Eitri the winners."_

_Loki's head was pounding. This was not supposed to happen. All he wanted to do was apologize to Sif. Now he felt his panic rising as two rough hands grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back. Brokk approached with a large, cruel axe, ready to slice Loki's head from his shoulders._

_"Wait!" Loki cried desperately. "Your wager gave you claim to my head only, but you said nothing about my neck. It must remain intact!"_

_Brokk halted in his steps, scowling. The king looked amused._

_"True, little trickster. We cannot remove your head. Very well. You will remain here until we have devised some other punishment for your foolish wager."_

_Loki tried to protest, but a cloth was tied over his mouth, muffling his cries. The dwarves bound his hands and threw him into one of the dank cells of the palace dungeon. He was left alone for days in complete darkness, unable to call for help, hoping against hope that Odin, Thor, anyone would come for him. But as hours and more hours passed, he knew that he was truly alone. Loki was terrified._

_Finally, after what seemed an interminable amount of time, the door to his cell was thrown open, and three dwarf guards entered. They dragged Loki to his feet, forcing him to walk back to the throne room. Loki's legs shook from exhaustion and hunger, and his despair multiplied when he discovered a crowd of jeering dwarves awaiting him in the throne room. The guards guided him to the center of the room, then shoved him roughly into a kneeling position, tugging the cloth away from his mouth. Loki raised his eyes, blinking back tears, to see the king approaching him with an elderly dwarven seamstress at his side. In her hands were a bone awl and thick leather thread._

_"So, Loki, you are right in that we must leave you in possession of your head. But that is as far as our agreement goes. Since we cannot remove your head, we will instead take away your silver words."_

_Fear blossomed in Loki's heart as he understood the dwarves' intention. "No! Please!" he cried, shaking uncontrollably in the grip of the guards. "I'm sorry, I'll pay, please don't do this-"_

_"Be silent, foolish boy," the king snarled. One of the guards grabbed Loki's jaw, wrenching his head back as the seamstress threaded the leather through the bone needle._

_"Father! Thor! Heimdall! Please help me!" Loki's desperate cries ended in a painful scream as the bone awl punctured his lower lip, mercilessly tearing through his skin. Then the leather was dragged through, and tears welled in Loki's eyes as he cried in agony, the rough thread chafing and enlarging the hole. Blood streamed from his lip and down his neck. The guard forced Loki's mouth shut, and Loki's screams were stifled in his throat as the bone and leather pierced his upper lip. The seamstress pulled the leather taut, tearing further into Loki's lips. Loki's shoulders convulsed horribly as tears streamed from his eyes. Why would Father come? Why would no one help him? Could they not see? Surely Heimdall knew -_

_It seemed like hours had passed before the seamstress finished. She pulled the leather tight one last time before knotting the end and snipping away the excess thread. Loki was too weak to stand, and the guards half dragged, half carried him back to the cell. The door shut, plunging Loki into darkness, and he sobbed into the stone floor of the cell, blood running from his lips as the leather stitches tore at the wounds. Four days passed before someone entered the cell. The sudden burst of light startled Loki, and he lifted his head to see Odin standing in the doorway, gazing coldly at his son._

_"Was it not enough for you to shame the lady Sif, Loki? Why was it also necessary for you to come here and cause such conflict? I have had to make many sacrifices to persuade the dwarves to release you."_

_Loki closed his eyes as relief swept over him. He didn't care if Odin scolded him, if he was blamed for everything; he just wanted to go him, to see his mother, to be safe and warm and away from this dreadful place._

_His return to Asgard was greeted by a tearfully anxious Frigga and an outraged Thor. Loki paid no mind to Thor's indignant shouts as Frigga held him tightly, helping him walk to his bedroom, where they settled onto his bed and she began to cut the leather away from his lips._

_"And if I ever see a dwarf again, I'll take my sword and-"_

_"Enough, Thor," Frigga chided. "Let Loki rest. You can plot your revenge against the dwarves together tomorrow." She gently pulled the last strand of thread from Loki's soft lips. "There, child. It is over. Sleep in peace."_

_Loki did sleep that night, though fitfully and plagued by nightmares. He couldn't shake the sight of the seamstress from his mind, couldn't drive the sensation of leather dragging through his bloody lips from his mind. The profound relief at being back in Asgard was chilled by the memory of kneeling in the dwarves' throne room, crying out for someone, anyone to help him, and realizing that no one would come._

_No one ever came._

_Not for him._

* * *

Loki sat on the edge of the roof of Stark Tower, his feet dangling over the distant street below. He impatiently wiped away the tears forming in his eyes at the memory of Brokk and Eitri and the leather stitches that had caged his liar's voice. It was over, he told himself. That horrible trial was done and finished and far in the past. So why did it still hurt so terribly?

"Loki?"

The god turned at the sound of his name, not recognizing the voice at first. He was surprised to see Jane approaching him, eyeing him with concern. She tentatively sat down next to him, letting her feet hang over the edge of the building. "How are you doing?" she asked softly.

Loki had never been alone with Thor's girlfriend before, and the intense dislike he had felt toward her struggled at the sight of her obvious concern for him. "I am well."

"I meant... after what Thor said..."

"It is a bad memory, nothing more. The incident is past."

Jane hesitated before replying. "I don't think that's true. From what you guys said, the whole thing must have been a pretty horrible experience."

"It certainly was not pleasant."

"What happened, exactly?"

Loki gave her a brief account, sparing the more graphic details in his description. Jane looked horrified when he reached the point where the dwarves sewed his mouth, and for a moment he worried that she might be sick. When he finished, neither of them spoke for several minutes.

"Loki, that's... that's terrible. How old were you?"

"Several centuries. In your time - about fourteen years, I think."

"Fourteen," Jane repeated. "And no one came to help you? Not until _four days_ afterwards?"

"There were diplomatic relations to be maintained. Father could not simply barge in and rescue me, without risking war. I had caused enough damage already."

"But - you were _fourteen_ and they were sewing your mouth shut!"

Loki shrugged. "It was my fault for creating the situation in the first place."

"That doesn't matter. Parents should never let their kid go through something like that. Screw diplomatic relations. Did your dad at least say sorry afterward? For leaving you there so long?"

"No. I apologized to him for causing a problem. And then to Sif for failing to find a replacement for her hair."

Jane's mouth fell open. "They made_ you_ apologize? That's so wrong. If that had happened to Thor, I bet Odin would have declared war on the dwarves."

"You are probably right."

Jane's face darkened. "I can see how you two grew up. He was always the favorite, wasn't he?"

An old anger burned inside Loki, but he forced it down. That anger was what drove him to ruin Thor's coronation, which led him to go to Jotunheim, where he learned that he was a... Loki didn't want to think about that. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Yes. Thor was the golden son. And I was his shadow. Never quite good enough."

"I'm sorry," Jane said, sympathy welling in her heart.

"Thank you," Loki replied. "But it doesn't really matter now."

"Yes, it does. Growing up like that... it hurts. I wouldn't know personally, but I've met people before who had similar problems. If you ever want to talk to someone... I'm here. Or Thor. Or - and you probably wouldn't guess this - Tony. His dad pretty much ignored him when he was younger, kept comparing him to Capt- Steve, I mean. Tony would understand. Just... don't bottle it all up. It only hurts more when you try to pretend it isn't there."

Loki looked at her curiously. "Why do you care about me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Loki's reply died on his tongue. He was about to say _because I'm a monster, because I've killed people and don't deserve your sympathy,_ but something in him had changed. These people - these humans were all so kind to him, and Loki had begun to wonder whether he actually might not be a savage monster after all, whether the things Tony and Bruce and Pepper and the others said about him might actually be true. The idea gave him a strange, warm feeling of hope. He smiled at Jane. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied. "Why don't you come inside?" she added, standing. "It's getting cold out here."

Loki stood, stretching and gazing at the stars. The sky had darkened, and some starts were visible despite the yellow and orange glow of city lights. "The sky is beautiful, is it n-"

The action was a pure reflex. Before Loki had fully registered the glint of metal that caught his eye, he had thrown himself over Jane, forcing her down onto the concrete roof as a streak of venomous blue energy whizzed through the air where she had been standing a moment earlier. Jane screamed and grabbed Loki's arm as more jets of blue light flew past them, colliding with the walls of the tower in explosions of fire and smoke.

"Stay there!' Loki cried. He scrambled to the edge of the roof, glancing over the edge to find their attackers. He spotted two Chitauri warriors on a nearby rooftop. Loki closed his eyes and clenched one of his fists; both the creatures suddenly grabbed at their throats and fell to their knees, gasping for breath for a moment before collapsing. Loki waited a moment more, then conjured a clone of himself, which walked around the roof of the tower for a minute before disappearing again. Satisfied that the two now dead Chitauri were the only ones present, Loki rose and helped Jane to her feet.

"Oh my gosh, thank you, thank you so much," Jane said shakily, her hands trembling as she pushed her hair out of her face. "I didn't even see them - what was that? Were they trying to kill you? I need to tell Thor..."

"Do not fear, Jane, they are gone," Loki said, leading her back inside. "You're safe."

Thor came barreling into the kitchen moments after Loki and Jane entered. "Jane!" he roared, almost crushing her in his embrace. "What happened? Are you all right? Where is the enemy?"

"Calm down, Thor, it was only two Chitauri warriors, and they are quite incapacitated," Loki said quickly, smirking a little at the sight of Thor's blue curls. "And, by the way, your hair looks rather peculiar at the moment."

Thor was too relieved that Jane was safe to be annoyed at Loki. "Only two of them, brother? Are there others?"

"I do not think so. Not yet," Loki replied, just as Tony and Bruce ran in, with Clint, Natasha, and Steve close behind.

"What's going on?" Tony exclaimed. "I swear, Loki, if you're smashing my tower again-"

"Jane and I were attacked," Loki explained. "I have taken care of the attackers. There is minimal damage to your tower. Though, it does concern me that you show more concern for the state of your house than of your guests."

"Guests don't cost a billion dollars," Tony muttered.

"Thor, you're hair's blue," Steve said.

Thor gritted his teeth. "I know."

"Okay, so now the Chitauri are coming after you," Bruce said, addressing Loki. "Will there be another war?"

Loki looked around at everyone in the room, his stomach throbbing with guilt at the thought of what they were about to face because of him. "Yes. Thanos is coming for me. He will tear your realm apart until I am his once more."

* * *

Odin had walked for hours along the beach, searching for some sign of civilization, of the presence of any other living beings. He found none. Eventually, he returned to the cottage, rage burning in his veins.

How _dare_ Frigga cast him down from his own throne. He was king, he was the Allfather, she had no _right_ to depose him at a time when war loomed on the horizon and Asgard needed its king most. And her reasons for banishing him? He needed to reflect. On his _choices._

Odin bellowed with fury, picking up a small table and hurling it to the floor. It broke apart, spindly legs rolling away. Vision blurring with rage, Odin smashed his fists into the wall, causing several of the seashells to fall and shatter on the floor.

He was the ruler of the Nine Realms. His word was law. Since when did others have the right to question his choices?

_Since your choices began to hurt others,_ a small voice whispered in the back of his mind.

No. Odin did what was best. Sometimes people had to suffer. There was often no easy solution.

_But it was always one person who suffered._

It was not his fault that Loki was a troublemaker! That Loki allowed his jealousy to overcome him! That Loki plunged the realms into war, all because he thought himself ignored!

_Loki _was_ ignored._

Odin collapsed onto the small wicker couch, burying his head in his hands. No matter how he raged, how much he tried to deny his conscience, he could not shake the knowledge that clawed its way to the forefront of his weary mind. He had failed. He had failed as a father.

And Loki had paid for his failure.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, sooo... sorry for taking longer than normal to update. I had an AP Calculus final (blegh), and I just got my ukulele, which is way too much fun to play. **

**As usual, muchos gracias to everyone who is reading and reviewing!  
**

**Special shout-out to anonymous reviewer identifying themselves as "EB" - Thank you so much for your incredibly kind and thoughtful message. I appreciate your useful and constructive advice, and would like to remind you with the greatest cordiality that it is generally frowned upon by polite society to describe an author's writing style as, and I quote, "pure crap." Have a nice day :)  
**

* * *

Tiny stars blinked and faded in the swirling darkness, obscured occasionally by black masses of drifting rock. Nothing stirred in the barren waste of rock and ice, the silence in the cold expanse of rock and space rarely broken.

It was this lifeless scene that Thanos observed with cold satisfaction. He stood on the bridge of his command center, staring out into the scattered, aimless desert that was the planet of the Chitauri. So unlike Earth, or Midgard as the silly Asgardians preferred to call it. Earth, the bright little planet, so abundant with light and life... and so ripe for the taking. The humans, as far as Thanos was concerned, were almost begging to be conquered and enslaved.

"My lord?"

Thanos waited a moment before slowly turning and eyeing the Chitauri soldier coldly. The creature stepped back nervously. "Yes?"

"Our - our forces are r-ready, my lord."

A rush of excitement thrummed in Thanos' nerves. War, blood, death, the chance to break one's enemies and steal their throne and power... It was a feeling he enjoyed. And he hadn't had the chance to conquer a particularly strong kingdom lately. Asgard would be a delightful conquest. "Good. Tell them to make haste. I crave battle."

The soldier ran off to fulfill his command, and Thanos turned back to the window, a smile creeping over his face. Asgard would fall under his ruthless attack, and Loki...

He had a special plan for Loki. The silly little prince thought himself safe, among _friends_...

"Let us see," Thanos whispered, "how long their 'friendship' will last when they are threatened with losing one of their own."

Moments later, the floor beneath his feet began to vibrate, and the entire ship shuddered and groan as it moved, picking up speed until it was hurtling through space, flying faster than light towards the heart of the Nine Realms.

* * *

Odin stared out across the incessant waves, staring defiantly at the sky.

"Is this what you want, Frigga?" he roared. There was no answer; only the pounding of the sea.

"I have made mistakes!" he cried. "I admit it! I have not always acted in the best interests of our family!"

Still, nothing replied; nothing acknowledged his words. Odin shook his fist furiously at the unresponsive sky. "War is upon us, Frigga! The enemy draws near to Asgard! And yet you force me to stay in this place? My kingdom needs me!"

Salty water lapped at his boots. Odin glanced downward to see that the water had begun to progress up the sandy beach with the evening tide. Growling, he retreated back towards the cottage. What was he supposed to say?

"My actions were wrong, Frigga! I ought to have helped Loki! Is that what you wish to hear? I repent! Now release me!"

A lonely breeze swept across the beach, but there was still no reponse to his shouted confession. Seething, Odin stormed back to the cottage, entering and slamming the door behind him. He paced around the sitting room for several minutes, then, as his head began to clear, wandered into the kitchen. That room was much the same as the others; clean, simple, decorated with seashells. Odin looked around expectantly, as if hoping to find another note or a list of instructions. There was nothing.

He collapsed into one of the chairs, defeated. What was he supposed to do?

* * *

"Loki, you alright?"

Tony sat on the other end of the couch, the usual snarky tone absent from his voice as he scrutinized the god with concern. It was hard not to notice the way Loki tensed when he spoke, the way his fingers tightly gripped the book, or the way he hadn't turned a page in several minutes, but instead kept his eyes fixed on the paper. Tony doubted Loki was actually seeing the words.

"Hey, Reindeer Games. Talk to me."

Loki glanced up at him. "What do you want, Stark?"

"Whoa, what's with the 'Stark?' I thought I was 'Tony.'"

Loki set down the book, rubbing his eyes. "Please, _Tony,_ I do not mean to be rude, but now is not the best time for company."

"Uh, no." Tony put his drink down and shifted closer to Loki on the couch. "Don't give me that. You've been avoiding everyone all day. Even Clint's getting worried."

"Please let me be, Tony."

"Is this about the Chitauri?"

Tony knew he'd hit a nerve. Loki suddenly jumped up, the book falling to the floor. "No!" he cried. "I am not scared of them!"

"I never said you were," Tony replied gently. "But I would be, if I were you. Seriously, if there's something you need to talk about, I'm all ears."

Loki sighed, "I assure you, Stark, I am fine. Thank you for your concern." Before Tony could reply, Loki turned and left the room.

"Darn," Tony muttered, taking a gulp of his scotch. He knew he wasn't exactly an expert with emotions, but he'd hoped he could get somewhere with Loki. Resigning himself to the sad truth that he would never make a good therapist, he went off in search of Steve and Bruce.

Steve was in the gymn, pummeling a battered punching bag when Tony entered.

"What's up, Cap?"

"Uh..." Steve turned around, panting. "I don't know, the ceiling, maybe?" he said, confused, pointing upwards. "Why are you asking?"

Tony facepalmed. "Okay. I'll try this again, in your language. How doth thee fare, my good-"

"Okay, Tony, very funny. What do you need?"

"I can't believe you've never heard 'what's up' before. It doesn't literally mean _what is up_, it's a modern greeting. You say it when you walk up to someone. Like 'hey bro, wassup-"

"Tony, please. Why'd you come down here?"

"I need you to talk to Loki. I tried a few minutes ago, and it didn't turn out so well."

"Didn't turn out so well?" Steve looked apprehensive.

"Well, by that I mean that he walked out of the room when I started talking-"

"Because none of us ever want to do that," Steve muttered.

"-and now he's probably off sulking somewhere because he's scared of the Chitauri and he doesn't want anyone to know. But I think he needs to talk someone. Or someone needs to talk to him. He's been about as sociable as Ebenezer Scrooge today and I think being alone isn't really a good thing for him right now."

Steve began unwrapping his gloved hands, wiping beads of sweat from his brow. "Why me?"

"Loki likes you."

"I don't think I'm really the right person to-"

"Well too bad, because I drew your name, Primrose." Tony threw an arm around Steve's broad shoulders and led him from the gymn, cutting off his protests. Steve reluctantly followed him to the lab, where Tony recruited Bruce, and they made their way to the library, which Jarvis informed them was Loki's current location.

"Tony, I really think we should just leave him alone," Bruce said as Tony pulled the door open.

"Nonsense, big guy. Now go in there and... I don't know. Make Loki feel better. I want him as bright and cheery as Thor within the next half hour."

Before Steve or Bruce could respond, Tony had pushed them into the library and shut the door. Exchanging an anxious glance, they walked farther into the room, searching for Loki. They found him curled up in a chair by a bright fireplace, attention fixed on a thick book. At first, he appeared relaxed, but neither Avenger was fooled; Loki's fingers were almost white where they held the book, and his eyes were still and unfocused, his mind clearly elsewhere.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Hey... Loki?"

Loki looked up, pulling a light scowl onto his face. "Tony is staging an intervention, isn't he?"

"We're worried about you," Steve replied. "You've been by yourself all day."

"I am fine," Loki snapped. "I spent many days alone on Asgard; Thor can tell you that."

Bruce slowly approached the god. "You don't have to hide it from us, Loki. I'd be scared, too, if I was in your place."

Loki clenched his teeth. "I am not scared."

Bruce smiled sadly, sitting in a chair next to Loki. "I can tell you're lying. You look nervous. It's nothing to be ashamed of. If I'd been through what you had, and found out that Thanos was coming, I'd feel the same way."

"Doctor Banner is right," Steve added. "You don't have to pretend around us. We won't judge you."

Loki closed the book; both Bruce and Steve noticed how his hands trembled. "I... I am not afraid, I just..." he swallowed. "I would rather not see - him - again."

"I understand," Steve said sympathetically. "But don't forget, Loki, that we're here for you. You're not alone. Thanos will have to get past us before he can take you."

Loki shook his head. "You - you don't understand. You can't stop him. He'll kill you all, and then - and then-" he covered his face with his thin hands, taking several shuddering breaths. When he spoke again, his voice was barely a whisper. "The things he'll do to me... Because I escaped... He told me, during the invasion, that if I failed, I'd - I'd long for something as sweet as _pain_..." Loki sobbed into his hands, shaking uncontrollably. "I don't want to go back..."

Steve ran forward as Loki clutched at his pale neck, choking and wheezing with a sudden inability to breathe. He took Loki's hands while Bruce spoke soothingly to the god, helping him to calm down.

"Just breathe, Loki - breathe in, breathe out. Good, just like that. Don't worry, it's just a panic attack, it'll be over soon. Just breathe. No one's going to hurt you again, I swear."

Loki did not respond, wheezing as his breath slowly began to even out. Tears were running down his cheeks; he tried to turn his face so that Steve and Bruce would not see.

"It's okay, Loki," Steve said, rubbing his back gently. He frowned as his fingers ran over Loki's much too prominent spine. "Just let it out."

Loki's eyes flickered up to him for a moment, and Steve realized that he and Bruce had been wrong - Loki wasn't scared, he was _terrified._

"Thor," the god whispered. "I need Thor."

Steve turned to leave. "Alright, I'll go find- oh, damn." He quickly ran back to Loki's side as the trickster suddenly retched and coughed, clutching his stomach. Steve held Loki's hair away from his face as his lunch made a second appearance on the library floor.

"Jarvis, tell Thor to get in here," Bruce said. "Now."

Loki threw up what must have been all the contents of his stomach by the time Thor entered.

"Brother!" Thor cried, hurrying over to Loki, dropping the hammer he had held in his hand in the expectation of danger. "Loki, what ails you?" He took Loki's face between his large hands, forcing his brother to look into his eyes. Loki only coughed miserably, his retching having subsided into dry heaves. "Friends, what has befallen my brother? Is he sick?"

"No, he's perfectly healthy," Bruce said, sighing. "Apart from the fact that he's still dramatically underweight. Right now he's just worried about the Chitauri."

"You are frightened, brother?" Thor asked softly. "Do not be. I will slay every last one of their soldiers before they lay a hand on you."

Loki relaxed as Thor pulled him into a hug. Bruce and Steve glanced at each other, then, by silent agreement, discreetly left the room.

Several minutes later, Loki had calmed enough that Thor slowly released him. "Do you feel better, brother?" the thunder god asked as Loki wiped his eyes.

"Yes," Loki whispered hoarsely.

"I did not know the Chitauri had scared you so," Thor said with concern.

"I'm not scared," Loki retorted feebly. Thor smiled, knowing better than to argue with his brother.

"Apprehensive, then," Thor amended. "Do you... have any idea when Thanos plans to arrive?"

Loki shuddered. "No. He would not tell me such a thing. Better to let me wait, and wonder."

Thor growled, hands clenching into fists. "I will destroy him."

"He would kill you first. He is too strong."

"You have never seen me truly angered, Loki. And neither has Thanos."

Loki laughed. "I've never seen you truly angered? What about when we fought on the Bifrost? You wanted to kill me then."

Thor's face reddened a little. "No. I did not want to kill you, Loki. I only wanted you to stop before you hurt yourself. And I failed."

"Thor, I will never understand you. How you manage to think of what happened then and draw the conclusion that the fault or failure was yours, I cannot imagine," Loki said in disbelief.

"It is because you are my brother, and I love you," Thor replied matter-of-factly.

"You're an idiot," Loki muttered halfheartedly. Thor grinned at Loki's words, though he might been even happier had he been able to see his hair slowly melting from blue to blonde.

* * *

"Tony, you can't even make a grilled cheese sandwich?" Pepper asked in exasperation as she hurriedly pulled Tony's burnt mess away from the stove. "How hard can it be?"

"Pepper - I am a genius, billionaire, playb-"

"And you can't make a sandwich for yourself. You can create a new element, but you can't toast bread without burning it?"

Tony protested as Pepper pushed him out of the way. "In case you're a feminist, I want it known that I didn't actually ask you to make me a sandwich."

"Oh, shut up and get some more cheese out of the refrigerator," Pepper said, grinning. Tony scowled, but followed her instructions. Within minutes, she had a perfectly browned grilled cheese sandwich on a plate and on the counter in front of her boyfriend. "Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to boil water."

"I can boil water!" Tony cried, though his mouth was full and he doubted Pepper understood what he'd said.

"It's a shame money can't buy you- wait a minute." Pepper took her phone out of her pocket. "Yes?"

_"Miss Potts? This is Fury. Put Tony on the phone."_

Pepper quickly obeyed, startled by Fury's curt tone.

"Hey, Mad-Eye!" Tony said as he held the phone to his ear. "How's everything going on the _Enterprise_?"

_"Stark, this is urgent. There's a portal opening up over Kansas right now. It's got the same readings as the one that Loki created over New York a year ago."_

"Holy crap. Uh... I'll be right on it. Just let me finish my sandwich first."

_"Listen to me! This is critical. If the Chitauri are coming, and they're bringing an army, we may not be able to hold them off. If they demand Loki-"_

"Then the answer is no."

_"Stark, that may not be an option. I know you guys have all become attached to Loki, but if protecting him means sacrificing the planet, then we're sending him back. No exceptions."_

"Since when is that your decision?" Tony growled. "He's staying here, so I get to make the call. It's none of your business."

_"Protecting earth is my business, and I will do whatever it takes to save lives. Sometimes the right choice isn't easy."_

"And sometimes the easy choice isn't right."

Fury was silent for several seconds before answering._ "Stark, I need to know you and the team with me on this."_

"We're the Avengers, Fury. Our job is to save lives. So yeah, we're on your side. But Loki stays here."

_"We'll see. Right now, I need you to get the team ready. I don't know what's going to come through that portal in Kansas, but something tells me it's not going to be good."_

"Where'd you get that idea? Okay, I'll let everyone know." Tony hung up the phone, sighing. "Pep, I volunteer you as tribute to break the news to Loki."

"What news?"

"Um... there's kind of a Chitauri portal in Kansas right now. Fury thinks they're on the way. He also think's Loki's a bargaining chip, but I nipped that one in the bud."

"Fine," she replied, wiping off her hands. "Try not to get too drunk before I get back."

* * *

Pepper eased the library door open. "Hello?"

"Miss Potts!" Thor boomed, walking forward to greet her. "How are you?"

"Fine, Thor," she choked, crushed in his hug.

"I am glad to inform you that Loki is feeling better. Aren't you, brother?"

"No," Loki said pointedly, though his face couldn't help but betray a small grin. Pepper laughed.

"Loki, it would do you no harm to agree with me once in a while," Thor muttered.

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Say something intelligent and I will consider agreeing."

"Okay, boys," Pepper said, the smile fading from her face when she remembered the news she was bringing. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but... there's a portal opening up in Kansas, and SHIELD thinks it's them. The Chitauri."

Thor looked confused, then grim; Loki turned white. "Where is Kansas?" the thunder god asked.

"About halfway across America. The country you're in now."

"How long before they...?"

"I have no idea. They could be here anytime."

Loki swallowed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He was not afraid. Definitely not. The butterflies crawling around his stomach were nothing more than the aftereffects of throwing up.

"Brother?"

Startled, Loki looked up, and realized how tense he was. He forced himself to relax. "Y-yes?"

"Are you well?"

"In perfect health," Loki replied, attempting to mimic Tony's snarkiness but failing to veil his fear.

Thor didn't look convinced, but he decided not to argue. "Very well. Miss Potts, tell the man of iron to summon the Avengers. We must plan for battle."

* * *

Silence.

Not a breath, not a sound. Nothing stirred.

The golden city was as still as bomb yet to explode. The tension was palpable; if one of the thousands of gold-tinted warriors assembled before the palace had swung their sword, the strained air would have shattered into a million fragments of anxiety.

Earlier that morning Heimdall had spotted the Chitauri ships approaching. The great horns had sounded, and all Asgard's warriors gathered in the center of the city, ready to defend the realm. Had their hearts been any less stout, they would have fled in fear at the sight of the massive ships that loomed near the city, blotting out the stars and glinting wickedly in the sunlight.

At the head of the army stood four prominent figures: Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, each clad in forbidding armor and wielding their fiercest weapons.

"Sif," Fandral whispered. "Where is the queen?"

"In the palace," Sif hissed.

"Why has she not taken command of the army?"

"You question her?" Sif glared at Fandral. "If you must know, she has quite a skill in spells. She is casting enchantments over the city as we speak. Such a thing is more easily done in private, without the chance of disturbance."

Fandral fell silent again, glancing at Hogun and Volstagg for reassurance. He had been in battle many times, but this time was different. This time Thor was not with them. And this time, defeat meant the death of all.

Some minutes later, one of the sentries, posted at the edge of the city, came running towards Sif. "My lady, a Chitauri commander and seven of his soldiers request permission to speak with you," he said with obvious suspicion. "Do you accept?"

"I do." Sif's reply was curt. The sentry nodded and departed. The tension deepened as they awaited the Chitauri diplomat, for that was what they assumed him to be. Even Sif felt a pang of nervousness, her hand drifting down toward her belt, where she gripped her sword tightly.

The blasting of a horn announced the Chitauri's approach. Soon eight of the creatures, seven soldiers and one of higher rank, marched into view, carrying a white flag. They came to a halt at least fifteen feet from Sif and the Warriors Three. No one spoke for several seconds until Sif finally broke the silence, willing her voice to be strong.

"Speak what you may, messengers. You are safe as long as you do not raise arms against us."

"And you are safe under the same conditions, maiden. Tell your city to lower its weapons, to surrender to Lord Thanos, and there will be no reason for bloodshed."

Sif smirked. "You cannot expect the army of Asgard to accept such an offer."

"Indeed, negotiations such as these often begin with refusal. But consider, maiden, the strength our forces. There is no hope that you can withstand us. With your king exiled and your two greatest warriors skulking in another realm, you are left vulnerable. This is a battle you cannot win."

"You think Asgard's strength depleted? Then you have little knowledge of our realm," Sif replied with some pride. "You will find that there is more to us than meets the eye."

The Chitauri smiled ever so slightly. "I hope for your sake, then, that Asgard possesses much of this hidden strength. You will need a great deal before you can drive back the forces of Thanos."

"It is fortunate, then, that we do have a great deal of this strength, and therefore do not need to accept your offer."

"We shall see, young maiden. We shall see. This, then is your answer? You refuse?"

"Most certainly."

"Then I am afraid this means war." Quicker than lightning, the Chitauri thrust his hand into his belt and drew out a knife, which he hurled at Sif. Not even blinking, she dodged the blade, raising her sword to retaliate; the gesture, however, was unnecessary, as the warrior fell to the ground with an arrow protruding from his throat. Hogun lowered his bow.

"That'll teach you to 'maiden' me," Sif muttered. She raised her sword in the air. "FOR ASGARD!"

* * *

Thanos watched from the bridge of the command ship as the golden wave of Asgardian soldiers charged toward his own forces.

"Come, little fools," he said, eyes dancing with evil excitement. "Meet your doom. You and the Midgardians will fall, so easily. Your weakness is not in your swords, but in your hearts." Laughing quietly to himself, he held out his palm, summoning an image that hovered just above his outstretched hand. In it were two people: a redheaded woman and a brown-haired man, each pulling on black uniforms and donning various weapons.

_"You ready, Tasha?"_ the man asked.

_"I am. What about you?"_

_"I'm ready to kick some Chitauri butt. It'll be just like Rio."_

The image flickered, swirling into a mass of color, then re-solidifying. This time only one person was visible - a young woman, searching frantically through a stack of papers and muttering to herself.

_"I knew I wrote that formula down somewhere - is this it? No, that's from the meteor shower last Wednesday... dang it, Jane, you need to get organized!"_

Again, the image dissolved into vague colors and then solidified. Now it showed a man with glasses and slightly rumpled brown hair poring over graphs and charts and surrounded by lab equipment. A blond man stood next to him, looking worried. The first man's phone buzzed, and he answered it after a moment of searching in his pants pockets.

_"Yes, Tony? A portal? I'll be right on it. By the way, how's Loki doing?"_

The image blurred a second time; when it cleared, one man was visible, standing in the middle of a kitchen and gulping down a glass of amber liquid.

_"That's better. Whoa - okay, the floor's moving, maybe that was a few glasses too many. Where's the coffee? Where's my suit? Where's my hand?"_ He waved his fingers in front of his face. _"There it is. Okay, less scotch next time."_

The man disappeared, and when the image reformed, there were three people; a strawberry blond woman and two men, one broad and muscular, the other dark and lean. Thanos grinned malevolently at this particular image, manipulating it so that it zoomed in on the second man's pale face.

"Oh, my pet," Thanos crooned. "I look forward to seeing you again."


	17. Chapter 17

**MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL!**

**(Or Happy Christmahanukkwanzalidays. Whatever works for you)  
**

**And congratulations to everyone on surviving the apocalypse! In your face, Mayans!  
**

* * *

One would have thought, from the way Odin had stared motionlessly at the wall for the past several hours, that there must be something on the expanse of wood and decorative shells that endlessly fascinated the old king. His eyes, however, were unfocused and only half-open; he had fallen into a depressed frustration, having no inkling of what Frigga expected of him or how in the Nine Realms he was to go about 'repenting.'

Dusk began to creep into the cottage, crawling into the corners and then gradually enveloping the entire structure, so that before long the wall before Odin became an indiscernible expanse of gray. Still, he did not move; he sat, leaning forward, his head resting on one hand, mind buried deep in thought.

What had he always taught Thor and Loki? Whenever they had done wrong, what had he said? _You must apologize for your wrongs. You must understand what you have done and the pain you have caused. Then, you must vow not to do so again, and do everything in your power to ensure that you do not break that vow._

Well, he could not exactly apologize for his wrongs, Odin thought wryly, seeing as he was alone. He understood what he had done - he'd failed in his parenting - and he knew the pain he had caused. He promised not to do such a thing again; not that it mattered anymore, as he was unlikely to be raising any more children. So what did Frigga want him to do? Say these things aloud? Swear an oath by the Norns?

Frigga really was making an extraordinary fuss over Loki. After all, even if Odin did admit, grudgingly, that he could have been a better father, how was he responsible for the destruction and havoc Loki had caused after his fall from the Bifrost? Odin had never taught Loki that Midgardians were 'made to be ruled.' Only Loki would ever come up with such a silly idea. Odin certainly hadn't done anything that would lead Loki to believe that killing Midgardians was justified because they were inferior, or that their planet needed a ruler, or that Loki was fit to be that ruler.

Or had he?

Odin remembered with a twist in his stomach all the times when he had described the savagery of the frost giants to his sons, and how both Thor and Loki had sworn to exterminate their foul race, unaware of the sad irony of their words. Was it because they had so demeaned the frost giants that Loki believed all other races to be below them? Had his horror at realizing that he himself was a Jotun driven Loki to attempt to rule another realm, in order to reassure himself that he was not a monster? Odin felt distinctly uncomfortable as he recalled every derogatory name, every insult that Thor and Loki and all of Asgard had ever used for the frost giants, and how every one of those words must have pierced Loki's fragile heart when he learned of his true ancestry. Perhaps, then, Loki's belief that Midgardians were beneath him was not something he had created on his own; perhaps it was the result of unspeakable heartbreak and a lifetime of hearing that Asgard and its inhabitants far surpassed any race in the Nine Realms.

But still, _still,_ Odin thought, that did not absolve Loki of blame. Nothing could. Loki was a grown warrior of Asgard; he made his own choices. And those choices had included invading a planet and murdering its inhabitants.

_But how much choice did he have?_ the little voice in Odin's mind asked. Odin's face darkened. He had wondered, only a little, if Loki had been under the control of the Chitauri, but had dismissed the possibility as nothing more than an excuse for Loki's actions. But what if it were true? What would that mean? Odin shuddered. It would mean that Loki was the Chitauri's victim, their puppet, and that, rather than keeping him safe from further harm, Odin had thrown him to the dogs, back to those that had tormented him.

The thought was extraordinarily unsettling. If all this was true... If Odin allowed himself to think that he might have been wrong... Then the situation was no longer the simple problem of a wayward prince. Loki had lived all his life as a shadow and a scapegoat, learning to think of the frost giants as savage monsters, only to find out through painful circumstances that he himself was one of those creatures. Distraught, he made one last grand attempt at winning his father's favor; his failure ripped his heart in two, and he let himself fall through space and time, intending to die but landing instead in the cold and cruel world of the Chitauri. From there, they had tortured his grief and pain into madness and spite, sending him as their little marionette to fight a war that he could not win against an enemy that should have been his dearest friend. Then Thor brought Loki back to Asgard, back to safety, only for Loki to be vilified and ridiculed and cast back into darkness and pain.

"By the Norns," Odin breathed, "What have I _done?"_

* * *

A rusty blue pickup truck bumped down the dirt road, barely visible behind row upon row of green cornstalks. The driver, an elderly man in overalls and a straw hat, hummed quietly and somewhat off-key to himself as he drove. The jolting of the uneven, rather pothole-ridden road was what prevented him at first from feeling the tremors that ran through the ground.

Without warning, the subtle tremors erupted into a massive earthquake, and the truck was catapulted several feet into the air as the sky darkened and a massive hole appeared into the clouds, gaping over the peaceful cornfields. Like some bizarre window, the hole opened to a vast expanse of tiny white stars, blinking against an inky backdrop. Then something - a massive shape - loomed in front of the stars, moving ever so slowly towards the portal. The farmer, who had recovered from his shock, watched in horror as the tip of the thing protruded from the hole.

It was big. No, big was no word to describe it; it was _monstrous._ A ship, gleaming gray and silver and roaring like a hurricane, slowly dipped down out of the portal, the ground vibrating from the deep hum of its engines. Fear chilled the farmer's blood when great doors in the side of the ship suddenly opened, revealing massive, bony creatures, like snakes assembled from skeletons, which glided out from the ship, their bodies undulating as their wickedly sentient eyes hungrily scoured the landscape.

"Time to go, Stan," the farmer mumbled. He ran to his truck, which had thankfully suffered minimal damage, and revved the engine, rattling at full speed all the way back to his farmhouse.

* * *

Aboard the Helicarrier, Nick Fury stood tensely in his office, speaking in clipped tones to someone on the phone.

"Got it. I'll let them know. How many? ...Are you_ sure?_ ...I'm on it. Good luck. I hope you guys make it."

Fury hung up the phone, staring at the wall of his office in shock as he did so. This was bad; even worse - much, _much_ worse - than he had expected. Perhaps Stark would think twice about protecting Loki. Steeling himself, Fury picked up the phone again and dialed a new number.

"Stark? This is Fury. They're here."

* * *

Tony dropped his coffee, pressing his cell phone closer to his ear. "Say _what_ now, Saint Nick?_ Thirty?_ An entire _ship?_ Holy mother of... Yes, Fury, I heard you. ...Yes, sir. ...No, that is not an option yet. ...Fury, this is non-negotiable. Loki stays here. ...All right. The Avengers are on the way."

"What is it?" Pepper asked apprehensively. The entire team, with the addition of her, Loki, and Jane, had gathered in the kitchen, tensely awaiting the first news of the Chitauri attack. "Is it bad?"

"Pepper," Tony said, putting down his cell phone. "Pepper, it's bad. Fury said an entire ship's come through the Kansas portal. There are at least _thirty_ of those weird bony flying things with it. And there's more on the way."

The information fell on the room like leaden weight. Loki shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I-I think it might be wise for me to leave you," he muttered. "They will show none of you any mercy."

"No, Loki, you're staying with us," Steve said firmly. "We'll bring you with us to Kansas. We could use your magic and other skills while fighting. And, not to sound like I'm bragging, but you'll be safer with us than anywhere else. Also, we don't know what Thanos' plan is, and it could turn out that he's waiting for you to separate from us before trying to capture you again. So I don't care what you or Fury say. You're part of the team now, and the team fights together."

Loki's face flushed with warmth at Steve's assurance. "Thank you, Captain. For saying that. I will do as you say; I hope that none of us will live to regret it."

"Good," Steve said. "Now. To Kansas. Clint, get the Quinjet ready. Everyone make sure you have your uniform, weapons-"

"My brother does not have a uniform," Thor interrupted. Loki turned beet red and kicked Thor's shin.

"Whoa, that's right! Rock of Ages needs a suit! This'll be fun. So, Loki, do you like Cap's spandex look? Or the ninja-assassin thing that Clint and Natasha have going on? I'm afraid I don't have any spare Iron Man suits-"

"That's a lie," Pepper muttered.

"-Not any spares that I'll let anyone use, is my point. I suppose you could go all Renaissance Fair like Thor, but I think that look should stay in the Middle Ages where it belongs. What say you, Loki?"

"I... I don't know. I mean, it doesn't really matter what I wear, does it? I'll be using my magic either way."

"But you could be wounded!" Thor exclaimed. "You must have armor!"

"Thor, you nitwit, I could cast a hundred spells that would make a pair of boxers more invincible than any armor. I'm not a child, brother. I'll be fine."

"But you've always worn armor!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Merely to placate mother."

Before Thor could respond, Clint strode into the room. "All right, everyone. Quinjet's ready."

As they all stood to leave, bidding farewell to Pepper and Jane, who were to remain in New York, Loki looked at Tony apprehensively. "Is it not dangerous to leave your tower, and the rest of the city, unprotected?"

Tony shrugged. "Jarvis and SHIELD will protect the tower. Besides, if we can draw the Chitauri's attention away from New York, there will be fewer deaths. Kansas is a little more sparsely populated than this place. Hopefully the brunt of the damage we sustain while fighting will be to the corn. Although, that'll drive corn prices up, and then a buttload of other things will get really expensive because corn is one of those universal ingredients. Hey guys, let's move this to Montana. There's nothing important in Montana. I don't want to destroy all the corn."

"Settle down, Tony," Bruce said, following the billionaire onto the Quinjet. "Montana is important. And I think we'll be lucky if the worst that happens is a damaged corn crop."

They all seated themselves along the sides of the jet, fastening seat belts and maintaining an air of confidence. Only Thor noticed that Loki's hands were shaking as he pulled the belt around his narrow waist.

"Are you all right, brother?" Thor whispered.

Loki bit back his snappy retort. "I'm fine, Thor. Just a little reluctant to see Thanos again."

"I wish you did not have to do this," Thor said regretfully. "I wish you were back in Asgard, safe and happy, where these monsters could not find you."

Loki allowed himself a small grin. "Well, that makes one of us who wants me to go back to Asgard. Personally, I never want to see the place again. But we can discuss that later."

Thor looked troubled, but he took Loki's hint not to continue the conversation. "Do not worry, brother. All of this will be over soon."

* * *

The battle was going badly. The Asgardians fought bravely and with great skill, but there were _so many_ Chitauri. For every warrior slain by an Asgardian, twenty more appeared. It had not taken long for the Chitauri to push the Asgardians back to edge of the city. Behind the walls, the Asgardians had a slight advantage, and were able to temporarily stay the flood of Chitauri. Though waves of the creatures assaulted the golden wall, the Asgardians fighting from on top of the wall repelled them time and time again with a fierce and deadly accurate barrage of arrows, fire, and spells.

Hogun fired an arrow into the heart of a Chitauri captain, then vaulted over a fallen section of the wall, ducking under three arrows and one spear, to stand at Sif's side.

"Sif, is there a plan?"

"Defend the walls."

Hogun fired another arrow; another captain fell. "Yes, Sif. But how?"

"However we can." Sif jumped to the side as a spear whizzed through the air next to her and bounced off the other side of the wall. With a cry, she hurled the weapon back down to the mass of Chitauri below, impaling several.

"We cannot fight forever on top of this wall. There are too many of them."

"Hogun, I know," Sif said through gritted teeth. "I'm doing the best I can. Normally we have Thor and Odin and - and Loki. They're worth-" she ducked as an arrow flew by her ear- "several hundred warriors by themselves."

"Where is the queen?"

"Casting spells. I do not know if she intends to join the fight. I have heard that she-" Sif was cut off as Hogun pushed her out of the way to avoid a massive fireball sent by one of the Chitauri cannons. From somewhere farther down the wall, a giant slab of golden stone, most likely hurled by Volstagg, fell through the air and smashed the cannon. Sif continued as though there had been no interruption. "I have heard that Frigga was once a great warrior; soon we will see whether she is still."

Hogun nodded and ran further along the wall. Sif stayed where she was, hurling spears and arrows down at the Chitauri. Perhaps, she thought, perhaps the Asgardians could withstand this. As long as they had the advantage of the city wall, they could hold off the assault.

But fate did not smile upon Asgard that day.

A great roar sounded through the air, followed by a massive thud that shook the ground and caused the Chitauri to shrink in terror, the battle forgotten as they coward. A great figure strode out of the darkness lurking around the edges of the city; as he approached, the Asgardians recognized the malevolent features of the titan Thanos.

"Well, little Asgardians, what do you think now of my offer of peace? Though I do not suppose that matters; you will not receive another such offer. You should have accepted it when you have the chance. But it is just as well; I do enjoy a good battle now and then.

"I just have one thing to say before I let you carry on. These Chitauri, that you have been fighting so bravely and valiantly - these are merely the first of many legions. The second has arrived, and the third will be here shortly. Bear that in mind as you fight; you may decide that an honorable death in battle is preferable to standing against these forces that you cannot hope to defeat. But that is your choice. Just know that your defeat is ensured; continuing to fight will gain you nothing but pain. Enjoy your last hour of glory, Asgard."

A silence of shock gripped the warriors of Asgard. This was _one_ legion? And there were _two more?_ Even Sif, the persevering and audacious Sif, knew that it was hopeless. The Chitauri would overpower them through sheer numbers. Asgard could not win in battle. Not unless some kind of help arrived.

Sif, however, would never give up. Not until her dying breath. Shaking herself from the daze, she hurried over to Fandral, who stood only a short distance away.

"Run to Heimdall," she hissed. "Tell him to go to Vanaheim and Jotunheim ask for aid. We cannot win this alone."

Fandral turned to go, but then paused. _"Jotunheim?_ The realm of the _frost giants_? Surely-"

"Fandral, now is not the time to be finicky about friends. Give Heimdall my instructions, and do it quickly. I can buy us some time, but not a great deal. Now go!" she shoved Fandral's shoulder, and he sprinted along the top of the wall, towards the distant Bifrost. Sif turned back to face Thanos. A trickle of fear ran through her heart, but she stifled it. Now was not the time to show cowardice. Asgard needed her.

"Thanos!" she cried, raising her voice so that it echoed through the still motionless battlefield. "Thanos, I have a challenge!"

Surprised, the titan moved his gaze to the stout Asgardian maiden. "Yes, little woman? What would you say to me?"

"I challenge you," she called, her voice strong and clear, "to single combat upon this field."

Shock rippled through the warriors on both sides. Surely the Lady Sif did not think she could truly stand up to Thanos...?

Thanos, however, seemed amused. "And why should I accept your challenge?"

"Only a coward would refuse."

Thanos clenched his fingers around his sword, baring his teeth. "You think to insult me? Consider the challenge accepted. Step forward, little maiden, and meet your death. What a pity that it must be so untimely. You are rather pleasing to look upon."

Sif glared ferociously at Thanos as she jumped down from the wall, landing on her feet and striding over the blood-drenched ground to where he stood, unfazed by the masses of Chitauri that started at her with wonder and hate. "I will meet my death, Thanos. But it will not be this day."

"Oh, I disagree. But you can believe so if you wish," Thanos sneered.

Sif took her place several feet before him, planting her feet on the ground and drawing her sword. "Are you ready?" she said in a low voice.

"For you? Always." Thanos gave Sif a wry, leering smile, red eyes glittering, then suddenly leaped forward, driving his long, cruelly sharp sword at her with all his might. Sif, expecting this, leapt to the side, striking at Thanos with her own blade. He whirled out of her way, swinging his sword at her feet. Sif jumped backwards to avoid the blade, then ducked as Thanos brought it back and sliced at her head. She tried again to strike at the titan, but was forced to use her sword as nothing more than a shield as Thanos ruthlessly assaulted her with his own blade.

The two went back and forth, Thanos attacking Sif as she desperately shielded herself. It became apparent that he was merely playing with her, rather than unleashing his full skill; even so, it took all of Sif's experience in battle to prevent herself from being killed as she avoided the heavy blows of Thanos' sword.

Finally, after a series of lightning-swift strikes, Thanos pinned Sif to the ground and drove his sword through her left arm and into the ground. Sif cried in pain, then suddenly sliced her weapon through the small gap on Thanos' armor, just above his ankle. Roaring in fury, though the wound was not deep, he pulled his sword from the ground, hurling it down at Sif, but she had scrambled to her feet, holding her injured arm against her side and her sword out before her.

"Be faster next time," she exclaimed, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Trust me; I will," Thanos snarled. He dived at her again, and Sif stumbled backwards, unable to escape his attack but shielding herself as much as possible with her own sword. She cried again as Thanos tore a deep gash along her thigh and another on her shoulder, narrowly missing her heart. She retreated blindly, parrying Thanos' blows and cradling her arm against her chest. Sif was rapidly running out of breath, and barely able to stand from exhaustion. The Asgardians watched with bated breath, silence with anxiety as the Chitauri cheered at each strike from Thanos that nearly felled the young warrior.

"Yield!" Thanos growled as he swept his sword under Sif's feet, knocking her heavily to the ground. He stood over her, his blade at her neck. Sif rolled to the side and drove her sword into Thanos' leg. The titan screamed, then reached down and grasped Sif by the neck, raising her up in the air so that her feet dangled helplessly over the ground as she choked for breath. "You are nothing to me, little maiden! You cannot defy me! I will crush you, and all of your kind!"

"Good luck," she rasped. "You will need it."

Thanos bellowed with rage, then hurled Sif away from him with all his might. Her body crashed into the golden wall of the city, and she tumbled to the ground in an unconscious heap. Hogun and Volstagg hastily ran to her side.

"Sif!" Volstagg cried. "Sif, speak to me! Tell me that you live!"

Hogun pressed a finger to Sif's neck. "She is alive. Barely."

"You there!" Volstagg shouted, pointing at a group of three Asgardian soldiers. "Carry the lady back to the palace. She is gravely wounded." The soldiers quickly obeyed Volstagg's command. The large warrior then looked around expectantly. "Who now commands the army?"

"I believe that would be me."

All turned in shock to see Frigga striding along the top of the wall, no weapon visible but the fire of her eyes.

Thanos' lips tightened into a wicked leer. "So, you finally choose to join us, petty queen. Chitauri, ATTACK!"

* * *

Loki heard the Chitauri before he saw them. Shrill cries, intermingled with dull explosions and bursts of fire. His slender hands were white in their grip on his seat; he didn't seem to notice Thor's firm hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, do not be afraid. I am with you. The Chitauri cannot harm you. We will fight them, and they will leave."

"No," Loki whispered. "We will die."

"Loki, look at me," Thor said. Loki reluctantly raised his eyes. "We can survive this together. All of us."

Loki bit his lip, searching Thor's eyes desperately for comfort. "I hope so, Thor."

"But whatever happens, never doubt that I love you," Thor said softly, pressing Loki's shoulder. Loki felt his eyes burn, and hastily looked down.

"I love you too, Thor."

Thor smiled reassuringly, withdrawing his hand from Loki and unhooking Mjolnir from his belt.

"Guys, we're heading down," Clint said. "As soon as we hit the ground, get out and fight. These things are all around us."

"Did you happen to notice any bathrooms on the way here?" Tony asked, shifting uncomfortably. "I kind of need to pee."

Steve facepalmed. "Couldn't you have built something into that suit for... emergencies?"

"Well, I did... but I don't want to use it."

"Okay, Tony, you can solve that problem later," Natasha said. "Cap, what's the plan? Do we fight together or split up?"

Steve started to respond, but was cut off when the Quinjet suddenly jolted, veering dangerously to the side. Tony fell back against the wall, Bruce on top of him; Steve and Natasha managed to keep their footing, and Thor and Loki held onto seat belts. Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Bruce as Clint struggled to maintain control of the Quinjet.

"We've been hit!" he called. "Brace yourselves, we're going to crash!"

Instantly, Loki jumped up. "Open the back!" he yelled. Natasha jammed her fist into a button, and the door swung open. Loki ran to the edge. "Everybody jump!"

The others stared, but when the Quinjet shook again and began to dive straight for the ground, they decided to obey Loki. Tony and Thor merely took off into the sky; Bruce, Steve, Natasha, and Clint fell swiftly towards the ground, but landed incredibly gently, due to Loki's spell. Loki stayed in the Quinjet, using his magic to slow the craft so that it hit the ground with little force and remained mostly intact. After casting a spell to hide it from the Chitauri, he ran out and joined the others, who had already begun to fight.

Hordes of Chitauri warriors swarmed along the rolling Kansas hills as the massive reptilian creatures glided through the sky. Tony blasted Chitauri soldiers from the air while Thor electrified them with great bolts of lightning; Clint and Natasha sniped from behind farmhouse ruins and overturned cars, and Bruce, already transformed into the Hulk, pounded after the warriors, crushing them with his huge fists. Loki teleported himself to the top of a silo, using his vantage point to cast spell after spell at the Chitauri, setting their armor aflame, paralyzing their legs, turning the ground below them to quicksand, and causing their weapons to fire spaghetti noodles rather than deadly lasers.

"Nice one with the spaghetti!" Tony yelled as he flew past Loki. The billionaire circled once around the silo, blasting a Chitauri warrior that was slowly climbing up the side, then shot up towards one of the flying creatures. "Now, Jarvis, what did I do last time I ran into one of these things?"

_Well, you did literally run into one them. Or perhaps I should say you flew into it._

"Not trying that one again," Tony muttered, tacking a Chitauri sniper on top of the beast and sending it screaming to the ground. "What else?"

_As I recall, the armor is rather difficult to penetrate._

"Hm, that sounds like a job for a super-duper strong laser... I wonder who has one of those? Oh, I know! Me!"

_I am not sure that your new laser is capable of piercing this armor._

"Neither am I. But now would be a really good time to find out, right?" Tony extended his arm toward the creature, and a small device strapped to his wrist suddenly shone red, emitting a razor-thin beam. The plate of armor covering the flying beast's body began to smoke, the laser beam tracing a thin black line that cut straight through. The creature shrieked in anger, turning its head in an effort to bite Tony, but he easily avoided its snapping jaws, wrenching away a chunk of the cut armor to reveal the tough skin underneath. "There we go, baby. Now, I fire the teeny tiny, really sharp bullet," Tony said as one such bullet shot from his shoulder and into the creature's skin, "and really sharp bullet goes straight to the middle and - boom!" Tony blasted away from the creature at full speed as a massive explosion boomed inside it, fire and burnt flesh flying out between cracks in the armor. The beast went limp and plummeted through the air, thudding into the ground. Tony grinned and turned to the next flying creature. "One down. About thirty to go."

Natasha ducked behind the charred wall of the shed, crouching next to Clint. "There's a whole pack of them coming around the corner," she said quickly. "Got any exploding arrows left?"

Clint smirked. "For you? Always." He ignored Natasha's glared, pulling out one of his specialized arrows and leaping up to fire it. He sprang back to the ground again as a burst of orange flame signaled the demise of the approaching Chitauri.

"Good one," Natasha said warmly. She yelped with surprise when Clint suddenly leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Clint! What in the-"

"Tasha, I'm tired of hiding it. I'm in love with you."

Natasha's mouth fell open, but anything she had to say was forced to wait when a Chitauri commander suddenly rushed around the corner, firing his rifle. Both Natasha and Clint dived to the side, and Natasha had a bullet through the creature's head before it could register their movement. Clint ran behind an overturned wheelbarrow, sniping down another warrior. "We'll continue that conversation later, Tasha!"

"Assuming we're both alive," Natasha muttered.

Steve vaulted over a Chitauri warrior, shoving it to the ground and kicking it hard in the head. Wrenching the rifled from its limp hands, he fired a few shots before dropping it and crouching behind his shield as several jets of blue light streaked toward him, bouncing harmlessly away. "How many of these things are there?" he asked incredulously as he tackled more Chitauri, striking them with his shield while deflecting their weapons.

As he slid along the ground to avoid a sudden volley of Chitauri rifle fire, Steve heard a frightened mewling. Startled, he pummeled the nearby Chitauri before running towards the source of the noise. It seemed to be coming from a damaged, slightly smoking car - no, wait, under the car. Without hesitation, Steve hooked his hands under the car and lifted it into the air - to reveal a bedraggled, frightened kitten.

"Hey, little guy," he said, tossing the car into a Chitauri soldier. "Don't worry, I got you." Steve reached down and scooped the tabby kitten into his hand, ducking behind his shield when a nearby explosion sent a burst of shrapnel. "Tony!" he called, pressing a finger to his earpiece. "I've got a stray kitten here. Can you find somewhere to put it?"

_"What? You seriously just rescued a kitten? We're fighting a hopeless battle against aliens and you're rescuing kittens? Actually, you know what, I'm not surprised."_

"Tony, do you see anywhere I can put this guy?"

_"You're something else, you know that? Uh, let's see... Looks like there's a tornado shelter right about... here."_ Tony flew a few circles in the air. _"Go ahead and throw him in there. Start your own humane society. Just don't make one of those sappy videos that shows a bunch of puppies while playing sad music and asking people to donate."_

"Got it, Tony. Thanks," Steve said, ignoring the billionaire's rambling. He ran over to where Tony had circled, and found a wooden door flat on the ground. He wrenched it open to reveal a small, dark stairway. "Here you go, little kitty," he said as he set the kitten down on the top stair. "I hope you're not afraid of the dark. Just stay in here until it's safe. I'll let you out." He then shut the door and rejoined the fight, praying that Tony wouldn't make fun of him later.

Thor had joined Loki on top of the silo, and was now standing beside his brother as he summoned lightning from the darkening clouds. Loki was too absorbed in his spellcasting to snap at Thor for taking up so much space; however, at some point during the battle, Thor's hair had begun to sparkle.

"Loki!" Thor yelled. "One of the flying monsters is coming toward us!"

"I see it," Loki retorted. He waved his hands through the air, sending a shimmering ray of purple light towards the monster; its armor turned to lead, and it crashed to the ground, unable to fly. Loki grinned, then sent more of the purple light towards the Chitauri running across the ground nearby. They quickly stumbled and fell, their newly leaden armor too heavy to carry.

The silo suddenly began to shake, and before either Loki or Thor could react, it exploded in a burst of flame. Both gods were thrown into the air, landing roughly several hundred feet away.

"Loki!" Thor cried, pushing himself to his feet. "Brother, are you all right?"

Loki coughed in response, slowly standing on shaky legs. "I'm fine, Thor," he wheezed unconvincingly. Thor caught him as he nearly fell backwards.

"Loki, you're hurt," Thor said with concern.

"No, just-" Loki coughed again- "just winded, that's all. Thor, really, I'm fine."

Thor reluctantly let go. He was about to say something else, but a large group of Chitauri suddenly appeared from behind a hill and unleashed a barrage of rifle fire. Thor leapt into the air and replied with a massive bolt of lightning as Loki conjured a shield.

"Hey, Loki!" Steve yelled, panting as he ran over.

Loki dissolved his shield. "Yes?"

"Stark just told me that there's another smaller portal opening in New York. I need you to go there with me to keep them away from Stark Tower."

A tendril of anger flared inside Loki at the thought of the Chitauri harming Jane and Pepper. "Very well, Captain. Take my arm."

"What?" Steve looked confused.

"I can get us both there in a matter of seconds."

"Oh." Steve grabbed Loki's arm.

Loki glanced over at Thor, feeling a little reluctant to leave his brother; as vehemently as he would have denied it, he felt safer with the god of thunder near. He took a deep breath, tearing his gaze away from Thor. "Ready?" He closed his eyes, disappearing with Steve in a flash of light.

It would be a long time before he saw Thor again.

* * *

***dramatic music***


	18. Chapter 18

They carried Sif's body to the Healing Rooms, but there was little to be done, save bandaging her wounds; beyond that, the only thing that could save her was her will to live.

Frigga had scarcely stepped onto the battlefield when the Chitauri renewed their attack, all the fiercer for having seen their leader best the Asgardian maiden. The Asgardians too, were renewed, even though Sif had lost; for they all knew what courage it had taken for her to stand up to the titan lord, with all his magic and might, while she wielded naught but a sword.

Frigga proved to be quite adept on the battlefield. The first charge of the Chitauri, which began with ferocious vigor and determination, was decisively repulsed when the warriors reached the wall. An invisible barrier, unseen except when violated, burned to ash the skin of any Chitauri warriors who dared approach within ten feet of the wall. Dismayed, the Chitauri withdrew and regrouped, charging again but with the same result. Snarling, Thanos ordered a volley of arrows; these passed through the barrier unharmed, though whether due to the nature of the barrier or to Thanos' magic none knew.

But though the scalding barrier held back no arrows, the prowess of the Asgardians - and Frigga - did. With spells flying from her hands faster than lightning, she repulsed shaft after shaft, dissolving them or turning them back on the hands that fired them. The blue energy of their rifles she combated as well; many a blast from a Chitauri weapon transformed into harmless golden dust before it could touch the Asgardians.

"Hold firm," Frigga said to Fandral and Hogun as they repulsed a particularly large group of Chitauri archers. "We cannot defeat them. But they cannot defeat us. And the advantage in such cases lies with the defending army."

She then turned and cast a ray of golden light in Thanos' direction. He stumbled, shielding his eyes, though the light did not seem to do him any visible harm. Roaring with fury, he sent a massive ball of blue energy towards Frigga; she repelled it with a simple flick of her wrist, sending it straight into one of the Chitauri commanders.

"Challenge me yourself, you weakling!" Thanos bellowed, glaring fiercely at Frigga.

"I do not bow to you, as my husband did," Frigga replied, in a voice that was quiet but resounding at the same time. "You have committed great wrong against Asgard. We owe you nothing."

"You promised me Loki!"

Frigga's eyes flashed; the invisible barrier around the golden wall suddenly burst into flame, a towering mass of scorching fire. When it died down, her eyes still smoldered. "Do not dare to presume any right over my son. I do not care what vows you wrenched from my husband. Loki is a prince of this realm, and a brave warrior."

Thanos laughed. "He is a _Jotun."_

"He is my child, as much as Thor!"

"You deceive yourself." Thanos was steadily approaching the wall, teeth bared. "He is a runt of a savage race. Your husband bargained him away with little persuasion."

"My husband acted foolishly, and is paying the price for it. When he returns, he will understand what he has done, and you will suffer his wrath."

Thanos stopped, barely fifteen feet from the wall. "If he returns."

"He will." Frigga smiled, though anger burned behind her kind eyes. "I know him much better than you do, I think. He has good in his heart, though he has buried it under years of denial."

"You are just as Loki described you," Thanos said bitingly. "Foolish and sentimental."

Frigga said nothing, her hands clenching. Thanos, thinking that he had struck a nerve, strode confidently forward, only to howl in agony as he collided with the barrier. He leapt back, shrieking.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR HIS!" he screeched. "YOU WHO DARE TO WITHSTAND ME, TO DENY ME WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!" He retreated back behind his soldiers, wincing at his smoking flesh.

Suddenly, his face broke into a maniacal grin.

There were thousands of them. Legions upon legions. An innumberable mass of Chitauri, shouting and shaking their weapons, thirsting for golden Asgardian blood. They had amassed in the darkness that hid Thanos' ships from view. None of the Asgardians had seen the reinforcements approach.

Frigga tightened her jaw at the colossal wave of new warriors, fresh from the recently arrived ships and ready for battle. No army of this size had ever assaulted Asgard before. Not so close to the city.

Thanos turned to face the queen, wicked amusement written on his every feature. His words fell from his mouth like poisoned honey.

"And this is not even the best part."

* * *

Tony was just starting to think that they had the upper hand when the call came in from Fury.

"Hey mom!" Tony answered, dodging a blue jet of energy. "Calling in to check on the kiddies?"

_"Stark! There's another portal opening up in Colorado! I need you to get someone there as fast as possible!"_

"Why don't you just send in the military? And anyway, Cap is in charge of this shindig. What are you talking to me for? Or do you just love me that much?"

_"Anthony Stark, I need you to listen to me. Steve and Loki are in New York, where a small portal opened a few minutes ago. The army is on the way, but assessments and strategies have to be made first, as well as coordinations with the National Guard. You'll have help. But I need you to send someone to Colorado."_

"Uh... How about Nat and Clint? They work well together. And they're finally admitting that they're in love, which should relieve some of the horrendous sexual tension-"

_"Stark! Just send them in! And be quick about it!"_

"Gotcha, Polyphemus. Will do." Tony forced down his anxiety as he ended Fury's call. They were barely managing to keep a lid on the Kansas Chitauri infestation - but there was another one in New York? And another in Colorado? How many were going to keep appearing? And how the heck could they contain them all? "Hey, lovebirds," Tony said, flying in a large circle to find where the archer and the assassin had gone.

_"Tony, if you mean me and Clint, I'm going to kill you once we're done here,"_ Natasha answered.

_"I second that motion. Where is Tony?"_ Clint added, slightly breathless.

Tony grinned. "Sorry, guys, but this won't be over for a while. There's another space window in Colorado-" Tony ignored the profanites uttered by both Clint and Natasha- "And you guys are the chosen ones to go help contain that one. The army's going to show up any year now, once they smooth out a few thousand little bureaucratic wrinkles, so you guys won't be alone. Fury wants you there as fast as possible."

_"How are we supposed to get there, exactly?"_ Clint asked.

"I don't know," Tony replied, quickly swerving to the side as one of the flying creatures snapped at him with behemoth jaws. "Call a cab?"

_"Thanks, Tony. Clint, we'll work it out. Meet me by that yellow farmhouse. I think there's a small private airport nearby; we can see if there are any undamaged planes."_

"Sounds like a plan, kiddos," Tony said. "Farewell!"

_"We'll contact you once we're there," _Clint replied._ "If we even - crap, crap, crap, I'm out of exploding arrows, and there's this big group of them coming right at me-"_

"Is that a damsel in distress I hear?" Tony asked, smirking. He soared over to the tangle of bushes where Clint was hiding, blasting the advancing gaggle of Chitauri with his repulsor beams. "You're welcome, Katniss." After returning Clint's rather obscene hand gesture, Tony flew back to the flying reptilian creature that had attempted to bite him in two. "Now then, where were we? Oh yeah, you were trying to eat me. Well, today is not your lucky day, pal." Tony flew tauntingly in front of the creature's mouth, which opened in a second attempt to devour him. Cackling, Tony aimed his hand at the creature's massive teeth and fired a laser. The creature howled in agony as he sliced a searing line through the soft insides of its mouth; shrieking horribly, it careened to the ground, crashing into the earth with a heavy thud, alive but useless to the warriors screeching on its back.

Tony was circling in the air above it, sniping at the warriors attempting to flee from its writhing body, when Fury called again.

_"Stark, I'm sorry-"_

"Fury, if you're about to tell me what I think you are, then I'll just let you know that I hate you in advance."

_"There's another one."_

"Where?"

_"Florida. Close to Miami."_

"I'll send the Hulk and Hammer Boy."

_"Good. How's the situation?"_

"We had it sort of under control. But, Fury, they just _keep coming._ We'll never be able to contain this if we can't close that portal. It's New York all over again, but we're all split up and Erik Selvig didn't build in a convenient shutoff for the damn thing. The army better show up quickly. I'm not in the habit of admitting weakness, but I can't control this. There are just too many."

_"Then get creative. The army should be there before long. If I'm not mistaken, you should see the first planes in the next few minutes."_

"I hope you're right. Toodle-oo, my friend. I have some aliens to destroy." Scowling, Tony turned to a group of the creatures that were firing incessantly in his direction. One shot from his hand scattered them; a few more cut down most of them. Satisfied, Tony flew off in search of Thor and Bruce, neither of which had retained their communication devices. "Thor!" he called when he caught sight of the blond warrior mercilessly pounding Mjolnir into the head of one of the flying beasts. "Hey, buddy, do you have a minute?"

"I am busy, Man of Iron!" Thor roared in response. "This beast was fool enough to try and make me its meal!"

"Yeah, apparently they've got a thing for eating people," Tony replied. "So, listen, you and Bruce need to head on down to Florida and take care of another portal that's opened up there."

"I would rather take my brother!"

Tony grimaced. "Hate to break it to you, but he's gone back to New York with Steve to take care of yet another little portal. These things are popping up like pimples. You, me, and Bruce are the only ones still here."

Thor looked crestfallen, and extremely anxious. "I told Loki I would not leave him! I cannot let him be harmed!"

"Sorry, buddy, but none of us thought things would be this bad. Just get Bruce and fly him down to Miami. They need you down there."

"Yes, Stark." Thor nodded reluctantly, then gave the beast on which he stood a final strike. It went limp and plummeted to the ground. Thor leapt off its head and flew over to where the Hulk was making quick work of a hastily assembled Chitauri command post.

"Friend Banner, I must take you to Florida. There are more of these monsters there. Would you please transform back to your normal stature? You will be cumbersome in this form."

The Hulk looked confused, but he obliged, miraculously shrinking down until it was Bruce that stood before them, timid and dishevelled and clutching his pants in embarrassment.

"Good luck, Science Bro," Tony said, patting Bruce on the back. "And keep your pants on."

Bruce smiled sheepishly. "Florida, eh? How many of these portals are there?"

"Too many," Tony said tiredly. "Thor, do you know where to go?"

Thor shook his head. "I have not heard of this Miami."

"It's about..." Tony waited for directions from Jarvis, then pointed his hand. "That way. Just fly straight in that direction. You'll know when you get there."

"Thank you, Man of Iron." Thor said. "Climb on my back, Banner."

Bruce blushed, scowling at Tony's grin. "Okay, Thor," he said awkwardly, lifting himself up onto the god's back. "Tony, you can stop giggling now."

"Why is this amusing?" Thor asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, nothing." Tony shrugged. "Be safe. And don't worry about Jane. She'll be safe; she's got Cap and Reindeer Games. What a lucky woman."

Thor narrowed his eyes. "I do not like your implication. But I trust my brother; he is skilled in battle." He held his hammer aloft. "Hold on tight, Banner!" With that, he shot up into the sky, disappearing in a blur of scarlet.

Tony took off as well, flying a large loop around the charred cornfields to assess the numbers of Chitauri still present. There were too many - more than he could ever handle. To his relief, he caught sight of distant black specks on the horizon, slowly growing into the discernible forms of military airplanes.

"About time," he grumbled. "I thought they'd fallen off the fiscal cliff."

* * *

Loki and Steve materialized on the roof of Stark Tower. Steve staggered backwards, clutching his stomach.

"I - never - want to travel like that - again."

"Let us hope it is not necessary again," Loki muttered. He was trying his best to think of the situation at hand, of the fact that Pepper and Jane might be in danger, rather than of how badly he wanted to be with Thor, how vulnerable he felt without his older brother's protection. _Stop being such a sentimental fool, _he scolded himself._ You're smarter than him anyway._

Steve ran over to the glass door, swinging it open and hurrying inside. Loki followed him, noting with dry amusement that it was the same room in which the Hulk had so soundly defeated him a year before. How things could change.

"Jarvis?" Steve asked. "Jarvis, is everything okay here? Where's the portal?"

There was no response.

Steve and Loki exchanged a nervous glance. Loki, struck by a sudden foreboding, ran back out onto the balcony and scanned the skies.m"Steve," he said, his mouth dry. "Steve, there is no portal. I am afraid something is very wrong." He returned inside, his face paler than before. "There is something else at work here. I sense evil."

"Yeah? What makes you say that?" The supersoldier asked, looking around uneasily. "Okay. We're going to assume that hostile forces have invaded the tower and that Pepper and Jane are in danger. We need to search the tower first, see if we can find them. Loki, are you any good with computers?"

The corners of Loki's mouth twitched. "I am not the imbecile Thor is. I can manipulate your 'computers' as well as Stark; I have not told him yet because I intended to reveal my skills through more... amusing means."

Steve chuckled in spite of the grave situation. "All right. You see if you can get into Jarvis, find out what's wrong there. I'm going to start searching."

Loki swallowed. "Do you really think it is best to... split up?"

"I'm not crazy about it either. But time is of the essence right now. Good luck with the computer; I'll see you when I'm done." Steve nodded reassuringly at Loki before jogging out of the room.

Loki stood for a moment, looking about nervously, before hurrying over to the nearest computer screen. A few keystrokes resulted in a response on the monitor, informing Loki that Jarvis' inactivity was not simply due to a power loss - but, other than that, he found the computer's condition difficult to diagnose. Tony would have been floored by the speed at which Loki navigated through Jarvis' workings; the god himself spared no moment to marvel at his own skill, but delved deeper into the computer, searching for the source of the trouble.

"Ah." Loki finally said, staring at an irregular sequence of code on the screen. The system had been hacked - and hacked well. And the source of the hacking - wait, that couldn't be right, could it? Loki stared in disbelief at the screen. "SHIELD..."

Suddenly, a camera feed appeared on the screen, unearthed by one of the programs Loki had sent into the depths of the computer. Loki jumped back in horror. "No, no, no..."

The screen showed Pepper and Jane kneeling side by side, hands atop their heads, surrounded by agents carrying frighteningly large guns. A streak of blood glistened on Pepper's left cheek.

Suddenly a figure stepped in front of them - another woman, clad in a close-fitting black uniform, clutching a pistol and staring defiantly at the prisoners. "What did you do?" she asked harshly, pointing her gun threateningly at Jane. "What did you tell them? How did they know to come?"

"I d-didn't say anything," Jane stammered. The woman - Loki recognized her as Agent Maria Hill - slammed her pistol into Jane's head. Jane cried out, but did not change her answer. Hill stepped back, fuming, then glanced in Loki's direction. Her eyes shone sickly blue.

Loki slammed his fist on the table, then hurried over to the elevator. This, thankfully, was working. He hesitated before pressing a button for a floor, realizing that he didn't know where in the tower Jane and Pepper were being held. If they were even in the tower. And Steve-

Steve! Loki had forgotten Steve. Was the captain safe? If Steve ran into one of the rogue SHIELD agents - at least, that was who Loki assumed had infiltrated the tower - he would not hesitate to trust them, and then - but Loki didn't want to think about that. He just had to find them - Steve and Pepper and Jane.

Thinking back to the camera feed, Loki searched his memory for any details that would indicate where Jane and Pepper were. The walls in that room were gray... That wasn't helpful... What had the lighting been like? Oh, wait...

Loki cursed his own stupidity. There were more than a few spells in his arsenal that could determine the whereabouts of a person. Closing his eyes and extending his fingers, Loki mumbled a few words, and gossamer-fine strands of light extended from his fingertips, snaking their way down the hallway, and, though he could not see it, throughout the rest of the tower. A moment later, he opened his eyes again. "Seventeenth floor," he muttered. Loki pressed his finger lightly into the corresponding button, and the elevator doors slid noiselessly shut. The ride down seemed to last an eternity, exacerbated by Loki's anxiety. Finally, the doors opened, and Loki crept into the hallway.

Two guards. With scarcely a thought, Loki flicked his fingers, jerking their feet out from under them, then grabbed the gun out of the nearest one's hand and used it to knock them both unconscious. He wasn't going to kill any of them, if he could help it.

Tiptoeing down the corridor, Loki cast a quick spell of invisibility when he saw three more agents approaching.

"Ralph and Victor just went offline," the first one said, talking quickly into his radio. "They're both at the west elevator. Might be trouble. We're going to investigate."

"Not today, you aren't."

The agents turned in surprise, raising their guns as Loki released the invisibility spell, stepping out in front of them. They fired in unison, but their guns made no noise; furthermore, all that emerged were three very confused butterflies.

"You'll have to try harder than that to kill me, I'm afraid," Loki said. One of the agents reached swiftly for a grenade on his belt; Loki rolled his eyes, almost as if bored, then flicked his wrist. The pins from all the agents' grenades flew out and into his hand. All three panicked, hastily grabbing at the grenades before they could explode; Loki took advantage of their destruction and delivered each a well-placed blow to the head. They crumpled at his feet, unconscious.

Smirking slightly, Loki advanced down the hallway. His spell from earlier told him that Pepper and Jane were very near, in a room that would probably be on the right-

Searing pain exploded in his side, along with the sharp crack of a gun. Loki stumbled, gasping, as another bullet slammed into the wall next to him. _Damn it,_ he should have been paying attention-

The agent responsible was hidden behind a half-open door across the hallway. Before he could fire another shot, Loki transformed his gun to rubber; it then wound itself across the sniper's neck, choking him. Satisfied that that agent was the only one nearby, Loki paused for a moment to heal the would in his side, kicking himself for his lapse in awareness. The wound was easy enough to heal, but healing magic was difficult - and costly in energy.

Loki ran down the hallway, knowing that the gunshot must have alerted other agents to the intrusion. A door suddenly appeared on the right, and Loki's spell told him that Pepper and Jane were behind it. Loki flung himself inside just as five agents appeared around a corner, releasing a volley of bullets. Loki cast a spell to barricade the door before turning around to view the scene in the room.

Pepper and Jane still knelt on the floor, under heavy guard, but had been joined by Steve, who was lying bloody and immobile by the wall. Upon Loki's entrance, the agents in the room swung their guns around to point at him; Loki cast a quick shielding spell that easily deflected their bullets.

"What is the meaning of this, Hill?" Loki cried, sending out a wave of blue light that froze the agents where they stood. "Are you mad?"

Hill spoke, but it was not Hill's voice; it was a cold, deep, wicked voice, sharper than ice and more deadly than poison.

_"Isn't it obvious, my pet?"_

Loki could feel the weight of Thanos' presence descending upon the room. He tried to cast a spell, to defend himself or protect the others, but Thanos had suffocated his magic. Terrified, Loki backed against the wall, trying to still his trembling hands.

_"I have waited so long for this, did you know that? We have... missed you."_

Loki bit his lip, willing the memories of the Chitauri not to crowd back into his head. He instead focused on Hill, who was speaking and yet not speaking, her eyes shining with that icy blue hue.

_"You will be pleased to see that I have not harmed your friends."_

Loki glanced toward Pepper, Jane, and Steve; the first two looked relatively unhurt, but Steve... Loki's heart chilled at the sight of all the blood smeared on the captain's suit. At least he was alive...

"I-I would not c-call that unharmed."

_"It does not really matter what you think. Oh, wait, I almost forgot; your little friends have been in the habit of telling you that your opinions matter. Well, let me tell you that they are wrong. You are as insignificant as you have always been, Jotun."_

"Loki," Pepper whispered. "Don't listen to him."

_"Silence!"_ Thanos roared. Hill leapt forward, intending under Thanos' control to strike Pepper, but Loki tackled her, knocking the agent to the ground.

"Do not hurt them!" Loki snarled, pinning Hill to the ground.

_"Release her," _Thanos said in a dangerously low voice - still using Hill's mouth -_ "Or I will kill your friends this instant."_

Loki quickly relinquished his grip on Hill, standing and backing away.

_"That's better. Now I will tell you what you came here for. I have an offer, one that I do not think you can refuse."_

Loki's heart sunk to his stomach. He knew exactly what Thanos was about to say.

_"You will return to me; in exchange, your little mortal friends will live. If you try to escape, or do not accept my offer, they die."_

Loki closed his eyes, dread sinking into his skin. He already knew what he had to do.

"I will-"

"NO!" Pepper cried. "No, Loki, don't! Not for us!"

_"Be quiet!"_ Thanos growled.

"Loki, please," Jane said softly. "It's all right. We'd rather d-die than let you go back. Just say no."

Loki blinked back the tears burning at the corners of his eyes. He was shaking now, wracked with terror at the thought of returning to Thanos, to the Chitauri. "No," he whispered. "No, I have to do this. I can't let you die for me. I'm not worth it."

"Loki, you are," Pepper said fervently. "You are worth it. Don't ever believe otherwise. Don't let them take you again just to save us."

"I have to," Loki said, looking desperately at Pepper and Jane. "Do not argue; I will not change my mind. Thank you for everything. I wish it could have... lasted longer. Please do not forget me." Loki was struggling to speak over the sobs that shuddered in his chest. "Please remember me. I have... never been happier in my life than during the time I spent with you. Now... I can repay you for your kindness."

"Loki, NO!" Jane yelled.

_"SILENCE!" _Thanos shouted._ "Is this your answer, Loki? You accept?"_

"Y-yes."

_"No, let me hear it. Swear yourself to me."_

Loki closed his eyes; a tear traced its way down his pale cheek. "I swear m-my life t-to you, Thanos, L-Lord of the Chitauri."

_"You are mine."_

Loki suddenly screamed, falling to his knees and clutching at his throat. Bands of red fire streaked through the air, wrapping around his neck and wrists and ankles, solidifying into heavy metal chains. Loki sank to the floor, gasping for breath as spasms of pain pulsed through his body, triggered by each attempt to move or speak.

"Loki!" Pepper cried. She tried to crawl towards him, but was thrown back across the room, along with Jane, as the air exploded, darkness and light and fire tearing the room apart. When the air cleared, a tall, malevolent figure stood over Loki, malicious victory on his dark face.

"It really is good to see you again, little runt..." Thanos crooned. He bent down to run his fingers along Loki's face; the god cringed from his touch and was rewarded with a burst of pain from the chains. Thanos clicked his tongue in disapproval. "You really must learn obedience. Otherwise you will be quite incapacitated before long, my pet. And would make things much less... interesting."

Loki whimpered as Thanos' hand trailed down his body, provoking another wave of pain. "So delicate... And yet pretending to be so strong. You are delicious, little frost giant."

"Don't touch him!" Jane cried. She had risen, bracing herself against the wall as her mind whirled from the explosion. "Keep your hands off him!"

"Oh, I had forgotten about you three." Thanos stood. "You now have the privilege of bearing the news to your mortal friends. Tell them that the frost runt is mine. Tell them that if they try to take him from me again, I will destroy them."

"You're going to destroy us anyway," Pepper said groggily.

Thanos tilted his head. "Yes, but it is such fun to threaten you, to watch you squirm before I end your puny little lives. Rest easy knowing that you will live, if only for a little longer. He, on the other hand-" Thanos kicked Loki in the stomach; Loki's efforts to shield himself released a flood of agony from the chains- "will not be so lucky."

Before Pepper or Jane could reply, they and the unconscious Steve were suddenly swept away in a flash of blinding light.

"So much for the protection of the mortals," Thanos said lightly. He reached down and curled his fingers around Loki's neck, lifting the limp god into the air. "Learning already, aren't you," he said in satisfaction as Loki refused to move a muscle, knowing the pain it would cause. "You are not as foolish as I feared. You make make a good slave, yet."

Thanos waved his other hand through the air, causing a small portal to open next to him, an expanse of inky black space visible through it. He stepped through, and in a moment he and Loki were no longer on the seventeenth floor of Stark's tower, but in the middle of the cold, barren wasteland inhabited by the Chitauri.

"Welcome home, my prince."

* * *

"Loki..." Odin's voice trailed off miserably. He was walking along the beach, hoping that the unrelenting wind might carry his burning guilt away, to soothe his aching conscience. "My son... I never meant for this to happen..."

_What does that matter to him?_

Nothing, Odin supposed. Loki had suffered horribly; Odin's own intentions had had no effect on that. But he really hadn't meant for things to turn out this way. He had meant for Loki to grow up in his household, to be loved and to love them in turn, as a member of the royal family.

_It was Loki's fault, then, that he had been looked down upon, that no one had adored him as they had Thor?_

Odin had never purposely favored Thor... had he? He certainly hadn't loved Thor more than Loki.

_Are you sure?_

This was the root of the matter, Odin knew. Loki had accused him of loving Thor and not him. Odin had denied those accusations, both verbally and in his own heart. But now that he thought about it, he had to face the uncomfortable truth that he had always loved Thor more than Loki. It wasn't intentional, and it wasn't good, but it was true. Terribly, terribly true.

Odin stopped walking, staring out over the sea and forcing back the tears that sprang to his eyes. He could not let his overcome him. He had to be strong, had to endure-

_As Loki did for all those years._

Crying out in anguish, Odin sank to his knees upon the sand, trembling with unwanted sobs. He had failed, failed as a father, failed as a king. Loki had lived his life as the second, forgotten son. He had lived without love, and when he had lashed out in his pain, Odin had punished him severely.

It was too much for the aged king to bear. He'd pushed away the guilt, the misgivings, for years upon years, constantly reminding himself that his first duty was as a king, his first priority the kingdom. And Loki... poor, forgotten Loki... had fallen by the wayside.

"I am so sorry, Loki..." Odin mumbled, covering his face. "My son... please forgive me... I am so sorry..."


	19. Chapter 19

"Well, this is... unexpected."

Heimdall bowed before the king.

"So, Gatekeeper, what does Asgard wish from our people?"

"We are under attack." Heimdall's smooth, deep voiced echoed in the icy air.

"And you expect us to help you."

Cold laughter rippled through the cavern, dying away with eerie rapidity when the king stood.

"Asgard has betrayed us and attacked my people without reason, refusing to punish those responsible. And now, in _their_ hour of need, they expect _us_ to come to their aid? They, who have abandoned us to the cold wastes of this realm with neither power nor regress against our enemies?"

"You are shortsighted, King Helblindi."

The Jotun king advanced toward Heimdall, cold fury in his scarlet eyes. "You are as vain as the rest. You think you can come here, to our home - what little we have left of it - and order us to shed our blood in your defense?"

"Your blood will be shed," Heimdall said evenly, "when the titan Thanos destroys your realm, as he will do to all if he is victorious."

"Thanos?" Helblindi paused, regarding the gatekeeper warily.

"Yes."

Helblindi turned and began to pace. "You have been attacked by Thanos."

"We have."

"And you need our help."

"Obviously."

Helblindi sneered. "What will you give us in return?"

Heimdall's expression remained unchanged, but his aura was somehow darker. "Your freedom. And your lives."

"You think - you think these are yours to give? We are a free people, the Jotuns, and our lives belong to none but-"

"Thanos will annihilate your people and render powerless your throne, if Asgard no longer resists him. If you give us your aid in battle, Asgard will have the ability to protect all realms from Thanos. If not, you perish. You can ask nothing more of us than this."

Helblindi walked slowly around Heimdall. "Is that how your golden realm wishes to play? Then do not consider Jotunheim your friend. We do not give to those who refuse to do the same."

"Is this your answer? You will allow yourself to fall to Thanos?"

"Yes, unless..." Helblindi fixed Heimdall in a calculating stare. "Unless... you will return the Casket to us."

Heimdall laughed, his impassive face breaking into warm merriment. "The Casket - you refuse aid unless your are granted the Casket? A truly petty request. You shall have it, Helblindi, if that is what your stubborn heart desires. I think it will greatly increase your strength in battle."

"You agree to my terms?"

"Yes, I agree."

Helblindi narrowed his eyes. "Are you an appointed representative of Odin?"

"Do you think I would be here if I was not?"

Helblindi mumbled something inaudible. "Very well. Give us the Casket and we will aid you."

Heimdall nodded. "Muster your army and gather at the Bifrost site in three hours' time. I will bring you to Asgard, and you shall receive the Casket. Then you will fight the Chitauri."

"I will do as you say." Helblindi inclined his head. "Farewell."

Heimdall bowed, then strode from the icy palace, disappearing in a flash of gold.

When he reappeared, it was not in a wasteland of ice and snow, but in a pleasant green forest, flecked with golden light and whistling with birdsong. Heimdall barely had time to step forward when a host of fair warriors materialized before him, seemingly weaponless but with arms outstretched and silvery light dancing in their palms. Their leader, a tall, blond man with light blue eyes, approached Heimdall curiously.

"It has been a long time since we last met, Gatekeeper. What do the Aesir desire with my realm?"

"The Chitauri wage war on Asgard."

"We know." A shadow passed over the leader's face. "We have seen."

"I have been sent to request aid. Asgard is in dire need; the Chitauri are many and our best warriors are not among us."

The leader smiled slightly. "We know of this as well. The sons of the king are on Midgard; the king himself is... exiled. He is veiled in shadow. The queen leads your realm in its defense, but even she will grow weary."

"Your people can see the future," Heimdall said. "What have you foreseen for the fate of Asgard?"

The leader frowned. "I, Amund, am one of the clearest seers of my people, and yet... the future of your realm is difficult to discern. The future is not a book, Heimdall, that one can read, or a map that one can follow. It is a web, a tangle of a million threads forever weaving themselves into hours and days and years. Sometimes it can be clearly seen what will transpire; sometimes, when a great deal of forces converge, it can be nearly impossible. What the outcome of your battle will be, I cannot say; it all hinges on the actions of dark figure whose thoughts are impossible to predict. We cannot decipher his identity, but it will be he, and not an army, that decides the fate of the universe."

Heimdall did not reply for several seconds. "And are you willing to aid Asgard?"

Amund nodded slowly. "I am willing to follow Lady Frigga to the borders of Helheim, if need be. She is courageous and a wise leader. However, there are many among my people who do not trust Asgard. I will come, and I will bring those loyal to your queen, but I cannot promise the number to be many. The Allfather is not well respected among my people."

"Good," Heimdall said. "Summon those who will accompany you."

Amund turned and raised his right hand to the sky. A beam of blue light erupted from his palm and shot into the sky. "All in this realm are gifted with magic," he explained as he lowered his hand. "They know my call, even when they cannot see it."

Moments later, soft rustling was heard as more of the Vanir appeared, men and women and some almost young enough to be children. All wore light, pale armor, and carried no visible weapons, but the power of their magic thrummed audibly in the air.

Amund smiled. "It has been long since this many have been gathered together," he said. "I count at least two hundred. I am sorry I cannot give you more, but my people do not give their loyalty freely."

"This will suffice," Heimdall said.

"We depart for Asgard, then." Amund held his hands out before him, and the air between them shimmered with gold. He suddenly spread his hands, scattering the mist over the throng present; with a flash of light, they were gone.

* * *

Clint laughed as he loosed the arrow; it shot directly into the heart of the Chitauri commander.

"Hey, Tasha! I think I just got the leader!"

Natasha impaled one of the Chituari with its own staff before turning and shooting his companion in the forehead. "Great!" she yelled. "Maybe they'll go away!"

"I wish," Clint muttered. He and Natasha had 'borrowed' a plane from a small airport in Kansas, then flown to Colorado to discover nearly three hundred Chitauri swarming around a small town in the foothills of the mountains. The portal was nowhere to be seen; apparently it had vomited the creatures before closing again. The good news was that there were no more Chitauri on the way; the bad news was that the military had taken two hours to arrive. With the added support, the two SHIELD agents and the local police were finally about to make some headway against the invading aliens, but not before the town was essentially leveled. Fortunately, most of the residents of the town had fled in a hastily commandeered fleet of school buses. Presently, Clint and Natasha were fighting amid the smoldering ruins of the town's main street.

Three of the Chitauri suddenly appeared from behind an overturned car; Clint, who had been crouched beside a scorched delivery truck, impaled the middle one with one of his explosive arrows, then ducked as all three were killed in a burst of flame. Quickly checking to make sure no more of the creatures were nearby, Clint ran down the street to where Natasha was engaged in fierce hand-to-hand combat with a particularly large warrior. Its size, however, didn't improve its vision, and it froze in surprise when Clint suddenly stabbed the back of its neck.

"Thanks," Natasha breathed, slumping down and panting with exhaustion.

"Good thing the army showed up," Clint said, glancing toward a tank rumbling across the street in pursuit of a few of the aliens, who had learned the hard way that Midgardian military vehicles were quite capable of injuring them.

Natasha wiped her forehead on her sleeve. "And the portal's closed," she added. "I think this was a distraction."

"What do you mean?"

"If Thanos seriously wanted to conquer the area, why did he send so few Chitauri?"

"You call three hundred a few?"

"Compared to what he could have sent, yeah."

Clint frowned. "Do you think he was trying to separate us?"

"He could have invaded New York again. Or sent his army into another city, somewhere that would be useful if he could control it. This is rural Colorado. He didn't even send enough to secure the area; the battle was only hard before the army arrived."

"They certainly took their sweet time," Clint replied. "But, yeah, I get your point. It was a bit useless attacking here."

"So," Natasha stood, brushing the dust from her suit. "If he brought us here just to separate us from the group, what's he after?"

* * *

Thor had landed in Miami to discover a large portion of Midgardian soldiers, identifying themselves as the "National Guard," already putting up a fierce resistance against the Chitauri pouring form the portal. Thankfully, the window to the Chitauri's realm had opened over a distant suburb of the city; minimizing though unfortunately not completely averting civilian casualties. Upon their arrival, Bruce had transformed back into the Hulk and stormed into the fray; Thor had sought out the leader of the Midgardians before joining the battle.

"How many are there?" the god asked, addressing the mortal.

"I'd say about four hundred or so. Can't really count them. Are these the same critters that attacked New York a year ago?"

"Yes," Thor replied.

"I'm Josh, by the way. Josh Wheaton. Are you one of the Avengers?"

"I am Thor."

The man reached out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Thor was confused for a moment before remembering that this was a Midgardian custom. Steve had taught him the proper response. After shaking the man's hand in what he realized afterwards was too firm a grip, Thor raised his hammer and flew into the sky to gauge the state of the battle. Thankfully none of the great flying lizards had appeared from this portal, which, now that Thor observed it, seemed to have shrunk slightly since his arrival. Thor scanned the area before spotting a large group of mortals trapped by a group of Chitauri in one of those flat paved areas where the Midgardians parked their vehicles. Uttering a loud war cry and calling down a bolt of lightning, Thor shot towards the ground, electrocuting several of the Chitauri and smashing even more with Mjolnir when his feet hit the ground. Soon, the mortals were freed, and they hurried away in search of shelter while Thor stormed off in pursuit of more Chitauri.

Hours later, the army had arrived, accompanied by a large detachment from the air force, and the remaining Chitauri, already scattered by Thor and the Hulk, were quickly defeated. Thor, realizing that the numbers of his enemies had dwindled greatly, flew off in search of the Hulk, worried that the creature might not cease in its destruction even after the Chitauri had been defeated. He found the Hulk flattening a small shed; the shrieks from inside denoting several Chitauri that must have taken refuge in it. A fighter plane roared overhead, its guns blasting as it eliminated some of the last remaining warriors.

"Banner!" Thor cried, running toward the Hulk and attempting to command its attention. "The battle is nearly won! You may return to your normal stature!"

The Hulk's response was to punch Thor in the chest, sending him flying at least a hundred feet down the road. Coughing, but rather amused, Thor rose and approached the Hulk, this time stopping several feet away.

"I know you can hear me, Banner! You need no longer remain in this form! The Midgardians can handle the remaining Chitauri."

The Hulk turned to look at him for a few seconds before growling and shrinking back into a half-naked Bruce Banner. Clutching his pants, the scientist rubbed his eyes before looking around. "You're right, there aren't many left." Bruce said. He smiled at Thor. "I guess we took care of them."

Thor nodded. "I fear for my brother in my absence. Have you heard any word from Stark?"

"I don't think the other guy was really worried about news," Bruce said. "Sorry."

"I should not have left Loki for so long." Thor gripped Mjolnir uneasily. "Something tells me that harm has befallen him."

Bruce didn't reply for several seconds; he was staring at the sky, frowning. "Did the portal close up?"

"I believe so."

"Strange. You'd think Thanos would have sent more Chitauri if he wanted a serious fight. We didn't have too hard a time defeating them, once the military showed up..."

Deep unease stirred in Thor's heart. "You are right, there is something wrong here. I believe this force was sent to separate us. We should go to New York; Loki may be in danger. I cannot forgive myself if he has suffered any misfortune since I left."

* * *

Dim, hazy light. Were their voices? Frantic, one nearly shouting - and they were so near. Steve groaned as an aching pain throbbed in his head, the raised voices exacerbating it. But with his sudden motion, the voices stopped, and he became aware of someone hovering over him.

"Steve?" they said, much too loudly. His head was pounding. "Steve, are you awake?"

"Mmm," was his response. He tried to move, but his body was too sore.

"Thank goodness," the person over him said. It was a woman, whose voice he recognized - after a moment of painful concentration, the name _Pepper_ appeared in Steve's brain. Pepper. She was Tony's girlfriend. She-

She and Jane had been in that room. And he had run in, trying to protect them, and- and everything had gone black. Where was Jane? Was she safe? And Loki - where was he?

Steve opened his eyes, squinting in the too bright light. He took a few deep breaths, then managed to prop himself up on his elbow. He was lying on a bed in what appeared to be a medical facility - the Helicarrier's medical facility, if he remembered correctly. Pepper sat on the bed next to him, speaking with Jane, who looked equally worried, and a very stern Nick Fury.

"Steve! How are you feeling?" Jane asked, noticing that the supersoldier had awoken.

"Not so bad," Steve replied rather unconvincingly.

"You looked pretty bad when you arrived," Fury said. "There weren't any major injuries, though; just a lot of blood and a big bruise on the back of your head."

Steve grimaced. "Where's Loki?"

Jane lowered her gaze; Pepper bit her lip. "His current location is unknown," Fury said after a pause, "but he's been recaptured by Thanos. I'm sorry."

Guilt twisted Steve's stomach. He never should have separated Loki from the group, from his brother. Now Loki was again a prisoner of his most feared enemy, and he had Steve to thank. And Thor... Steve felt terrible at the thought of what Thor would say when he learned that his little brother was probably being tortured again.

"Steve," Pepper said quietly. "It's not your fault."

The captain shook his head. "No, it is. I dragged Loki to New York, I practically led him into Thanos' trap. Now he's right back where he was before all this happened."

"Do you think Thanos is going to kill him?" Fury's voice was level, but the words cut like daggers into Steve's heart. No one spoke for several seconds.

"I... have no idea," Steve finally replied. "But there is a good chance that Thanos will try to use him as leverage against Asgard. Though, from what Thor's told me about that place, it's doubtful they'll concede anything to save Loki."

Jane sighed. "I'll tell Thor."

Steve looked at her, surprised. "You don't have to do that-"

"It's okay. He'll probably try to kill anyone else who tells him that Loki's been captured."

"Thank you," Steve whispered. He didn't think he was in any condition to be battling - or fleeing - an enraged Norse god of thunder.

"So," Fury said. "Where do we go from here?"

* * *

Loki hadn't screamed when the Chitauri beat him. He remained stubbornly limp and silent as they struck his aching body, pounding a fresh pattern of bruises into his pale skin and cracking newly healed bones. He could endure this; he had once before. He was stronger now. Thanos could not break him.

When they tired of beating him, one of the Chitauri had dragged him to a shallow, fetid pool of black water, and they had shoved his head under the surface, holding him there until his lungs shrieked for air, and he could no longer stop his muscles from struggling against the hands that kept him under, desperate for breath. He had finally been allowed to breathe, but was scarcely able to feel the wonderful air in his lungs before he was submerged again, his chest in agony as he forced himself to hold his breath, still sane enough to fear the inrush of dark water more than the pain of suffocation.

They had not removed the chains, and Loki was forced to endure a spasm of agony each time he moved, or made a sound; the Chitauri soon took advantage of this by holding white-hot metal rods close to his face, inching them closer and closer until he cringed to escape the scalding burn, the chains punishing him severely for it.

Finally Thanos had ended the torture - at least, temporarily, ordering that Loki be thrown into one of the dank underground cells while the Chitauri (Loki guessed that most were engaged in the attack against Asgard; their were much fewer around him than he remembered) made preparations for an assembly of some sort. It was after they had all but thrown Loki into the cell, battered and exhausted, and closed the door, leaving the god completely alone, that he allowed his emotions to overcome him, sobbing uncontrollably even as the chains flared in response. He had prayed fervently that he would never see this place again, never again be subject to the whims of Thanos and whoever else delighted in watching him suffer; but, in the end, it had been unavoidable. There was nowhere he could run where they could not find him.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Loki slowly crawled into the corner, ignoring the bursts of pain from the chains in favor of the small comfort from the wall at his back. He would not succumb to the pain. He would not be reduced to the begging wretch that Thanos desired. If his time with the Avengers - that blissful, happy time - had taught him anything, it was that he wasn't worthless, that no matter what Thanos said, whatever cruel taunts he devised, he was wrong. Loki didn't deserve this, and there was nothing Thanos could do to make him think otherwise.

Loki did wish one thing, though - that he could have apologized to Thor. For letting go, for abandoning him, for breaking his heart and stabbing him when his brother was only trying to help. Thor had been so kind, so forgiving... and Loki had scorned and ridiculed him in return. If he could just be allowed a chance to tell Thor that he loved him dearly, that he would always think of him as his brother, that he was sorry for all his past wrongs... But that would never happen. Loki doubted he would escape the Chitauri a second time.

Crashing footsteps sounded outside, and Loki's heart sank. Couldn't they leave him for a little longer? Allow his new wounds to heal, his aching lungs to calm, before they hurt him again?

Keys jangled outside the door, and a tall, thickset Chitauri warrior swung the door open and lumbered inside.

"Rise and shine," he hissed, grabbing the chain between Loki's wrists and dragging him out of the cell. "Lord Thanos has something special planned for you today."

Today? Had Loki been in that cell for a whole night? It had scarcely seemed an hour...

Loki refused to make a sound as he was hauled roughly from the prison, his body dragging along the ground he tried and failed to walk. Soon he heard a massive roar; a chill raced through his veins as he recognized the noise as the shouts of hundreds of Chitauri, all gathered around Thanos, who stood next to two wooden columns embedded in the rocky ground, something long and black clutched in one of his purple hands.

_No... Not that..._ Loki nearly whimpered in fear, forcing his mind not to dwell on what he knew Thanos held.

The warrior dragged him between the two posts, then removed the chain on his wrists, only to take a length of rope from his belt and bind his hands to the posts. Another took a knife and cut away Loki's shirt, leaving his upper body horribly exposed. Kneeling, barely able to move, Loki raised his head to meet the eyes of Thanos, who regarded him with wicked amusement.

"I seem to have underestimated you, my little pet. I thought you had learned you lesson well when last we parted - that you are nothing but scum, unworthy even of death. But you still have some pride in you, I see. You will not have it for much longer, I promise."

Thanos laughed before suddenly moving out of Loki's field of vision and standing behind the god. Loki turned his head as far as he could, trying to see what the titan was doing. He froze in terror as Thanos unfurled the object in his hand - a long, razor-thin whip.

"I was too lenient with you," Thanos said, raising the whip and preparing to strike. "I will not make the same mistake again."

Loki tore his eyes away from the whip, bowing his head and steeling himself for the blow. He shuddered as the seconds dragged on, knowing that Thanos relished his fear, wanted to break him-

A whistle through the air, then a band of searing, stinging pain across his back and deep into his skin. Loki gritted his teeth, holding back his cry at the agony that tore into his lower back and unleashed a stream of warm blood. The second lash sliced along his shoulders; the third, just below his arms. Loki was sweating and shivering, teeth drawing blood in his lip in an effort to remain silent. His hands burned in their vice-like grip on the wooden posts to which they were tied. As the fourth and fifth lashes tore into his skin, Loki forced himself to think of Thor, the golden prince who never cried out in pain, who would never beg for mercy from something so trivial as a whipping-

The sixth lash sliced across two of the previous wounds, and Loki whimpered in agony, tears running freely down his cheeks. The seventh and eighth did the same; Loki failed to bite back his cries as the whip cut into already lacerated skin. By the eleventh, Loki was screaming.

And all the while, the Chitauri jeered as Thanos laughed maliciously, red eyes gleaming with pleasure at the sight of the tortured god before him.

Loki lost count after the thirtieth lash. The pain controlled his thoughts; the blood running down his back took with it the last of his sanity, and pleas for mercy tumbled from his desperate lips as his mind strove to focus on something, anything, other than the cruel whip tearing his skin apart, slicing it into ribbons to expose the blood and muscle and nerves underneath.

"Jotun runt! You thought you could resist me," Thanos shouted, cackling, as he swung the whip with ruthless ferocity. "You will bow before me. You will kneel at my feet and call me master. You will never again attempt to defy me. You are _mine!"_

Hours later - or was it years? - Loki's foggy brain had lost its ability to perceive time - the lashes suddenly ceased. Rough hands grabbed at the rope binding his wrists, cutting it away; Loki collapsed, shaking and unable to move. The hands gripped his arms and pulled him along the ground until he lay before Thanos.

"Have you learned your lesson?" The low, growling voice was deceptively gentle as Thanos bent over Loki's body, running a finger down the god's lacerated back and eliciting a soft whimper in return. "Will you serve me?"

Loki took several shuddering breaths, struggling to find his voice. When he spoke, his words were choked and fragmented, but Thanos heard them all the same.

_"Go r-rot in Helheim."_

Thanos roared in uncontrollable rage, grabbing Loki by the throat and hurling him to the ground. Loki cried in pain at the impact, but a small feeling of triumph flared in his heart. _I can survive this,_ he thought tiredly. _I am strong._

They were dragging him back to his cell.

_They cannot break me._

He was thrown inside; the chains clamped around his wrists.

_I am not worthless._

The door slammed shut. Darkness and silence enveloped him.

_I am not a monster._

Unconscious oblivion hovered at the edges of his mind, offering sweet solace from the burning agony of his ruined body.

_I am loved._

* * *

The battle for Asgard raged fiercely around the golden walls, the Chitauri flooding relentlessly toward the walls but as yet unable to penetrate Frigga's defenses or overwhelm the combined Asgardian, Jotun, and Vanir warriors.

Earlier that day, Heimdall had marched into the battlefield, behind him the forces from Jotunheim and Vanaheim. The Chitauri had been repulsed, driven back towards their ships, but their sheer numbers sustained them.

Frigga and Heimdall fought side by side, their combined power and magic unstoppable against the Chitauri warriors.

The sky dimmed as evening approached. Dusk was settling over the bloody battlefield when one of the Chitauri rode into the center of the fray atop a lizard-like beast, holding a white flag aloft and protected by a dark shield sustained by Thanos' magic.

"Defenders of Asgard!" it yelled. "I demand parley!"

Frigga sent up a column of golden light. "HALT!"

A sudden cease in motion stilled the warriors of both sides; all turned to see Thanos striding toward Frigga, cold triumph in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Frigga spat.

"I have something of yours," Thanos said smoothly. "Something that may persuade you to surrender this hopeless battle."

"Hopeless? I think not," Frigga said scornfully, though her heart went numb with fear.

"Hopeless," Thanos insisted. "Especially now." He held out his hand before him. An image hovered over his palm, an image of a dark cell, in the center of which Loki lay, chained and bleeding and unconscious. "If you do not lay down your weapons and surrender to my army, your little lost prince will killed, in the most brutal way possible. There will be no conditions. Either you relinquish your kingdom to me, or your boy dies. You have one day."

* * *

**Should Frigga surrender and save Loki? Or let him die and continue to fight Thanos?**

**I apologize for the ugly cliffhanger. The chapter would have to have been twice as long if I kept going. Also, I take pleasure in torturing my readers with suspense.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN FEELS**

* * *

"I have done you wrong, Loki, my son," Odin said softly. "I failed to love you as a father and to give you honor as a king. I swear by all that is sacred in the Nine Realms that I will do all in my power to be a better father, a better king than I have been. You will suffer no more from my mistakes."

For several moments after the exiled king's confession, there was no sound save the pounding of the surf and the distant cry of gulls.

Then a great peal of thunder rumbled through the sky. The clouds parted, and the shining, multicolored beam of the Bifrost descended from the sky, enveloping Odin in shimmering light. An instant later, he was gone.

Heimdall stood in the Bifrost as Odin arrived, staring grimly at the king.

"Heimdall! What has transpired in my absence?"

"A great deal."

"Tell me everything."

Odin and the gatekeeper emerged onto the rainbow bridge, and Odin halted in shock, gazing at the smoldering battlefields that lay beyond the city. Yet, all was still; why had the enemy ceased its attack?

"Thanos offered a choice to the queen," Heimdall explained when Odin had voiced his question. "She must surrender her army, or Loki will be killed."

Odin paled. "Thanos - he has recaptured Loki?"

"Yes."

"What has Frigga decided."

"Nothing, yet. The offer was made scarcely an hour ago."

"Where is she?"

"In the Healing Rooms."

"Is she wounded?"

"No. She tends to the Lady Sif, who was gravely injured during the battle. She fought Thanos in single combat."

In spite of the gravity of the recent events, Odin smiled ever so slightly. "I cannot say that I am surprised."

The two continued their walk to the palace, Heimdall recounting the battle and his journey to Jotunheim and Vanaheim.

"Both agreed to help us?" Odin asked, a little surprised.

"Vanaheim needed no persuasion, though they did not send a great force of warriors. Jotunheim refused to come unless they were given the Casket. Once that was granted, they mustered their full strength."

Odin furrowed his brow in thought. "Do you think our combined strength enough to defeat Thanos?"

"Thanos cannot breach Asgard. Queen Frigga's enchantments ensure that. But Thanos also cannot be defeated by military strength alone."

They stopped before the golden doors of the palace. Odin felt the familiar duties and obligations weighing on his shoulders, but a new life had been breathed into him: he was determined to be a better king. Striding inside with all the commanding grace of the Allfather, Odin made his way to the Healing Rooms in search of his wife.

After Thanos had lain down his ultimatum, Frigga had retreated to the Healing Rooms, seating herself by the unconscious Sif and gazing at the maiden's peaceful face, praying that she herself could have the young warrior's courage to do what was right. To surrender Asgard was unthinkable; Frigga's responsibility as a queen would never allow it. But to let Loki perish... Frigga's heart cried out at the very thought. She couldn't let her little boy die...

"My queen."

Frigga started, turning to see Odin approaching her. "Odin, thank the Norns," she breathed, relaxing as he embraced her.

"I am sorry for the decision you must make."

"The decision we must make, husband," Frigga said. "I cannot do this alone."

Odin pulled an empty chair closer to his wife, sitting in it and taking both his wife's hands in his own. "No parent should ever be faced with such a choice," he said quietly.

"No parent should, and yet, we are," Frigga lamented. "Odin, I cannot bear to see Loki die... My poor boy..." Tears burned in her eyes, her heart clenching with pity for her tortured son.

"And yet, to sacrifice all in the Nine Realms to save him..." Odin sighed.

"I could never live with myself, if all of Yggdrasil was sacrificed for the sake of one," Frigga said heavily. "But if I were to be the one who commanded Loki's death..." she shuddered.

"Neither of us are to blame. Thanos is responsible. Whatever our decision, we cannot destroy ourselves with blame. Our people need strength."

"It is our fault, husband. It has always been. We were the ones who were blind to the hell and heartache of Loki's childhood, who mourned his death when he yet lived, who allowed him to suffer unspeakable pain as a punishment for a crime born of a broken soul. Loki would never be in such a position if his parents had loved and cared for him."

"I wish, Frigga, that I could reverse time, that I could return to when Loki was but a babe, and start all afresh. But what has been, has been; and we must face the choices given to us. We must choose between the lives of all in the Nine Realms and the life of our son. There is no third option."

Frigga wept softly, trembling with pain and fatigue and anxiety. Odin was silent for several minutes before speaking again.

"Frigga... It breaks my heart to say this, but I will not lie. There is only one choice we can make. You know as well as I do what we must decide. It will not be easy, and the grief will never end, but there is no doubt as to what we must do."

Frigga seemed to collapse at his words, sobbing uncontrollably into her shaking hands. Odin wrapped his arms around her trembling body, pressing her forehead against his cheek.

"I know..." he whispered. "I know this is painful, more painful than you can bear. But it must be done. Remember that, Frigga, when all is finished. It had to be done. There was no other choice."

"Oh, my Loki..." Frigga said softly, her tears dampening Odin's shirt. "My poor Loki..."

Odin gently carded his fingers through his wife's hair. "You know this is what he would have chosen, Frigga."

The pain in Frigga's heart threatened to tear it in two. "My son... I am so sorry..."

* * *

"They can't seriously be taking this long," Volstagg groaned, mouth full of bread.

"Think - and swallow - before you speak," Fandral said with amused disdain. "You may not have much respect for Loki, but the queen and Allfather do. You forget, he is their son. And even though the fate of the Nine Realms is too high a price to pay for any one life, the decision cannot be easy. It is no simple thing to sacrifice one's child."

Hogun raised an eyebrow. "That was a very wise thing to say."

"Always the tone of surprise," Fandral said lightly.

Volstagg swallowed thickly. "But you know there is only one real choice. It is inconceivable that Frigga should surrender Asgard and the rest of Yggdrasil to the hands of that mad Titan, all to save Loki."

"You are right, though you put it rather insensitively," Fandral said. "Besides, surrendering to Thanos and saving Loki would probably result in the death or enslavement of all the realms, including Loki. It is hard to say that his fate would be any better should the queen decide to save his life today."

"It is always hard to say what will happen," Hogun said quietly.

"You two are being so profound," Volstagg complained. "Why don't you eat something? You've been fighting for hours."

"It's hard to eat when I know what Loki must be facing," Fandral replied.

Volstagg picked up another loaf of bread. "You never cared about him before."

"I know," Fandral said, his voice pained. "And that is precisely why I feel so guilty at the moment. We spent years mocking Loki; now he is paying for our insults. He may die within the next twelve hours. I may never have liked him, but he was far and away the most intelligent of all in the palace - perhaps with the exception of Odin - and he never did anything really terrible. Until the coronation, that is. And I think even we must admit that it was very fortunate that Thor was not crowned that day."

"He was not ready," Hogun said.

Volstagg gazed longingly at his half-eaten loaf. "Curse you, you've taken away my appetite. Now I cannot eat without thinking of Loki's plight."

Fandral laughed darkly. "Well, your sufferings are great, are they not? This very minute, Loki is in the hands of the Chitauri, perhaps being tortured, while you complain that you have no appetite. I'll wager no one's offered Loki food since Thanos captured him."

"You're not helping," Volstagg grumbled.

"A little concern for others wouldn't be remiss now and then," Fandral continued. "I'm well aware that we've spared little enough of our thoughts for Loki until now, and I feel terrible for it. Perhaps if we had loved and praised Loki as we had Thor, this all would never have happened."

"It's not too late," Volstagg said. "We could rescue Loki."

"We certainly could," Fandral replied,"If you would like to come up with a plan to defeat the Chitauri, bypass Thanos' enchantments, find and enter his realm, and free Loki. If you have any sudden ideas, let me know."

"We can't just leave him there."

"There isn't anything we can do," Fandral sighed. "Except to trust Frigga. Whatever she does, it will be the right choice. I am sure of it."

* * *

Everyone was silent as Thor entered the infirmary. Steve, still lying on the bed, froze; Bruce closed his eyes and counted to ten; Tony's hands fiddled nervously with his coffee cup; Clint and Natasha, who had arrived an hour earlier, exchanged apprehensive glances, their hands drifting towards their weapons; Pepper moved closer to Steve; Fury crossed his arms, praying internally that Thor would not tear the Helicarrier apart. Jane, the self-appointed deliverer of the news of Loki's capture, stepped forward, her rather shaky deep breath the only sign of her nervousness.

"Thor," she said, forcing a small smile. "I... I need to tell you something. But I need you to promise me something beforehand. Can you do that?"

Thor halted, staring at Jane with looming apprehension. "Where is Loki?"

The temperature in the room might have plummeted thirty degrees; the fear of Thor's wrath was almost palpable.

"Thor..." Jane began, but the god of thunder interrupted her.

"Where is my brother? Why is he not here? Has something happened to him? Tell me!" he looked beseechingly at Jane. "Tell me where Loki is!"

Jane swallowed. "Thor, promise me that you will not hurt anyone in this room."

"Where is Loki?" Thor was growing frantic.

"Thor." Jane stepped forward, taking Thor's hands and gazing determinedly into his face. "Thor, if you love me, if you love Loki, then you will promise not to hurt anyone here. Can you do that?"

Thor was growing pale. "Yes," he breathed.

Jane closed here eyes for a moment, pity for what Thor was about to feel making it difficult for her to speak. "Loki was captured."

Time stood still. Thor did not move. He stood, not breathing, eyes wide with horror and fear and anger and panic. Jane felt her eyes burning.

"Thor, I'm so sorry..."

Thor suddenly released his breath, color flooding back to his face. "No," he said, his breathing haggard and uneven "NO!"

Everyone's eyes averted to the floor in shame as Thor staggered backwards, one hand on the side of his head and the other gripped alarmlingly around Mjolnir. Only when he raised the hammer did anyone speak.

"Thor," Jane said. "You promised."

But Thor's eyes were far away. Without a word, he turned and fled the room, his pounding footsteps disappearing quickly. Jane watched him go with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

No one said anything for several minutes; words felt meaningless and wrong when Loki was in the hands of Thanos and Thor tormented with shock and grief.

Finally, Fury sighed, loosening his arms. "Well," he said emotionlessly, "That could have been worse."

Bruce, who had been continuously counting since Thor entered, finally relaxed, albeit only a little. "What do we do now?"

"Is there anything we can do?" Tony said resignedly. "I mean, I know no one wants to hear this, but there's quite literally nothing we can do to save Loki right now. He's not even on this planet. The amount of time it would take to locate him - if we're even scientifically capable of that - would mean that he'd either be dead or beyond our reach mentally and physically by the time we got there."

"I shouldn't have brought him here," Steve said, sitting up. "I should have left him with Thor."

"You couldn't have known this would happen. Don't beat yourself up," Natasha replied tonelessly.

Steve stared at his hands. "That doesn't change the fact that Loki is suffering right now because I dragged him away from the people who could protect him."

"Loki is suffering right now because of Thanos," Bruce said. "That's not your fault. Nothing you did or could have done changed the fact that Thanos was determined to recapture Loki. You can't blame yourself for that."

"What do you think Frigga will do about Loki?" Pepper asked, looking around the room. "Does she even know?"

Clint spoke, his voice dull with suppressed emotion. "I'm guessing she does. Thanos would be an idiot not to use Loki to his advantage. I bet the first thing he did was tell the Asgardians that Loki would die or be tortured if they didn't surrender."

"Do you think they're-" Jane paused, shuddering, "-_torturing_ Loki?"

"It's a possibility," Fury said.

Bruce shook his head. "It's more than a possibility. Thanos wants Loki broken. Why, I'm not completely sure, but it's evident that he does. Plus, he's most likely furious that Loki escaped, and wants to punish him for it. I hate to say this, but even if Loki somehow makes it back to us, he'll probably be even worse off than last time. Thanos won't make the same mistake twice."

"We can't just do nothing," Pepper said.

"I don't like it either," Natasha replied, her face a carefully blank mask, "But unless you can figure out how to find Loki and get us to him, then Tony's right - for once. We can't do anything."

"So you're just going to give up on him?" Jane asked angrily. "You're not even going to try?"

"Try what? Look, none of us like sitting here and waiting while Thanos beats the crap out of Loki, but until someone comes up with something that we can actually do..." Tony trailed off, eyes lost in his coffee. "Heck, Loki might not even be alive any more. Asgard could be destroyed. We just don't know, and we're useless here until we have some information and the means to make use of it."

* * *

Thunder boomed, roaring and cracking through the air with unquenchable anger as bolts of lightning shot from the black clouds and burned the earth. The forest had been reduced to a wasteland of ash and mud, consumed by flames ignited with lightning and scoured with monsoon-defying rain.

In the the eye of the storm, the center of the chaos and destruction, knelt a lone figure, his dark form illuminated by the sporadic lightning. His chest heaved with hoarse breaths, and his hammer hung limply by his side.

Thor had yelled and raged and smashed and destroyed until there was nothing left in him but uncomprehending grief. He wanted to shout, wanted to take something and tear it to pieces, wanted to vanquish a thousand foes and feel their blood on his hands, but he was too frozen in shock and guilt to move a single muscle.

Loki. Thanos had Loki. Thanos was torturing his little brother.

It had only been hours before that Thor and Loki had fought side by side, that they had been brothers again, that everything had been so good and right. Now nothing made sense. Thor could not understand why the earth did not cry out, why the rocks did not crumble in agony at the horrible reality that Loki, his precious baby brother, was suffering again, was captured and alone where none could help him.

Guilt and frustration boiled in Thor's blood, churning beside the horror and grief; never in his life had he felt such uselessness, such an inability to do anything. He did not know where Loki was - he, who should be protecting Loki, should never have left his side - was nowhere near when Loki was at his greatest need.

And if Loki were to die-

Thor's body trembled with deep sobs at the thought. Loki could not die. It was unthinkable. Losing him once had been hell; losing him again, knowing this time the pain that had tormented his brother all his life, and that only over the past weeks had he begun to truly live, was too horrifying a concept to wrap his mind around. Loki would die scared and alone, far from help and family and everyone who cared about him.

"I am so sorry, brother," Thor whispered, head bowed and arms hanging by his sides. "I am so sorry..."

Mjolnir slipped out of his grip as Thor covered his face in his hands, crying like a lost child. The thunder quieted; a torrent of rain fell instead from the sky, bathing the land in a flood of tears.

Suddenly a beam of golden light shot down from the clouds. Thor started, raising his eyes to where the shaft of the Bifrost collided with the ground. The light receded, leaving behind the tall, golden figure of the gatekeeper.

"Heimdall!" Thor said shakily, rising to his feet. "Why have you come?"

Heimdall strode towards Thor, face impassive as ever, unperturbed by the chilling rain. "Thanos has offered your parents a choice. If they surrender, Loki will live. If they do not, Loki dies."

The words sank heavily into Thor's brain. "What have they decided? Surely they will surrender and save Loki?"

"You know that that cannot be done," Heimdall replied. "They are the king and queen. They cannot sacrifice their king for one life."

"But - but Loki will be killed!" Thor cried desperately. "We cannot let him die! Tell Father and Mother that they must save him!"

"By surrendering? Think, Thor. Were they to surrender and give Loki a reprieve, what kind of a life would he - and the rest of the Nine Realms - lead? Would there be any freedom, any happiness in a kingdom controlled by Thanos? Death would run rampant, and perhaps claim your brother in its mad frenzy."

"Yes, but surely they cannot have chosen to let Loki die? Surely there is something that can be done - he can be rescued, they can negotiate-"

"There will be no rescue," Heimdall said firmly. "It is impossible within the allotted time. Your parents have been given one day to decide, a day which is already growing old. They have not decided yet; but their choice must be stated soon."

"I shall return to Asgard," Thor said. "I will persuade them to save Loki."

"You will stay here. Queen Frigga has commanded so. Midgard is safer under your watch. And your presence would not alleviate the strife in Asgard."

"You cannot stop me," Thor snarled.

"Yes, I can. I can close the Bifrost to you. Heed your parents, Thor."

Thor clenched his jaw, fingers itching to take Mjolnir into his hand and force the gatekeeper to acquiesce to his request. But a respect for Heimdall, old as memory, stayed his hand; Thor, despite his grief, despite his wild desperation to save Loki, dared not cross the gatekeeper.

"Very well. I will remain here. But if Loki perishes..."

"Then you will remain loyal to your parents. They will need you, more than ever before."

Thor stared defiantly at Heimdall, before finally lowering his head and nodding.

"I would suggest you return to your friends. News, when it arrives, will be sent to you."

"Yes, Heimdall," Thor said quietly.

Heimdall turned his eyes to the sky. The beam of golden light descended, surrounding the gatekeeper with swirling color, before retreating into the sky and leaving naught but the darkness and storm behind.

* * *

Loki groans when he hears the harsh, pounding footsteps approaching his cell. Surely they can't be returning for another round? His back, a hopeless mess of torn skin and exposed flesh, hasn't even stopped bleeding...

Loki wants to turn his head when the cell door swings open, nearly blinding him with light in what was previously thick, fetid darkness, but the damnable chains dissuade him from doing so. He's in enough pain as it is.

A Chitauri warrior steps into his field of vision, a triumphant grin twisted across its face and something indiscernible clutched in its right hand.

"I come bearing news for the mighty prince," it begins, scorn almost dripping from its scratchy voice. "Lord Thanos has issued an ultimatum to your little kingdom. If they do not surrender, you will be executed. If they do; you will be returned to them. Although," the Chitauri tilted his head craftily, "we did not specify what your condition would be."

Loki spoke, his voice hoarse and rasping, ignoring the burst of pain from the chains. "What is their decision?"

"They have not said. They were given the choice but moments ago; they have a day to decide."

So this was it, then. Odin and Frigga were to decide his fate. And with Asgard in the balance, there was no doubt as to what their choice would be. He knew perfectly well that his life was not worth the freedom of the Nine Realms.

But this would not prevent him from defying Thanos one last time, he decided. Thanos wanted to break him, he knew; and Loki had no intention of letting that happen.

"So what am I to do in the interim?" Loki asked, voice carefully nonchalant.

The Chitauri leered wickedly at him; Loki's stomach churned unpleasantly. Expressions like that boded ill, he had learned during his previous time with the Chitauri. The warrior held out its hand; in it was a short silver knife, the blade glistening as though wet. Loki's face drained of color.

"Thanos wishes you to be... responsive if you are to be killed. This," he tapped the knife, "will give you plenty to do until then, I am sure, but will not leave any permanent harm."

Loki swallowed. _Do not show fear,_ he told himself. _Do not give Thanos the satisfaction._

The warrior stepped forward and roughly grabbed Loki's left hand, plunging the blade into his bony wrist so that the tip protruded from the other side. Loki whimpered, screwing his eyes shut as a stinging pain began to course through his hand and arm, slowly working its way towards his shoulder.

Laughing quietly, the Chitauri then took a key from its pocket and unlocked the chains around Loki's neck and wrists and ankles. "You won't be needing these," he said with cruel mirth.

Loki shuddered as the poison crept through his shoulder and into his chest, knowing that in moments it would reach his heart-

He threw his head back and screamed, howling with agony, as his heart burst into a fire of agony. His left hand lay limp and immobile on the stone beside him as he convulsed with pain, the poison slowly spreading to his lungs, his stomach, his legs, his other arm-

The pain was unbearable. Loki cried and shrieked, his throat raw and burning, unable to control himself as fire scorched his veins. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't see past the blinding agony-

Then it reached his brain.

Loki's voice died. His body still burned, his every nerve still screamed with desperation, but he had no ability to respond as head-splitting pain throbbed in his skull. Petrified with pain and dread, he waited with terror for what was sure to follow.

But before the torture could intensify, he heard someone speaking above him. Wrestling his mind from the fog of agony, he squinted until he could make out their form.

_Frigga._

"Loki."

Her voice was cold. She towered over Loki, her demeanor icy with dislike and disappointment.

"You call yourself a prince."

Loki closed his eyes, stinging with tears. _Please, mother, forgive me - I tried-_

"You think yourself a worthy son."

_Please, please let me come home, I swear I'll try to be better..._

"You are a disgrace to me and to your father. You are a shame to Asgard and a blight on our family. Odin cannot bear to look at you. Thor is glad that he must never again be burdened with your care."

For a moment, some inkling of control over his voice returned. "I... am sorry..."

"Do not apologize to me, boy!" Frigga snarled. Her shoe slammed into Loki's side, but the pain of the blow was nothing compared to his heart, which broke anew with her words. "You are not worthy of forgiveness! Odin should have left you on Jotunheim, to die as the abandoned runt you were!"

Loki was aware of tears running down his cheeks, but he could not stop them. He had tried so hard, tried not to be a failure, tried not to shame his parents, but nothing he did was ever good enough, nothing ever satisfied them...

Frigga turned to leave, casting one last bitter glance at Loki before disappearing.

"No..." he whispered.

But he was not alone for long. Scarcely after his mother had left, another figure loomed over him, taller and seething with anger. A scarlet cape fell from his shoulders.

"You were right."

The words confused Loki's poison-addled brain. What had he been right about? Had he said something? It was so hard to remember...

"You said we were not brothers, and I denied it. Now I see that you were right," Thor spat. "I will never call you brother again."

"But..." _But you forgave me. You said that all was well between us. What have I done? How have I angered you? Please tell me, I promise I will make it right..._

"I have wasted enough of my patience on you. You lied to me, you stabbed me, you attacked a world under my protection and then expected me to have mercy on your traitorous soul. I assure you that you will receive no more."

Loki's breath quickened. If he could only apologize, if he could only tell Thor how desperately _sorry_ he was...

"Farewell, Loki. I sincerely hope I never lay eyes upon you again."

And then Thor was gone, just like Frigga. Loki sobbed, sadness tearing his heart in two. Perhaps they would leave him alone now, all the people he had wronged and disappointed; perhaps they would leave him be, let him die in peace.

"Oh hell no. You don't even deserve that, Rudolph."

Loki closed his eyes tightly, determined not to look. Maybe if he ignored them, they would leave, along with their terrible words...

It was Steve's voice that cut into his thoughts. "You know, for once I agree with Tony."

No, not Steve too...

"Yeah, we really wasted our time on the whole rehab thing. We should have just let Thanos take Reindeer Games back the moment he arrived."

"You never bring anything but trouble." Now it was Bruce. "We should never have let you stay."

"I can't believe I trusted you," Steve said bitterly.

Then another voice joined them, and Loki's heart shattered. "I actually helped you. _Helped_ you. I don't know what I was thinking," Pepper stated acidly. "I thought you were worth my time."

"Please..." Loki rasped, hoping against hope that they would stop. He couldn't bear to hear them - all the people he had come to love, to trust - denouncing him, regretting all that had happened.

"You seriously think you have any right to beg from us, Rock of Ages? But yeah, I guess we should go. I've got better things to do."

The others voiced their agreement. Within moments they had mercifully departed, leaving Loki alone with his heartbreak. He sobbed quietly for hours as the feeling gradually returned to his limbs and his mind slowly returned to his control. He hadn't meant to disappoint them all - his mother, Thor, Tony, Bruce, Steve, Pepper... he only wanted to be loved...

Hours later, Loki mustered enough energy to sit up, clenching his teeth at pain that flared in his body as he pushed himself upright. His lacerated back screamed in protest, more blood leaking from the barely healed wounds. Exhausted from the effort, Loki closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands, shaking with hoarse breaths. He tasted something warm and coppery on his left wrist; confused, he ran his fingers along the torn skin, wincing. He searched through his memory, trying to recall when this had happened, when something had stabbed his wrist.

Then it returned with startling clarity. The Chitauri entering his cell, the blade, the poison-

And he suddenly realized that the poison was the source of his visions, of the people that had so acerbically insulted and rejected him.

He had only been hallucinating.

Relief flooded his ruined body. They still loved him, then. All their words, all their cruel words, were nothing but a product of the poison, his deepest fears wrenched from his mind and displayed viciously before his eyes.

Then he heard the footsteps again; jarring, heavy, approaching the cell door with foreboding eagerness.

The door was shoved open, revealing the same Chitauri warrior from before. His features shone with evil anticipation.

"It is time."

* * *

Thanos watched with mounting excitement as the lone figure atop the eight-legged horse galloped across the barren battlefield. The allotted time given to the king and queen had nearly passed; Odin and Frigga had not hurried with their decision.

Odin halted several feet before Thanos, expression carefully blank.

Thanos bowed mockingly. "What is your decision, Allfather?"

Sleipnir shied at the sound of Thanos' voice, backing away a little. He calmed as Odin placed a steady hand on his neck.

"Asgard does not surrender."

Thanos smiled. "Then your son will be executed within the hour."


	21. Chapter 21

**The author does not claim responsibility for any destruction of feels that may occur while reading this chapter.**

* * *

The Chitauri warrior grabbed a fistful of Loki's black hair, matted with sweat and blood, and mercilessly dragged the god from his cell. Loki cried out in spite of himself as his tattered back scraped along the stony ground, his limbs barely strong enough to respond to the pain. He reached weakly for his magic, but it was faint and dulled, useless to him in this weakened state.

Loki heard the noise of the roaring Chitauri before he had even left the prison; when he finally emerged, he did not need to open his tired eyes to know that they surrounded him. It seemed as though the entire realm was gathered, jeering and shouting, thronged to see the last torment of the ruined Jotun. Two lines of bright torches blazed through the mass of creatures, between them a clear path from the prison to a gruesome altar, adorned with skulls, atop which stood Thanos, triumph radiating from his wicked eyes.

"Release him."

The guard let go of Loki's hair; the trickster fell limply to the ground, too weak to protest or even acknowledge the thousands of mocking Chitauri surrounding him. He just wanted it all to be over, to leave this dreadful place, to see Thor again...

But that was not to be.

"Are you going to lie there for all eternity?" Thanos asked, voice booming over the roaring crowd.

Loki made no response; he simply breathed, focusing on the air rushing to and from his lungs, forcing the pain to the edges of his mind.

"Come to me, my pet," Thanos crooned. "Do not disobey your master."

At that moment, two Chitauri stepped out from the crowd, grasping metal rods whose ends glowed white with heat. "Go on, move!" one snarled, "or we'll poke your pretty feet."

Loki gritted his teeth. Slowly, wincing as every worn muscle ached in protest, he raised himself onto his hands and knees, then began to crawl along the torchlit path, shaking with the effort at supporting himself. His breath was hoarse and labored, though he fought to keep it even as the bruises on his palms and knees stung against the ground.

"Faster!"

Searing pain scorched his left heel; Loki screamed, the twisted sound wrenched from his throat before his foggy mind could resist. Mustering the remnants of his weary strength, Loki increased his pace, dragging his weary body along the path, between the jeering masses of Chitauri. Stones were hurled at him, as well as insults; Loki paid them no mind. It would all be over soon. So soon.

Thanos' malicious voice struck out at him again. "Hurry, frost runt! I do not have centuries to slaughter you!"

Again, Loki's feet burned with white-hot agony as the rods pressed into his skin, and again he screamed, nearly crying with frustration. He couldn't go any faster, he was so tired, so tired, if only it could end... If he could see Thor one last time...

Blinking back his tears, Loki glanced up towards the altar - still so far away - and shivered at the sight of the white skulls impaled upon it, all Thanos' sacrifices to Death, all murdered and bodies left to rot in testament to the mad Titan's power. Loki suddenly imagined his own skull, bare and pale and staring blindly over the barren rock of Thanos' realm for centuries and centuries -

Loki sobbed with pain as the rods seared his feet a third time. Tearing his eyes away from the altar, he focused on his hands, on dragging one before the other, over and over again, crawling slowly but steadily to his death.

* * *

Awareness slowly crept into Sif's mind as she opened her eyes. She stirred faintly, moving her limbs and discovering that she lay upon a bed, soft and warm, her armor gone and replaced with a light gown. The faint sound of sobbing reached her ears, and Sif frowned, wondering who could be weeping by her bedside. Surely it was apparent that she was alive...?

Sif slowly pushed herself upright, surprised to see Queen Frigga on a chair beside her bed, crying quietly into her hands.

"My lady..." Sif breathed.

Frigga looked up. "Oh, dear Sif - forgive me, I did not see you were awake." She dried her eyes and ran her trembling fingers along Sif's forehead. "You are doing better, I see. Good."

Sif frowned. "My queen, what troubles you?"

Frigga's eyes fell to the floor, heavy with sadness. "Loki will die today."

"What?" Sif blinked in confusion. "Loki? What has happened? Has Thanos defeated Asgard?"

"No," Frigga replied, sighing. "Asgard still stands. It is for that reason that my boy will perish."

"You made a deal with Thanos?" Sif sounded more than a little disdainful.

"He told me that if I wished Loki to live, I must surrender. I cannot bear to lose my child, but... As queen, I cannot sacrifice the kingdom for his sake." A tear slid from one of Frigga's eyes as she spoke.

"I am sorry, my queen," Sif replied, stunned. The obvious questions - how Loki had fallen into Thanos' hands, why there was no rescue attempt underway, died on her tongue. If Frigga grieved for Loki's death, then Sif would as well. "Has Loki long to live?" she asked gently.

Frigga closed her eyes. "I do not know. My husband rode out to give Thanos our answer not long ago."

"The Allfather has returned?"

"He has."

They were silent for several moments as Sif pondered over the new information. "My queen, have you considered... rescue?"

Frigga laughed shortly. "I have considered everything, dear girl. There is nothing to be done. Thanos wants my son dead, and I cannot stop him. I am only glad that Loki was happy, before the end."

"What do you mean?"

"Loki found friends among the warriors of the Midgardians. I believe they cared for him and he for them. If things had transpired differently... He could have been quite happy there."

Sif found herself wondering why Loki had any right to live freely on the planet he had invaded, but quickly stopped herself. There was clearly more to the story than Frigga had said, and Sif trusted the queen's judgment.

The doors to the infirmary swung open, and Odin strode in, his demeanor grim.

"Allfather." Sif bowed her head.

"I am glad to see you well, Lady Sif," Odin said, but his words felt hollow. He sat down next to Frigga and drew his wife into an embrace, holding her close as she wept into his shoulder. Sif felt very awkward - something she was not accustomed to - and tried to slide off the bed and leave the king and queen in privacy, but her legs protested with a stubborn soreness. "There is no need for you to leave," Odin whispered, his hands stroking Frigga's hair. "I think we will find ourselves in need of your courage."

"I am but a coward in comparison to you," Sif replied. She narrowed her eyes, sensing that the king was hiding something. "Has something happened?"

Odin sighed. "Thanos desires us to... watch."

Sif's blood ran cold, pounding with hatred for Thanos. Regardless of what she thought of Loki, Odin and Frigga clearly loved him, and forcing them to see their son killed, in what would probably be a brutal fashion... It was beyond cruel.

Frigga disentangled herself from Odin's arms. "We must watch?" she whispered shakily.

"I am afraid so," Odin said.

"How? Will it be done here?"

"No. Thanos is a powerful sorcerer. I have no doubt that we will be able to see it happening no matter where we are."

Frigga visibly rallied herself. "It is just as well. Loki should not suffer this alone."

"What about Thor?" Sif asked abruptly.

"He is on Midgard," Odin replied. "And he will remain there. I know that this pains him as much as us, but we cannot risk his actions ruining any attempt at negotiations once the deed is... finished."

"You would negotiate with Thanos?" Sif was horrified.

"The idea is no more pleasant to me than it is to you, Sif. But we have not the luxury of revenge. Our first duty is to protect the Nine Realms, not to avenge Loki's blood, as sweet as such an endeavor would be. If we can stop Thanos' warmongering through diplomatic means, we are obliged to do so."

Sif gritted her teeth, but did not argue. She had sworn an oath to obey the Allfather, and she was not one to renege on her promises.

_"It is time."_

The voice, cold and deep and malevolent, sneered sickeningly in the air. Sif jumped, glancing wildly around for Thanos, while Odin tightened his grip on Frigga's hands.

_"Behold the death of Loki Laufeyson, the Jotun traitor."_

An image materialized in the air, a gruesome scene of a horde of Chitauri, wielding torches and screaming with excitement and derision. In the center of the uproar, crawling weakly along a stone path-

Frigga wailed with grief, throwing herself into the image, only to fall to the ground on the other side. Odin hurried from his chair and lifted his wife from the ground, holding her tightly as she cried into his shoulder. Sif's throat was dry; her stomach churned with disgust at the sight of Loki, though she could not tear her eyes away. This... this was unspeakable.

Thanos spoke again, voice trembling with evil mirth. _"Enjoy the show."_

* * *

"He's here."

Jane watched nervously as Thor trudged towards them, sodden and defeated. The group had gathered around the circular conference table near the bridge of the Helicarrier, subdued and awaiting news of Loki.

"Friends," Thor murmured, collapsing into a chair and burying his face in his hands. Jane tentatively approached him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Thor?" she asked softly. "Are you... okay?"

"Loki will die." The words were bare and blunt.

"Are you sure?" Fury asked. His voice was not gentle, but its usual bite had disappeared.

Thor nodded. "Mother and Father made - were forced to make - a deal. Loki's life in exchange for the safety of the Nine Realms."

"And they just let him die?" Tony spat. "They didn't even try to save him?"

"They had no other choice," Thor said heavily.

"No other choice? They're just letting Thanos dictate the rules of the game? No one's going to even try to rescue Loki, or offer Thanos something else?"

"He will have nothing else," Thor replied. "He desires Loki's death."

Bruce kicked Tony's foot before the billionaire could respond. "Is there anything we can do?" Bruce asked quietly.

Thor shook his head. "I thank you for your offer, and for all you have done for my brother. It is a comfort, albeit a small one, that he was able to find happiness in his last days."

Steve spoke up. "Thor... when will it happen?"

"I do not know, but it will be soon."

The Helicarrier shuddered, the lights flickering as the entire ship groaned ominously. Before anyone could react, a voice cut through the air, chilling and terrible.

_"Yes. It will be soon indeed."_

Steve and Thor leaped to their feet, brandishing their weapons. Fury stared about angrily, as though incensed to discover an intrusion on his ship.

Within moments, however, light shimmered on one of the walls, suddenly solidifying into an image, like a massive screen. In it was a roaring crowd of Chitauri, jeering and screaming at something that crawled slowly between them.

Thor froze in shock and horror. Steve lowered his shield, appalled. Tony made an undignified squeak. Bruce's ears began to turn green, and his hands clenched painfully around the arms of his chair. Jane swallowed, glancing at Pepper, who grabbed Tony's arm. Clint and Natasha both turned pale as a sheet, Clint releasing a volley of shocked profanity while Natasha bit her lip. Fury inhaled sharply, failing to conceal his rush of nausea at the sight of the broken god.

Loki's back was a bloody mess of torn, exposed flesh. His limbs were bruised and cut, swollen in places where the bones had cracked. His hair was matted and filthy, dark with dried blood. His head hung with exhaustion as he forced himself to keep moving, spurred on by the shining burns on the soles of his feet whose purpose was horrifyingly obvious. Loki paused for a moment, chest heaving, and one of the Chitauri behind him mercilessly pressed a white-hot rod to his left heel. Loki cried out, shuddering and moving forward again.

"LOKI!" Thor shouted, running forward and crashing into the wall across which the image extended. "Please, Thanos, take me instead!"

A cold, cruel laugh echoed through the Helicarrier. _"Foolish Asgardian. I will have my revenge on the Jotun runt. It is too late for you to save him."_

* * *

Loki raised his eyes, his muscles crying in protest at the distance that remained between him and the altar. He didn't have the strength to crawl that far; his body would give out before he'd made it halfway. The burning iron scorching his feet barely registered in his foggy brain. Why was he even trying?

The Chitauri roared in protest as Loki collapsed, heedless of his searing feet. It felt so good to lie there... He was so tired... A small part of his mind screamed at him not to give up, to keep trying, to prove to Thanos that he wasn't weak, but Loki had ceased to care. Thanos could go to Helheim; Loki was done obeying him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thanos stepping down from the altar and approaching him where he lay, the titan's aura radiating confidence and pride. He bent down beside Loki, scarlet eyes gleaming.

"They are watching, you know."

Loki stiffened. They? - as in the Avengers, and his parents? They were being forced to watch this? Loki felt himself burning with shame. They were watching, hoping to see courage, a struggle to live, and he was shaking on the ground, surrendering, giving up. No one would call him a prince of Asgard at this moment. Not even Thor.

A resolve slowly built in Loki's mind. He was not going to die like this, like a beaten dog. He would die proudly, like a son of Odin, like a true warrior, like an Aesir. He would not give Thanos the satisfaction of knowing that he was broken, that his will to live was destroyed. Thanos could torture and kill Loki, but he could not rob him of his pride.

Clenching his teeth, Loki began to push himself from the ground, groaning in agony as his back stung and bled again and his fractured bones throbbed angrily. He raised himself onto his knees, gasping with pain, then, placing his hand on a nearby rock, pushed himself to his full height.

The pain in his feet was excruciating. Loki cried out, tears welling in his eyes as his freshly burned feet scraped and pressed against the rock. He nearly collapsed again, but with a Herculean effort managed to remain standing. Panting and quivering with pain, he forced his right foot out in front of him in a tiny step, then his left, then his right again, forcefully quenching his screams at the pain, at the unendurably sharp pain tearing at his feet. He had to be strong.

Loki thought of Frigga with each agonizing step. He hoped that she would be proud of him - that she would still call him her son, when all this had ended, after Thanos had exacted his terrible revenge. Loki hoped that Thor would still love him, that Odin would deign to look upon him as more than a failed attempt at a treaty. He thought of all his Midgardian friends, of Tony and Bruce and Steve and Pepper and the rest, who had all been so kind to him - were they watching too? - and he hoped that they were not now ashamed of the god they had sheltered. He hoped that, in this small way, by dying to appease Thanos' wrath, that he could repay them for their care.

The memories of their words and faces sustained Loki as his body quivered with pain, numb now to the fire of agony that consumed his feet and back. He felt detached, almost; as though he were observing a dying man walking to his death, rather than being the man himself. The constant cries of the Chitauri were dim in his ears, and he had long ceased to notice them. One thought remained at the forefront of Loki's mind: he would not die like a coward.

Suddenly Loki stood before the altar and was barely able to remember how he had arrived there. His legs shook badly, threatening to collapse at any second. He felt, rather than saw, the horde of Chitauri closing in around them, felt their fetid breath and eager excitement, their craving for his blood. He shuddered.

Thanos climbed to the top of the altar, standing above the crowd and looking down upon them with gloating triumph. "I said that the Jotun runt would lie broken at my feet. Was I not right?"

Rough hands grabbed Loki, hoisting him into the air and hurling him upon the altar. He landed heavily on his back, unable to suppress a cry of pain as the lacerations from the whip chafed and bled anew. Thanos bent down and clenched a handful of Loki's hair, pulling the trickster up onto his knees and turning him so that he faced the mass of Chitauri.

"Behold, the prince of Asgard!"

The roar of derision was deafening. The Chitauri screamed and spat, banging their weapons together and begging for blood. Loki whimpered softly as Thanos shook him, the fingers in his hair mercilessly tight.

"He is worthy of the throne, is he not?"

Thanos' words were met with increased scorn. Loki forced his eyes to stay open, forced the meager remnant of his pride to remain intact. He did not want to disappoint his family or his friends. He would defy Thanos until the end.

As if sensing his determination, Thanos growled and released his hold on Loki, who slumped forward, barely able to support himself. The titan reached behind his cloak and pulled out a thin, steely silver knife, its tip wickedly sharp.

"Bind him."

The hands were grabbing Loki again, forcing him onto his back again and tying his hands to the corners of the altar, so that he was stretched out before Thanos like nothing more than a piece of meat. He eyed the knife in Thanos' hand nervously. It was not easy to kill a god, and if Thanos planned on only using the knife, the ordeal was going to a nasty one. Loki wished fervently that his mother did not have to see this.

Thanos positioned himself over Loki, feet planted firmly on either side of the god's stomach. "As you are aware, Jotun runt, your death is carried out at the word of your 'parents,' who have decided that they would rather protect their pitiful realms than your life. I am sure that thought will be most comforting as I kill you." Thanos bent down so that he straddled Loki, who instinctively shuddered at their closeness. "Any last words, my pet?"

Loki spoke quickly, before Thanos could stop him. "Do not blame yourself, Mother. You have done nothing wrong. I would gladly die for you, and... and for Asgard."

Thanos shrieked with fury, driving the knife into Loki's chest. Loki screamed involuntarily as the blade pierced his body, cutting through his organs like butter. He writhed against the ropes binding his wrists, sobbing and gasping for breath.

"Be silent, traitor!" Thanos snarled, yanking the knife from Loki's chest. "You speak naught but lies! It is the fault of your parents that you are here, that you are paying with your life for their mistakes!"

"No," Loki rasped, blood gathering at the corners of his mouth. "No - you - your fault - you are the monster-"

"SILENCE!" Thanos stabbed Loki a second time, pure rage shining in his scarlet eyes. "You WILL obey me! I am your master! You cannot defy me!"

Loki shuddered as blood began to seep down his cheek, trickling from his mouth. His breaths were rattling and uneven, but he forced himself to speak. "Damn y-you."

Thanos did not scream this time; instead, a wicked smile curved over his face. He trailed the bloody knife along Loki's cheek, leaving a gleaming line of scarlet. "Such foolish words, frost runt, when you are so helpless below me. Because no matter what you say, what you do, I will find you, and I will punish you, and you will bow to me. In the end, you will always kneel."

Loki froze as Thanos raised the knife into the air, directly over his furiously beating heart. This was it. This was the end.

"Give my greetings to Death," Thanos whispered. He plunged the knife into Loki's heart.

Loki screamed, convulsing with agony as the blade tore his heart, blood pouring onto his chest and the altar, the crimson river of life seeping from his body, and suddenly he felt so tired, if only he could just close his eyes, just for a moment, and let the oblivion consume his mind, surrender himself to the gentle hands that waited, just out of his reach, to take him into the soft embrace of eternal peace...

No. He could not die. Not yet. Loki willed himself to remain alive, even though he could feel his life draining with his blood. So foolish, to perish from such a small wound... Thor would never have succumbed...

Thanos grinned, curling his fingers around the knife once more and twisting it, dragging it further through Loki's chest. Loki knew his godly healing abilities could not save him now; he was too weak, and the wound too grievous. He fixed his eyes on Thanos, the vivid green steady and unwavering even as his heart ceased to pound in his shuddering chest.

_"You lose."_

Loki's voice was barely more than a breath, but Thanos heard him, cold lines of fury etching themselves in the titan's face. Thanos pushed the knife deeper into Loki's body, so that the point touched the stone under Loki's back.

"I fail to see how I have lost, my pet."

The words rang strangely in Loki's head. Thanos was so far away, his voice echoing dimly, his dark face barely visible in a blinding white light. The pain, too, was distant; Loki no longer felt the knife in his chest, embedded still in his torn heart. There was only the light, the pure white that obscured all else, wrapping Loki in its tender warmth and slowly lifting him from where he lay, its touch as soft as a mother's caress.

Loki relaxed as his eyelids slowly fell, the piercing brilliance of his green irises fading, then gone. His lips parted slightly as they released their last breath.

Death took the prince in her sweet embrace, and Loki was no more.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! The last chapter had *99* reviews! (One more and I would have had 100 -_- )**

**And sorry for all the feels destruction that occurred as a result of Chapter 21. Some of the reactions were quite... emotional.  
**

**A few of you noticed that Loki's death was quite similar to Aslan's in the Chronicles of Narnia. That was definitely on purpose. And a few more of you actually figured out (sort of) what happens next.  
**

**Enjoy! (tissues may be required)  
**

* * *

Tony Stark was never without words. Never. His mouth was inexhaustible, pouring out jokes and sarcasm and endless commentary on the world, regardless of who listened (or didn't). But now he was paralyzed, dumbfounded, his tongue still, his mind blank. All his life he had talked away his troubles, his anxiety, his fear, his horror, but now the words had drained from his mind, leaving nothing behind but pure shock.

Loki couldn't be dead.

He _couldn't_ be.

He had to be alive, he had to be playing a trick, a cruel prank, and now - any moment now - he would appear, green eyes dancing with merriment, laughing about how gullible Midgardians are, assuring them that he'd never really die; he was a god, after all. And gods weren't supposed to die.

So where was he? Tony glanced around frantically, sure to spot a grinning god of mischief any second now. But he saw only Fury, his eye shining with - wait, was that a _tear?_ - Steve, staring resolutely ahead, hands clenched tightly; Bruce, breathing deeply and counting to himself, ears an alarming shade of green; Pepper and Jane, hugging each other and weeping inconsolably; Clint, who had locked eyes with Natasha, both of them fighting to maintain their composure; and Thor - who hadn't moved, spoken, made a single noise during the awful ordeal of Loki's death. Thor, who sat on the floor, dumbfounded, an expression of childlike horror on his face, his eyes glazed and unresponsive, seemingly unable to comprehend that he would never see his little brother again.

It was too much. Tony wasn't good with emotions, and the overwhelming grief surrounding him was waging a merciless war against his years of bottling up and pretending that everything was well and good. He needed air, he needed a drink, he needed his entire stash of scotch and his lab and Jarvis playing music and anything that would drown his feelings, erase the tide of unwelcome emotion surging inside him -

Tony abruptly stood, averting his eyes from the others, not caring what they thought or if they wondered why he was walking - running - to the door, through the hallway, to the little closet where he'd stashed his suit. His mind felt numb as he donned the familiar second skin of metal, the shield that insulated him, kept him safe, pushed the world to a safe distance and held it at bay, helped him escape when it was all too much, when he couldn't bury it in equations and drown it in alcohol or sleep it away with a nameless person who was always gone in the morning.

He could hear the wind whistling by his helmet as he streaked through the air, limbs tingling faintly with the never-waning thrill of flight. Tony closed his eyes for a moment, letting Jarvis pilot the suit. He needed to go home and find a drink, any drink, and then he would sit down and try to sort out the shattered mess that was his mind.

He touched down on the balcony, barely noticing as Jarvis removed his suit. His feet automatically guided him to the bar, where he uncorked a bottle of something amber and downed it in seconds, unfazed by the scorching in his throat as the liquid invaded his body like fire. For a moment, one blissful moment, he forgot about everything. About Loki.

Then it all returned.

Tony sighed, running his fingers tiredly through his unkempt hair and collapsing onto the nearest couch. Loki had sat here, he remembered. Loki had sat here mere days ago, when Thor was begging for his forgiveness and the trickster responded by screwing up his hapless brother's hair. Thor had been so embarrassed, and Loki had pretended not to care, but Tony had seen his hidden smirks, his obvious pleasure at playfully harassing his brother, at one of his pranks being received with amusement and applause rather than irritation and scorn.

And now Loki was dead.

Loki, with his piercing eyes and razor-sharp wit. Loki, who loved chess and was the first person Tony knew who defeated Natasha at the game. Loki, who made them chase him around the tower when he drank Bruce's coffee. Loki, who slaughtered Clint in a game of table tennis. Loki, who was fascinated by human books and movies, even if he still pretended they were beneath him. Loki, who liked to play the maverick, the cool genius, but was only warmth and hope and childlike playfulness under all the layers of cold and hurt. Loki, who was dead. Who walked like a brave martyr to his death, who defied Thanos even as his blood drained away.

There were tears welling in Tony's eyes, and he shook them away impatiently. He never cried. He never let things affect him like this. He'd lost people before, lost friends... Not that he'd had many. And none like Loki.

How long ago had it been that Tony and Steve had been in his lab, whiling away the evening, and heard that fateful crash on the roof? When they had discovered Loki, bleeding and terrified, and taken him in? Tony remembered how they'd won Loki's trust, slowly but surely, until the god no longer cringed at their touch, until he enjoyed their company, until he was _happy_ again.

They'd assured Loki that he wouldn't suffer again. That they would do anything to keep him from Thanos. That that crazy titan wouldn't touch him again. And then it had happened, and Tony swallowed heavily at the onslaught of guilt. Loki had _trusted_ them.

It wasn't just that Loki had died. Or that he had died at the hands of the one being in the universe he feared more than any other. Loki had been in so much _pain_. Tony shuddered as he remembered Loki's burned feet, his torn, bleeding back, his bruised limbs, his agonized eyes. And yet, in spite of it all, Loki had held himself high, like the king he had claimed to be, and looked Thanos in the eye as the knife plunged into his body.

Feeling nauseous again, Tony tried to wash that image away with another gulp of alcohol, but he realized that the bottle was empty. Cursing, he hurried over to the bar and grabbed something else, opening it and downing half of the liquid before he even paused for breath. Thoughts of Loki's torture still lingering in his mind, Tony walked over to the window, eyes roving restlessly over the city. Seized with a sudden urge, Tony crossed over to the elevator, punching the button for the medical floor.

Another memory burst upon his mind as Tony walked into the infirmary, cold and lifeless now, a memory of him and Steve and a trembling Loki lying on a gurney, frightened and wounded and terrified when either of the men tried to touch him. The gurney was gone now, no doubt stowed away in some cabinet. The bed that Loki had occupied was empty; its white sheets sterile and empty. Tony stood in the doorway, staring. It seemed only yesterday that Loki had been down here, nervous but hopeful, letting Pepper coax him into drinking a little water, silently pleading for her to remain while he slept, so that the nightmares of the Chitauri would not return, would not plague him with memories of Thanos. Well, Tony thought, a fat lot of good that had done him. After all of it, all of the laughter and tears and healing, Loki had ended up right back where he started. And he wouldn't be returning.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Tony started, jerked from his gloomy thoughts. "Hello, Cap."

Steve folded his arms, clear blue eyes gazing over the infirmary. "Pepper was worried about you."

"Really?" Tony's voice was flat.

Steve was silent for a few moments. "If you want to talk-"

"No, I don't want to talk," Tony snapped. "What the hell is there to talk about? Loki's dead, Thanos killed him, end of story, we all go home and live our sad little lives and pretend that nothing happened. That's what'll happen, isn't it? We'll all act like Loki was never here, because it'll be too painful to remember, to actually think about how we promised we'd keep him safe and then didn't do jack squat to help him when he actually needed us. We'll pretend we didn't take care of him, didn't tell him he mattered, didn't comfort him when he woke up screaming or crying or whatever because he couldn't sleep without having a nightmare about Thanos. And Loki will be nothing more than a memory that we all want to forget, because it hurts too much, and Thor will go home and we'll never see him again, and he'll be crowned king of Asgard and no one, _no one_ will think about Loki, because he never really mattered anyway. Because it's easier to think he was the villain, that he somehow deserved it all, than to admit we screwed up, that he's dead now because we didn't protect him."

Steve didn't respond for several minutes. When he did, his usually authoritative voice was quiet. "I know how you feel, Tony."

"Like hell you do."

"Tony, please. Don't act like you're the only one around here who feels guilty. We all do. I'm the one who pulled Loki away from Kansas, after all. If I'd just let him stay there - if I hadn't separated him from Thor - this might not have happened. But we shouldn't blame ourselves. Loki wouldn't have wanted us to. He'd tell us to suck it up and move on."

Tony stared at Steve, surprised by the usually more docile man's harsh words. "You want to forget him."

"That's not what I said, Tony. Do you know why we're called the Avengers?"

Tony clenched his teeth in irritation. Now was not the time for a lecture on virtues from Stevie Wonder.

"It's because we avenge what we can't protect. Do you remember what you said to Loki, a year ago? That if we couldn't protect the earth, he could be damn well sure we'd avenge it? The same goes for him. Loki's dead now, we can't save him, but we can avenge him."

"How?" Tony asked sullenly. "We couldn't even get to Chitauri HQ to try and save him before all this crap happened. How would we get there now?"

"There'll be a way."

"You sure?" Tony glanced at Steve, scowling at the soldier's assured expression. Well, fine then. Steve could go shoot himself for all Tony cared.

"Tony, this isn't about you," Steve said warningly. "And don't make it about yourself. You're not the only one mourning the loss of a friend right now. When you're done feeling sorry for yourself, come upstairs. Everyone's in the kitchen."

Tony didn't reply. Steve lingered for a moment before turning and walking back down the hallway and into the elevator. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so harsh with Tony... But the man had to understand that he wasn't the only one grieving over Loki. And, as far as Steve was concerned, it was Thor who they needed to be most worried about - Thor hadn't moved since Loki died, except to follow them off the Helicarrier and into the Quinjet, and into the tower. Watching Loki die had devasted the god of thunder, and now he sat motionless on one of the sitting room couches, mute and blank. No one had been able to elicit any kind of response from him.

Steve stepped out of the elevator and into the kitchen, nodding to the others. "Tony's in the infirmary," he said shortly. "He's okay."

"Okay?" Pepper asked skeptically. Her eyes had dried somewhat, though they were still red and puffy. She seemed to have suppressed her grief, forcing it behind the businesslike demeanor for which she was known. Steve felt a rush of respect for the woman; it was no wonder people admired her.

"He's not hurt," Steve said. "Other than that..."

Pepper took the hint and headed for the elevator.

"How's Thor?" Steve asked.

Jane looked up from where she sat next to the god, patiently rubbing his back and waiting out his catatonia. "He's... not responding. I don't think he even hears us. I thought he'd rage, storm, smash something up... But he's just sitting here."

"He'll come around." Bruce was absently cleaning his glasses. Of all of them, Bruce had shown the smallest reaction to Loki's death. Steve supposed that the doctor must have had extensive experience calming his emotions. "Once he does, he'll want revenge and there won't be much we can do to stop him. Right now Thor's still trying to cope with the fact that Loki really is dead."

They were all silent for several minutes, watching Thor. His blue eyes were still glassy and far away; Steve agreed that he probably did not hear or see what was happening around him.

"I can't believe those Asgardians did nothing to stop it happening," Clint said dully, eyes downcast. "I can't believe they agreed to it. I mean, Thanos didn't just _kill_ Loki, he..." the archer shuddered.

"He tortured him," Natasha supplied, her voice trembling infinitesimally. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"And no one did anything to stop it," Clint said, anger tinging his words.

Steve sighed. "There wasn't anything they could do."

"Like attacking at the last minute before Loki got stabbed to death?" Clint growled. "They didn't even try. They just sat and watched. I bet some of them even enjoyed it."

"Clint," Natasha said warningly, pressing his hand.

Clint softened a little at her voice, but his anger refused to abate. "Come on, Tasha, don't tell me it doesn't bother you. With all the hell those Asgardians put Loki through, you'd think they could at least try to save him getting tortured to death."

"When did you become so defensive about Loki?" Bruce asked mildly. "Not long ago, you would have been happy to kill him yourself."

"Things change," Clint muttered. "And no one deserves to die like that."

Natasha's eyes darkened. "Thanos does."

* * *

An invisible pall stretched over Asgard, its mournful presence muting the city's radiant glow. Desolate silence reigned, undisturbed by laughter or song. The army stood quietly behind the walls, tired and battered, awaiting attack at any moment.

Inside the palace, however, chaos ran rampant. Most of the servants were convinced Frigga had finally lost her sanity; Odin and the wiser members of the staff understood that her cries resulted from grief rather than madness. The distraught queen had been carried back to her chambers, where her closest handmaidens had stayed with her since, trying in vain to assuage the woman's pain.

Odin had taken his old place on the throne, though his presence was tempered by more humility than it had been of late. He was tired; surrendering his son and watching that son brutally executed had taken a toll on the aged king, and not for the first time his thoughts turned to the day when Thor would be crowned. The Allfather debated the hours away with his council, arguing between continuing the war and attempting negotiations. Neither choice was pleasing; Odin could not risk losing to Thanos, but few, least of all himself, relished the idea of bargaining with Loki's murderer. Though the number in Asgard who genuinely mourned Loki's death was small, few in the city could deny that the method of Loki's execution horrified them.

Sif had recovered quickly and joined her friends, who, though subdued by the news of Loki, were still in awe of her confrontation with Thanos. Sif was assured that her feat would be celebrated in song for centuries to come. Such a thing would have pleased her to no end but a few weeks previously; now the praises rang hollow in the face of the war and Loki's suffering.

"Do you think they'll really _negotiate_ with Thanos?" Volstagg asked incredulously as he dusted off an apple. "The way he killed Loki was absolutely gruesome!"

"You seem very affected by it," Sif said dryly as Volstagg swallowed half the apple in one bite.

"I thought that the reason we let Loki die was that we meant to keep fighting," Fandral said, brows creased.

Sif shook her head. "Thanos' ultimatum was that if Loki were to live, Asgard must fully surrender. As horrid as it was to do, the king and queen had to allow Loki to perish. But this does not mean we will continue to wage war. Though no one likes it, negotiations are the most bloodless way to resolve this conflict."

"You are not usually one to advocate peace," Hogun said, raising an eyebrow at Sif.

The maiden gave a small smile. "True, Hogun. But after seeing Loki's death..." she shuddered. Sif was one of few who had actually witnessed Loki's final moments; the images still haunted her mind. "After seeing that, I fear my taste for bloodshed is quite tempered. It is no longer so appealing to think of my enemies at my feet."

"What exactly did happen to Loki?" Fandral asked. "I've heard many rumors, most much too horrible to be true."

Sif laughed humorlessly. "The truth is what is too horrible to be true, Fandral. I do not wish to recount the details - I am sure you have heard many, and will hear all before long - but I will tell you that Thanos did all in his power to break Loki."

"Did it work?" Hogun asked tonelessly.

"No," Sif said with some pride. "No, it did not. Loki held his head high, like a prince, even while he was bound and beaten and on the verge of death. I know we often belittled him as a weakling and a coward - I most of all - but I assure you that he was neither. He defied Thanos until the end."

Volstagg shook his head, swallowing a mouthful of bread. "Why, though? Why did Thanos torture him so? What did he have to gain?"

"What didn't he have to gain?" Sif returned. "Thanos has devastated the royal family, taken revenge on Loki both for defying him and for failing to deliver him the Tesseract, slain one of Asgard's most powerful warriors, satisfied his own sadistic desires, and sacrificed yet another soul to Death."

Fandral wrinkled his nose. "And we thought Loki was evil."

Sif smiled sadly. "We never took the time to understand Loki. It is too late now to make amends in that regard; we must mourn him with the rest of Asgard, and strive not to be so judgmental in the future. Perhaps there are others we can save from Loki's fate."

"You think Loki's a hero, then?" Volstagg asked through a mouthful of pheasant.

"I do not think he is a hero - I _know_ he is," Sif said firmly. "No weakling could have suffered what Loki did and still have breath to curse his killer. Whatever crimes Loki may have committed before, he will certainly find a place in the halls of Valhalla."

"He probably could have talked his way in anyway," Fandral added. The others laughed; Volstagg gave a contented sigh and pushed his plate away.

"When is the funeral procession?" Hogun asked.

Sif frowned. "I do not know. Thanos promised to return Loki's body, but it is doubtful that he will actually do so. Loki's head would not be the first to adorn the altar on which he was killed."

"Do not say such things, Sif," Volstagg muttered, looking faintly green. "That is disgusting."

"It is the truth," Sif replied. "I would count Asgard lucky if Loki's body is recognizable when it is returned."

Fandral sighed. "I hope, for the sake of Queen Frigga, that she is allowed to bury her son. I do not think that she could bear the grief if she were never to see him again, dead or living."

* * *

Frigga ran her trembling fingers down the spine of the little black book, more tears leaking freely from her worn eyes as she examined the pages within. It had been one of the young Loki's many diaries, in which he had recorded everything from new spells to ways of sneaking out of the palace to desperate attempts at understanding why everyone seemed to like Thor more than him. This particular book was scrawled with words written when Loki was but a few centuries old; Frigga smiled weakly at her son's jumbled entries, brimming with excitement and curiosity, still unaware of the darkness that was to be his future. One page caught her eye, and she scanned the writing, her smile washed away by a fresh onslaught of tears as she did so.

_Went hunting with Thor and his friends today. They said I could not use magic to track the boar. I asked why and they said it was unbecoming of a warrior of Asgard. I do not understand. Can a warrior not use magic? They said magic was women's work. Thor has big muscles, they said, and that is better than knowing spells. But I am not as strong as Thor. Everyone knows that. They laugh at me when I train with them, because I like the little knives better than the swords and spears, and I always lose when we arm-wrestle, even against Sif. Mother says it is good to learn magic, but I think she wishes I was more like Thor. Father does, too, though he does not say so. He said today that a king of Asgard must be strong, and Thor is always stronger than me. I think I could be a good king. Thor never thinks about anything, he just talks about fighting and killing frost giants. He said that when he is king he will destroy Jotunheim, and that he will make Father proud. I do not think I will ever make Father proud._

So Loki had known, even at this young age, that he would never be as loved as Thor. His childlike optimism had already succumbed to the first glimmerings of hate and despair. Frigga sobbed quietly, sitting on the cold, lifeless bed and closing the little book. Had Loki been miserable for that long? Had he really felt inadequate, unappreciated, and unworthy when still too small to fight with a sharpened sword? But he had not liked the swords, Frigga remembered, he had wanted to use the knives instead...

"My poor Loki..." she whispered, the words leaving her mouth before she knew she had spoken them. Her son had been in so much pain, had been so _lonely_, and she had done nothing to help him, had joined the rest of Asgard in praising Thor, paying little attention to Loki. She had always loved both her sons equally, but she had never realized how unequally they had been treated. She had known that Loki could never be king, of course, but she had appreciated Odin's efforts - as meager as she now knew them to be - to assure Loki that he was worthy as well.

Frigga picked up another of the books; she had found them cleverly concealed under a loose tile of the floor. There must have been some magic protecting them, otherwise a servant would have discovered the journals ages ago; but with Loki dead, the magic too had faded, one more reminder that her son was irrevocably lost.

This book was clearly from a much later stage in Loki's life; the writing was neater, the recorded spells much more complex. It lacked the youthful brightness of the first, filled instead with bitterness and desperation.

_Thor spent the entire day bragging about the hind he killed on Alfheim. Everyone said it took 'magnificent hunting prowess.' It seems Thor decided to leave out the part where he nearly got us all killed by angering a large herd of bilgesnipe._  
_Thor also talked at length about his coronation, which he is sure will occur before long. I have stopped reminding him that he is not technically Odin's successor. There is not a chance in Helheim that I could actually be king. I wish I could understand why, though. I try so hard to please Father. Today I greeted the Svartalheim diplomats and talked them into a new trade agreement that greatly benefits Asgard; Odin said nothing. Again. Well, perhaps that is not true. He praised Thor for his magnificent hunting prowess._  
_Sif called me a Jotun today at supper. Usually Mother and Father ignore when others insult me, unless it is particularly vicious; but Odin actually looked up, and Mother grew quite pale. I must investigate this further._

"Usually Mother and Father ignore when others insult me..." Frigga's voice shook as she repeated Loki's words. Guilt gripped her heart. If only she had known... She had always assumed that Loki and Thor preferred to fight their own battles, but now it dawned upon her that Asgard had taken her and Odin's aloofness as permission to speak however they pleased regarding Loki. Thor had rarely been criticized; he was the picture of Asgardian perfection, tall and muscled and brave, while Loki, lean and dark and wily, was destined for infamy.

Frigga closed the journal, placing it with the others, then rose from the bed and strode listlessly to the window. How often had Loki stared through this same glass, she wondered, gazing out at the golden city and wondering why it rejected him. She ran her fingertips along the cool, transparent surface, wondering if Loki's warm, living hands had ever done the same.

"There you are, my dear. I though I would find you here."

Frigga turned to see Odin standing in the doorway, looking relieved in spite of his haggard demeanor.

"The servants were rather distressed when they discovered you had left our chambers." Odin's eye roved around the cheerless room. "Are you well?"

Frigga drew a shaky breath. "He was so lonely."

Odin opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He did not need to ask what his wife meant. Instead he crossed the room to stand by her, taking her cold hands in his own. "What is done, is done," he said heavily. "I too regret much of the past. But today is a new day. The best we can do is to ensure that we do not make the same mistakes again. There is nothing we can do for Loki, my dearest. He has joined our forefathers in Valhalla."

"At least Loki does not suffer," Frigga whispered. "His heart has healed. Mine is torn with guilt."

"If there was a way to take it all back, to start anew, to give Loki the life he deserved, I would do it, no matter what the price. But it does not do to dwell on the past, and forget to live." Odin gently brushed the tears away from Frigga's eyes. "Loki would have wished us to forget our grief. You know how he always hated mourning."

"Loki hated seeing us mourn because we paid more attention even to the dead than to him."

Odin's eye darkened. "I have not been a good father, Frigga. I can see that now. But there are ways to make amends, however small they may be."

Frigga swallowed a sob. "How?"

"Teach Asgard to love the Jotuns, rather than despise them. Teach them to esteem magic as a study worthy of men and warriors, not a woman's pastime. Teach them that no race, no realm is inferior. Perhaps Loki was not honored in life, but he will be in death."

* * *

"What shall we do with the body of the Jotun runt?"

Thanos glanced at the Chitauri warrior kneeling behind him. "Untie him and bring him to me."

The warrior left, and Thanos returned his gaze to the bloodied knife in his hands. So pitiful, that a god like Loki could die by such a simple weapon. It had almost ruined the fun. Thanos grinned at the thought of Loki, helpless beneath him, bleeding like a common animal. That pathetic excuse of a prince had finally paid the price for his insubordination. And he would be a magnificent offering for Death. Thanos' scarlet eyes glittered with satisfaction. Oh, he had given his mistress a beautiful prize indeed. She was bound to return his affections now, after being presented with a broken and humbled god of mischief.

A scuffling noise behind him alerted Thanos to the return of the Chitauri warrior, dragging behind it Loki's lifeless body. The warrior deposited his burden at Thanos feet, then stepped back, awaiting further orders.

"Make preparations to return to Asgard. They miss their little Jotun."

"Yes, my lord."

The Chitauri departed. Thanos bent down, examining Loki's body with a rush of wicked satisfaction. He had had doubts as to whether Loki would actually die - his kind had an annoying ability to cling to life - but none of those doubts remained. Thanos drew his fingers across Loki's drawn, ashen face, exhausted even in death. His eyes were still open, their former brilliance glassy and deadened behind half-closed eyelids.

"Oh, my pet," Thanos crooned, gathering the pale, cold body into his arms with mocking gentility. "You will make a splendid gift for my Lady."

* * *

Tall, forbidding black gates stood imposingly in the deep gloom. Etched across them in silvery letters were the words:

_Niflheim, Realm of the Dead, Kingdom of the Goddess Hela._

Below them was another inscription, chiseled rather unevenly into the heavy doors in a much less ornate manner.

_I'm the goddess of the dead and I do what I want, peasants._

The brooding silence was broken by the pounding footsteps of an armor-clad guard. He marched up to the gates, which swung slowly open before him to reveal a vast throne room. The only light emanated from intermittent flickering torches along the walls, which stretched from the stone floor into an impenetrable blackness; no ceiling was visible. At the end of the hall rested a white throne, constructed of some pale stone that emitted a faint glow. The guard approached the throne, kneeling before it and removing his helmet.

"Lady Hela."

The person thus addressed, reclining in the throne with her knees over one side and her back resting against the other, looked up from the iPad in her hands and regarded the guard with interest. She was dressed in a simple black leather jacket, dark jeans, and black boots. Her hair, short and somewhat curly, was the same inky color. Her sparkling green eyes danced with a hint of mischief as she swung her legs down from the arm of the throne and turned to face the guard.

"What's up?"

The guard wrinkled his nose at her words. "I hope you do not intend to greet all who enter with that inane expression."

"Does it bother you that much?" Hela rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Henry, I hired you to be a guard, not to lecture me on manners. Otherwise I would have gotten Emily Post. She's dead too, isn't she?"

"I am not acquainted with this Lady Post. But I maintain that someone of your position ought to speak with more sophistication."

"Sophistication? Come on. You spent most of your life calling yourself Prince Hal, getting sloshed with your friends, and ignoring your father."

"That was when I was young," the guard replied sadly. "I later proved myself worthy of the title of Henry the Fifth. I defended my kingdom and-"

"Okay, okay, I don't need to hear the whole story again," Hela said quickly. "Shakespeare already wrote what, like, three plays about it? What did you come in here to tell me anyway?"

"You have a visitor."

"Well, that was nice and informative of you. Care to tell me who it is?"

Henry smiled. "I think you know him."

The girl was about to reply when a second person entered through the gates and approached the throne. Hela sighed, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, Father? You're dead _again?"_

* * *

**A note about Hela: I know she is nothing like her character in the comics; more about her will be explained in the next chapter. Also, I am aware that she may look suspiciously like an OC. I don't intend for her to have a major role in the story, so no worries there.****  
**

**I hope this chapter answered a few of your questions :)  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**It's the moment of truth: Will Loki be resurrected? Or will I tease you all with another inconclusive chapter? **

* * *

"Yes, dear Hela, of course I am dead. Why do you think I am here?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you actually want to visit your daughter for once," Hela pouted. "You haven't been here for almost a hundred years."

Loki stopped a few feet before the throne. "I have been busy, darling."

"Busy with what? That stupid scheme that involved sneaking the frost giants into Asgard and having Thor banished? Or the one where you got all tangled up with Thanos?"

"There was much that did not go according to plan," Loki said, bristling. "I did not intend to encounter Thanos. As you can see, he and I did not part on the best of terms."

"Really?" Hela jumped down from the throne. "Are you talking about the part where he tortured you or just the part where he stabbed you to death?"

Loki grimaced. "Both."

"Well, I am glad to see you." Hela smiled and hugged her father tightly. "Even if you've been ignoring me for decades. By the way, why aren't you in Valhalla? I thought they'd let you in now."

"Valhalla?" Loki snorted. "Please. I'd rather go to Helheim."

"Oh, no you wouldn't," Hela said quickly. "I've made some improvements. Some of the Midgardians - well, mostly just Dante - gave me a few ideas. I even built a whole new wing for Thanos. Believe me, you'd have more fun in Valhalla, even with all those half-wit Asgardians."

Loki grinned in spite of himself, then became more serious. "I need to speak with you."

"Aren't you already?"

"You know what I mean, Hela."

"Okay." Hela snapped her fingers, and two leather armchairs materialized with a small pop. "Oh, and you can go now, Henry."

"Thank you, my lady."

Loki and Hela sat down in the armchairs. Hela glanced at the departing guard, then at her father. "You know, you kind of look like Henry."

"I hope not," Loki immediately replied, ignoring Hela's eyeroll.

"Oh, come off it, Father. Not all the Midgardians are ants or whatever you're calling them now."

"I am aware of that. But this is beside the point. I need to speak with you about Thanos."

Hela raised her eyebrows. "None of your business."

"It is most definitely business. Why have I been hearing rumors that you and he are - are-"

"Dating?" Hela replied simply. "It's true. I mean, not really. Thanos thinks we are."

Loki sighed with obvious irritation. "Hela, will you please explain why you carry on in such a manner with the most evil being in the Nine Realms?"

"He's not totally evil," Hela replied, grinning. "He sends me presents."

"Presents...?" Loki repeated.

"Well, he sent me some flowers a few years ago. At least, I think they were supposed to be flowers. They were black and kind of stinky. But it was sweet of him." Hela laughed at the consternation on Loki's face.

"Thanos sent you _flowers?"_

"And a few Chitauri," Hela said brightly. "He killed them just for me. Of course, I threw them in Helheim right away, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Hela..." Loki sighed. "I would much rather you displayed more discernment in suitors."

"Use modern English, would you? And seriously, I can take care of myself."

"I am beginning to doubt that."

"Okay, if the most evillest supervillian in the universe was flirting with you, you'd have some fun with it, wouldn't you? I mean, I know Thanos is an evil pervert, but being safe is so _boring."_

Loki shrugged. "You do have a point, I admit."

"Exactly. Do you know how much fun it is, messing with Thanos? He's head over heels in love with me."

"How pleasant," Loki said with obvious distaste.

"Oh, don't be such a prude. What is it the Midgardians are always saying? YOLO."

Loki frowned. "Yolo? I do not think I have heard the inhabitants of Stark tower ever use such an expression."

"YOLO - You only live once," Hela replied. "If Thanos is going to hit on me, I'm going to play along. Besides, the Midgardians are getting boring."

"What do you mean?" Loki raised his eyebrows. "I find them quite entertaining."

"Nice to see that your ego's still there. As I was saying," Hela ignored Loki's glare, "it's not nearly as fun to troll Midgard now. I used to go there as the Grim Reaper - you know, the dementor guy with the scythe - and scare the crap out of them, but now they think I'm either a cosplayer or a trick-or-treater who doesn't know what month it is."

Loki's face was pure bemusement. "I fail to understand."

"I forgot, you're culturally backwards. Basically, I don't scare them with my whole black robes and scythe getup anymore. I can still freak them out if I go as a skeleton, but some of them just think I'm a crazy good robot."

"I see," Loki said, though his eyebrows were still furrowed. "What you are saying, then, is that you are merely egging Thanos on for your own amusement."

"Trolling him, as we non-Shakespearians would say," Hela replied, grinning. "But yeah. I'm pretty sure he thinks that killing you will impress me or something. I never told him you're my dad."

A mischevious light sprang into Loki's eyes. "Thanos does not realize who you are, then?"

"Well, he knows I'm the goddess of the dead. He's never seen me like this, though. I usually go for a more dark and dismal look when I'm around him."

"Interesting." Loki rubbed his hands excitedly. "I'm sure you have already plotted his demise."

"Uh, duh. I told you, I've got a special place in Helheim just for Thanos. He'll love it. And when I say he'll love it, I mean he'll probably cry when he gets there."

A smile crept onto Loki's thin face at the thought of Thanos weeping. "You do not disappoint me, daughter."

"Did you just compliment me?" Hela feigned shock. "And here I thought you were turning into Odin."

"I - _what?"_ Loki's eyes widened in horror. "I am nothing like him!"

"Well... I don't know about that," Hela laughed. "Anyway, what do you want to do now? I can send you back anytime you like."

"Not just yet. Can you show me what Thanos is doing?"

"Can I breathe?" Hela rolled her eyes. "Of course. Wait just a minute." She snapped her fingers, and a large flatscreen TV mounted on the wall flickered to life. "Television, television on the wall, show me the the evillest villain of all."

The screen blurred, then focused on a middle-aged, dark haired man seated at a desk, a cup of tea in one hand an a cell phone in the other.

_"That's right, Mark. Season three will end with Sherlock driving his car off a cliff. No one will know whether he survives until we release Season four. ...Yes, I do plan on actually writing a Season three. ...Of course, of course. It won't actually come out for another several years, but we'll keep giving tantalizing hints about it. ...What was that? ...I had that idea as well. Which episode would you like to kill Watson in?"_

"No, you stupid TV," Hela growled. "Not Steven Moffat. Show me the second evillest villain of all."

The image dissolved, solidifying again to reveal a tall, imposing figure, scarlet eyes gleaming with malice.

_"Are the preparations finished?"_

_"Yes, my lord."_

_"Good."_ Thanos stepped forward, dragging something in his right hand. As he approached, the limp form of Loki's body came into view.

"Ew," Hela said, wrinking her nose.

Loki cringed at the sight of his corpse, his hands clenching into tight fists. "I will skin him alive for handling my body in such a manner."

"I second that," Hela said. "Good grief, he really beat you up, didn't he?"

"Obviously," Loki seethed, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen. "It was quite painful."

"I bet." Hela quieted as the image of Thanos began again to speak.

_"I think it is time for the little lost prince to return to Asgard."_

"Oh, come on," Hela whined. "That was so lame. Twilight has better scary dialogue than that." She snapped her fingers, and the image disappeared. Hela turned back to Loki. "So, what's the plan?"

"I need to separate Thanos from his army, and from the Mind Gem," Loki replied. "Without either, he will still be strong, but not nearly as much. I will take him to Midgard; his powers will be weaker there. Asgard can deal with the rest of the Chitauri."

Hela's forehead creased. "I can't tell who's getting the short end of the stick here."

"I am, believe me," Loki said quickly. "Thanos will not be easy to kill. But I think the aid of the Avengers will greatly increase the odds of defeating him."

"So, you want to go back to Asgard, intercept Thanos, Apparate to Midgard, and kill him there?" Hela said. "Sounds like a good plan. Couldn't possibly go wrong. Oh, and there's one other thing. I can send you back, but I can't heal all your injuries."

Loki nodded. "Unfortunate, but I understand."

"You should have some of your magic back. It'll probably be enough to heal the worst stuff, but it'll be a while before it all returns. You'll have to just recover the normal way."

Loki shrugged. "I have done so once already in Stark Tower. I do not think the inhabitants will deny me a second stay."

"Good, you've finally made some friends - hey!" Hela jerked to the side as Loki punched her arm. "Settle down. Just kidding. Not really. When do you want to go back?"

"As soon as Thanos reaches Asgard."

"Aw, that's no fun," Hela complained. "Then Asgard doesn't have to mourn you. Wait a few minutes at least so they all start regretting what blockheads they were."

Loki considered. "That does sound rather appealing."

Hela stood and stretched. "I guess all we have to do now is wait. That reminds me, there's something I want to show you. Have you ever heard of 'Thorki?'"

* * *

Sunlight slowly peeked over the horizon, stretching its waking fingers over the grey city. The inhabitants of Stark tower, sleepless and exhausted, watched apathetically as the windows brightened, an unwelcome reminder that for the world, life proceeded as normal, horrifyingly unaware of the death that hung heavily on their minds.

They had long since agreed that Thor needed quiet solitude more than anything else; during the small hours of the morning, Pepper had suggested that they give up on trying to shake him from his shocked stupor, that he might be best left alone while the others returned to their rooms in a vain attempt at sleep.

Thor had not moved from the couch, his glassy eyes staring sightlessly out the window, hands limp beside him, mouth slightly open as though about to speak.

It was not until mid-morning that he stirred, inhaling shakily and blinking several times. He rubbed his eyes dejectedly, hands weary with grief.

"Loki..." he whispered, a small hope flickering inside him that by saying his little brother's name, death would somehow be reversed and the universe would right itself.

Nothing happened. Thor closed his eyes as they quickly became wet with tears. Why did Loki have to be dead? Why could he not be alive, breathing, by Thor's side, teasing him with joking insults, his beautiful green eyes shining with life and laughter? Why did the universe continue to exist when its brightest star was cruelly snuffed out of existence? Why did the world not shatter into a million pieces? It made no sense to Thor, as his chest heaved with deep sobs.

"Brother... p-please... come back..."

But Loki was gone forever. Thor had failed, had so miserably failed. He had vowed to protect Loki, all those years ago when they were young and the world so simple and pure. Memories crowded Thor's head, memories of him and Loki as children, of all the times when his little brother had been hurt or scared, and Thor had promised that nothing would ever happen to him, and Loki had scoffed but been secretly reassured.

_"I won't let any harm ever come to you again, Loki."_

Thor had been only seven centuries old when he had first spoken those words. He remembered the scene so clearly; how could it have bee so long ago? Was it not yesterday that he and Loki were but children, when they wholeheartedly loved each other, when there was no jealousy or hatred, when Loki had yet to become bitter and spiteful, when Thanos was but a forbidding name echoing from the pages of some dusty book?

_The sun shone hot over Asgard, the golden city glimmering in the heat of summer. Thor and his friends wandered about the palace grounds, searching for something to do in the unbearable heat. They eventually settled on a swordfight in the training arena, but Loki declared that it was too hot for physical activity. Leaving the others to their sparring, he went off to find a shady spot in which to read the massive book tucked under his arm. Thor was at first mildly perturbed that Loki did not want to join them, but soon forgot about his brother._

_As the day progressed to evening, Thor and his friends tired of their weapons, and Volstagg suggested that they sneak into the kitchens. The others agreed, and Thor was about to follow them to the palace when he remembered that Loki was still reading somewhere._

_"You go on ahead, Volstagg. I shall search for my brother."_

_"Oh, don't worry about Loki. He'll turn up eventually."_

_Thor waved him away. "Go and eat. I will return when I have found him."_

_Seeing that there was no point in arguing, Volstagg and the others departed for the kitchens. Thor looked about him, wondering where Loki might have gone. He assured himself that his brother was probably perfectly fine, but it was unlike Loki to be away for so long. Surely he had finished the book by now, and, moreover, Thor knew that he hated the heat. Perhaps Loki had fallen asleep...?_

_"Loki!" Thor called, repeating his brother's name with increasing desperation as he searched the grounds in vain for his brother. Loki had not gone to Frigga's gardens, as he so often did, nor had he nestled himself in the branches of his favorite tree, where he could read or spy on the servants. Unease slowly clawed its way up Thor's stomach. "Brother, where have you gone?"_

_"Thor!" the cry was shrill and desperate, and Thor immediatly broke into a run, recognizing his brother's voice. He vaulted over the low wall that divided the palace from the city, another scream reaching his ears as his feet touched the ground. Thor sprinted down an alleyway, his feet skidding to a halt when he caught sight of Loki._

_The sight made his blood boil. Loki was surrounded by a gang of ruffians, pinned against a wall as the leader assaulted him, striking the young prince with cruel blows to the head and stomach. Loki writhed and kicked, crying with desperation, but two of the men held him in place, his thin arms crushed against the wall._

_"What is the meaning of this?" Thor roared, raising his hammer. The men turned abruptly to face him, releasing Loki, who fell to his knees and coughed hoarsely. There were at least fifteen of them, most likely a band of thieves, all thick and muscular, clad in dirty clothes and stinking of sweat. The leader lumbered towards Thor, leering lopsidedly._

_"And who might you be, blondie? Come to save the little shrimp there?"_

_Thor tensed with rage, pointing his hammer at the man. "Do not dare to insult my brother. He is a prince of Asgard, as am I."_

_The man's eyes widened at the realization that he had attacked one of the royal princes, but he quickly regained his composure. "So you're Thor, the big stupid one, as they say. Which means that that weakling is Loki, that __conniving little trickster."_

_Thor bellowed with fury, swinging his hammer and striking the man in the gut. He flew backwards and hit the wall with a sickening thud. Three of the others charged at Thor, only to be beaten back._

_"Run!" the leader cried, clutching his stomach. "He'll have the guards after us!"_

_The others needed no persuasion, turning and fleeing the scene. For a moment, Thor was tempted to chase them, but a wheezing cough from Loki brought his attention back to his injured brother._

_"Loki, are you all right?" Thor asked as he bent down next to his brother, who was doubled over and retching, flecks of blood glistening on his lips._

_"Yes, T-Thor, aren't I the - the picture - of health," Loki rasped, shuddering as he coughed again. Dark bruises were forming on his pale face; Thor suspected there were more under his shirt._

_"What happened? Why did those men __attack you?"_

_"They w-wanted money."_

_Thor scowled. Why had Father not done more to eradicate thievery in Asgard? "Why did you leave the palace grounds? You know the city can be dangerous."_

_"I was g-going to the bookseller."_

_Thor grinned in spite of himself. "Well, I think it is best you come home, Loki. Mother will be worried."_

_"And Father will be angry." Loki tried to hide the fear in his voice, but Thor heard it easily._

_"Do not worry, brother. This is not your fault. I will speak with Father. You, on the other hand, need to see a healer."_

_"I'm fine," Loki muttered unconvincingly, pushing himself to his feet only to sway dangerously, scowling when Thor grabbed his arm._

_"Would you like me to carry you back?" Thor offered._

_"No!" Loki snarled. "I can walk!"_

_Thor sighed. "Why must you be so stubborn?" Igoring his brother's protests, Thor slipped his arms until Loki's knees, lifting him onto his back._

_"Put me down, you oaf!"_

_"I do not intend to do any such thing," Thor replied, smirking with satisfaction as Loki growled, but wrapped his arms around Thor's neck._

_"This is completely unnecessary," Loki whined, his head resting on Thor's broad shoulder._

_"So be it," Thor replied. "But I am at least as stubborn as you, if not more. What was it you called me yesterday? 'Pig-headed idiot?''"_

_"Something like that," Loki mumbled. Thor could feel the light smile on his brother's lips._

_"Well, I intend to live up to my name," Thor continued. "No matter what happens, I won't let any harm ever come to you again, Loki."_

_Loki laughed softly. "Never is a long time, brother."_

_"Then I shall have to be even more stubborn," Thor replied._

_"You're an idiot." Loki's voice was tired but amused._

_Thor shifted so that his brother was higher on his back. "I know."_

Tears fell freely down Thor's face. The memory was cruelly real; he could almost feel Loki's light weight on his back, the warm breath on his shoulder, the arms draped loosely about his neck. He and Loki had been so close, then; when had all that changed? What had Thor done to drive Loki away from him, to turn his sweet (albeit mischevious) little brother into a bitter enemy? Thor had promised that Loki would never be harmed again, but never in Thor's wildest dreams had he imagined the harm coming from himself.

Thor pushed himself to his feet, his weary limbs protesting at the exertion. He made his way to the window, eyes roving listlessly over the gray skyscrapers. He wondered absently why he felt no urge to rage, to destroy, to take his anger out on his surroundings, as had happened so often before. His energy seemed to be drained; the world felt empty and cold without Loki.

"Hey, Thor," a bright voice said behind him. Thor turned to see Jane standing a nervously in the doorway, tired but smiling.

"Jane," Thor muttered. He did not know whether he was pleased or irritated by her arrival.

"Are you okay?" Jane moved towards Thor. "You were... out of it for a while."

Thor was silent for several moments before responding. "I am well, if that is what you are asking. But my welfare is of no consequence anymore."

Jane gently slipped her fingers into Thor's large hand. "Thor, listen to me. I know you're blaming yourself, but none of this is your fault. A lot of people did a lot of things that shouldn't have happened, but no one person is responsible. Loki wouldn't have blamed you."

"I know not what Loki would have done," Thor said heavily. "And I never will."

* * *

Frigga started at the sudden noise of the door swinging open. She rose from Loki's bed, one of the little journals still clutched in her hand. "Odin? What is it?"

Odin's jaw was clenched tightly, his eyes hard as steel. "Thanos has returned."

"Oh, dear Norns," Frigga breathed, dropping the journal and clasping her hands together. "Does he - did he bring -"

"Yes. He has brought Loki's body."

"Idunn, give me strength," Frigga murmured, shaking with dread.

Odin stepped forward, laying an arm around his wife's shoulders. "I know, dear. This will not be easy. But we must honor Loki with a proper burial."

The two began a slow walk from the bedroom and through the palace, arms entwined, leaning on each other for support. Though Odin forced himself not to show weakness, there was a weariness in his eyes, a tired resignation to tragedy and misfortune. Frigga wept softly, desperate to see her boy and distraught at the ravages she knew had been inflicted on his body.

Pale sunlight greeted the king and queen as they walked out of the palace, the guards bowing their heads to the pair. Sleipnir waited at the bottom of the steps; Odin mounted, then lifted up his wife to sit in front of him. They rode together through the quiet city, the clopping of hooves the only sound breaking the veil of silence.

Outside the walls, the battlefield was strewn with the corpses of the dead; hundreds upon hundreds of perished Chitauri and Asgardians. Frigga closed her eyes at the carnage; Odin's face hardened. A company of mounted soldiers took their place behind the king and queen as they crossed the no-man's-land, coming to a halt a bowshot from the Chitauri line.

"Greetings, Asgardians. I come bearing a gift." Thanos strode forward from the ranks of Chitauri, his left hand grasping something that dragged pathetically on the ground beside him.

"Return our son to us, vermin," Odin barked. "Do not taunt us."

"Oh, but I love to play with my food, as the Midgardians are so fond of saying," Thanos leered. "But I agree with you; there is no point in formalities. Here is the Jotun runt."

Without further ado, Thanos flung the body forward. Frigga cried out with horror as Loki's dead form thudded to the ground beside Sleipnir, bony limbs bent at impossible angles, eyes dull and half-open.

"This is no way to treat a prince," Odin growled, his hand tightening around his spear.

"Oh, is he a prince, now?" Thanos said mildly. "I was under the impression that not long ago you sold him to me merely to avoid the thought of war."

Odin seethed, his grip on Gungnir so tight that his knuckles were white. "I have made mistakes. I admit that freely. But Loki is not the one who must pay for them."

"Really? Again, you contradict your past actions."

Odin was about to reply, but Frigga's hand on his arm stopped him. Covering her mouth, she descended from the horse and knelt down beside's Loki's body. She tenderly brushed the dirty hair from his lifeless face, brushing her fingers over his eyes to close them. Choking back a sob, she kissed his forehead.

"Are you going to thank me for returning the little runt to you?" Thanos asked, bored.

Frigga tensed. She clasped Loki's cold hands in her own before rising, straightening her shoulders and glaring defiantly at Thanos. "I will have no more of your filthy words," she seethed, her voice low and yet nearly thundering. "You have murdered my boy, and you dare, you _dare_ to ask that we _thank_ you!"

Thanos laughed, the chilling sound echoing over the still battlefield. "You think me intimidated by your petty words, woman? I took who you loved most and destroyed him! I broke your son! He would have cursed you, at the end, if he had not been choking on his own blood like a feeble child!"

"Loki died a noble death!" Frigga yelled, striding towards Thanos. A golden power radiated from her hands, thrumming with restrained energy. "My son has made Asgard proud!"

Thanos' lips curled upward. "Your _son_ is a-"

_"Do not DARE to insult Loki!"_ Frigga shrieked. She thrust her hands forward; a jet of golden light shot from her fingertips, enveloping Thanos with pulsing magic. He bellowed with pain, falling to his knees as the magic dissipated. Red fury blazed in his eyes as he roared his command.

"CHARGE!"

The air exploded with sound as the mass of Chitauri surged forward, surrounding the queen in moments. But she was fiercer than a raging tempest, lashing out with fire and magic and obliterating any that dared attack her. Odin shouted a command in response, and the armies of Asgard, Vanaheim, and Jotunheim swarmed from the walls, meeting the Chitauri in a clash of black and gold and blue.

The tumult of the battle was so intense that no one - Frigga, Odin, or any of the other warriors - remembered the body that had been so carelessly thrown at Odin's feet. It was Sif, still recovering from her injuries, standing atop the wall as her keen eyes watched the battle, who first saw the unthinkable, her mouth opening with shock.

Loki stood in the center of the battle, eyes alight with mischief.

* * *

**Now, don't complain about the cliffhanger. You probably all know what's going to happen in the next chapter anyway. (Hint: it may or may not have something to do with Thanos and a certain very angry god of thunder.)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'VE PASSED 1000 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I meant to post this chapter for you earlier, but I decided to wait until the updating bug was fixed. This chapter is rather important.**

* * *

"Norns, that hurts," Loki muttered, scowling. The magic trickling back into his body had been enough to patch up his heart and keep him from keeling over dead again, but his body ached like fire, and he was so tired. He could have used more of his returning magic to replenish his energy, but that was not an option; he was saving his power for something else, something that made him smile with excitement. It was time to teach Thanos a lesson about how to properly court a woman.

"Loki!"

"Loki's _alive!"_

The cries rippled through the raging battlefield, and Asgardians and Chitauri alike froze in their positions, eyes wide with wonder as they beheld the impossible. Loki was standing, albeit a little tensely due to his burned feet, in the middle of the battlefield, looking almost bored, as though rather annoyed that his miraculous resurrection was as yet unnoticed. He smirked at the surprise and incredulity on the Asgardians' faces; he must be quite a sight, covered in blood, his back torn to shreds, and clad in nothing but tattered black pants.

"Loki! My son!"

Loki turned, ignoring the stinging pain of his feet, when his mother's voice reached his ears. Emotion flooded his heart at the sight of Frigga, her face flushed and clothes torn and dirty, running toward him as fast as her legs could carry her. Loki had barely begun to speak when Frigga embraced him, arms around his back in a crushing grip, face buried in his bare chest.

"Oh, Loki... My son..." Frigga was sobbing uncontrollably, shaking with joy. Speechless, Loki tentatively wrapped his arms around his mother, unsure of what to do. The rush of affection at being reunited with her conflicted with the guilt at letting Frigga believe him dead.

Loki swallowed. "I am sorry," he whispered.

Frigga lifted her head, eyes shining with tears of gratitude. "Loki, do not say such things. You are alive. I could wish for nothing more."

Loki's throat burned. He wanted to stand here forever, comforting his mother and feeling her warmth against him, but the harsh reality of the battle returned in the form of an incensed bellow from Thanos.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" Thanos roared, his anger poorly concealing the shock and - Loki felt a surge of power - fear in his demeanor.

"It is possible," Loki said softly, spending a little of his magic so that his voice echoed across the stilled battlefield, "because you are a witless idiot."

"I - how dare you-" Thanos spluttered, clearly at a loss. He had killed Loki mere hours before; had seen and touched the cold and lifeless body. How, then, could Loki have...?

"There is something I would like to discuss with you," Loki said, gently disengaging himself from Frigga's arms and limping slowly towards Thanos. "It concerns a young lady by the name of Death."

Thanos' scarlet eyes, usually glinting with evil, were nothing but astonished confusion. "You - I know nothing about-"

"Just stop," Loki said curtly. "Do not even attempt to deceive me. I am the god of lies, you know. But that is not how I know of your obsession with Death."

With a Herculean effort, Thanos drew over himself the old air of frigid malevolence. "Do not presume, little runt, to know what I-"

"I told you once, it is futile to lie to me," Loki interrupted, by now only a stone's throw from Thanos. "You really should have inquired more into Death's parentage before you began to court her."

"What are you speaking of?" Thanos snarled. "Death has no family."

Loki grinned mischievously. "Are you sure?"

Thanos hesitated, regarding Loki with suspicion as the god drew nearer to him.

"Once upon a time," Loki said, his voice darkening, "there was a young Asgardian prince who had a taste for magic and adventure. While exploring another realm, he ended up in a rather precarious situation that, for many complicated reasons, resulted in him giving birth to a daughter."

Odin had not spoken since he first beheld his risen son; his one eye had followed Loki across the field, his face an impassable mask. At Loki's words, however, a shadow of regret and shame fell over the aged king's features.

"The prince's father was... unforgiving." Loki's voice was rather clipped; his eyes darted toward Odin before returning to Thanos. "And so the daughter was banished to the realm of the dead scarcely after she had drawn her first breath."

Frigga closed her eyes, heart clenching with sadness. That had been one of the most difficult days of her life, and the closest she had come to physically fighting her husband since they were married. The raw pain and grief on Loki's young face, drained from the agony of childbirth, as he watched his daughter taken away... Frigga felt sick at the memory. Loki had been inconsolable for months; he had avoided Odin for several years after that. Loki's relationship with Odin had been strained before that point, and, looking back, Frigga realized that the banishment of little Hela was when the bond between Loki and Odin was irreparably broken.

"But the prince refused to let his father's harsh judgment condemn the child to a life of misery," Loki continued, choking down his emotion. "He journeyed to that realm and conquered it, risking his life so that his daughter could rule the land as a queen."

Loki stood a mere three feet from Thanos, piercing green eyes burning into Thanos' red ones.

"And Hela has ruled as the goddess of death ever since."

Thanos stepped back. "You lie!"

"I speak the truth," Loki replied. "There are many who do not trust me, who never will, but you cannot deny my words. Hela is my daughter, and she is not pleased at how you have treated her father."

Thanos bared his teeth, raising his gleaming sword. "I will destroy you!"

"You may try," Loki said simply. "But it will be futile. My daughter rules the realm of the dead, you see."

Fear flashed in Thanos' eyes; he raised his sword higher.

"Loki!" Frigga cried, rushing forward, only to be stopped by her husband. "Odin, for Yggdrasil's sake, let me-"

"Wait, Frigga," Odin said quietly. "Wait. Loki may be wounded, but he is never without a plan. I doubt that Thanos has many hours left to live."

Tension gripped both armies; no one moved as Thanos clenched his sword, ready to plunge it into Loki's battered body.

"Do it," Loki whispered. "Or are you afraid?"

"NO!" Thanos shrieked, his sword slashing through the air with terrible speed. It sliced into Loki's body, and then -

And then, nothing. Loki's illusion flickered and disappeared. Thanos' eyes widened, and he whirled around to find Loki standing behind him, shaking with mirth as he laughed, one hand on his stomach and his other clutching the Mind Gem.

"Oh, that was much too easy!" Loki exclaimed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Everyone falls for that trick." He examined the Mind Gem in his hand. "Interesting. This is the source of your power, is it not? It is rather disturbing how easy this was to pickpocket from you."

Thanos responded by lunging at Loki - and falling through another illusion. The titan roared with rage and frustration, swinging his sword blindly through the air.

"So slow to learn," Loki called, several feet away from Thanos this time. The titan turned around, eyes flashing with rage. "But I think you understand by now. Where I am and where you think I am are two entirely different things."

"Face me like a man," Thanos growled. "Not like the sniveling coward you are."

Loki chuckled. "And who is the sniveling coward now?" Without warning, he hurled the Mind Gem away from him. The little blue stone soared through the air, twinkling as it fell. A hand reached out and caught it - a soft, slender hand. Sif stared with awe at the gem in her fingers; she could feel its power stirring beneath the cold surface.

"You must admit, a gem from the Infinity Gauntlet is a better gift than a bouquet of long-deceased flowers," Loki said lightly. "Not that I have any intention of courting you, Sif."

Both Sif and Thanos glared at Loki, though the corners of Sif's mouth twitched with a smile.

"And now for the best part." Loki cleared his throat, drawing up to his full height and grimacing as his torn back protested. "Odin, tell me if I am doing this correctly. And Mother - do not be alarmed. I assure you that this is completely improvised and therefore cannot completely fail."

Odin and Frigga glanced at each other; unsure whether to be amused or alarmed. Thanos prepared to lunge at Loki again.

"Thanos, by your actions you have endangered Asgard and opened these peaceful realms to the horror and desolation of war," Loki said dramatically, closing one eye and leveling a stern glare at Thanos in a magnificent imitation of Odin. "You are unworthy of these realms, unworthy of your title - you are unworthy of the nonexistent loved ones you have betrayed!" Loki stepped forward, brandishing an imaginary spear. "I take from you your power - actually, I have already done that - and I cast you out!"

Loki thrust his hands forward, releasing all his magic in a swirl of golden light that enveloped him and Thanos. For one moment, they stood, facing each other, surrounded by glittering warmth, and then they were gone.

* * *

Steve Rogers was a man of action. The "man with a plan," as they had called him during his old life. Hours of restless inactivity in Stark Tower had grated on his nerves until he finally decided that he had to do something, _anything_, just to escape the heaviness and grief that had wrapped itself around the tower.

That was how he found himself standing on the ground floor of the building, staring at a row of Tony's expensive cars, a set of keys in his hand, and nowhere to go.

"Going somewhere, Cap?"

Steve sighed as Tony walked out of the elevator, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I don't know."

"Are you sure you could even drive one of these things?" Tony asked, gesturing at the cars. "They're a bit more modern than those carriages or whatever you grew up with."

Steve rubbed his eyes. "Knock it off, Tony. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, a bit grumpy, are we?"

"Tony, please. I just need to get out and do something."

Tony leaned against one of the cars. "I feel you, buddy. This place is getting too stuffy for me. Wanna take a drive?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't know, I..." A sudden idea hit him. "Hey, Tony, remember that kitten I hid in the bomb shelter when we were in Kansas?"

"How could I not?" Tony replied with a small grin. "Captain America saving a kitten. I would so have put that on Instagram if I hadn't been blasting Chitauri at the moment."

Steve blushed a little, then grew more serious. "I don't think we told anyone about the kitten. We should go find it before something bad happens."

"Or I could just call someone."

"No, I'd rather get it myself," Steve said. "I know you'll make fun of me, but I've always wanted a kitten, and..."

Tony laughed out loud. "Steve, I should keep you around just for the comedic relief. Seriously, I haven't been thinking about anything but Loki since - well, since he died - and your super cuteness is even better than scotch for making me feel better about life."

Steve smiled, still a little red. "Thanks... I think."

"No prob, Bob. Let's go save a kitten."

* * *

The flight to Kansas would normally have taken several hours; in the Quinjet, with Tony as the pilot, it was a mere forty-five minutes.

"There it is," Steve said, pointing to distance expanse of charred fields.

"I see it. Jarvis, find us a good landing site."

The Quinjet touched down on a windswept patch of burnt ground, its engines quieting as Steve and Tony jumped out.

"Now, where was that bomb shelter?" Steve asked as he gazed around.

"No idea," Tony replied. "Jarvis?"

_Approximately three hundred and forty feet northwest of you, sir._

"Got it. Follow me, Mr. Rogers!"

Steve jogged behind the billionaire, his feet crunching on the charred remains of cornstalks. They passed an abandoned house and the blackened foundation of a silo. Steve felt a rush of indignation for all the people who had lost their homes during the Chitauri attack. Thanos had caused so much destruction simply because he missed having Loki to amuse himself.

Tony skidded to a halt, and Steve stopped behind him to see a familiar wooden trapdoor. "This is it," he muttered, reaching down and grasping the handle. A pitiful mewling greeted him as he opened the door; the kitten was perched on the top step of the little staircase leading into the underground room, eyes wide with fear and hunger. "Hey, little guy," Steve said as he gently lifted the kitten from the ground. "I'm sorry I left you alone down there." The kitten purred loudly and nuzzled its head against Steve's arm.

"Okay, definitely on the list of the top ten cutest things I've ever seen," Tony said, ignoring the slight burn in his eyes.

Steve ignored Tony, his attention focused on the kitten. "It's all right, little guy," he said softly, stroking the kitten's head. "You can come home with us. How would you like to live in New York?"

"With the one and only genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist?" Tony added, tentatively petting the soft fur. "I admit, Steve, he's adorable."

"He's pretty hungry, too." Steve grinned as the kitten batted playfully at his finger.

"There's some stuff on the Quinjet," Tony replied.

"You hear that, little guy? Tony has food." The kitten nuzzled Steve's arm again, then meowed. Steve smiled as he followed Tony back to the Quinjet. Once on board, Tony took his seat at the controls, and Steve searched for some food. He found some crackers, ham and cheese, and a rather large stash of mini Reeses.

"Natasha's secret weakness," Tony explained as Steve frowned at the candy. "Don't tell her I said that."

The kitten mewled when it smelled the food, climbing up Steve's leg and onto his lap as the supersoldier broke the ham into small pieces. "Poor guy, he must have been starving," Steve said as the kitten devoured the ham. The next half hour passed in silence, Tony and Steve occupied with their own thoughts as the little kitten ate its way through several slices of ham.

"We need to come up with a name for him," Tony said suddenly, as the skyline of New York City neared on the horizon. "I'm going to get tired of calling him little guy and kitten all the time."

Steve ran his fingers through his hair. "What should we call him?"

Tony grinned. "I'm glad you asked. Let's see... How about Fido?"

"No," Steve said quickly.

"Blondie."

"No."

"Come on, he is an orange tabby... How about Goldilocks?"

"Absolutely not."

"What about the ginger from Harry Potter? Ron?"

"No."

"Well, do you have any good ideas, Stevie Wonder?"

Steve absently stroked the kitten's back. It had eaten its fill, and was now dozing contentedly on his lap. "Do you remember when you made us watch the Lion King?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"This little guy reminds me of Simba."

Tony grinned. "Simba it is!"

"Simba," Steve repeated, stroking the kitten's head. "Do you like it?"

"I think it's a - what the hell? Jarvis, what is going on down there?" Tony froze, staring ahead at the dark clouds. Flashes of golden light streaked across the sky, swirling like a vast tornado.

_There seems to be a portal opening in Central Park, sir._

* * *

Thor stared glumly at the floor, lack of sleep having created dark shadows under his eyes. Jane had tried earlier to coax him into eating, but Thor had no appetite. His heart still ached for Loki, and Jane's and Pepper's attempts to cheer him up had been futile. Nothing seemed to matter any more.

_You give up this poisonous dream, brother._

_You come home._

_I don't have it._

When had he lost Loki? Had it been when they were children? Or later? Was it at Thor's coronation? Thor thought with shame of how eagerly he had anticipated that day, of how he had spoken of nothing else as the fateful event drew near. How deeply his words must have wounded Loki; Thor had never stopped to wonder if Loki was as enthusiastic as the rest of Asgard. He had taken his little brother for granted, and now that little brother was gone.

"Thor?"

It was not Jane, this time; but Bruce, who had remained quiet and tense since Loki's death, locking himself in the lab and ignoring the efforts of the other inhabitants of the tower to communicate with him.

"Doctor Banner." Thor looked up at the mortal.

"How are you?" Bruce asked, sitting down across from Thor.

"I am well."

"That's not what I meant." Bruce sighed. "You've barely spoken to anyone since Loki died."

Thor shifted. "I mean no disrespect, but I would rather not speak about - about my brother."

"Well..." Bruce frowned. "I have a question. About Loki. I understand if now isn't a good time, but... It's rather important."

Thor shrugged noncommittally. "You may ask."

"I was reading from the Poetic Edda," Bruce began. "It's a Midgardian book about you guys - the Norse gods. It mentioned that Loki has some children."

"That is correct."

Bruce's eyes brightened. "Thor, do you know who his children are?"

"There were three sons and a daughter."

"The daughter, her name was Hela," Bruce replied. "And your father banished her to Niflheim."

"That is correct."

Bruce was startled by the indifference with which Thor affirmed Loki's child being taken from him, but he pressed on. "Thor - Loki's daughter lives in the realm of the dead."

"What of it?"

"Do you think - is it possible that she-" Bruce stopped suddenly, tensing at the sound of a distant rumble. Thor looked up as well, cerulean eyes fixed on the window. Without warning, the god of thunder leaped up from his seat on the couch and ran to the window, Mjolnir raised.

"Thor, what is it?" Bruce exclaimed, hurrying to the window. "What do you see?"

"I sense a presence," Thor growled, fingers tightening around his hammer. _"Thanos."_

* * *

Loki slammed into the ground, his body screaming with pain at the impact. A roar from Thanos tore into his ears as his senses readjusted after the swirling chaos of the portal. Loki had barely begun to breathe again before he felt the thick fingers clench his hair and lift him from the ground.

"How dare you defy me!" Thanos snarled, shaking Loki roughly and eliciting a small cry of pain. "You are my slave!"

"Release - me," Loki gasped, praying desperately that Thor would come, that anyone would come. He had spent his magic to transport Thanos from Asgard and separate him from his army, leaving himself completely defenseless against the titan's wrath.

Thanos hurled Loki to the ground; Loki sobbed with agony as his ruined back scraped along the grass. Had he taken Thanos to the right place? Loki had concentrated on the park in the city where Thor had first taken him back to Asgard; if he had somehow failed and appeared in the wrong place, it could be hours before Thor found him.

"In the end, you will _always_ kneel." Thanos grabbed Loki's hair again, pulling him up so that he knelt before the titan. Loki whimpered as fresh blood trickled from the incompletely healed wounds in his chest. "In the end, you will bow to me."

Thanos kicked Loki viciously in the stomach; the god doubled over, retching and coughing. "Thor - Thor, please-"

"So weak!" Thanos kicked Loki again. "So pathetic! You snivel and cry for those who have long since abandoned you!"

"No..." Loki whispered, fear coursing through his veins. Thor had to come, he _had_ to, otherwise Loki would be at the mercy of Thanos again.

"They will never come for you," Thanos sneered, watching with satisfaction as Loki lay shivering on the ground. "Worthless _runt."_

Thunder boomed overhead, cracking with raw power as the ground shook and bolts of lightning crashed through the air. The clouds blackened and thundered, dancing with fiery lightning, as a scarlet-clad figure streaked down from the sky, a blazing hammer before him and a hailstorm at his heels. Thor slammed into Thanos with all the terrifying power of an angered god. The titan flew backward, colliding with a tree and slumping to ground, stupefied.

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH MY BROTHER AGAIN!" Thor roared, raising Mjolnir to the electrified heavens and summoning a massive bolt of lightning, which sliced through the air and enveloped Thanos, who shrieked with pain as the power seared through his body. "I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR THE PAIN YOU HAVE INFLICTED UPON LOKI!"

Almost vibrating with raw power, Thor stormed towards Thanos, who still twitched with sparks of stray energy, and swung Mjolnir into the titan's side. Thanos howled with pain, trying to crawl away, but was stopped by another blow from the hammer.

The Quinjet suddenly appeared in the sky, hurtling towards the ground and landing ungracefully in what was almost a crash. It had scarcely touched the ground before Tony and Steve leaped out, suited for battle.

"Holy crap!" Tony yelled as the hail from Thor's storm struck his armor. "This is insane!"

Steve paused only a moment before hurrying over to Thor, who was still striking the barely struggling form of Thanos. "Thor, slow down. Loki's going to be dead whether you kill this guy or not."

Thor froze, the anger vanishing from his face. "Loki," he breathed. Dealing Thanos a last vicious blow, he turned and sprinted to where Loki lay huddled on the ground, an arm raised to protect himself from the barrage of rain and hail. "Brother," Thor whispered, ignoring the shocked cries of Tony and Steve. He gathered Loki in his arms and held the smaller god tight against his chest. "Do not fear. You are safe now. Thanos will not hurt you again."

"Thor," Loki whimpered shakily, burying his face in his brother's arms. "I'm so tired..."

"I know, brother, I know," Thor said, his heart breaking. "We will destroy Thanos, and then I will take you back to Stark's abode, and you can rest and heal. I will not leave you again."

"Thor," Tony muttered, pointing his glowing palm at Thanos, who was beginning to stir. Thanos raised his head just as a helicopter appeared, and two black-clad figures jumped from it, landing on their feet and running toward him with weapons drawn.

"Don't move," Clint snarled, an arrow aimed straight at Thanos' heart (assuming he had one). Natasha's face was cold and devoid of emotion, her two pistols pointed unwaveringly at the fallen villain.

"Puny mortals," Thanos seethed. "You think that you with your pitiful weapons can overpower me?"

"Whoa, these are not pitiful weapons," Tony retorted. "This is state-of-the-art Stark weaponry. I doubt even you psycho aliens have guns like these. And, by the way, said state-of-the-art guns will blow your head off if you even think about hurting Loki again."

Thanos laughed, the sound chillier than the pouring rain. "You never learn. The frost run defied me and suffered my wrath. You shall do the same, petty Midgardians." Without warning, the titan leaped to his feet, brandishing a dagger that had been hidden in his belt. "You think yourselves powerful - I will show you true power, pitiful humans-"

A furious roar resounded from behind Thanos, accompanied by a massive green fist that slammed down on the titan lord's head. Thanos had no time to react before the same giant green hand curled around his feet, lifted him into the air, and smashed him into the ground again and again like nothing more than a rag doll. The Hulk's eyes flashed with fury as he pounded Thanos into the mud, green muscles rippling in rage.

"Whack him once for me, will you?" Tony said in an almost bored voice as he lowered his palm, doubting that Thanos would be putting up much of a fight. The Hulk obliged, giving Thanos one more shattering blow before releasing him.

Steve regarded Thanos coldly as the titan gasped for breath. "It's not fun having a taste of your own medicine, is it?"

Thanos only coughed.

Thor strode forward, Mjolnir grasped tightly in his hand and murderous rage in his face. "Let us finish this monster once and for all," he snarled, raising his hammer.

"No - wait," Loki cried weakly, pulling himself onto his feet with a massive effort. "If you kill him, you - you sink to his level."

"Brother," Thor said softly, "this monster tortured and killed you. He deserves nothing better than death."

"That may be so," Loki said shakily. "But do not stain your hands by giving it to him."

Natasha glanced at Loki. "You sure about this? We might not get another chance."

Loki nodded, his face gray. "I do not wish you to have blood on your hands, even - even if it is his."

A deep, malicious rumble answered Loki's words - Thanos was laughing. "My little pet," he wheezed, tears of mirth leaking from his scarlet eyes. "I have trained you well."

"Be silent," Thor snarled. "Do not dare to insult my brother again."

"Oh, there will be no need to insult him again," Thanos snapped. Without warning, he hurled the dagger at Loki.

"Brother!" Thor cried. Loki did not move - he was frozen to the spot; the silver blade sliced through the air, aimed straight at his heart -

And plunged into a thick green arm. The Hulk grunted with discomfort as he pulled the blade from his forearm. "Puny god," he muttered, tossing the knife to the ground.

"You just got owned," Tony said, crossing his arms. "Do you have any other epic fails up your sleeve?"

Thanos' body shook with hoarse laughter. "You cannot defeat me - worthless mortals-" faster than lightning, he drew another knife from his belt, but before anyone could react, he plunged it into his own heart, a crazed grin spreading across his wicked face. "I go now - to join - my Lady - Death..."

Thor stared with hatred at Thanos as the last wheezing breaths escaped his body; the hand gripping the knife went slack, and the titan was no more.

Loki chuckled softly, surprising the others. "I should have warned him."

"What do you mean, brother?" Thor asked, confused.

"Death is my daughter."

* * *

The gates to Niflheim swung open, and Thanos strode into the throne room, regal and confident.

"Oh, you're finally here," Hela said brightly, jumping down from the throne. "I've been waiting for you."

Thanos smiled broadly. "I have finally come to join you, my mistress."

Hela's green eyes flashed with mischief. "Lovely. I have everything ready for you. Follow me." She turned and skipped down a corridor. Thanos followed her eagerly, not noticing the guards that fell into line behind him or the increasingly prison-like appearance of the hallways through which Hela led him. Finally they stopped at a narrow black door. "It was so kind of you to brutally murder my father," Hela said sweetly, her eyes glinting dangerously as she opened the door. "So I thought I'd get you a little something in return."

"Your father?" Thanos' mouth went dry. Had the pathetic runt told him the _truth...?_

"Oh, yes, Loki's my dad," Hela replied, smile widening. "So, naturally, I was delighted when you tortured and killed him. Wonderful idea on your part."

Thanos' mind was blank with shock. "My lady - I did not intend-"

"I don't give a damn what you intended," Hela snapped, smile replaced by a vicious snarl. "And I am NOT your lady, you moron. You killed father and expected me to _like_ that? Are you _insane?"_

Thanos glanced suspicious at the door Hela had opened. "What is in there?"

The bright smile was back. "Oh, did I not tell you? I built a whole new wing of Helheim, just for you," Hela said sweetly.

Unnerved, Thanos approached the door, only to see - empty space?

"Come on, don't be shy," Hela said, shoving Thanos into the room. "I'm sure you'll enjoy what I have planned."

Thanos started to protest, but noticed the guards behind him lifting their weapons menacingly. He swallowed, and stepped into the room.

The door closed behind him, and Thanos whirled around in surprise.

The wall behind him was smooth and blank.

A cold sweat had broken out on his forehead. Then the corner of his eye caught a flash of something blue. A flickering blue cube, sitting on the floor.

The _Tesseract._

Smiling with glee, Thanos stepped forward, reaching down to grasp the cube. To his surprise, it slid away from his hands, repelled as if by some magnetic force. Frowning, he grabbed at the cube again, but it moved away. Thanos lunged for the cube, but it disappeared with a small _pop_ and rematerialized several feet away. A peal of laughter broke out somewhere above him. Thanos looked up to see that he was standing in the middle of a vast arena; thousands were thronged in the seats high above him, roaring with mirth at his predicament.

"How dare you mock me!" Thanos cried, and was horrified to discover that his voice was that of a small Midgardian girl. Cheeks burning with shame, he clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Have you ever heard of Tantalus?" A cheery voice echoed over the arena. _Hela._ "He was this Greek weirdo who tried to trick the gods of Olympus into eating his son. Creep. So Hades made this special place for Tantalus in the underworld. The guy had to stand in a pool, under a tree full of fruit - but he couldn't drink the water, and the fruit always blew away from him when he tried to grab it. So, as you can probably see, I've employed the same concept, but with your favorite little Lego block and with a rather large audience. If you can grab it, you can get out. Have fun!"

Thanos roared - well, screamed shrilly - with fury, and dived fruitlessly for the Tesseract again, his movements accompanied by the jeers of the spectators.

"My lady?"

Hela turned in her seat to see Henry the Fifth standing behind her. "What's up?"

The loyal guard only frowned at her mode of address. "What shall you do if Thanos manages to catch the prize?"

"The fake Tesseract, you mean?" Hela grinned impishly. "Don't worry. I wasn't being sarcastic when I called it a Lego block."

"What is a 'Lego block?'"

"Good grief, Henry, you are just like my father."

* * *

**}:) Poor Thanos... Not.**


	25. Chapter 25

****NOTICE: I will not be updating this weekend (February 23-24). I have a competition all day Saturday and a rather large amount of homework to do on Sunday, so I will not have time to write a new chapter. ****

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. For some reason, I barely had any motivation to write over the weekend. This chapter is definitely not one of my favorites; I felt as though I had to force it out. But at least I posted something.**

**A few reviewers have pointed out to me that the Avengers in the last chapter seemed to know ahead of time that Loki had come back with Thanos. That was a mistake; I've gone back and fixed it. **

**Lastly, many people have wondered if the story is reaching an end. This chapter is definitely past the halfway point, but there is still a ways to go. I'm not finished tormenting you guys yet.**

* * *

The moment Loki and Thanos disappeared, all hell broke loose on the battlefield. The combined forces of Asgard, Jotunheim, and Vanaheim surged forward, overwhelming the Chitauri. The fighting had barely recommenced before it was finished, with the last of the Chitauri surrendering out of sheer terror.

"Do not kill the prisoners," Frigga ordered, to the general disappointment of most of the Jotuns and a great deal of the Asgardians. "We will return them to their realm."

Helblindi, who had first asked the queen what was to be done with the surviving Chitauri, was shocked. "But they will only attack again!"

"No, they will not. They have no power, now that Thanos and the Mind Gem are taken from them."

Helblindi frowned. "You seem very sure of this."

"I have been queen for centuries. I may have learned a few things in my time. Besides, you have no cause to complain. You have had the Casket returned to you."

Helblindi glanced at the shimmering blue rectangle in his hand. "It should not have been taken in the first place."

"You should not have attacked Midgard, all those years ago," Frigga replied. "But enough of this. You have had your power restored, and we are allies. This is no time for petty bickering."

"Yes, Queen Frigga." Helblindi bowed and strode away, scowling darkly.

Frigga turned her attention to Odin, who was issuing orders to the uninjured Asgardian soldiers.

"-The Asgardians will be buried here. The Jotuns and soldiers of Vanaheim may care for their dead as they wish. As for the Chitauri, build a pyre. Their remains do not belong here."

The soldiers dispersed to carry out Odin's orders. The king sighed, exhaustion evident on his face. "Do you have news of Loki?" he asked as he followed his wife back toward the city.

"Heimdall told me that he returned to the abode of the mortal warriors, after Thanos took his own life."

"Thanos committed suicide?" Odin said, surprised.

Frigga frowned. "I believe Thanos was under the impression that Hela eagerly awaited his arrival."

"Does she?"

"Husband, do not think so low of Loki's children. I doubt Hela is pleased at Thanos' treatment of her father."

"You're right about that."

The king and queen turned to see a teenage girl - perhaps seventeen Midgardian years old - skipping toward them. Her clothing was predominantly black and leather; her hair and eyes bore an uncanny resemblance to Loki's.

"Who are you?" Odin asked, his grip on Gungnir tightening.

The girl bowed. "Hela Lokidaughter at your service, oh great and wise and benevolent Allfather. Do you like those adjectives or would you rather I use different ones?"

Frigga laughed and embraced Hela. "You are indeed very much like Loki. I am sorry we have not met before."

"Me too. You're a lot nicer than I expected. Although, the last time a met you," Hela nodded at Odin, "You did sort of take me from my father and threw me into Niflheim."

Odin's face reddened. "I am sorry for my actions."

"Thank you, that really helps. Now that we've taken care of the elephant in the room, this will be less awkward."

"What is it you wished to speak with us about?" Frigga asked.

"Oh, tons of things. How not to be racist towards Frost Giants, how to be good parents, how to decorate without using gold for everything, and so on. But we'll start with the important stuff. Odin, go down to Midgard and say sorry to Father."

Odin was taken aback at Hela's authoritative tone. "You cannot order me-"

"I just did," Hela said, unfazed. "Now get down there and apologize. I told Heimdall to have the Bifrost ready for you."

"Heimdall is not yours to command," Odin said curtly.

"Well, I just did that too."

Frigga smiled. "Go, husband. I think you and Loki have a great deal to discuss."

"Very well." Odin strode away towards the Bifrost, after giving Hela a somewhat indignant glare.

"I feel like Dr. Phil," Hela said brightly as she watched the king depart.

"Who is Doctor Phil?"

"Nevermind. You don't want to know. What I was going to say is that you will be pleased to hear that Thanos is settled in to his new home in Helheim."

Frigga raised her eyebrows. "His new 'home?'"

"Well... It's not exactly home sweet home. Let's just say he'll probably be spending the next few millenia chasing around what he thinks is the Tesseract."

"You have devised a punishment for him, then?"

"Several," Hela replied, grinning impishly. "I mean, he's literally going to be down there forever, and I wouldn't want him to get bored."

"I see." Frigga glanced over Hela's clothes. "I must admit, your appearance is not what I expected."

"Yours is exactly what I expected," Hela said. "No offense, but you guys really need some new fashion trends. You've been dressing like Ren fair geeks for thousands of years. At least the Midgardians like to change things up after a while."

"Like your father in every way," Frigga said with amusement. "Come with me. I will show you the palace."

"Oh, I've already been in there," Hela said brightly as she followed Frigga. "The realm of the dead does get pretty boring sometimes."

"You've been inside the palace?"

"And all around the city," Hela added. "I have quite a few disguises."

"Are you a shapeshifter?"

"Just like Father." Hela grinned. "Speaking of Loki, I have something to tell you. If he ever gets hurt like that again, I will burn Asgard to the ground."

Frigga raised her eyebrows. "Do not make a promise you cannot keep, child. Asgard is very powerful."

"Yeah, but I'm the goddess of death, so I'm pretty much invincible," Hela said lightly. "I do what I want. It's not like you can kill me."

"You would be a formidable enemy, I am sure," Frigga said with some amusement as they entered the palace. The guards hardly bothered to hide their staring as Hela strode through the golden halls.

"Famous last words," Hela said. "You don't want to see me angry. Believe me. I lost it once when Napoleon died and tried to take over Niflheim, and I haven't had any trouble with him since."

They had reached the throne room. Hela strode through the tall doors confidently, ignoring the shocked looks she received from the nobles and warriors inside.

"Queen Frigga," one of the council members said quickly, "who is she and what is her business here?"

"I'm the goddess of the dead," Hela said merrily. "Any questions?"

Stunned silence was the only response.

"Great." Hela rubbed her hands together. "First order of business. Do you guys have Wi-Fi?"

* * *

"Well," Tony said, glancing at the lifeless body of Thanos, "that's that. Anyone up for schawarma?"

Steve laughed and shook his head. "No, I think we should head back. Loki looks pretty tired."

Loki looked relieved. "Thank you, Steve."

"No problem. I'm just glad you're here." Steve gave Loki a small hug, careful not to hurt his back.

"I will admit, things got pretty boring without you," Clint said. He patted Loki on the shoulder. "Nice job standing up to Thanos."

"Ditto," Natasha added, giving Loki a short kiss on the cheek. The god of mischief blushed furiously, even more so when Tony snickered.

"Yeah, I - I'm glad you're alive..." Bruce said awkwardly. "I'm not very good at this, am I?"

Tony shook his head emphatically. "The Hulk is slightly more articulate. And Loki, is it okay if I kiss you too? I've been wanting to for weeks and-"

"No," Thor said quickly, raising Mjolnir.

"Hey, hey, just kidding."

"That's not what it looked like," Bruce replied, eyebrows raised. "Loki, we really should get you back to the tower. You look terrible."

"I'm fine," Loki muttered, though he shivered slightly.

"Yeah, right," Tony replied. "You look like - oh, crap." He scowled as a low hum in the sky announced the arrival of a SHIELD helicopter. Loki unconsciously moved closer to Thor as the aircraft descended and a tall man in a dark trench coat jumped to the ground.

"Well, I guess there isn't much left for me to do here," Fury said with a hint of amusement as he strode towards the group. "Who wants to fill out the incident report?"

"Nose goes," Tony said quickly, touching his nose with his armored finger.

"Why is your finger on your nose?" Thor asked in bewilderment. The others looked equally confused.

"Seriously, guys? You've never heard of 'nose goes?' When you say that, everyone has to touch their nose. The last person to do it is automatically volunteered for whatever unsavory task the others don't want to do."

Fury sighed. "Stark, this is no time for games. Write a report and have it to me by tomorrow morning." He turned to Loki, who involuntarily shrank back.

"It is all right, brother," Thor said quietly. "He has no ill intentions."

"That was quite an ordeal you went throught there." Fury said, his one eye regarding Loki with unexpected warmth. "Welcome back."

Loki's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly concealed it. "Thank you," he whispered shakily. His knees were trembling from the effort of standing.

"We should get you back to the tower," Steve said, frowning. "Are there any blankets on the Quinjet? You're shivering."

"No, no, I'm fine, I-" Loki winced as his burned feet throbbed angrily.

"Not buying it," Natasha said. "We'll take you back on the Quinjet."

"Good idea," Tony said, winking. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Just a moment," Fury said. "What will you do with the body?" He pointed to the still form of Thanos.

Clint shrugged. "I'm sure SHIELD can find a good use for it."

"This is not our mess to clean up, Barton-"

"Yep, it is," Tony said quickly. "I write the report, you clean up. Bye-bye!"

Thor supported Loki as he limped to the Quinjet; when Loki cringed at a particularly sharp sting from his feet, the thunder god simply lifted him into his arms.

"Put me down, Thor - I can walk!" Loki cried indignantly.

"I am sorry; I did not hear you," Thor replied with a grin. Loki scowled, but allowed Thor to carry him onto the ship, where he was greeted with the unexpected sight of Steve holding a tiny kitten in his arms.

"What is that?" Loki asked in surprise as Thor set him down into one of the seats and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

"It's a kitten we rescued," Steve said proudly as Tony rolled his eyes. "We named it Simba."

"Seriously?" Natasha muttered. Clint stifled a laugh.

"It is adorable!" Thor exclaimed, ignoring Tony's snort at his remark. "I do not think we have such creatures on Asgard."

Loki was watching the kitten with fascination. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure." Steve gently lowered the kitten onto Loki's lap. "Simba, this is Loki."

Simba purred loudly as Loki rubbed his neck. "I like him," Loki said, smiling.

"As do I," Thor declared. He extended a large hand toward Simba, only for the kitten to bite his finger rather hard. He jerked his hand back in surprise. "What a wicked, insolent creature-"

"I think he is very intelligent," Loki interrupted, scratching behind Simba's ears. The kitten purred even louder and nuzzled his arm.

"Whatever you say, brother," Thor huffed, sitting down next to Loki and keeping his hands away from Simba.

Tony grinned as he maneuvred the Quinjet onto the roof of Stark tower. "This is going to be interesting. Seriously, though, does anyone want schawarma?"

* * *

Pepper and Jane were nearly bursting with excitement when Thor helped Loki into the tower; Loki barely had time to recognize either before he was crushed in Pepper's tight embrace. She released him, sobbing, only for Jane to take her place.

"Yes - yes, I am glad to see you as well," Loki said breathlessly when Jane finally released him. "And my injuries are not bad. Do not allow me to impair your festivities."

The team didn't much encouragement to celebrate; Tony took the cue to announce that all alcohol in the tower was up for grabs and to order Jarvis to run through his playlist of 'party songs,' most of which contained lyrics that mortified Steve. Simba, who had been sniffing every inch of the sitting room with great interest, howled loudly when the music started and scampered away.

The joy of defeating Thanos was short-lived for Loki; he feigned cheerfulness, but was still gravely injured, and the strain was beginning to show, despite his best efforts to conceal it. Thor noticed, his smile disappearing as he caught sight of a grimace on his little brother's face.

"Loki?" he asked with concern. "Brother, are you all right?"

"Yes," Loki snapped, shifting so that his back was not pressed against the couch Thor had laid him on. "I'm fine, Thor."

"You may be the Liesmith, brother, but for now your talent seems to have deserted you," Thor said, hoping to see Loki smile. The god only winced as his back stung sharply.

"Hey, Reindeer Games, are you okay?" Tony asked, eyes slightly unfocused and a half-empty glass in his hand.

"There is no need to fuss," Loki said quickly. "I am well."

"No, you are not," Thor replied. "Stark, tell the others to continue their festivities. I will take Loki to your healing room."

"Whatever you say, Sparky." Tony hiccupped and walked away. "Who wants to play karaoke?"

Loki protested feebly as Thor lifted him up, careful not to aggravate the injuries on his back. "Really, Thor, there is no need-"

"Hush, brother," Thor interrupted as he climbed the stairs. "I can see that you are in pain."

They lapsed into a tense silence. The infirmary was dark and a little cold when they entered; Thor gently laid Loki down on one of the beds before turning on the lights and asking Jarvis to make the room warmer. He then found some towels, water, and a large supply of bandages.

"Let me see your back," Thor said as he lowered himself onto the bed next to Loki. The god of mischief grimaced.

"It's... not as bad as it looks," he said tensely as he rolled onto his side and pulled away the blanket. Loki cringed at Thor's cry of horror. "Thor, please..."

"Loki!" Thor choked, appalled by the sight of his brother's tattered back, his blood chilling in his veins.

The younger god gritted his teeth in frustration. "It's not as bad as you think, Thor, it hardly hurts-"

"Stop," Thor said shakily, cursing himself for being such an idiot. He'd known Loki was still hurt, but had forgotten it along with the others in the euphoria of defeating Thanos. And Loki, displaying his usual stubborn pride, had not said a word. "I am sorry, brother. I should have tended to your injuries earlier."

"I am not a child," Loki snapped. "I - ow!" he whined as Thor touched a wet towel to his back, gingerly wiping away the dried blood. "Norns, Thor, that hurts!"

Thor winced. "You know I have no great skill with healing."

"That is apparent," Loki said with obvious irritation, body stiff and tense as Thor dabbed at his back.

"Why are you so angry, brother? Are you not pleased that Thanos is dead?"

Loki closed his eyes, sighing. "I am glad that he is gone."

"Then what troubles you so?" Thor asked, carefully covering Loki's back with white bandages.

"Apart from the fact that I feel as though I have been flayed alive? Nothing," Loki said crossly. "Really, Thor, I thought your powers of deduction greater than this."

Thor knew that Loki was attempting to irritate him, but the joy at having his little brother back far outweighed any annoyance at his antics. "Loki, I do not know what is bothering you, but whatever it is, you can tell me."

Loki was quiet for several minutes before replying. Thor had bandaged the wounds from the whipping and had moved to applying a salve on his seared feet before Loki spoke. "Thor - do you think Odin is angry with me?"

Thor looked up in shock. "Of course not, brother! What a silly notion." Loki blinked and looked away, ashamed. Thor mentally kicked himself. "Forgive me. I should not have said that."

"It is nothing," Loki said in a small voice, still not meeting Thor's eyes.

Sighing, the god of thunder set down the bottle of salve, cleaned his hands on a towel, and pulled up a chair next to Loki. "I said that you could tell me what troubled you, and then I chided you for it. The fault is mine, and I apologize. Why are you worried about Father?"

Loki swallowed, eyes fixed on the ground. "He may not think my crimes fully punished-"

"That is impossible," Thor said firmly, gently turning Loki's face so that the younger god's eyes were forced to meet his. "Father may sometimes be misguided, but he is not cruel. He has forgiven you, I am sure of it. And even if he has not, he will have to contend with me before he can lay a hand on you."

Loki smiled weakly. "Thank you, brother."

"It is nothing," Thor replied, grinning. He reached over to pick up a towel and begin wiping the blood and grime from Loki's face, but was stopped by a stifled gasp from his brother. "Loki, what is it?"

The voice that answered trembled with fear. "Behind you..."

Thor turned to see Odin standing in the door of the infirmary. He rose to greet the king, but was stopped as Loki suddenly gripped his arm, pulling him closer.

"There is nothing to fear, my son," Odin said gently, his one eye regarding Loki kindly. "I come not to harm you."

Loki shook his head, shrinking back. "No, no, no - please, stay away from me - Thor, tell him not to come any closer-"

"Brother, he means you no ill," Thor said, perplexed. "Why are you afraid?"

Loki swallowed thickly as Odin walked towards the bed. "Thor..."

"All is well, Loki," Odin said softly. "Thor, if you could give us a moment...?"

Thor nodded, turning to leave.

"Thor, please!" Loki cried, his face white with terror. "Do not leave me!"

Thor stopped, torn between obeying his father's command and assuaging Loki's fear. "Brother, I will be right outside, but I assure you, Father only wishes to speak with you."

Loki hestitated, deliberately avoiding Odin's gaze. "Are you sure?"

Thor glanced at Odin. "That is your intention, is it not?"

The Allfather nodded, placing a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder. His face fell slightly when Loki cringed violently, moving to the far side of the bed and regarding him with terror. "Loki, I swear by the Nine Realms that I will do you no harm."

Loki felt for his magic. It was not fully replenished; there was not enough to fight Odin, or to heal all his wounds, but perhaps enough to hide himself and call for help, should the need arise... "Very well," he said tensely.

Thor smiled encouragingly before backing out of the room and shutting the doors. Loki winced a little at the sound, keeping his eyes on the ground as Odin sat in the chair next to the bed.

"To begin with," the king said softly, "I ask your forgiveness."

"Why?" Loki asked, taken aback. This was not what he had expected from the high and mighty Allfather.

"For being such a poor father," Odin replied, his voice heavy with sadness. "For abandoning you when you fell from the Bifrost. For handing you over to the Chitauri. For allowing you to suffer such agony for the sake of Asgard."

A great tide of emotion swelled in Loki. This was what he had wanted for so many years, was it not? What he had dreamed of after every injustice, after every time he had seen Thor praised and favored while he himself was ignored? Had he not dreamed of this moment for centuries? Blinking against the tears glistening in his eyes, Loki attempted to retreat behind his old mask of cold venom. "You cannot possibly atone for - for everything - you cannot know..." Loki wiped his eyes with a shaking hand, his voice catching in his throat.

Odin lowered his gaze. "I know, my son. You have suffered more than any being ever should. Most is through my thoughtless errors. I know that nothing I say can possibly atone for my mistakes, but I intend to repay you in every way possible for the wrongs you have endured. Let us start afresh, Loki."

Loki clenched his jaw, willing himself to remain calm. "Words will not undo what has already transpired, Allfather," he snarled. "Too much has happened to be simply washed away by an apology and an empty assurance."

"I know." Odin sighed. "All I ask of you, Loki, is a chance to redeem myself. I do not deserve it, but I wish to see you made whole again, without the burden of anger and hate."

Loki cursed his tears and his shaking hands. He gripped the sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white, rage and desperation fighting a fierce battle in his heart. "I - you do not know - what you ask."

"Yes, I do. I am asking that you, after centuries of pain and grief, allow the source of that suffering to be forgiven. I am well aware that such a favor from you is not deserved. But you have a good heart, Loki, and I trust that your decision, whatever it may be, will be right."

Loki could feel his control slipping. He stubbornly pushed the burning tears from his eyes, afraid that Odin would see his weakness.

"Do not be ashamed," Odin said gently. "You have done nothing wrong."

"You lie," Loki said hoarsely. "You know I am a criminal."

"You are my son." Odin pulled Loki in his arms, painstakingly careful not to aggravate his injuries. "Above all else, you are my son. And it was no criminal who stood before Thanos and defied him until the very end. You are brave, Loki; brave and noble and good. I am sorry that I never told you so; much pain might have been avoided if I had given you the same love and adoration that I did to Thor. But what is done, is done, and you have proved yourself to be far more enduring and courageous than any in Asgard."

Loki raised his eyes to see Odin looking down at him with more tenderness and affection than he had ever thought the Allfather capable of. An old hope stirred within him, a hope that had been suppressed and forgotten for centuries. "Do you love me?" he whispered, his voice hardly more than a breath.

The words broke the old king's heart. "I do, Loki. More than words can ever express."

"Then why?" Loki said pleadingly. "Why did you send me to the Chitauri?"

"I thought it was the lesser of two evils," Odin said wearily. "I thought I could placate Thanos by giving you to him, and thus save the Nine Realms from war. I was afraid, too, to face you. The destruction on Midgard was not a result of your failure, but mine. If you were out of my sight, I thought I could forget. I forced myself to believe that you were guilty and that it was a just punishment. How wrong I was... I cannot even begin to say how greatly I regret my actions."

"You would not have done the same to Thor."

Odin bowed his head. "You are right, Loki. I would not have."

"For all those years..." Loki said miserably. "You said you loved me, but Thor... Thor always... He was always your favorite. I never mattered."

"You did matter, my son. You always mattered."

"Then - then why did I think you hated me? Why was it Thor who received all of your praise? Why did you never notice me, when I tried so hard to please you? I never really wanted the throne..."

"Loki..." Odin felt the weight of his sins pressing on his shoulders; years of neglect and indifference manifesting themselves in a son who could not believe in his love. "I cannot explain my actions other than to say that I was a fool who did not know how to be a good father. I let myself be swayed by the customs of Asgard, the traditions that glorified Thor's prowess in battle and condemned your love of magic. I allowed myself to be persuaded that you were inferior, both because of your heritage and because you did not conform to the standards expected of Asgardian royalty. The fault is mine; it was never yours. I always loved you, but I was simply too prejudiced to see that my actions were harmful and that you were the one suffering. There is no excuse for what I have done."

Loki sniffed, drying his eyes as Odin stroked his hair. "I will try to forgive you," he said tiredly.

"Thank you," Odin replied warmly. "Thank you, Loki. It is more than I deserve."

"There's something else," Loki said tentatively, glancing at Odin.

"What is it, my son? You can ask me anything," Odin replied kindly.

"When you defeated Laufey, and you found me in the temple..." Loki paused for a moment. "Why? Why didn't you leave me to die?"

Odin's forehead creased. "You were an innocent baby. I could not leave you there in the cold."

"No Jotun is innocent," Loki said, though there was doubt in his voice. "I was - am - the son of your greatest enemy. No one would have thought twice if you had abandoned me as my father had."

"Loki, I want you to understand something. Asgard has been tainted by a hatred for the Jotuns for centuries, and I admit that I have only worsened the problem. There is no difference between an Asgardian and a Jotun other than the color of their skin and their preferred climate. No Jotun is inferior to any Asgardian by virtue of his race, you least of all. And while Laufey may be your father by blood, I am your father by deed. I raised you, even if I did so poorly. You are as much my son as Thor is. Never forget that."

"What about my children?" Loki whispered. "Are they not monsters?"

Odin bowed his head with regret at the memory of the harsh anger he had displayed towards Loki's children. "They will be free from their bonds," he said heavily.

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"I am sure Hela will be pleased to know," Loki replied. "Though she hasn't obeyed any of your rules for centuries now."

Odin smiled faintly. "You have been a better father than I, it seems."

"As if _that_ was any great challenge."


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry about the delayed update. Unfortunately, there will be another hiatus after this chapter; I won't be able to update for the next two weekends, as I will be in Barbados. Thanks for all your patience with me, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Helblindi paced angrily inside his tent, scarlet eyes simmering with anger. The Jotun guards eyed him nervously as his lips pulled back into a snarl, accompanied by tightly clenched fists.

"He killed my father," Helblindi growled. "He killed Laufey, he slaughtered our people, he nearly destroyed our home, and now - now what? The royal family honors him like some lost hero. Was it not but a few months ago that he was the black traitor of the realm? When Odin would not speak of him? And now Loki is the martyr, the shining prince. Would they honor him if he had murdered Odin? Of course they would not. But because it is Laufey who died, because it was Jotunheim whose leader was slain and its people massacred, there is no _justice."_

The Jotun king came to a halt, staring furiously at the guards. "Go tell Queen Frigga that I desire an audience with her."

"Y-yes, my lord," one of them stuttered. Both quickly departed.

Helblindi stood motionless for several minutes after issuing the order, his mind turning over possible courses of action. It was unlikely that Frigga would allow any kind of vengeance to be taken on Loki; he was too precious to her. Odin, too, had recently grown fond of the traitor. And Thor - that mindless brute who was so typical of Asgard's warriors - would most likely kill anyone who so much as looked at Loki with evil intent. No, Helblindi thought with a sigh, there was little chance of achieving justice through Asgard. Left to their own devices, they would let Loki go unpunished.

Helblindi's anger flared again, and he pounded his fist into the table. Stupid, worthless Loki. He was supposed to be dead; Laufey had abandoned him in the temple - as was the custom for the disposal of weak and inferior children - and then Odin had foolishly taken the child, raising it to think itself a prince, when it was no more than a runt of the Jotuns. Loki had then goaded Thor into attacking Jotunheim; the resulting chaos ensued in the death of hundreds of Jotuns, including Laufey. Loki's recent sacrifice at Thanos' hands did not matter to Helblindi; he remembered too painfully the day when he had received the news of his father's murder at the hands of his weakling son.

There had to be justice.

Helblindi's eyes wandered to the Casket of Ancient Winters, which sat on the other end of the table. His boiling anger abated somewhat as a rush of pride spread over him. With the Casket, Jotunheim would be magnificent again; what was now a wasteland of ice and rock would be a gleaming city of cold and terrible beauty. None would ever insult the Jotuns as savages again.

A thought crept into Helblindi's mind, and a slow smile crept onto his face. The power of the Casket was great - so great that few could resist it. If Asgard proved unwilling to avenge the death of Laufey, it would be easy for Helblindi to take matters into his own hands. Loki's Midgardian allies surely could not repulse something as powerful as the Casket. He imagined Loki frozen in ice; petrified, immobile, eyes wide with fear as Helblindi circled him, a steely knife in his hands. He would not kill Loki, but there were other ways to make the traitor pay, ways which made his fingers tingle with delight.

"My lord?"

Helblindi turned to see one of the guards standing in the door of the tent. "Yes?" he snapped.

"Queen Frigga will speak with you," the guard said timidly.

Helblindi took one last look at the Casket before striding out of the tent and out of the Jotun camp. He had one or two things to say to Frigga.

* * *

"Steve."

The captain paused, about to open the refrigerator. "Yes?"

"Ste-eve."

"Yes?"

There was a loud groan; it sounded like Tony. "Steve!"

"What do you need?" Steve hurried over to where Tony was slumped on the couch, his hair tousled and eyes bleary with sleep.

"My head hurts," Tony slurred, rubbing his eyes and groaning again.

Steve shook his head in exasperation. "That's because you drank too much last night."

"Shut up." Tony growled and closed his eyes.

"Do you need aspirin? Coffee?"

"I need you to stop being such a goody two-shoes," Tony muttered.

"You're the one who called me over here!"

"Coffee sounds good," Tony said, ignoring Steve's comment.

"I thought so." Sighing, Steve returned to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. He had finally gotten the hang of the coffee machine, albeit after several mishaps. He carried the cup to Tony, who took it with a grunt of thanks.

Steve preferred orange juice in the morning; he sipped on a glass while scrambling eggs and listening to Tony moan about his headache.

"Steve..."

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"Why don't you ask Jarvis?"

"Because he's not as attractive as you."

Steve turned brick red as an exasperated voice sounded from the ceiling.

_I heard that, sir._

"See? He even talks back to me. My own Artificial Intelligence system talks back to me."

"Well, he learned from the best." Steve slid the eggs onto his plate. "You want anything for breakfast?'

Tony staggered into the kitchen. "Is there any whiskey?"

"Absolutely not," Steve said firmly, stepping in front of Tony before the man could reach the alcohol cabinet. "Jarvis, Tony isn't allowed to have anything alcoholic until this evening. Got that?"

_Yes, Mr. Rogers._

"I hate you," Tony grumbled. He glanced at the contents of the refrigerator. "There's nothing good in here."

"I made eggs."

"Well, isn't that wonderful." Tony pulled out a container. "What's this?"

"Your arc reactor?" Steve deadpanned.

Tony stuck out his tongue. "Looks like pizza. And - let's see - it's not that old. Want some?"

"No."

Tony crammed half a slice into his mouth, and promptly spit it out again. "Ew. It's Pepper's nasty organic crap."

"My nasty organic what, now?" Pepper grinned as she walked in, dressed in her formal clothes. "I'm sorry, I must not have heard what you said."

"Hey, Pepper," Tony said innocently, shoving the container of pizza behind the toaster. "What's up?"

"Stark Industries meeting," Pepper replied. "Would you be interested in coming?"

"Heck, no," Tony said quickly.

"Come on, Tony, you haven't been to one in months, and they're really starting to-"

"Oh, what's that I hear?" Tony lifted a hand to his ear. "I think there's a phone ringing a couple floors down. Have a nice day." He grabbed Steve's plate of eggs and hurried out of the room.

"Hey-" Steve exclaimed, but Tony was already in the elevator. Sighing, he reached for the pizza. "This isn't too bad," he said after taking a bite.

Pepper smiled. "Thanks. Have you been to see Loki yet?"

"No. I thought he wouldn't want us to bother him."

"Maybe." Pepper hesitated. "His dad was here last night."

"Odin?" Steve was taken aback.

"He came by while we were all still celebrating. He and Loki talked for a while."

Steve grimaced. "I hope it went okay."

"I don't know. Odin left early this morning. Thor's been with Loki since then."

"Do you think Loki's forgiven him?"

Pepper shrugged. "I have no idea. But..." she glanced at the doorway. "I thought Loki might want to talk to someone. Someone, well, not Asgardian. Thor loves him, but he's always been a little biased as far as Asgard is concerned."

"What would he need to talk to me about?"

"Oh, I don't know." Pepper slid on her shoes. "Maybe nothing. But it wouldn't hurt to see if he's doing okay."

"I'll talk to him."

"Thanks, Steve. And tell Tony he's not to have any alcohol for the next several hours at least."

"I already did."

"Really?" Pepper laughed. "You know him too well. See you later."

"Bye." Steve finished the pizza, then headed for Loki's room. He had no idea what he was supposed to say (Hi? Good morning?), but he had promised Pepper that he would talk to the god, and he wasn't one to break promises.

Steve knocked lightly on the door. "Hello?"

There was movement inside, and then the door opened a few inches, revealing half of Thor's face.

"Ah! Captain! I did not expect to see you so early," Thor said happily, opening the door and gesturing for Steve to enter. "Loki and I were about to eat breakfast."

Steve glanced at Loki, who was lying on the bed and appeared rather exhausted. "That's a good idea," he replied. "Why don't you go down and get something for Loki? You probably know what he likes." Thor looked doubtful about leaving his brother. "It's all right, I'll stay with him."

"I will be fine, Thor," Loki said softly.

"Very well." Thor gave Loki a quick kiss on the forehead before he left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?"

Steve was surprised by Loki's question. "How did you know that?"

Loki smiled faintly. "You are as easy to read as a book of children's poems, Captain."

"Good to know," Steve replied. He sat down in a chair beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too badly," Loki said, though his tired expression gave a different answer. His skin was pale and grey, stretched so tightly across his bones so that he was almost skeletal. "I have been better."

Steve's reply was cut off by a soft meow from below him. He looked down to see Simba circling around the chair, regarding him with wide, hopeful eyes. "Hey, little guy," he said, reaching down and scooping up the kitten with one hand. He gently set Simba down beside Loki.

"What a strange creature," Loki said with amusement as he scratched behind Simba's ears, unleashing a torrent of purring.

Steve watched the kitten for several moments before speaking again. "How did things go with Odin last night?"

The shift in Loki's demeanor was visible. "As well as they could have."

"Have you forgiven him?" Steve pressed.

"Yes," Loki replied a little too quickly.

Steve leaned forward. "Look - I know Thor's always respected Odin, and even if Thor was angry at him for what he did to you, he probably looks up to his father just as much as before. Am I right?"

Loki nodded, his spidery fingers continuing to stroke the steadily purring kitten.

"So I'm guessing you felt pressured to forgive Odin and the rest of Asgard, partly because of Thor and partly because Odin would have seemed disappointed if you hadn't."

Loki made no reply this time, but there was a flicker of affirmation in his eyes.

"I agree with Thor and Odin; I think it's best to forgive and forget, because holding grudges only makes the pain worse. But I don't want you to think that you're supposed to pretend that none of this happened, or that you're completely recovered and don't have scars. Thor loves you, and he wants to do everything he can to help, but he's never going to see Asgard like you do."

A thin smile hovered over Loki's lips. "You are very wise, Captain."

Steve felt his face redden slightly. "I'm not, really. I just know what it's like to be the guy getting beat up all the time."

"Clint told me you were rather... diminutive before you received the serum," Loki said with obvious curiosity.

"Diminutive is a nice way to put it. I was tiny. I used to challenge everyone to fights - everyone who so much as looked at an American flag disrespectfully. I wanted to do my part to serve the country. Fortunately, I met a few people who helped me do that. Some people aren't so lucky."

"You are right about that." Loki pushed himself up so that he was sitting against the headboard; Simba mewed and climbed onto his lap. "I have always been leaner and darker than the prized warriors of Asgard, and many took my size and appearance as an open invitation to belittle me. The fact that I fought with magic and daggers did not help."

"You were bullied a lot, then?"

Loki nodded. "Thor never noticed, and my par- Frigga and Odin pretended it never happened, but I was often the object of both verbal and physical ridicule. As I grew, I was able to defend myself, but when I was younger..." the god swallowed, eyes clouding with painful memories.

"I know what you mean." Steve could remember only too clearly the beatings in dark alleys, the nights when he had staggered home with a broken nose and a burning resentment against the bullies who tormented him.

"There was one time," Loki said tensely, his hands fiddling with the sheets, "when Thor and I were much younger. Twelve, perhaps, in your years. I... was rather smitten with one of the young maidens at the time. My efforts to impress her were rather obvious. One evening, I received a written message that she wished to meet me behind the stables. I was to come at dusk, alone, and not tell anyone of my whereabouts."

Steve had the sudden impression that this was the first time Loki had told someone of this. The god's voice was strained, as though it was almost physically painful for him to describe the memory.

"Something warned me that this message was not to be trusted, but I was too excited by the prospect of meeting with this maiden to heed any caution. I proceeded to do as the note instructed. Needless to say, things did not go as I expected."

"She wasn't there?" Steve said in a low voice.

"No, she was there. But she was accompanied by several of her friends, all of whom were male and several years older than I. It was no hard task for them to subdue me and-" Loki broke off, taking a deep breath. "They... removed my clothes and bound me to a nearby tree. It was several hours before they finally tired of tormenting me and returned to the palace; it was almost morning before I freed myself."

Steve's hands were clenched into fists at his sides. "And no one ever knew?"

"No one besides those involved. I was not eager to tell the story."

"Loki, that's... that's terrible. You've seen a side of Asgard that Thor never has, and that Odin and Frigga probably haven't paid much attention to. Frankly, I'm amazed that you're even trying to forgive them. Most people would want revenge."

"Most people are not criminals," Loki said sadly.

"You're not a criminal. The people who did these things to you are the criminals."

Loki smiled faintly. "You are very kind."

"Don't mention it. If there's anything you need to talk about, I'm here. Or anyone else in this tower, for that matter. It's great that you want to forgive Asgard, but don't feel like you have to lie or pretend that you aren't hurt. Be honest, even if it's not what they want to hear."

"Thank you, Steve."

A commotion outside the door alerted them to Thor's presence, and within moments the god of thunder entered, carrying two plates heaped with food.

"Thor!" Loki cried in surprise. "What did you do, empty the kitchen?"

"Of course not," Thor replied with a wide grin. "The voice of the tower was most helpful in assisting my efforts."

Loki sniffed. "Are those blueberries?"

Thor nodded. "They are your favorite, are they not?"

"They are passable," Loki said with a show of indifference that didn't fool Steve or Thor. Simba perked up at the sight of the food, and jumped onto Steve's shoulder for a closer look.

"This is not for you," Thor said, backing away from the kitten. Simba narrowed his eyes, then leaped onto Thor's shirt, snatched a large slice of bacon, and jumped onto the floor, all in the space of a few seconds. The kitten sprinted out the door with the bacon in its mouth just as Thor exclaimed with indignation. "The insolent creature! How dare he-"

"It is fine, Thor," Loki said, laughing harder than he had in a long time. "It seems I have taught him well."

Thor muttered something about one Loki being enough to deal with as he set the plates down onto the bed.

"Well, I'm heading off to the gymn," Steve said, standing and heading for the door. "It was nice talking to you."

"Thank you again, Steve," Loki said as the captain was closing the door.

"What did you speak of, brother?" Steve heard Thor ask.

"The captain was informing me of a most interesting discovery. Have you ever heard the word 'Thorki?'"

* * *

Odin was surprised to find, upon his return, Helblindi engaged in a heated discussion with Frigga in the throne room.

"-and you are not to touch him, do you understand?" Frigga said forcefully as Odin opened the door. "Not under _any_ circumstances."

"Yes."

"And you are to abandon this notion that Loki is to be punished. Is this clear?"

"Yes."

"Then we are done here."

Helblindi turned and strode furiously away from Frigga, nodding curtly at Odin before exiting the throne room.

"What happened?" Odin asked.

Frigga sighed. "He and some - well, most - of the frost giants seem to think that Loki is still in need of severe punishment for his past actions."

"Was the torture he underwent with the Chitauri not enough?"

"Apparently not."

Odin took his seat on the throne. "What did Helblindi suggest?"

"He suggested that we exile Loki to Jotunheim," Frigga said dryly. "So that he could 'understand the destruction he caused.' It was a weak excuse for what the Jotuns obviously wanted, which is to make Loki pay physically for the wrongs done to them."

"Perhaps I should not have returned the Casket."

Frigga shook her head. "Do not take that from them. The Jotuns deserve a chance to rebuild their home. We must allow them that. But they have no right to exact vengeance upon Loki."

"Do you think Helblindi will take matters into his own hands?"

"It is unlikely. Helblindi does not wish to incur our wrath; and even if he should wish to visit Loki himself, he has no means by which to travel to Midgard."

"All the same, we should be wary," Odin said. "I will tell Heimdall to keep a special watch on Helblindi."

"I hope that is sufficient."

"I think it will be. When do you plan on visiting Loki?"

Frigga smiled. "Soon. I will see to it that all is stable here, and then I will see him. I miss my sons dearly."

"Perhaps you can bring them with you when you return."

"I would like to have them home," Frigga said wistfully. "It is so long since we have all been together."

* * *

Sif regarded Hela warily. "A pleasure to meet you, Queen Hela," she said, bowing tensely.

"And I doth think it a pleasure to meet thee too," Hela said with mock stiffness. "Okay, I know, this is awkward. No one likes Loki's kids. Let's try this again. Hi, my name is Hela." She held her hand out towards Sif, who jumped back a little. Fandral snickered. "Oh, for goodness' sake, you're supposed to shake it."

"Why?" Sif asked, puzzled.

"It's how we non-Shakespearians greet each other." Hela reached out and grabbed Sif's hand, shaking it briefly before letting go. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It is a strange custom," Sif replied.

"Well, I am glad to meet you," Fandral said merrily, extending a hand to Hela. "You are most beautiful."

"Aw, what a flirt," Hela said with a grin. "Loki told me all about you."

"I should have known. This is Volstagg-"

"Greetings, fair Hela."

"-and that is Hogun."

"Hi," Hela said cheerfully. "Nice to meet the people who bullied Loki all through his childhood."

Sif bit her lip, and Fandral's smile faltered. "Yes, well," he said uncomfortably, "you are right, we were not the kindest to Loki when he was younger. But we are willing to repay him for our wrongs, if there is anything he desires of us."

"Lovely. We'll start with the obvious. Who here can tell me what a Jotun is?"

Sif and the Warriors Three exchanged glances. "They are the race that inhabits Jotunheim," Sif finally replied.

"And what do you know about them?"

Sif averted her eyes. The answers that sprang to her lips - _savage giants, brutal, lovers of war and violence _- which she would have said readily but a month before, now soured in her mouth. She was acutely aware of how unfairly Asgard had treated the Jotuns for centuries. Judging by the expressions of the Warriors Three, their thoughts were similar.

"Good. Looks like you guys are finally catching on. So, just to make my point clear, Jotuns are not savages. They are not bloodthirsty or uncivilized or whatever other crap you guys were taught growing up. Frost Giants are no different from Asgardians; they're just bigger and blue-er. This whole idea that they're someone beneath you and inherently evil - you need to forget that. It's wrong and incredibly destructive. You saw how hard it was for Loki when he realized that he was Jotun. Imagine learning that you're actually one of a race that everyone around you despises. It would hurt, wouldn't it?

The others nodded.

"Now I need you to make sure that everyone else on Asgard understands that. People look up to you guys; they'll listen to what you say. So, from now on, no more trash-talking the Jotuns."

Sif nodded. "We will endeavor to chance our ways."

"Glad to hear it. And now for something completely different. Is Sleipnir in the same stable as he was a few years ago?"

"Yes," Fandral replied dubiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Other than that he's my brother and I've missed him lately. See you later!" Hela grinned and skipped away.

"Her _brother?"_ Fandral choked.

"You do know that Sleipnir is a child of Loki's, do you not?" Sif said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well - yes - but I never really thought about it." Fandral shook his head. "I'm still having a hard time believing that Loki had kids."

"I do not find it so difficult," Sif said, shrugging. "Hela is just like her father."

"I've noticed."

* * *

Tony downed a glass of scotch. "So, Bruce, what team are you pulling for?"

Bruce frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Seriously? You know it's basketball season, right?"

"Basketball? Oh, yeah, it must be," Bruce replied, glancing at the calendar. "I don't know any teams."

Tony almost dropped his glass. "Come on, Brucie. Not even one?"

"Tony, it's been years since I even paid attention to American sports."

"This is wrong. Okay, tonight, we're all watching a game. Loki and Thor included. You can't live in America and not know what's going on with basketball."

"Yes, you can," Bruce replied, but Tony ignored him.

"Jarvis? Order some pizzas for tonight. We're all watching the game."

_Yes, sir. Anything else?_

"Yeah. Make sure we've got beer."

_There is plenty, sir, I assure you._

"It is just me, or does it sound like my own electronic butler is making fun of me?"

Bruce grinned as he opened his book. "Jarvis has been pretty snarky lately. You're starting to rub off on him."

"You can't rub off on a computer."

"Tell Jarvis that."

Tony and Bruce spent the rest of the afternoon in the workshop, tinkering with various gadgets. As the evening approached, Jarvis informed Tony that the requested pizza would arrive shortly.

_Shall I inform the guests that dinner has arrived?_

"Sure. I'll tell Thor and Loki myself, though. They probably don't have a clue what basketball is," Tony replied. He put away his tools and headed to the gods' bedroom. He knocked twice before Thor opened the door, grinning widely.

"Tony! Is it time for the evening meal?"

"Yep." Tony glanced at Loki, who was sitting on the bed, pulling around a string which Simba was chasing eagerly. "Are you guys hungry?"

"I am famished," Thor replied.

"What about you, Rudolph?"

Loki shrugged. "I could eat a little."

"Come on down, then. I have the basketball game on."

"Basket ball?" Thor asked, confused. "Is that a sport?"

"Yes, and a pretty awesome one at that. I figured you might enjoy watching it. Besides, you guys need to socialize a little."

"Some of us prefer a little peace and quiet, every once in a while," Loki relied.

Tony rolled his eyes. "You're coming with us. Can you walk or do you need someone to carry you?"

"I can walk," Loki said stiffly. To prove his point, he planted his feet on the ground, pushed himself into a standing position, and stepped forward - only to promptly fall to the ground, Thor catching him at the last second. "Let go of me, Thor. I do not need assistance."

"Liar," Tony said. "It's okay, Reindeer Games, no one's going to make fun of you. But I can get the wheelchair if you'd rather use that."

"I would appreciate it," Loki said, glaring at Thor.

Minutes later, Tony reappeared with the wheelchair, and Thor helped Loki seat himself in it.

"Ah, the memories," Tony said with mock sentimentality as Loki wheeled himself forward. "Remember when you made us chase you around the tower in that thing?"

"Very clearly," Loki replied with a suppressed grin. "I recall the experience being quiet entertaining."

Thor glanced at Tony. "What happened?"

"Loki got a hold of Bruce's coffee, and... well, let's just say that caffeine and gods of mischief do not mix well."

Loki's eyes glinted. "I disagree."

"The ban on coffee still stands," Tony said warningly. "So don't get any ideas."

"Of course not, Tony."

The billionaire frowned. "I totally do not believe you. But let's get downstairs; we're missing the game."

Tony and Thor followed Loki as he wheeled himself down the hallway and into the elevator. When the reached the sitting room, they were greeted by Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Bruce, who were all seated around the massive television. Clint was explaining the rules of basketball to Steve (with frequent corrections from Natasha).

"-And if they shoot the ball from behind that line, it's three points."

"I see," Steve said, though he looked somewhat confused.

"Okay, Clint, I've got two new students for you," Tony said, handing Thor and Loki several slices of pizza. "This should be interesting."

Clint groaned. "Tony, I am not explaining this all again."

Loki stared at the screen for a few seconds. "It seems relatively simple. They are trying to get the ball into the basket, are they not?"

"Brilliant, Sherlock. And hence we have the name 'basketball.' There are other rules for points and fouls and stuff, but that's basically it," Tony replied before stuffing a slice of pizza into his mouth.

"How are you feeling, Loki?" Bruce asked as Loki nibbled at his pizza.

Loki shrugged. "Better."

"Ready for a ping-pong rematch?" Clint asked, grinning.

"I could defeat you with my eyes closed."

"My brother speaks the truth," Thor said when Clint snorted. "I have seen him defeat several warriors while blindfolded."

"Okay, remind me never to piss you off," Tony said, scooting away from Loki.

"I doubt it would do any good," Loki replied. "You are irritating by nature."

"Ooh, burn," Natasha said. "You want some aloe for that, Tony?"

"That joke is so old," Tony mumbled.

"Which team are you in favor of?" Thor asked, grabbing another box of pizza. "The one clad in red or in white?"

"Red, of course," Tony replied, as though it was common knowledge.

"But the red ones are such imbeciles," Loki said critically. "The white ones too."

"And the uplifting comment of the day award goes to Loki," Tony said. "Seriously, give them a break. They're not gods."

"Both teams have lost the ball numerous times," Loki continued. "Their coaches must be idiots. A child could devise better strategies."

"The expert has spoken. What do you think Steve? Have you got the hang of it yet? It's a little harder to understand than horseshoes, I know."

"We had basketball in the forties, Tony," Steve said with exasperation.

"It was invented over a century ago," Bruce said.

Tony was taken aback. "How do you know that?"

Bruce shrugged. "Some of us like to read on occasion."

"The first official game was in the year 1892," Loki added.

Everyone turned to him in surprised. "Say what, now?" Cint asked, impressed.

Loki shrugged. "I may have been to Midgard a few times in the past."

"Any other random facts you know?" Tony asked.

"I know who shot your president in 1963."

"WHAT?" Tony dropped his pizza. "You know who shot Kennedy? Tell me!"

Loki grinned. "I can't seem to recall at the moment."

* * *

Sleipnir neighed with pleasure as Hela entered the stable. "Hey, big guy," she said warmly, opening the door of his stall and approaching the eight-legged horse. "How are you?"

Sleipnir nipped affectionately at her hands. Hela stroked his mane for several minutes. "Want to go for a ride?" The horse nodded enthusiastically, and Hela was scarcely on his back before Sleipnir galloped from the stable and through the palace grounds, leaping over the wall and into the forest beyond. He ran for nearly half an hour before finally coming to a halt in the middle of a sunlit glade, next to a small pond. Hela slid from his back, releasing her tight grip on his mane.

"I've missed you, Sleipnir," she said, sitting down in the grass. The horse lay down beside her, and she scratched his neck. "How are things in Asgard? Boring as usual?"

Sleipnir nickered in affirmation.

"I see. Well, nothing ever changes here." Hela was lost in thought for several minutes. "You should come with me to see Father sometime. I think he misses you. Maybe, since Odin's finally got his head screwed on straight, we'll actually be able to see Fenris and Jormungand. It's been a long time."

Sleipnir snorted with anger at the mention of his two brothers.

"I know, Odin's a butthead. But hopefully that will all-" Hela suddenly fell silent. There were voices approaching. With a snap of her fingers, she and Sleipnir were invisible.

"I think it will work, my king."

Two Jotuns appeared; Helblindi and one of his generals, discussing something in low voices.

"Are you sure?" Helblindi asked tersely.

"There is little chance of failure; not with the Casket, anyhow. I doubt the Midgardians can withstand its power."

"It is not the Midgardians I am worried about. They will fall before me like ants. Do you think it will be effective against him?"

"Most likely. He is weakened by his recent ordeal."

Helblindi nodded smugly. "And his brother is an idiot. He will give us no trouble."

"You are right, my king."

"Good," Helblindi said, rubbing his dark hands together. "Good."

* * *

**Bonus points to everyone who caught the Criminal Minds and Monty Python references!**

**And you're welcome for the cliffhanger :) See, I told you there were more coming, didn't I?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone! Long time, no see...**

**So, sorry again for making you wait so long for a new chapter, and for not replying to your most recent reviews. I've had a lot going on with school and college plans, and it was hard enough just findng time to write this weekend. I promise I will read all of your reviews, though, even if I don't get around to replying to every one of them. **

**To make up for it all, I am giving you the long-awaited introduction of Thor to 'Thorki.' Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Thorki?" Tony repeated. "What's that?"

"I do not know," Thor replied, frowning. "It is a word Loki mentioned to me yesterday, before we all joined for supper. I asked Jarvis what it meant, but it seemed rather reluctant to inform me."

Tony's eyes lit up. "Oh. It's that kind of word." He pulled his laptop over and clicked on the little internet icon. "What Jarvis doesn't want to tell, Google will. We will solve this mystery shortly."

Thor watched with curiosity as Tony typed 'Thorki' into the search engine. "I still do not understand your computers," he said as a page of results appeared. "Loki tried to explain them to me this morning. I am afraid I understood little."

"Not surprising, Point Br- what the heck?" Tony's eyes widened. He stared at the screen for several seconds, then abruptly shut the laptop. "Holy cow. I knew there were twisted minds on the internet, but..."

"What is it? What did you see?"

"Uh - nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing you need to know about. I saw nothing."

"You are a poor liar, Tony. Was the meaning of the word 'Thorki' troubling to you?"

Tony laughed. "Just a little bit. You and Loki have some crazy fans, I'll tell you that much."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah... I'm not quite sure how to explain this. There are some people - and I do not understand this - some people who think that you and Loki are - well, that you guys..." Tony's face reddened.

Thor raised his eyebrows. "What do they think about my brother and I?"

"Well, you see, you guys are both really attractive - and I totally agree with that part - but there are apparently a lot of people online who think that you have a - well, a very intimate relationship."

Thor thought for several moments before the realization suddenly dawned on him. "They think that we are lovers?" he spluttered, horrified. He glared at the laptop, as though it were somehow guilty. "Who dares slander my brother and I in such a foul manner?"

"Well, they're all online, so I have no idea. But I'm guessing that they're mostly female and roughly fifteen to twenty-five years of age."

Thor's face was as red as a turnip. "How dare they spread such lies about Loki and myself! We are royal princes, not common-"

"Settle down there, Sparky. You guys are pretty hot, and teenage girls tend to lose all rationality when it comes to handsome guys. Do you know what they've done to that show 'Supernatural?'"

Thor rose, Mjolnir clenched tightly in his hand. "Show me these slanderers, Stark, and I will disabuse them of this foul notion!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I see why Jarvis didn't want to tell you. Just forget it; there's nothing you can do. I gave up on trying to understand Tumblr years ago."

"Tumblr?" Thor stopped pacing and turned to Tony. "Tumblr? Is she the one who-"

"Not a she, a website. Don't worry about it."

Steve walked into the sitting room, clad in his trademark white T-shirt and khakis. He was covered in sweat, having just returned from his morning workout. "What's wrong, Thor? Is Loki okay?"

"Loki is well, thank you. But I have just discovered that there are a host of people on your internet who think that he and I are romantically involved."

Steve almost dropped his glass of water. _"What?"_

"I do not understand it either."

"They think that you and Loki are _together?"_

"They wish he and Loki were together," Tony snorted. "Actually, I'm starting to picture it myself. You guys would make a cute couple."

Thor's face contorted with fury. "How dare you-"

"Hey, hey, just having a little fun here. And remember that I'm paying for you bed and meals. Your brother's too."

Steve sighed as he buttered his toast. "Forget about it, Thor. Tony's just being his usual annoying self. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

The mention of food seemed to quiet Thor's temper. "No, I have not eaten, and neither has Loki."

"Hey, Thor, do you think Loki's up to going out somehwere?" Tony asked suddenly.

Thor shrugged. "I do not know."

"There's a really good doughnut shop down the street. We could go there for breakfast. I know Loki hasn't been out in a while. We could even go the park afterwards, if he's feeling up to it."

"My brother might like that," Thor said, considering. "He has been indoors since he returned."

"Why don't you go ask him if he wants to do that? I'll see if anyone else wants to go."

"I'll go," Steve said. "I just have to take a quick shower."

Tony shook his head. "Such a diva. Do you need to do your hair, too?"

"Yes," Steve deadpanned.

Thor grinned, his outrage at the mysterous matchmakers of the internet quickly dissipating. "I will ask my brother. We will meet you here shortly if he agrees to your proposal."

* * *

"A doughnut?" Loki asked. "Exactly what is that?"

"I am not sure, but Tony thinks it an admirable breakfast food. Would you like to come with us and try one?"

Loki thought for a moment. He was recovering quickly, and the idea of venturing outside the tower was very appealing. "I would like to do that," he replied. He gently moved Simba from his lap and swung his legs off the bed. "Give me a few minutes, Thor, and I will be ready," he said, gingerly standing, one hand gripping the dresser. Thor watched him with concern.

"Are you sure you can walk?"

"Yes, Thor, we've been over this," Loki said shortly, wincing with each step. "I am perfectly capable."

"Do your feet not pain you?"

"Not at all," Loki replied unconvincingly. "Why would they?"

"I know the Chitauri burned them rather badly," Thor said tentatively, not sure whether Loki was comfortable discussing details of his recent torture.

Loki's face became rather rigid. "I know," he said in a clipped voice. He changed laboriously out of his pajamas and into a pair of black sweatpants and a green T-shirt, trying not to flinch as his incompletely healed wounds protested.

"Are you sure I cannot help you?" Thor asked.

"I am not a child, brother. My injuries are nearly healed. There is no need for you to worry," Loki snapped.

Thor frowned. "We could take the wheelchair, if you do not want to walk."

Loki debated for a few seconds; finally, deciding to shelve his pride, he nodded. "But you are not allowed to push me."

"Please?" Thor grinned. Loki stuck his tongue out as Thor retrieved the wheelchair from where it was folded up in the corner.

They made their way down to the sitting room to find Tony and a freshly showered Steve sitting on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked, standing.

"Well enough," Loki replied. "I hope these 'doughnuts' are as good as your word, Tony."

"They definitely are. Even you won't be able to criticize them." Tony pulled out his phone and quickly texted Pepper to let her know of their departure, while Loki raised an eyebrow.

"You underestimate my ability to berate your Midgardian cuisine."

"Oh, believe me, you can't criticize doughnuts. It's literally impossible," Tony replied as they squeezed into the elevator. "Jarvis, ask Bruce if he wants us to bring him anything back."

_Yes, sir._

The elevator doors opened to reveal a bright atrium, which was mostly empty. Only the receptionist and a few businessmen were present; both look rather curious when they saw the group.

"I might want to disguise myself before going out in public," Loki muttered, turning his face away from the inquisitive eyes.

Thor glowered at the receptionist. "You are probably right."

Loki closed his eyes for a moment; a shimmer of light swept over his body, and he suddenly donned the appearance of - himself?

"Wait a minute," Tony said, confused. "I thought you said you were going to give yourself a disguise. You look the same."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I look the same to you. To the rest of the world, I believe I appear slightly smaller and have red hair."

"You're a ginger?" Tony said excitedly. "I want to see this!"

"Absolutely not," Loki replied firmly. "Now, where is the seller of doughnuts?"

"Right this way." Tony led them out of the atrium, through the tall doors, and into the city street. Loki's face filled with wonder as they emerged from the tower; it had been so long since he had ventured into the city, and he had never really appreciated it during his invasion. Now the crowds of pedestrians, rumbling traffic, and crowded shops were almost overwhelming. Loki's mouth fell slightly open as he came to a halt on the sidewalk.

"Brother? Is something wrong?" Thor asked, looking around them.

"No - no, I..." Loki's voice was almost sad. "I wish I had seen all this, before..."

"Before you attacked?" Steve replied. "It probably wouldn't have made a difference, Loki. The Chitauri were going to pressure you to invade, whether you wanted to or not."

"But there are so many people..." Loki swallowed. "How many did I kill, when I-"

"Don't," Tony said quickly. "Loki, don't do that to yourself. It wasn't even your choice, really. And it's way to early in the morning to be regretting things."

Thor nodded in agreement. "I am hungry enough to eat a horse."

"The worst part is that he's actually done that before," Loki added with a grin. Steve and Tony stared in shock at Thor.

"Okay then," Tony said after a few seconds. "Moving on. The store is this way."

Loki followed the group, careful to maneuver his wheelchair in between the hurrying people. There was so much to look at; his green eyes darted back and forth between businessmen, taxi drivers, street vendors, stray pigeons, children, buses, and a multitude of bright, flashing signs, advertising stores that sold Midgardian wares that Loki had never heard of. They came to a street crossing, and Loki did not think to check for approaching vehicles, accustomed to walking as a prince in Asgard where the people stopped for him. He was saved from an untimely death by Steve, who quickly yanked him back before a small truck careened by, horn blaring.

"Wait for the light," Steve warned, firmly gripping the wheelchair. "The cars don't stop."

Loki's eyes were still wide from the near-collision, and he thanked the Norns for the captain's quick reflexes. "I'll remember that," he muttered.

Seconds later, the light suspended over the street changed colors, and the pedestrians poured like water from a dam across the street, quickly crossing while the vehicles were still stopped. Loki was jolted as a woman with a stroller accidentally collided with him; he was pushed away from Steve and almost ran into one of the stopped cars. Regaining control of the wheelchair, Loki propelled himself back toward his friends, who had just disappeared beyond a - hang on, where were they?

Loki looked about frantically, afraid that he had lost them. A sudden glimpse of long, blonde hair quieted his fear, however, and Loki wound his way down the sidewalk in pursuit of his brother, whose head he could see through the crowd of people.

"Thor!" he callled. "Thor, wait!"

But the blonde hair continued to move away from him. Frustrated and annoyed by his rising fear, Loki redoubled his efforts to navigate through the crowd, but there were so many people, he couldn't -

"Loki!"

The god turned to see Thor standing in a narrow alleyway, beckoning towards him. "This way! We are taking a shortcut!"

Sighing with relief, Loki turned the corner and hurried towards the man. "I thought I lost you," he said with a nervous laugh.

"I would not lose you, brother," Thor said, smiling. "Follow me. Stark and Rogers are just up here, waiting."

Loki followed Thor through the alleyway, embarrassed at his anxiety moments before. There were not so many people back here, he noticed, and it was much easier to maneuver his wheelchair. The alleyway smelled rather foul, though, with overturned trash bins and old dumpsters lining the sides.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Loki asked, a little confused.

"Of course, Loki. Our friends are just up here."

Loki craned his neck, hoping to catch a sight of Tony and Steve, but there was no one in the dusky gloom of the alley. The creek of his wheelchair was suddenly very loud in his ears; Loki became acutely aware that it was the only noise, save that of Thor's footsteps. The bustle of the city was dim and distant.

"Surely it cannot be much farther?"

"No, it is not far," Thor replied. "They are close."

Loki swallowed; he did not like this 'shortcut.' But Thor had promised that it was not far, and even if something dangerous were lurking in these shadows, one blow with Mjolnir could -

Loki's mouth went dry when he realized that Mjolnir was not in Thor's hands, as it had been when they left.

"Thor?" he asked shakily. "Where is your hammer?"

Thor stopped in his tracks, then turned to face Loki, who went rigid at the sight of his brother's eyes.

They were scarlet.

* * *

"Have you seen Helblindi today?"

Fandral's eyebrows furrowed. "You know, now that you have mentioned it, I do not think I have. But the Jotunheim camp is outside the city, so he has probably been there these past days."

"Yeah, you're right," Hela replied. She leaned back from the table, glancing over to Odin and Frigga, who were absorbed in their meal. Helblindi had designs on Loki, she knew, but she had told Heimdall not to let Helblindi use the Bifrost, and, to her knowledge, there were no other ways for Helblindi to travel. At least, no other ways that she thought him capable of utilizing.

"Lady Hela? Is something the matter?"

Hela was snapped from her reverie by Fandral's concerned voice. "Oh - nothing," she said quickly. "Actually..." she looked around. "I'll be right back. I'm not feeling well."

"Are you okay?" Volstagg asked through a mouthful of pheasant as Hela stood.

"Fine. I'll be right back. Don't eat everything while I'm gone."

Volstagg raised his hands in mock offense as Hela left. Fandral shrugged and returned to his meal; Sif, however, watched Hela with narrowed eyes. The warrior waited a moment, then quietly rose, following Hela out of the hall.

"Hela!" Sif called. The girl turned in surprise.

"Sif?"

"What troubles you?" Sif asked, stopping beside Hela. "Do not tell me you are not feeling well. Years of living with Loki have taught me to recognize when both of you are lying."

Hela smiled. "You're smarter than I thought you were."

"Is that a compliment?"

"I don't know. You decide."

"Just like your father." Sif grinned. "But this is beside the point. Is something about Helblindi worrying you?"

"Okay, you really are smarter than I though," Hela replied, impressed. "Yeah, it's about Helblindi." She glanced around the corridor, then spoke in a lower voice. "I think he's gone after Father."

"After Loki?" Sif raised her eyebrows. "What does he want?"

"Revenge. Apparently a year with Thanos isn't enough for him. Anyway, I overheard him and some general talking about it yesterday. I told Heimdall not to let them use the Bifrost, but I guess I might have underestimated their knowledge of interplanetary travel. And they might have a sorcerer helping them, which could complicate things."

"A sorcerer? There is an Asgardian conspiring with them?"

"Or a Jotun. They're just as talented at magic as the Aesir, even if it's a little harder for them to get a hold of spellbooks."

"Forgive me, I am still learning to think less lowly of Jotunheim."

Hela nodded. "That's okay, these things take time. But I'm headed off to Earth now, just to make sure Father's okay."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sif asked.

Hela considered for a moment. "Have you ever been to Earth before?"

"Midgard? A few times," Sif replied.

"What about New York City?"

"I do not believe so."

"Well, then, this should be an adventure. Girls to the rescue!" Hela turned and continued striding down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Sif inquired.

"Outside the palace grounds. There are a ton of spells over this place; I'll have an easier time transporting us to Midgard when we're not in the palace."

"You do not need the Bifrost, then?"

"Oh, heck, no," Hela replied. "Cool people don't use the Bifrost."

Sif looked a little bemused, but followed Hela outside the palace doors and into the grounds. Once outside the gates, Hela stopped and took Sif's hand.

"Houston, we are ready for takeoff. One, two, three-"

Both women disappeared in a swirl of gold.

* * *

"Thor?"

The scarlet eyes stretched in a smile that was not his brothers. Loki gripped the wheelchair tightly, heart pounding. "Brother?"

"Oh, I am your brother," Thor said in a strange voice. It was deep and smooth, not unlike his own. "But I am not that golden idiot."

Loki's face drained of color. "Helblindi," he whispered.

"Very good."

Loki watched with horror as the Aesir features melted away to reveal dark blue skin, the shirt and cargo pants replaced with dark armor.

"Recognize me now, brother?"

Loki shivered. Don't be afraid, he told himself. I have magic. He cannot hurt me. But it was not fear of harm that was paralyzing him; it was a fear of something else, something worse. The sight of the blue skin and the red eyes hurt him almost physically, wrenching back memories of Jotunheim and learning his true parentage and murdering his own father.

"Do I frighten you? Are you ashamed of your blood family?" Helblindi sneered.

Words lost themselves in Loki's throat; he tried in vain to speak. Helblindi bared his teeth.

"It was not so hard to find you. Your Midgardian friends were easily decieved by a mere illusion. Imagine their surprise when they learn that they - and you as well - have been fooled."

Loki was rigid with fear. In spite of his renewed ability to use magic, he was helpless to defend himself as Helbindi stepped closer, reaching out for him with blue fingers.

"Look at you, injured and weak. This was almost too easy."

"W-what do you want?" Loki choked, drawing back from Helblindi's hand.

"I want you to pay for Father's death," Helblindi snarled. "Or do you not remember killing him? I do not recall that you cared much at the time."

Loki pushed himself back against the wall. "Please - please, d-don't touch me-"

"Why? Are you afraid to see your true self?" Helbindi lunged forward and grabbed Loki's arm. The god cried out, more from fear than from the pain of the tight grip, as his skin darkened, the Jotun blue snaking up his arm and across his chest, slowly coloring his whole body.

"Let me go, please, let me go!" Loki pleaded, trying to twist out of Helblind's hand.

"I think not, brother," Helblindi growled. "Why don't you come with me, back to Jotunheim, where you can meet your real family?" The Jotun king yanked Loki out of the wheelchair, dragging him along the ground. "Have you not missed us?"

Loki's senses suddenly returned to him, and he released a ball of fire from his right hand, blasting Helbindi away from him. Helblindi crashed into the wall of the alley and collapsed to the ground, but was back on his feet in a moment, the Casket in his hands. Loki scarcely had time to wonder where the Casket had come from when at least thirty more Jotuns appeared, all larger than Helblindi, holding massive columns of ice in their hands.

"Did you really think," Helblindi snarled, "that you could kill Laufey, and not be punished for it?"

Loki backed into the wall, eyes on the frost giants that were quickly closing in around him. "I - I am sorry..."

"That is not enough," Helblindi said angrily, a malicious light springing into his eyes. "You killed our king."

Loki closed his eyes and thrust his hands outward, unleashing a wave of searing heat. The Jotuns fell back, some of them severely burned. Helblindi, who had shielded himself with a conjured wall of ice, only laughed.

"You are not the only Laufeyson talented in the art of sorcery, Loki." He waved his hand through the air, producing a cloud of icy blades, which zoomed towards Loki. Loki threw himself to the side, avoiding the knives, and conjured a wall of fire. The heat repelled the advancing Jotuns, and Loki's skin began to transform back to the Aesir color.

"Perhaps you were a little stronger than I realized," Helbindi said lightly. He unleashed a torrent of ice from the Casket, freezing Loki's flames. "But you are still weak."

Loki was ready for Helblindi's attack this time; as his fire froze and shattered, he snapped his fingers, and the ice issuing from the Casket dissolved into sand and fell to the ground.

"Weakened, but not enough to be beaten by you," Loki said confidently, straightening to his full height. "There is a reason Thanos did not fully defeat me."

"Your words are empty," Helblindi retorted as the Jotun soldiers pounded towards Loki, ice clubs raised. "You have yet to prove them."

"Hey!"

The Jotun soldiers stopped in their tracks, limbs paralyzed by some unseen force. Footsteps echoed in the alley, and moments later Hela and Sif appeared, sprinting towards Loki.

"Leave my father alone!" Hela yelled, coming to a halt beside Loki.

_"Father?" _Helblindi repeated, taken aback.

"Hela, Supreme and Awesome Goddess of the Dead at your service," Hela said, bowing. "Accompanied by the lovely Lady Sif. Now would be a really good time for you to surrender."

"Not happening," Helblindi replied.

"We will see about that," Sif said confidently. "Loki, are you hurt?"

"No," Loki replied, with a little pride. "Hela, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Hela glared at Helblindi. "Seriously, cut it out."

"Your father killed mine," Helblindi growled. "He must pay."

"He already has," Sif said, her voice sharp. Loki and Hela glanced at each other, surprised. "Or are you not aware of his suffering under Thanos?"

"I am aware, maiden," Helblindi said haughtily.

Sif smiled mischeviously. "You do not remember me, do you?"

Helblindi frowned. "Why should I?"

Hela laughed. "She may or may not have faced Thanos in single combat. And done quite well, may I add."

Helblindi failed to completely conceal his shock. "That means nothing."

"Oh, on the contrary," Loki said smoothly. "I believe it means a great deal. Now will you please put down the Casket? You must recognize that you cannot defeat all three of us."

"Never!"

"Famous last words," Hela muttered. "Sif, you handle Helblindi's goons. I'll take the blue man myself."

Loki pouted. "What about me? You cannot take all the fun for yourself."

"You sit back and watch. Ready, Sif?"

"Ready when you are."

Hela grinned, then whirled around and kicked Helblindi in the face. The frost giant tumbled to the ground, blood spurting from his nose. The Casket tumbled away across the ground.

"Owned Chuck Norris style," Hela said, laughing. Helblindi cursed and pushed himself to his feet, glancing over at Sif, who was surrounded by raging Jotuns, none of whom seemed able to touch her. Every few seconds, another one of them fell heavily to the ground, knocked cold by an Asgardian shield.

Helblindi snarled and launched himself toward Hela, who stepped to the side, then grabbed the Jotun by the feet and slammed him into the ground. "Always wanted to do that," she said as Helblindi rose again, dazed.

"Why do you not - not join us, Loki?" Helblindi stuttered, eyes out of focus.

"This is too much fun," Loki replied, leaning against the wall. "Carry on, daughter."

Hela stood with arms raised, waiting for Helblindi's next assault. Helblindi seemd to recall that he could use magic, and promptly created a huge ice spear out of thin air, which he threw at Hela. The girl dodged, and Loki caught the spear with a bored look on his face.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Loki examined the spear, then threw it back to Helblindi. The Jotun caught it, then abruptly dropped it with a startled yelp. "Oh, did I forget to tell you? I may have heated it a little," Loki added.

Sif gave a ferocious yell as she felled the last of Helblindi's soldiers. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she turned to Helblindi. "Next?"

"I will not surrender to you!" Helblindi lunged for the Casket, which sat abandoned next to a dumpster. Hela waited until the Jotun had grasped it, then snapped her fingers. The Casket vanished from Helblindi's grip and reappeared beside her; Helblindi's hands were now holding a box of tissues.

"Okay, now will you give up?" Hela asked, picking up the Casket and looking over it with an absent interest.

"Return the Casket," Helblindi seethed.

"Nope."

"It was given to me by your king," Helblindi said furiously. "You cannot take it back!"

"Actually, I can," Hela replied. "But I'd rather not."

"And we can beat you without it," Loki added.

"Then what do you want?" Helblindi snapped.

"Well, obviously, I want you to leave Father alone. That would be a pretty good start. And, you know, you should go back to Jotunheim, focus on rebuilding your planet instead of getting revenge, and so on. Get my point?"

"Yes."

"What's going on here?"

Steve and Thor appeared, followed by a very out-of-breath Tony.

"Loki!" Thor cried. He ran forward and pulled his protesting brother into a suffocating hug.

"Thor- getoffme-" Loki's voice was muffled by Thor's shoulder.

"I am glad you are not harmed," Thor said, releasing Loki, who staggered backward. "What happened?"

"Apparently, you don't know me well enough to distinguish me from a clone," Loki said irritably, choosing not to mention that he had made the same mistake.

Thor's face reddened. "We realized our error only when it was too late. We were beset by frost giants."

"Well, if you would care to look around, you would see that the same happened to me."

"Yeah, Point Break, it's kind of obvious what happened." Tony pointed towards Helblindi, who was sulking under Hela's and Sif's wrathful glares.

"Who are you?" Thor exclaimed, raising Mjolnir. "How dare you attack my brother!"

"Calm down, Thor, Loki's obviously okay," Hela said. "I'm your niece, by the way. Hela, goddess of the dead."

"Oh - I am glad to meet you."

"Ditto. And this is Loki's other brother - no rhyme intended - Helblindi."

Thor leveled a thunderous glare at Helblindi. "You are a coward, attacking when my brother is alone and injured! You are fortunate to have been subdued before I had a chance to acquaint you with Mjolnir."

"Yeah, and you interrupted our doughnut trip," Tony added with obvious annoyance.

"So what are you going to do with him and his - friends?" Steve asked, gesturing towards the unconscious Jotuns scattered through the alley.

"Send them back where they came from. Sif, why don't you go with them? You can hold onto the Casket. When you get back, let Odin and Frigga know what happened. They might have a thing or two to say," Hela replied.

"You're Sif?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows. "As in, the hot warrior chick who Loki used to have a major crush on?"

Both Loki and Sif turned beet red.

"If you were not a friend of Thor's," Sif said with gritted teeth, "I would make you pay for those words."

"I wouldn't mind that," Tony said with a grin. "Wanna come by tonight and-"

"Okay, enough of that," Steve said quickly, giving Tony a disapproving look.

"I'm glad we're getting along so well, but I'm afraid it's time for Helblindi and his friends to head back home. Sif, are you ready?"

Sif nodded, picking up the Casket.

"Okay. Uno, dos, tres - and you're off!" Hela waved her hand, and Sif, Helblindi, and the unconscious Jotuns disappeared.

"Whoa," Tony said, eyes wide. "How did you do that?"

"Magic, obviously."

"So you're Hela," Steve said courteously. "Nice to meet you." He extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Hela said, smiling and shaking the offered hand. "You're a lot cuter than I remembered."

"I don't know about that," Steve said, blushing.

"I'm Tony Stark," the billionaire said, waving at Hela. "Most good-looking guy you'll ever meet. I also happen to be a fantastically rich genius."

"You also happen to have a girlfriend," Steve said warningly.

"Not that that ever matters," Loki added.

"Sorry, but you have a really hot daughter."

"Watch it," Loki growled.

Hela rolled her eyes. "The maturity is overwhelming. Stark, don't you live near here?"

"Yeah, and you can call me Tony."

"Wonderful. Let's head back."

"Can you walk, brother?" Thor asked with concern.

"If you ask me that one more time..."

"Forgive me," Thor said quickly. "I did not know if those savage creatures-"

Hela paled. "Thor!"

"-had harmed you, brother."

Loki's eyes were fixed on the ground. "N-no, they didn't," he replied quietly.

"I am glad," Thor continued. "One can never trust the frost giants. Those monsters desire only blood and death."

Loki stumbled, one hand gripping the wall to steady himself. Thor realized he was shaking.

"Brother, what is wrong?"

"Nothing." Loki's voice was hoarse and trembling. He quickly wiped his eyes, which were moist with gathering tears.

Thor reached out towards him, but Hela suddenly pulled him back. "Leave him alone," she snapped.

"Brother, what did I..." Thor's mouth fell open as he realized what he had just said. "Loki, I am so sorry, I did not mean that!"

Loki closed his eyes, shaking with suppressed sobs. He did not respond.

"Loki, please, I was not thinking," Thor pleaded. He extended a hand towards his brother, but the moment it touched Loki's shoulder, the god disappeared.

"Nice one, Thor," Tony said quietly.

* * *

**Remember when I said I still had some feels up my sleeve? ;)**

**So, where do you think Loki went?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yay for an on-time update!**

**I regret to inform you guys that there will probably be only two more chapters after this one. Things are getting crazy at school, and I just won't have time to write after spring break is over. **

**And congratulations to Ica Leigh for guessing exactly where Loki went at the end of the last chapter :)**

* * *

The rush and roar of the city was dim, as though miles away. A soft, cold wind blew forlornly about the tower, carrying the muffled sounds off towards the bay like an endless sigh. Loki shifted on the cool concrete, gazing absently down at the thread-like streets. The world was quieter up here, on the very top of Stark Tower.

_I did not know if those savage creatures had harmed you, brother._

There was pressure in Loki's throat and a prickle in his eyes. He shook his head, ashamed of himself. There was no need to weep over what was only a careless slip of the tongue; Thor had tried to recant his words only moments later, and, instead of forgiving his brother, Loki had run away.

_One can never trust the frost giants._

It shouldn't hurt him so much, so why did he want to curl up into a little ball and cry? Why did he want so desperately for someone to reassure him that Thor's words were not true? That he was still worthy of love and esteem, no matter what lingering hate plagued his race? Why was it so painful to hear words that everyone in this tower would assure him were false?

_Those monsters desire only blood and death._

Loki knew Thor had spoken in the heat of the moment; Thor often let his tongue run wild, not paying attention to the harm it might cause. Thor's vilification of the frost giants should mean nothing to him; he should have simply shrugged it off, knowing that his brother never meant to hurt him. But after the excruciating betrayal of learning who his blood relatives were, after a lifetime of living in the shadows only to find that he was never really one of Asgard to begin with, Thor's careless words were too much, and Loki had little strength left to fight them.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The air here was chilly, but clear; warming slowly as the mid-morning sun melted away the cold of the night._ I should come up here more often,_ Loki thought wryly. Indeed, if Thor did not learn to control his speech, this might become a regular occurence.

Loki gritted his teeth, more shame at his flight creeping through his veins. He felt pathetic for running away; the others must think him so weak and vulnerable. After all, none of the others found it necessary to seclude themselves and pout whenever they were insulted. But every time Thor's words echoed in his head, something inside Loki twisted with grief and betrayal. It didn't matter if he'd come to believe he wasn't a monster, or that Thor had only made a mistake. It still hurt.

The quiet patter of footsteps behind him was Loki's only warning that he had a visitor. He knew who it was without looking up.

"Hey, dad."

Hela sat down beside Loki, her legs dangling over the edge next to his. She was holding two covered cups in her hands.

"What are those?" Loki asked, curiosity getting the better of him when Hela did not immediately explain.

"Hot chocolate," Hela replied with a grin. "Thought you might like it." She pressed one of the cups into his hands; it was very warm, almost unpleasantly so, and Loki caught a tantalizing whiff of what was inside. He carefully raised the cup and took a tentative sip.

"Passable," he said with a small grin. The drink was warm, with a chocolatey sweetness; almost like the coffee he had had before, but less bitter and without the disastrous caffeine.

"I'm glad you like it." Hela looked down at the city. "Have you been up here before?"

"No."

"It's an amazing view."

Loki sighed. "It is."

"The others are going crazy trying to find you, you know," Hela said after a pause. "I told them not to worry, but some of them, and I won't name names - though Pepper and Steve are likely candidates - are practically in hysterics. And then Thor is... well... he's pretty mad at himself right now. He doesn't know what to do."

"It wasn't his fault."

"Not completely. But he still can't forgive himself."

Loki looked down at his hands. "It is not an easy thing, changing your beliefs after a lifetime of prejudice."

"I know. But you know Thor; he can't stand seeing you hurt."

"I'm not hurt," Loki said, a little too quickly. Hela laughed softly.

"I know you way too well to fall for that, Father. And it's okay if you have a hard time dealing with what Thor said. No one's judging you."

Loki was silent for several minutes before replying. "If - if it is difficult for Thor, who would do anything for me, to change his ways... How hard will it be for Asgard, who holds so little love for me?"

"I think you'll find that Asgard is a little more willing to forgive and forget after the Thanos episode. But you're right, as much as I wish you weren't. Thor will need time - a lot of time - to overcome his racism against the frost giants. Asgard will need much longer. Even if they want to see you differently, it's so deeply ingrained in Asgardian culture to look down on Jotunheim. This isn't something that will go away quickly, or easily."

"I committed many sins against Asgard. I highly doubt I will ever be forgiven completely for that."

"Look, there are always going to be people who hate you. And there will always be people who hate me, and Tony, and Steve, and anyone else who's ever breathed. Just because it might take Asgard a while to love you like they love Thor doesn't mean it can't or won't happen. They just need time."

"Exactly." Loki's fingers played with the hem of his shirt. "Centuries, perhaps."

"What do you mean?" Hela asked, though she was almost sure she knew.

"I am healing quickly. The last vestiges of the war will soon be gone. Mother will want me to return to Asgard."

Hela sighed. She'd been expecting this conversation for a while. "You're not going to go back, are you?"

"I - I am not sure. I do not think I will, yet."

"I thought as much."

Loki's voice was pained. "If I stay here, it will grieve Mother, and I do not wish that to happen. And Odin, too, will be disappointed with me. But..." Loki paused, gazing out over the city. "I cannot return to my life before I fell from the Bifrost. Not now, at least. Too much has happened; too much blood has been spilled, too many bridges burned. Asgard will accept me because I have saved them from Thanos, but they will not love me. I will still be shunned and mistrusted, sometimes hated, by most. Even if there are a few who make an effort to welcome me back, it will not be the same."

Hela smiled softly and took Loki's hand. "It's okay. This is your decision. There's nothing wrong with staying here."

"Yes, there is."

"What?"

Loki's eyes were averted downward. "Only a coward would shy away from facing his former enemies."

"Don't say that," Hela replied firmly.

"It is true."

"No, it isn't." Hela gently turned Loki's face towards her. "Now, listen to me. There is nothing - I repeat, nothing - wrong with choosing not to go back. I can see that you love it here; you're happier living in this place than you ever were on Asgard. Your talents are valued here, instead of ridiculed, and the humans are willing to forgive and move on. That's better than most of Asgard. You've been through a lot, Father, and if, after it all, you decide that this is where you want to stay, then that's your choice. Frigga and Odin and even Thor might not like it, but it's still your choice. No one has any right to tell you otherwise."

Loki did not reply for a while. When he finally spoke, it was as though a great burden had been taken from his shoulders. "Thank you, Hela."

* * *

Heimdall regarded Helblindi coldly as he emerged from the swirling gold of the Bifrost.

"Stop staring at me, Gatekeeper," Helblindi snarled. "I am a king!"

"You are also a would-be kidnapper," Sif retorted.

"I only wanted him to pay for killing Laufey," Helblindi said sullenly. "Nothing more."

"Loki has paid for a thousand crimes, and committed only a few. You have no right to touch him. Now, follow me to the palace. Frigga and Odin will wish to speak with you."

"I do not bow to the king of Asgard," Helblindi muttered, but he followed Sif anyway, averting his eyes from Heimdall's gaze. Their trek to the palace was frigidly silent; Sif glanced back frequently at Helblindi to ensure that he did not stray to the Jotun camp, and Helblindi resolutely stared at the ground. At last, they reached the palace, Sif marching confidently inside while Helblindi dragged his feet behind her.

The throne room was empty, save for Odin and Frigga and a few of the guards. Sif strode towards the king and queen, then knelt on one knee, arm across her chest.

"I bring you King Helblindi, Allfather and Queen Frigga."

"Rise, Lady Sif," Odin said. His tone was not unkind when he addressed the warrior, but there was a restraint to his words, and his eye was thunderous when it moved to Helblindi. "Helblindi Laufeyson," he said sternly, "Heimdall has informed me of your actions."

Helblindi glowered at the Allfather. "You are not my ruler."

"I am the father of the man you just attacked."

"No, you're not," Helblindi snapped. "Neither by blood nor by deed."

The insult stung in the air. Odin visibly forced himself to remain calm. "Have care how you speak, Helblindi. Perhaps I do not have direct authority over you, but I will have it known that no one may harm my son without facing my wrath."

"No harm was done," Helblindi muttered.

"No harm?" Frigga's eyes flashed. "You think an attack up on my son and his friends and damage to the realm of Midgard is no harm? The fact that you failed in your assault does not excuse your actions. Count yourself lucky, Laufeyson, that my son was not harmed; otherwise Jotunheim would have had to choose a new king."

"How - how dare you threaten me!" Helblindi stepped forward, fists clenched.

Odin stood suddenly, raising Gungnir. "Stop!"

The Jotun halted involuntarily, eyeing the golden spear.

"Because I value our relations with Jotunheim, and do not wish to harm your realm by depriving it of its king, I will not exercise the punishment fit for your crime," Odin proclaimed. "But if you ever attempt such a thing again, or conspire with others to do so, I will have you imprisoned until you can be trusted not to harm Loki."

Helblindi dropped his gaze. "Yes."

"You will assemble your forces and depart for Jotunheim by tomorrow morning."

"Yes."

"You are dismissed."

Heblindi turned and strode from the room, slamming the doors behind him.

"I cannot see how he and Loki are related by blood," Frigga said, shaking her head.

"Well, both have no regard whatsoever for the accepted rules of behavior," Odin replied with a faint smile.

"That is so." Frigga chuckled. "The only difference is, Loki would not have been caught."

"I remember the days when we could barely turn our backs without Loki creating some kind of mischief," Odin said fondly.

"I greatly miss those days." Frigga sighed. "It is time for Loki and Thor to come home."

* * *

The moment Thor was told Loki's location, he scrambled up from the couch and thundered - no pun intended, Hela added when she later described it to Loki - through the tower in a desperate search for a way onto the roof. Several articles of furniture suffered severely for having placed themselves injudiciously in the god's path, a fact that Tony bemoaned loudly. But Thor was oblivious to the destruction he wrought upon his friend's belongings; he had only one thing in mind, and that was to find his little brother.

Loki hadn't moved from his spot on the edge of the roof when Thor burst from the stairwell. Hela courteously disappeared as Thor hurried over, panting and enormously relieved.

"Brother," he gasped, pulling Loki into a bone-crushing hug. The younger god protested weakly, then gave up as Thor refused to let go. "I thought I'd lost you again... Please forgive me, Loki, I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you..."

"Thor- can't breathe-" Loki choked, touched but almost suffocating. Thor reluctantly loosened his hold, still keeping a firm grip on his brother's shoulders, as though afraid Loki would vanish again.

"Can you forgive me, brother?"

Loki tried to muster up at least a semblance of irritation, but the sentiment died in his throat at the sight of those pleading puppy eyes. Thor was so earnest and penitent, and Loki hadn't the strength to muster up any sarcasm or dry wit. "Yes, you wonderful idiot. I forgive you."

Thor laughed with joy, and Loki squawked indignantly as he was forced into another merciless hug. The thunder god held him tightly for several minutes before finally releasing him. "May the Norns bless you, Loki. I thought for sure that you had left me."

"I would not leave you, Thor," Loki replied, somewhat amused. "And you can let go of me."

"But you'll leave again," Thor said, his grip tightening.

Loki laughed as his brother's desperation became more evident. "Thor, silly, whether or not you are holding onto me has no effect whatsoever on my ability to disappear. I could vanish now just as easily as if you were fifty feet away."

Thor looked crestfallen. "Please stay here," he begged. "You scared me so when you vanished earlier. I thought I would not find you for days."

Loki tried to think of a sarcastic reply, but it was impossible when Thor was looking at him like that. "All right, I promise not to do that again. Not unless it is strictly necessary. Deal?"

Thor frowned. "What do you mean by 'strictly necessary?'"

"Very good, Thor, you're catching on. You might make a passable king yet."

"Thank you, Loki. Now will you promise to stay with me?"

"Only if you promise to watch your tongue."

Thor blushed. "I am sorry for what I said, brother. I have yet to become accustomed to thinking of the frost giants as friends, not foes."

"Well, I forgive you, anyhow," Loki said, standing up. "We should go inside. Hela has informed me that some of our friends are rather anxious concerning my whereabouts."

"Lady Pepper and Steve were most worried," Thor said, nodding. He rose and followed Loki to the stairwell. "Tony insisted that there was nothing to fuss about. He said you would be back by suppertime."

Loki snorted. "I can eat perfectly well on my own."

"That is a lie, brother. You are much too thin for my liking."

"I have always been thinner than you, Thor."

The thunder god sighed with exasperation as they descended the stairs. "You know what I mean, brother. You might do well to adopt my eating habits for a fortnight or so."

"And look like a fattened pig afterwards?"

"Loki..." Thor ran a hand through his hair. "Why do you twist everything I say? You know I only wish to help you."

"Because it is very entertaining," Loki replied, grinning wickedly.

Thor groaned. "I should not complain. At least you are alive and well."

There was a warm feeling in Loki's heart at Thor's words that he did his best to ignore. Fortunately, they emerged into the kitchen before Thor could say anything else.

"There he is!" Tony exclaimed, grinning broadly. "See, I told you guys not to worry."

Lines of worry erased themselves from Steve's and Pepper's faces. "Thank goodness, Loki, we had no idea where you'd gone," Pepper said, her voice a little scolding.

"Please don't do that again," Steve added.

"Have you two made up?" Tony asked. "Or made out?" Natasha kicked Tony's leg hard; he gave an undignified squeal and almost spilled his drink.

"I have forgiven this oaf, if that is what you are asking," Loki replied. Thor's expression was of longsuffering.

"So, do you look like Helblinky and his friends when you're in your frost giant form?" Tony asked.

The temperature in the room might have dropped several degrees; a few glares were directed towards Tony. Loki swallowed, then nodded tensely.

"Yes. That is more or less what I look like."

"Can I see?" Natasha kicked Tony again. "Hey, we need to stop walking on eggshells around this," Tony said, wincing. "It's going to be a touchy subject if we keep ignoring the fact that Loki's naturally blue."

Loki laughed, suddenly grateful for Tony's lightheartedness. It was a welcome change from the constant shame and revulsion that he was accustomed to when faced with his true race. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing his Aesir facade to melt away.

"Loki," Thor murmured. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am." The blue spread from Loki's fingertips and up his arms, across his chest and head, then downward until it reached his toes. There was a collective gasp as he raised his head, his now-scarlet eyes trained on the others with hopeful apprehension.

Bruce stepped forward, reaching out towards Loki. "May I?" Loki nodded, and the man carefully ran a finger along the dark patterns in his arm and hand. "Loki, it's... it's beautiful."

The god's heart leaped. "You really think so?"

Bruce smiled. "I'd take this over a massive green monster any day."

Loki was lost for words. He had hoped for a tacit acceptance of his appearance, at best; hoped that his transformation would not be met by the disgust it would have received on Asgard. Never had he though anyone would _like_ his true form. An unwelcome lump formed in his throat.

"Why did you never show me this before, brother?" Thor asked in an awed voice.

"I thought you would hate it," Loki muttered.

Thor bowed his head. "I am sorry you could not trust me, Loki. But Doctor Banner is right. You are beautiful."

"Yeah, I think we can all agree that blue Loki is pretty hot," Tony added. "Ironic as that is."

"Tony," Pepper said with amused exasperation. "Not everything is a joke, you know."

"Funny things are."

Steve rolled his eyes. "You already used that line."

"Did I?" Tony thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, on the Helicarrier, way back in the olden days when I hated your guts."

"You didn't hate my guts."

"You're right, I hated that cheeky do-gooder smile."

"All right, girls," Natasha said, cutting off the impending bickering. "Are you still hungry for breakfast, Loki? We've got some stuff here."

Loki shook his head. "If you do not mind... I think I will return to my room."

"Tired?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," Loki lied. What he really wanted was to be by himself, but he did not want to risk the questions if he said so.

"That's okay. We'll probably just chill. What about you, Thor?"

"I will accompany my brother-"

"Hey, why don't you come up to the lab with me?" Jane said suddenly, glancing knowingly at Loki. "I've got something I want to show you."

_May the Norns bless you, Jane,_ Loki thought with relief. The woman's intelligence was not solely in astrophysics, no matter what her absentmindedness might have implied.

"Will you be all right by yourself?" Thor asked with concern.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Thor."

"Seriously, he's not five," Tony interjected. "Let Loki go nap or whatever. You and your girlfriend can hang out for a while."

Giving Tony and Jane a small nod of thanks, Loki left the kitchen and headed back toward his bedroom, his pale Aesir skin covering over his Jotun blue. His feet were sore and stinging from the walking he'd done that day (thank goodness Thor hadn't found out), and when he reached his room, he made a beeline for the bed. Simba, who was curled up on the pillow, stretched and meowed happily when Loki sat down, softly padding over to the god's lap.

"Hello," Loki said quietly, stroking behind the kitten's ears. Simba rumbled delightedly, claws flexing in contentment. "How was your morning?" Loki murmured. "I would bet ten barrels of mead that you've been sleeping since we left." Simba rolled over and let Loki's deft fingers rub his warm stomach. Loki continued petting the cat for several minutes, mind deep in thought.

Mother (and perhaps Odin) would arrive soon, he was sure. They would be expecting Loki to return to Asgard, now that he was swiftly healing and the danger from Thanos gone. Loki knew that they only wanted to have the family together again, but the thought of leaving this place and going back to Asgard was heavy in his heart. He had come to love Midgard, with all its quirks and odd customs. There was something different about a realm where life was so short and fragile; everything was deeper and more poignant, the sorrows sadder and the joys greater. When one had only eighty fleeting years to live, one had to enjoy life while it lasted; holding grudges and bitter animosity poisoned what little time one had left. Asgardians rarely forgave; they had centuries and millenia to live, and what could be done today could just as easily be done a hundred years hence. But here, where life had barely begun before it was already waning, people forgave and moved on with their lives; their limited time was too precious to squander with hate.

A paw touched his cheek, startling the god; Loki looked down to see Simba sitting on his leg and regarding him with an indignant glare. He realized he had fallen so deep into his reverie that he had neglected the creature. Sighing, and a little amused, he resumed stroking the kitten, and within moments Simba was stretched out again and purring loudly.

It was not just Midgard he had come to love, but the Avengers as well. In just a few short weeks, Loki had grown closer to the motley family assembled here in Stark Tower than he had to the inhabitants of the palace in Asgard. There was an understood acceptance here, an unspoken rule that anyone was welcome, no matter what they had done or where they had come from. Most here had emerged from dark and bloody backgrounds, had wandered in search of a home and a family, never expecting that they would find one with others as lost and isolated as themselves. Contrary to Asgard, where anyone at the top was expected to be the picture of perfection, the Avengers freely and openly admitted their shortcomings, teasing each other relentlessly though in a manner that was never spiteful or mean. They were all so different, each boasting differents strengths and expertise, and were all the stronger for it. In Asgard, there was one ideal - an ideal which Thor had always embodied perfectly. Even now, when Loki had reconciled with his brother and working to overcome the pain of his childhood, it still stung to think of all the times when Thor had so effortlessly succeeded at winning Asgard's admiration, and Loki had so dismally failed.

Asgard would never be home. It had never felt like home when Loki lived there; he remembered the hours he had spent desperately trying to figure out what he had done wrong, when he had stopped being Prince Loki and started being Prince Thor's ridiculed and forgotten brother. If he were to return now, Loki had no doubt he would receive the customary welcome given to a war hero, and that his parents and Thor would do all in their power to ensure his happiness. But there was no changing his past, no erasing the knowledge that he was a frost giant and a criminal. Asgard would need centuries before it could accept a Jotun in its midst; Loki was under no delusions that none would grumble about a frost giant living within the palace. He might be honored, for saving the realm from Thanos; but it would be millenia before Asgard could bring itself to respect him. There was nothing Odin or Frigga or Thor could do to change that.

A memory surfaced unbidden in his mind, a forgotten memory of when he and Thor were young - two centuries old, perhaps. Thor had just celebrated his birthday; while the grown Asgardians enjoyed the wine and revelry of the feast, Loki and Thor had snuck off to the stables, relishing in the opportunity to roam the palace unguarded, as most had congregated in the feasting hall.

_When I am king, _Thor had said, _I'll make a law that we can run around the palace whenever we like._

_Loki scoffed. "You wouldn't need to make a law, Thor. No one tells the king what to do."_

_"Father says he has to listen to the Council."_

_"Who says we have to? Father only listens to them because they have long beards like he does."_

_Both the boys laughed uproariously as they made their way across the palace grounds to the low wooden buildings that housed the royal steeds._

_"If Father finds out, we'll be locked in our rooms for a week," Thor said as Loki easily picked the lock to the tall doors. Though he was still very young - he had yet to train with a real sword - Loki was adept in the arts of thievery. Few doors in the palace were impassable to him._

_"What Father does not know will not trouble him," Loki replied. The doors swung open, and the two boys ran inside, careless of their pristine clothes as they flung themselves into the giant piles of hay._

_"You can't see me!" Thor cried, burrowing into the golden mass._

_"Yes, I can," Loki shouted back. "Your ear is sticking out."_

_"Let's go up to the loft," Thor said moments later. He extricated himself from the hay, hastily brushing a few pieces from his clothes, then clambered up the thick wooden ladder, Loki only inches behind him._

_"Apples!" Thor yelled with delight. He ran towards the far corner, where a smile pile of apples had been deposited to be given to the horses later. It did not matter to him or Loki that there were better apples in the palace; the ones from the stable were all the sweeter for being forbidden. Taking three of the fruit each, the boys sat down on the edge of the loft, their toes dangling down over the horses._

_"I'm going to eat all the apples I want when I'm king."_

_"Mother says you will have a tummyache if you eat too many," Loki said wisely, juice dribbling down his chin._

_Thor laughed. "I'll make a law."_

_"You can't make a law against tummyaches," Loki retorted. Thor stuck his tongue out, then threw a handful of scattered hay at his brother. Loki closed his eyes, brows furrowing with concentration. A moment later, Thor's apple turned a dark shade of green._

_"Hey!" Thor said indignantly. "I can't eat a green apple!"_

_"I learned that spell today," Loki said proudly._

_Thor snorted. "Women use spells." He threw the apple down towards one of the horses, who sniffed and lazily began to munch it._

_Loki's face fell. "I can use spells too."_

_"Volstagg says that magic is for girls."_

_"Sif doesn't use magic."_

_Thor tried and failed to think of a retort. In the absence of words, he threw more hay at Loki, who only grinned, knowing that he had made his point._

_"I like these apples," Thor said after several minutes. "They're better than the ones Mother gives us."_

_"Mhmm," Loki replied, mouth full._

_Thor sighed. "I want to live here forever."_

_"Me too."_

_"Forever and ever?" Thor asked, raising an eyebrow. "Even when we get old?"_

_"Forever," Loki replied. "None of the realms are as good as Asgard."_

_"What about Jotunheim?"_

_Loki and Thor both giggled. "I think Asgard is better than Jotunheim," Loki said loftily. "Who would want to be a frost giant, anyway?"_

_"Not me." Thor shuddered._

_"We should go back," Loki said, glancing at one of the windows. "Mother will wonder where we are."_

_"Do we have to go back now?"_

_"Yes, Thor. But we're going to be here forever, remember?"_

* * *

Frigga could barely contain her excitement as she and Odin galloped down the Rainbow Bridge, the Bifrost looming ahead of them. It was so close, now - within hours, perhaps, Thor and Loki would return with them to Asgard, and the family would be together again.

Heimdall's gaze was warm, as usual, but there was something else in his demeanor, something that momentarily disquieted Frigga. But she brushed away the feeling, hurrying forward and addressing the Gatekeeper.

"We wish to go to Midgard."

"I know, my Queen."

His tone, too, had an air which was not altogether auspicious. Frigga frowned. "What is it, Heimdall?"

The golden eyes were faraway, seeming to look straight through Frigga and into the worlds beyond. "Sometimes what we want is not what is best," he said finally.

"Thank you, Heimdall," Odin replied. "Your advice is ever wise. Will you open the Bifrost now?"

"Yes." Without another word, Heimdall strode to the center of the domed room, sliding his sword into the dais. Moments later, Frigga and Odin were whisked away into a swirl of stars and gold.

* * *

"Loki!" Thor cried, bursting excitedly into the bedroom. "Mother and Father are here!"

A weight seemed to sink through Loki's stomach. "Oh," he said quietly, eyes downcast.

"Loki?" Thor walked over to where Loki sat on the side of the bed. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Loki said after a pause. "Nothing."

"Then come with me! They are waiting for you."

Loki gently moved Simba from his lap, then rose and followed Thor from the bedroom. Minutes later, they emerged from the elevator into the crowded kitchen, and Loki barely had time to glance around before there was a rush of feet and he was knocked backwards in a warm embrace.

"Oh, my son," Frigga exclaimed, burying her face in Loki's shoulder. "I have missed you so..."

"I have missed you too, Mother," Loki said in complete sincerity. His eyes wandered to Odin, who was standing a few feet away, beside Thor. The rest of the Avengers, including Pepper and Jane, were standing at various places around the room. Their presence comforted Loki; he could not face his mother's disappointment alone.

"It is good to see you, my son," Odin said as Frigga reluctantly let go of Loki. The god of mischief nodded, his throat constricting. He knew he could not return to Asgard with them, but now that they were both standing here, so eager to see him... This was going to be harder than he had expected.

"I see you are healing quickly," Frigga observed, smiling appreciatively at the Avengers. "The Midgardians have treated you well."

"You're welcome," Tony said with a wink.

"Hey, don't take all the credit," Clint scoffed. "We all helped."

"And I footed the bill," Tony replied.

"Boys," Pepper hastily interrupted.

"I thank you for all you have done for my sons," Odin said kindly. "Your hospitality is greatly appreciated. Fortunately, there will be no need for us to intrude on you any longer."

Loki swallowed nervously, looking away from Frigga.

"We are going home now?" Thor asked excitedly.

"Yes." Frigga smiled. "Asgard is desolate without the two of you."

"You're leaving so soon," Jane said unhappily, squeezing Thor's hand. "When will you be back?"

Thor grinned. "How would you like to come with us?"

"To Asgard?" Jane's eyes widened.

"Of course," Frigga said warmly. "You might be queen someday."

Jane was dumbstruck. "I - I'd love to..."

"That is settled then," Thor said. "You can gather your belongings, and we will depart in the morning."

"Hey, wait a minute." Tony set down his drink. "You guys are leaving? Like, permanently?"

"We will visit," Thor reassured him.

"Not cool," Tony complained. "Who's going to eat all the Poptarts?"

Steve raised his hand. "I will."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You'll eat anything. But seriously, you guys can't leave! What'll I do without Loki to match my brilliant wit?"

"Your what?" Natasha muttered.

"And there will be no one to beat Clint at table tennis," Bruce added. "He'll start bragging again."

"I'm sure you can both visit often," Frigga said.

"We will, I promise," Thor said. "Won't we, Loki?"

Loki fixed his eyes on the ground. "No."

Frigga frowned. "Your friends will miss you."

"No, they won't." Loki raised his head, looking Odin straight in the eye. "I'm not going back."


	29. Chapter 29

**SURPRISE! EARLY UPDATE!**

**Second to last chapter, guys :| I ****know some of you are sad this is ending, but I'm ready for it to be over. It'll be nice having time on the weekends again.**

* * *

Odin's face was impassive, but there was a flicker of something in his eye. "What?" he asked softly.

"I am not going back to Asgard," Loki stated, voice wavering only a little. "I am staying here."

"Brother!" Thor exclaimed, shocked. "Why? Why would you not return home, with me? With our parents?"

Loki felt his throat burning, but he forced himself to remain firm and unyielding. He had known this was coming. "Asgard is not my home, Thor."

"Yes, it is," Frigga said, biting back tears. "You were raised in Asgard, Loki. You grew up in Asgard, with Thor and your Father and I. I understand why you have grown fond of this place, but Asgard is your _home!"_

Loki shook his head, unable to make eye contact with any of them. "Asgard was never my home, Mother. You know this."

"But - Loki-" Thor was at a loss for words. "I cannot return without you! I cannot lose you again..."

"You are not 'losing' me, Thor," Loki replied, annoyed. "I will still be here. You can visit me whenever you like."

"Visit...? Loki, I cannot return to Asgard if you are not with me!"

"Yes, you can, Thor, and you must. Soon you will be king, and you have much to learn. You cannot fritter away your time on Midgard with me."

"Loki, please..." Frigga whispered. "How long must I wait to have my sons with me again?"

Of everyone there, it was Frigga's disappointment that was hardest to bear. "I - I am sorry, Mother..." Loki looked down at his hands. "I cannot return now. Not yet."

"You are a prince of Asgard," Odin said sternly. "I will not allow you to shirk from your duties."

"His duties being what, exactly?" Tony suddenly interjected. He and the others had remained uncomfortably silent for the past few minutes, but the billionaire found it impossible to go any longer without speaking. "What's he going to to when he gets there, huh? After you've had your little welcome-home party? Do you think everything's going to be back to normal? You know perfectly well nobody up there likes him. Or have you completely forgotten the fact that Loki's still dealing with massive self-esteem issues? You know, after everything he's been through, after all the crap he's endured because of you guys, you could have the decency to let Loki make his own life decisions. If he wants to stay here, fine. Not everyone's going to like it and it'll be pretty hard at first. But you guys have absolutely no right to force him to do _anything."_

A rather surprised silence followed Tony's outburst. Loki felt a rush of gratitude toward the man; he might seem a selfish, arrogant person at times, but he was wise beyond his years.

"Loki," Odin finally said, his voice subdued. "Come with me."

Loki glanced at the Allfather, nervousness fluttering in his stomach, but the man did not look angry. Swallowing, Loki followed him out of the kitchen and down the hallway, into a small, bright room that seemed to have been an office at some point. Odin closed the door behind them, then turned to Loki.

"Why, Loki?"

"I have already told you," Loki said dully.

"Not entirely."

Loki looked up to see Odin regarding him piercingly. "You know I bear little love for Asgard."

Odin's brows furrowed. "It is where you spent your childhood, Loki. You have been here a month at best."

"And I have been happier in that month than I ever was as Asgard's forgotten prince," Loki said hotly. "Did it escape your notice that I am wanted here?"

"You are wanted in Asgard, my son. Your mother and brother and I wish dearly for you to return."

"Three of you, then, out of an entire realm. And perhaps I can include Thor's friends. But beyond that, Allfather, who in Asgard eagerly awaits my return?"

"You saved the realm, Loki. Asgard will welcome you."

"Do you really believe that?"

Odin was silent for several moments. When he spoke, it was with less certainty than before. "Asgard deserves a little more of your trust, Loki. They are more forgiving than-"

_"Forgiving?"_ Loki snapped, not caring that he had interrupted. "When has Asgard ever been forgiving towards me? I spent my childhood trying to earn their love, Allfather, and you know how well I succeeded. I had my lips sewn as punishment for trying to win new hair for Lady Sif - and you remember how even that was received with contempt and derision. Not to mention the fact that my true race is no longer a secret. What makes you think I will truly be welcome?"

"Asgard is learning to see the frost giants as equals."

"And they have forgotten all their hate in the days since I returned to life? The centuries of prejudice have melted away because of the suffering of one criminal?'

"I did not say this would not take time."

"Of course it will take time, only an idiot would think otherwise. And during that time, when Asgard is dragged kicking and screaming away from its cherished hate, I plan to stay here, where I am not an outcast."

Odin sighed. "Midgard is not your home, Loki."

"Why not?"

"They did not raise you. They did not teach you how to walk, how to fight-"

"How to live in Thor's shadow?" Loki sneered. "I am in no one's shadow here."

"You will not be in Thor's shadow," Odin said patiently. "You will be wanted and loved."

"By everyone? Odin, I am tired of living where I am not respected. Say what you will, but I have found a place where I live as Loki, not as the untrustworthy brother of Thor. I am not held to impossible standards here. When I transgress, I am forgiven. Asgard could not forgive me even for the smallest pranks; the Midgardians found it in their hearts to pardon me after I slaughtered their kind. How is this inferior to Asgard?"

Odin's voice wavered. "We will miss you, Loki."

"I know," Loki replied. "But this is the price you must pay for ignoring me when I was young."

"Are you simply looking for _revenge,_ then?"

"It is not revenge. You paid little attention to me when I was a child in pain, and now I have found a home among better friends."

"You will not allow us to make amends, then?" Odin's jaw clenched with fury. "You accuse us of a crime and allow us no chance to redeem ourselves?"

"You can make amends by respecting my choice," Loki said evenly. "When you have taught Asgard to respect wit and intelligence equally with brashness and brawn, when you have convinced them that Jotuns are not savage beasts, then I will return. If you wanted me to remain in Asgard forever, you should not have let them hate me as they did."

Odin could find no reply. Loki was right, as much as the concession pained him. He stepped forward and embraced his son tightly, regret filling his heart at the years they would spend apart because of his past misdeeds. "I love you, my son," Odin said softly. "I cannot pretend I am happy with your decision, but you are right. It is your choice. I only hope that it is not long before Asgard sees your return."

Loki was still rather unused to physical affection from his father, though he was immensely relieved that the king had finally agreed to his decision. "I - I love you too," he said, the words unfamiliar on his tongue.

Odin gently released him, smiling warmly. "Then I depart with a lighter heart. I am glad that we have reconciled, Loki, even if I have not yet made amends for all my foolish mistakes. I wish you a happy life here, among your friends."

There was a burning wetness in his eyes, and Loki quickly turned his face. "We should go back," he said, his voice shaking only a little. "Mother and Thor will be worried."

"You will not have half so easy a time convincing her as you did me," Odin said with a quiet laugh.

Loki groaned. "Thor will be the worst."

They walked together in silence until they reached the kitchen, where everyone was still gathered. Thor and Frigga looked up hopefully.

"Have you convinced him to come with us, Father?"

Odin shook his head. "It is Loki's choice, and he has chosen Midgard."

Thor was thunderstruck. "Brother, please!"

"Thor, I am not going to restate my reasons again. I am not going back to Asgard with you."

"You will never return, then?" Frigga asked, her voice heavy with sadness.

"I did not say that." Loki allowed his gaze to wander around the room. "Midgardians do not live forever, mother, and it will not be so long before they have passed away."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ old," Tony said with pretended offense.

"You're older than the rest of us," Bruce replied, amused.

Tony snorted. "Except for Grandpa Spangles."

"I didn't age in the ice, Tony."

"As I was saying," Loki said quickly, cutting of Tony's retort. "I will eventually return to Asgard."

"When?" Thor asked eagerly.

"I do not know. Not for many years."

"Oh." Thor looked like a kicked puppy.

"So do not worry, Mother," Loki said, taking one of her hands in his. "This will not be forever."

Frigga wiped her eyes. "I know, my son, but... Norns, I will miss you." She stood and wrapped her arms around Loki, trembling with tears and she held him with a strength that rivalled Thor's.

"I want a hug," Tony complained. He received a kick in the shins from Natasha instead.

"I will be back sooner than you think, Mother," Loki said as Frigga reluctantly disengaged her arms. "We still have many years ahead of us."

* * *

The scotch had dwindled down to almost nothing by the time Pepper walked in.

"Why, Tony?" she said with exasperation as she snatched away the nearly empty bottle. "Jane and Thor and his parents are going to leave tomorrow. Do you want a hangover?"

"I haven't been properly drunk in days, Pepper," Tony retorted. "Besides, Loki's staying."

"We know."

"Do you think it's a good idea? Him being here instead of with his family?"

Pepper sat down on the couch next to Tony. "Do you?"

"You know what I think," Tony said, laughing. "I think I spelled it out pretty clearly for Odin a few hours ago. Hey, doesn't he remind you of Fury?"

"Just because he wears an eyepatch..."

"You know it's not a coicidence that the two crankiest men I know have eyepatches."

"They aren't cranky."

"Oh yeah? You should have seen Fury last time I started playing the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack in his office."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "That would have annoyed me too."

"'Annoyed' is a nice way to put it. He threatened to- actually, I don't think I'm going to repeat it."

"Good idea." Pepper pulled out her phone. "I wonder how he'll react to Loki staying."

"I don't think matters. If Loki doesn't give a crap about what the Allfather thinks, I don't think he'll care much about Fury either."

"Fury could make life very hard for him."

"I'd like to see him try. It's pretty hard to outsmart somone who can beat Natasha at chess."

"Still..."

"Oh, don't be a Debbie Downer," Tony said, draping an arm over Pepper's shoulders and pulling her closer.

Pepper sighed. "I just feel bad for Loki."

"Don't worry about him. He's happy here. And his family will get over it before too long. Besides, Jane's going with them, so Thor won't be quite as lonely."

"I hope Jane likes it up there."

Tony laughed. "Thor said there are fifty times as many stars in Asgard. I think she'll have plenty to do."

"Do you think she and Thor will be married anytime soon?"

"Probably. I think Thor's looking forward to making a mini thunder god."

"Tony," Pepper chided. "And it could be a girl, you know."

Tony grinned. "He'll name it Thor if it's a boy and Thora if it's a girl."

"I could see him naming it Loki if it's a boy."

"Oh dear, no," Tony said, horrified. "Loki does not need the ego boost."

Pepper was about to reply when Bruce walked into the room, glancing around. "Have either of you two seen Loki?"

"Negative," Tony replied. "Has he gone AWOL again?"

Bruce nodded. "Thor was bugging him about staying here, so he turned Thor's hair into pink dreadlocks and then disappeared."

Tony burst out laughing while Pepper tried to suppress a chuckle. "You have no idea where he is?" she asked with concern.

"No. Odin told us not to worry, but Thor's beside himself."

"Frigga's not worried?"

"Apparently, this sort of thing happened pretty often when they were young," Bruce said with a grin. "She's not very concerned either."

"Then tell Thor to put a hat on and wait," Tony said, still laughing.

* * *

"Loki?" Thor pushed open another door, peering into the empty room. "Brother?" No reply. Sighing, Thor continued down the hallway, checking in every room along the way. Still no sign of Loki.

Thor mentally kicked himself for being such an idiot. It was obvious that Loki did not want to keep arguing about his decision to remain in Midgard; Thor, like a fool, had kept pestering him about it, until Loki finally disappeared into thin air. Thor had encountered Bruce moments later as he started searching the tower, and the doctor had informed him of the state of his hair.

"Loki? Are you in here?" Thor glanced around yet another deserted room. This was not the way he had intended to spend his and Loki's last day on Midgard together. Actually, he wasn't sure how he had planned to spend it; he'd only found out earlier that day that Loki would not be returning to Asgard with him. The thought made his heart ache. Thor had been so excited to go back with Loki to their home; he had missed their days in Asgard together as brothers. He felt a twinge of guilt, though, as he realized that what were fond memories for him were very painful for Loki. Thor's childhood had been filled with golden bliss; Loki's had been a dark tunnel, a constant struggle to be equal with his brother. If only Thor had seen... But it was useless to dwell on the past.

Thor stopped in his tracks, listening. There was a peculiar thumping noise coming from one of the rooms down this particular hallway. Curious, Thor opened the door, and found himself in a large room filled with odd instruments and several cylindrical bags suspended from the high ceiling. Steve stood in front of one of these bags, white cloth wrapped around his hands, striking it methodically with a look of intense concentration. It was not until Thor stepped in front of the captain that Steve noticed him.

"Oh - hey, Thor," the man said breathlessly, stepping back and wiping his forehead. "What're you doing down here?"

"I am searching for my brother," Thor said miserably.

"Loki? What happened?"

"I was arguing with him about his choice to remain here, and he left."

"Is that why your hair's pink?"

Thor sighed. "Yes. But I do not care about that. It is Loki I am worried about."

"Ah, don't worry," Steve said, resuming his punching stance. "He'll turn up when he's ready. You just need to give him time."

"But I will be gone soon, and I wish to be with him before I leave."

"Well..." Steve looked around. "You can hang out down here and wait for him. Loki will probably wander back when you stop searching."

Thor seemed reluctant, but he eventually nodded. "Is this where you train?"

"Yeah. You could use one of these punching bags, or you could lift weights, or run on the treadmill..." Steve thought for a moment. "I'm guessing hitting something helps you relieve stress."

"It does."

"Try one of the punching bags, then. Tony made me some that are pretty strong, because I tend to break normal ones. I don't know if they'll hold up for you, but you can try."

"Thank you, Steve."

"No problem." The captain hooked up one of the stronger bags. "Do you want gloves?"

Thor shook his head. He took a deep breath, then struck the bag, leaving a fist-sized dent. Steve waited for a moment, then returned to his spot. For a while, there was no sound other than their grunted breathing and the smack of fists on rubber.

Thor's mind was so fixed on his striking hands that he did not notice the slender figure standing beside him until a smooth laugh interrupted his concentration.

"I should have known you'd take to hitting things in my absence."

Thor stopped in surprise. "Loki!" He tried to embrace his brother, but the god quickly jumped back with a look of disgust.

"Norns, Thor, you're drenched with sweat. I am not letting you touch me."

Thor looked disappointed, but relieved all the same. "Where were you, brother?"

"Somewhere else," Loki replied, grinning. "Will you stop bothering me now?"

"Yes," Thor said reluctantly.

"Good."

"But please, Loki, at least-"

"Thor," Loki said, glaring. "Don't."

Thor had that kicked puppy look again. Loki tried to think of something to say. "Look, Thor, we still have some time left. We could do something together-"

"Do what?" Thor asked miserably. "I do not even know what do do. It's already evening, brother, and then it will be nighttime, and then morning, and then I'll leave, and..." There were tears in his eyes. "And then I will be in Asgard and you here, and I will not see you for years."

Loki's stomach twisted with guilt. "It's all right, Thor," he said quietly, putting his hand on the god of thunder's neck as Thor himself had done so many times. "I will be back before you know it. And you can see me as often as you like, as long as you do not neglect your duties for long."

Thor sobbed shakily, pulling Loki into a crushing hug. "Not again, brother," Loki said, annoyed, into Thor's shoulder. But he waited patiently as Thor cried into his shoulder, rubbing his back a little awkwardly. There had been much more physical affection lately than Loki was comfortable with.

"All better?" Loki asked in relief when Thor finally released him.

"No," Thor replied with a weak glare. "We will still be parted tomorrow."

"Allfather above, Thor, for the last time, it is not forever, and you will see me," Loki said, exasperated. "Now let us enjoy the time we have left. Have you ever played table tennis?"

Thor's smile would have been even wider if he had seen his hair return to its normal state.

* * *

The match was even more heated than the previous one between Loki and Clint. Everyone gathered in the little room to watch the two gods face off; even though there was really no question as to who would win, Loki and Thor were enjoying themselves thoroughly.

"Just concentrate, Thor," Odin said with amusement as Thor missed yet another serve. "Loki is winning much too easily."

"He serves so fast," Thor grumbled, though not really irritated. He tossed the ball back to Loki, who obligingly gave Thor a less wicked serve. The thunder god actually returned the ball, only to have it zoom back at him, barely tapping the table before it flew toward the wall.

"Isn't this the point where the losing team just forfeits?" Tony muttered. "The score is one hundred eleven to zero."

"I think he's gonna keep trying until he scores," Clint said, gesturing to Thor.

"So, basically, we're going to be here all night," Bruce said with a sigh. "I'll go get some pillows."

"You do that, Green Giant," Tony replied. "Bring me some more whiskey while you're at it."

Pepper smiled, leaning on Tony's shoulder. "I think Bruce was being sarcastic."

"I think you were being sarcastic."

"I didn't say anything," Pepper retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I vote for ordering a pizza - pizzas, I should say. Anyone agree?" Tony called.

"Please," Clint replied.

"Can you get cheese pizza?" Steve asked.

"I would like pizza!" Thor bellowed as he missed the ball wildly.

Another ball appeared in Loki's hand. "I would as well," he said smoothly, sending the ball to Thor so fast that it hit the wall before Thor had even swung his paddle.

"I do not think we have ever had 'pizza,'" Odin said, glancing at Frigga.

Tony grinned. "You'll love it. I'll even give you a recipe to take back to Asgard, so you can have a change from the salads and wild boar or whatever you eat up there. Jarvis? Order some pizza."

_Would you please specify the type, quantity, and restaurant?_

"Eh, you can work it all out. Get it from that place on the corner whose name I can't pronounce."

_Yes, sir. It should arrive shortly._

"Heck yeah, it should," Tony muttered. "I don't give the pizza boy hundred dollar tips for nothing."

Thor groaned with frustration as he finally hit a ball, only to have it fly into the net. "I give up, brother. I cannot win."

"Pardon?" Loki asked, grinning devilishly. "I do not think I caught that."

"You heard me perfectly well."

"At least you tried, Thor," Frigga said, smiling.

Loki patted Thor on the back. "Do not worry. You did your best," he said condescendingly. Thor glared at him, but couldn't help grinning.

"That was fun, brother. But now I am famished!"

Loki sighed. "What else is new?"

"How about relocating to the den?" Tony asked. "I can put in a movie to watch while we eat."

"The Chronicles of Narnia!" Steve yelled quickly.

"Please, no," Clint groaned.

"No Narnia," Tony said as they entered the hallway. "I was thinking we could watch that one - what's it called? The one where Merida goes into the arena with Pita bread or whatever his name is-"

"The Hunger Games?" Bruce asked. "And it's Katniss, not Merida."

"Same difference."

Thor looked confused. "What is Pita bread?"

They all arrived upstairs and crowded into the den, seating themselves around the TV. The pizza arrived minutes later, and everything dissolved into chaos as Thor, Clint, and Tony fought over the pepperoni and Steve tried to figure out the DVD player.

"It's that button right there," Natasha said, trying to help Steve. "No, not that one. The one with the little triangle. That's 'play.'"

"Oh." Steve pressed the button, and sound and light suddenly blasted from the TV. "How do I turn the volume down?" he exclaimed, startled.

Natasha set down her plate and hurried over. "Right here," she said, lowering the volume to a tolerable level.

Loki was squeezed onto the end of a couch, beside Thor and Jane. Frigga and Odin were on another sofa beside him. Thor had insisted that he and Loki sit next to each other during the movie, and Loki had agreed on the condition that Thor and Jane keep the kissing to a minimum. Both Thor and Jane had turned scarlet, much to everyone's amusement.

"It's okay, Thor, we won't look," Steve said as he took a spot next to Tony, who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm impressed," the billionaire said through a mouthful of pizza. "You almost came remotely close to making a dirty joke."

Luckily for the others, Tony's comments ended as the movie began. Loki was only half concentrating on the film; after deciding that the only character he liked was the cat, he turned his attention to the other people in the room. Clint and Natasha were sitting very close together, fingers interlaced. Loki knew they would deny it if he asked later. Bruce was watching with mild interest, his hands fidgeting habitually. Tony was trying to pull Pepper onto his lap, emboldened by the copious amounts of whiskey he'd consumed earlier. Steve was making a noble effort to ignore them and focus on the movie, much of which was evidently very confusing to him. Odin and Frigga watched the movie with obvious curiosity, Frigga expressing excitement or disappointment at every turn of events, while Odin seemd a little more pensive. Thor's and Jane's faces were moving closer and closer together, and Loki tried unsuccessfully to shift away from his brother. He was about to give Thor a massive beard when a light, warm weight suddenly leapt onto his lap and padded around on his legs. Smiling softly, Loki reached down and scratched behind Simba's ears; the kitten melted into a contented purr and curled up on his thigh. Loki's attention was so focused on the little cat that he did not notice right away the pressure on the arm of the couch. He knew who it was without asking. "What brings you here, Hela?" he whispered.

"This and that," she replied quietly. "And I haven't seen the Hunger Games yet."

"It is a decent movie."

"You're so generous." Hela ran a hand down Simba's back, eliciting a louder purr.

Loki looked up at his daughter. "Why are you here?"

"Just wanted to wish you luck for tomorrow. You know it's going to be pretty rough for Thor and your mom."

"I know," Loki sighed. He glanced around the room; no one had noticed Hela's presence.

"You're making the right choice, Father," Hela whispered, resting her hand on Loki's shoulder. "I hope you know that."

"I do. And thank you."

"Well, enjoy the rest of the movie," Hela said, rising.

Loki was disappointed. "I thought you wanted to see it?"

Hela shrugged. "Some other time. Right now, I'm pretty busy. I do hope everything goes well tomorrow."

"Goodbye, daughter."

"Bye, dad."

Loki watched as Hela disappeared into the darkness, then turned his attention back to the movie. The girl had finally entered the arena, and had run off by herself instead of joining a group of allies. Shaking his head, Loki glanced at Thor and Jane, and decided he'd be willing to bet a considerable amount of money that they'd kiss in the next ten minutes. Clint seemed to have noticed this, too; he had his cell phone trained on the couple, waiting to capture the moment and doubtless use it as blackmail later. Loki felt strangely content as he gazed around the darkened room; with friends like these, he thought, why would he ever want to leave?

* * *

Morning came much too quickly for Thor's liking. His head had scarcely touched the pillow before he was rising again, the sun greeting him with a warm happiness that was quickly dispelled when he realized that he and Loki would be parting ways today.

Heart heavy with sadness, Thor dressed, gathered his few belongings, and trudged down to the kitchen. Loki and his parents were there already; everyone else was either asleep or discreetly somwhere else, having said their goodbyes the night before.

"Hello, brother," Loki said brightly. "Tony informed me that you love this odd pastries referred to as 'pop tarts.'"

Thor was confused for a moment, but then broked into a wide grin as Loki handed him a plate of the warm pastries. "Thank you, Loki."

"Mother helped," Loki said, smiling.

Frigga shook her head. "I only warmed them. I have a little more experience at magical cooking than your brother."

"We know," Odin said with grim amusement.

Thor groaned at the memory. "I recall vowing never to eat ham again after Loki used that hideous spell on it."

"Well, you broke that vow very quickly," Loki retorted. "And, just so you know, I have improved greatly since then."

"I hope so," Thor said, his mouth crammed with pop tarts.

"Would you like pink hair again?"

"No!" Thor exclaimed quickly.

Loki grinned. "Imagine Sif's face. And Fandral... I do not think they would ever let you forget it."

"Perhaps you might do it on his coronation day," Frigga said, smiling. Thor looked horrified.

"Mother!"

"Well, now that you have given me the idea..." Loki stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"I do not think the laws would allow me to proceed with the coronation if your hair was pink," Odin said seriously.

Thor was very worried. "Please, brother, do not do such a thing!"

"Settle down, Thor, your father was only joking. Can't you tell?"

Odin's sudden grin made Thor feel rather foolish.

Frigga took Loki's hand. "Well... behave yourself," she said stoically, obviously holding back a great deal of emotions. "Try not to make too much mischief."

"You know me too well not to expect the worst," Loki said lightly. "But I will try."

"I hope I will see you before too long," Frigga said hopefully.

Loki gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I will be with you before you know it."

"Brother..." Thor grabbed Loki in another suffocating hug. Loki didn't even bother to protest, though he was growing rather tired of nearly breaking his ribs with every embrace.

"It's all right, Thor," Loki said patiently.

"No, brother, it isn't..." Thor's eyes were burning again. "I will miss you so.."

"You'll have Jane, and Mother and Odin, and Sif and the Warriors Three and all your friends to keep you company."

"But I want to be with you," Thor said despondently.

"Thor, look at me." Loki held his brother at arm's length. "This is not for forever. We will be together again. It will just have to be a while. And you will see me many times before you return."

Thor sniffed. "I will still miss you. You're the best brother I have."

"I'm the _only_ brother you have, silly."

Odin gently cleared his throat. "It is time."

Thor looked on the verge of tears, but he forced himself to let go of Loki. "Promise I will see you soon?" he asked desperately. "Promise me, Loki?"

"I will," Loki replied.

One of the floorboards in the doorway creaked, and they turned to see Jane waiting awkwardly, unsure of whether to enter. "Uh... Is it a bad time?"

"No, no, Jane," Thor said, beckoning for her to come over as he wiped his eyes. Relieved, Jane crossed the room and took Thor's hand.

"Goodbye, Loki," Frigga said softly as she moved closer to Odin, their hands joining.

Thor swallowed. "Farewell, brother."

Loki blinked at the sudden stinging in his eyes. "Farewell."

There was one last moment, one still moment when they all stood together, silently hoping that this pause would stretch into eternity, that they would never be parted...

And then there was flash of golden light, warm and flowing with energy, enveloping the four figures. An instant later, they were gone.


	30. Epilogue

**Here it is... the final chapter! (Well, the epilogue, technically.)**

**So, I just want to give a huge, Hulk-sized thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. You guys are beyond wonderful. I'm incredibly grateful for all the support you've given me, and for all of you just taking the time to read my work. THANK YOU EVERONE! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Some of you are probably wondering about a sequel. Unfortunately, I am not planning on one at present. I do have ideas for another story or two, which will be in no way connected to this and probably won't be published for a few months. I need to try writing an entire story and *then* publishing it, instead of this writing-from-scratch-each-weekend deal I've been keeping up.**

**Thank you again for reading 'With Friends Like These,' and I hope you enjoy the conclusion!**

* * *

_Epilogue_

* * *

"Bjorn! Where are you? Bjorn!"

The young boy, face lit with a mischevious grin, crouched behind a pillar just as Thor bounded into the corridor, clad in his scarlet cape and armor and wearing an expression of utmost exasperation. He looked all about the hallway, peering around corners and under tables. "Bjorn, your mother has commanded that you take a bath. She will not rescind her orders simply because you hide."

The child leapt from behind the pillar. "You'll never catch me, Father!" he yelled, waving his hands. The moment Thor turned, Bjorn scampered away. Smiling and shaking his head, Thor chased after his son, catching the boy by the back of his shirt just before he could squeeze through a door.

"Now, come and take your bath," Thor said sternly.

"I hate baths!" Bjorn cried, pushing out his lower lip.

"You will do as your mother says." Thor opened the door to the bathroom and led Bjorn inside. "And I will not allow you to eat supper until you bathe." Bjorn huffed, but reluctantly began removing his clothes. Thor twisted the faucet, and a stream of warm, pleasantly-scented water cascaded into the bathtub. "Remember to put on clean clothing when you are finished," he said as the boy climbed into the tub. "And do not dilly-dally while you are washing."

Bjorn responded by splashing a large quantity of bathwater onto his father's leg.

"No more of that, my son, or you will have no dessert tonight," Thor said, though he was holding back a grin. He quickly ducked out of the bathroom before Bjorn could splash him again. The child was really too much like his father for his own good, Loki had said when Thor first brought the infant Bjorn to visit Midgard. Thor couldn't help but agree.

Jane greeted Thor happily when he joined her on their bedroom balcony. "Hey, Thor. Has Bjorn bathed yet?"

"He will have shortly," the god of thunder answered. "He was most reluctant to obey your orders."

Jane laughed. "Of course he was. But you will be a good little girl, won't you, Ashilde?" The chubby baby in her arms giggled and reached for her face.

"She will be just like her mother," Thor said fondly, gently holding one of the little pink hands in his own. "Beautiful and not a stubborn oaf like me."

Jane blushed furiously. "Stop it, Thor," she mumbled, smiling in spite of herself as the god hugged her tightly.

The door opened, and a servant stepped out. "Supper is ready, my king."

"Thank you," Thor said. He kissed Jane on the forehead. "I shall go fetch Bjorn."

"Okay," Jane replied, standing and cradling the cooing Ashilde in one arm as she straightened her dress. Thor went back through the bedroom and crossed the hallway, pausing outside the bathroom door.

"Bjorn? Have you finished?" There was a muffled noise of panic from within, and the sound of water draining. "You are still in the bathtub, aren't you?"

"Ah - not anymore -" came the reply. Moments later, the door swung open to reveal a hastily dried Bjorn, his clothes rumpled and hair sticking every which way.

"I told you to finish before supper," Thor said with longsuffering as he tried to arrange the wet blonde curls into something presentable. "What will Mother say?"

"I dunno," Bjorn responded sulkily.

Thor gave up on trying to tame his hair. "Come, now, or your supper will be cold."

Without warning, Bjorn dashed down the hallway, calling "Last one there has to muck the stables!" behind him. Thor sighed, glancing at the massive puddle on the bathroom floor before following his son towards the feasting hall. He paid no mind to the various servants hurrying in different directions, his thoughts far away. He almost missed the tall, dark figure leaning languidly against a statue.

"Off to supper, Thor?"

The thunder god whirled around, eyes wide with disbelief. "Loki!" he cried ecstatically.

"Yes, it is me," Loki replied, smiling softly. "Is there room for one more at your table?"

"Yes, yes, of course-" Thor replied breathlessly. "I did not expect to see you here, brother! Have you - have you returned? To stay?"

Loki had intended to reply with his usual sarcasm, but the childishly hopeful look on Thor's face stopped him. "Yes, Thor, I have returned for good."

Thor laughed aloud with joy and pulled Loki into an embrace. "Brother, this is..." Thor stepped back, hands on Loki's shoulders. "I have waited for this day for so many years, and now..."

Loki smiled. "I told you I would come back."

"I know you did, but the years went so slowly," Thor replied. "And so much has happened. I never dreamed I would be crowned king without you at my side."

"I thought it best if I did not come," Loki said quietly, averting his eyes. "Asgard would not have taken kindly to my presence after my actions at your first coronation."

"Brother, Asgard has forgiven you for all of that!"

Loki shook his head. "Not all of Asgard."

"There are many fools in Asgard," Thor replied. "And you would not be here now if you thought yourself unwelcome."

"You are not supposed to be so intelligent, Thor."

The thunder god laughed. "Come to supper with me, brother. Jane and the children will be delighted to see you."

"How are Bjorn and Ashilde?" Loki asked with a hint of fondness in his voice as he followed Thor to the feasting hall. Several servants stopped in their tracks and gaped openly as the brothers passed.

"Bjorn has grown since you last saw him. His head reaches my waist."

"Is he still the spitting image of you?"

Thor chuckled. "In more ways than one. He has become quite a stubborn child."

"Poor Jane," Loki replied with mock horror. "How she deals with the two of you, I cannot imagine."

"She manages," Thor said. "Fortunately for her, Ashilde has the promise of being a much better-behaved child."

"Perhaps Ashilde will take after her uncle," Loki said with a grin.

Thor pretended to cringe. "I hope not, for all our sakes."

They strode into the hall, which immediately quited in respect for the king and then in shock at the sight of Loki.

"Who is that?"

"Is that-"

"Can it be-"

"He looks like-"

"Loki!" Jane cried, rising from her chair. The god of mischief bowed and kissed her hand.

"You are even more radiant than when I last beheld you," Loki said smoothly, his bright smile almost devoid of mischief.

"Thanks," Jane said, her face reddening. "So - are you here to stay?"

"I am," Loki replied. "I hope I am welcome?"

"Of course!" Jane smiled and beckoned for Bjorn to come over. "Say hello to your uncle."

"Hi, Loki," Bjorn said, eyes fixed expectantly on the god. Loki grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think I have something for you?" he asked teasingly.

Bjorn's face broke into a wide smile. "I want a present, Uncle Loki!"

Loki raised his empty hands. "I am afraid I have nothing."

"Nothing?" The boy's face drooped.

"Wait a minute - what is that behind you?" Bjorn turned around excitedly, but saw nothing. When he looked back to Loki, however, the god was holding a small sword in his hands.

"A sword!" Bjorn exclaimed excitedly. "Is it sharp?"

"Now, what do you think your mother would say if I brought you a sharpened sword?" Loki said as he held out the present. Bjorn glared at Jane before grabbing the weapon and swinging it around, nearly hitting Loki's leg.

"And that's why it isn't sharp," Jane said with relief as Loki moved out of the way. "Bjorn, don't wave it around like that in here. You could break something."

"I have a sword, Father!" Bjorn yelled excitedly, jabbing playfully at Thor.

"I see that," Thor replied, amused.

"And what about you, Ashilde?" Loki said, softly tickling the baby. "Do you want a present?" Ashilde giggled brightly when she saw Loki, her little hands grasping for his face. Loki bent forward, letting her grab at his hair. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small doll woven from soft cloth. Ashilde clutched it eagerly, running her tiny fingers across its face.

"That's beautiful," Jane said, feeling the doll. "Where did you get it?"

"I was traveling through China, and stopped in a little village just beside a-"

"Tell us later," Thor said quickly. "I am hungry."

"Has anything else changed in my absence?" Loki asked with a smirk as they all sat down, Thor at the head of the table and Jane and Loki on either side.

"Hela's been redecorating the palace," Jane replied. "She says there's way too much gold around here. Personally, I agree, but I really don't have time to worry about it that much."

"What decorations does my daughter prefer?"

"She uses a great deal of black," Thor said, somewhat disapprovingly. "And almost as much green. She has also installed many televisions other such Midgardian appliances throughout the palace."

Loki smiled. "Well, it sounds as though she is having fun."

"Mother and Father have figured out how to use the Midgardian technology," Thor continued, "but most others have not. They think the televisions are mediums for dark magic."

"Asgard's not very tech savvy," Jane added as she gave Ashilde a small dab of pudding. "In case you haven't noticed."

"Hela also likes to bring her siblings to visit," Thor said. "There was quite a stir when they arrived the first time."

"Jormungand is huge!" Bjorn interjected, extending his arms to demonstrate. "So is Sleipnir. And Fenris has really sharp teeth."

"True," Loki said with a grin. "I remember Tony and Clint using some very colorful language the first time I acquainted them with all of my children."

"I can understand why," Jane said. "They're... very unique."

"That is an understatement, as far as my children go. Any word on Helblindi?"

"He has not caused any trouble," Thor replied. "The Jotuns have mainly been rebuilding their realm."

"And I see Asgard has grown more accepting of them." Loki glanced down the long table; there were a few Jotun warriors interspersed among the Asgardians, laughing and drinking with the rest.

"They have," Thor said proudly. "I made sure of that."

"Hela told me all about it. She says you've started sending students to Jotunheim to learn from its sorcerers."

"They have enjoyed it greatly," Thor said, taking a long drink of mead. "It has cured Asgard of the notion that magic is a subject for women only."

"Grandmother and Grandfather are in Jotunheim now," Bjorn added. "They say they'll take me with them one day when I'm bigger."

"You'd better be careful, Bjorn," Loki said seriously. "You cannot trust a frost giant."

"But Father says you're a frost giant!"

Thor turned red as Loki laughed. "I am."

"Why aren't you blue?"

Loki leaned closer to the little boy. "Close your eyes."

Bjorn scrunched his eyes shut, and waited for a few moments. "Can I open them now?"

"Yes."

The bright blue eyes opened, then widened with surprise to see his uncle with skin as dark as the night sky. "Uncle Loki is blue!" he cried with delight. Loki laughed, his skin slowly melting back to the pale Aesir hue.

"Would you like to be blue?" Loki asked teasingly. Bjorn nodded enthusiastically.

"I want to be a frost giant when I grow up. They're big and strong, just like Father."

Loki was speechless for a moment, words dying as his throat constricted. He tried to speak, but his voice wouldn't work.

"You need to eat your turnips, Bjorn," Jane said quickly. Bjorn turned his attention from his uncle to his plate, which was clean except for the turnips.

"I don't like those," he complained. "I want pudding."

Jane shook her head. "Not until you've eaten the turnips."

Bjorn pouted, but followed his mother's orders. Loki, finally regaining control of himself, turned to Thor. "I never thought I would say this, but it seems you are raising your children well."

"I am glad you think so, brother. I do not want to repeat our father's mistakes."

"You are not in danger of that, it seems."

Thor smiled. "Thank you. I know your praise is not easily earned."

"Especially not by one with blue hair." Loki snickered as Thor hastily examined his hair and sighed with relief to find that it was still blonde.

"I was afraid for a moment that you had decided to dye my hair as you used to on Midgard."

Loki raised an eyebrow, taking a small sip of mead. "Who's to say I haven't?"

"Please, not during supper," Thor groaned.

"All right," Loki agreed. "I will do it during breakfast tomorrow."

"Loki!"

"You were the one who wanted me to return to Asgard."

"I should have known better." The brothers glared at each other for a moment, then burst into laughter.

"Oh, Thor," Loki said, wiping his eyes. "It is good to be back."

* * *

_The End_


End file.
